The River
by AnatomyofGreys
Summary: Callie has not been camping at The River in years. When an injury occurs, does she find someone from the past, that could be the love of her life? *Rated a STRONG M*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: s is an AU. I do not own any of the characters form Grey's Anatomy, I just bend them at my will.

AN: This is my VERY FIRST story although, I've read many many stories Please take it easy on me. I'm not a writer, but I'm gonna try my hand at this. Enjoy Please leave a review.

AN2:Mistakes are my own. If you have any ideas of where you'd like to see this story go, or stuff you'd like to see happen in this please let me know. I'm very happy to give the readers what they want.

The River

Four years of high school, four years of college, four years of med school. By the time we graduate we're in our late 20s and we've never done anything except go to school. Time stops. We're socially retarded. Ha, I mean, look at me, I've never had any serious relationships. I once thought I was in love with a guy who wouldn't say he loved me back. Who does that? Ha, Me, that's who. I always find myself too giving of my heart, but that's how I was raised. I was raised with love. My Childhood, my childhood was amazing. Holidays, Weekends, Summer vacations were spent with family. Parents, Sister, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and my Abuela. My Abuela's husband a few years before I came along. I say "my Abuela's husband" because, how can I call a complete stranger, someone I've never had the opportunity of knowing my Abuelo. I know very little about the man I am told is my fathers dad. There was only one picture setting around of him. It was him and my Abuela at their 40th Wedding Anniversary. From the looks of the picture, they were having a moment off to the side of the party. I can see the sparkle in my Abuela's eyes as she looks up at him, while he's kissing her forehead. I've heard many times during my childhood, "what a good husband, man, father he was".

I've always been very found of my Abuela. She's my best friend. Yeah I know, that sounds weird, to say you Grandmother is your best friend, but she is. I've always been able to tell her anything and everything under the sun without any judgment. She always had the best advise. I would find myself, during our talks, playing with the ring on her finger, my "Abuelo" proposed to her with when she was only 15. To me that seems awful young, but back then, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The ring was a Vintage Style 14 K White Gold Diamond Ring with Pave and Bexel Set Diamonds. I've always LOVED that ring. She would look down at her hand and say "The Love of My Life" with a small smile, sometimes I saw a tear form at the corner of her eye. I would always think to myself, I want a love like that.

I may be bias but I believe I had the most perfect family. Of course there was ups and downs as in every family. But at the end of the day there was always love. My Aunts and Uncles always treated their nieces or nephews like we were their own children, and same goes for my parents. Our favorite summer destination was what we kids could call, The River. It was actually called Emerald Park Camp Grounds. It was a little camping place our parents went to when they were kids. So to say many generations of Torres came here is putting it lightly. This place beautiful. It was about 3 miles down a old dusty dirt road, the best Camp sites lined the waters edge. Huge vast trees leaning just over the water made the perfect for lounging around in the shade. Our favorite place to camp was right where the deep water met the shallows. It made for the best swimming anyone could ask for. We would reserve the spot for the whole summer, Memorial Weekend til Labor Day Weekend. Some people say we were crazy, no one could love the outdoors and camping that much. I say, don't knock it until you try it. We camped so much there, the rangers at the park named our Camp site 'The Torres Method'. As kids we made so many friends camping when we were little I couldn't keep up with them all. There was this one family in particular that would always camp right across the road from us right under a variety of shade trees. They seemed like a nice family, Mother, Father and two kids. Timothy I think they boys name was, about a year older than me, had beautiful blue eyes, always came over to swim with us, have water balloon fights or play some wiffle ball. As kids, we were always into something. He had a younger sister, but for some reason she would never come over to play. We tried several times over the years to get Tim to bring her over, but she always refused. "She hates camping" Tim would say. Like most things in life, those summers of camping all summer long came to a stop, Parents were getting older, kids were graduating high school, most going off to college and doing their own things.

So, Here I am, at the same spot we camped at for many years. I've not been here since I was 18 years old Setting in my black zero gravity lounge chair, I've not been here in 12 years. Man have I missed this place. This was my favorite place growing up. Why has it took me so long to come back here? After setting up camp, I find myself currently kicked back, with a Ice cold bottle of Mike's Peach Margarita. I've needed time away for so long. I've spent 4 years in college, 4 years in Med school and 4 years as a resident. Mark and I was suppose to fly down to LA for our break, but his mother has fallin very ill. I tried my best to get Bailey to come with me, but she can't stand the thought of being away from Tuck for that long. We are 3 weeks shy of becoming attendings. I'm finally where I want to be. I've become the person I set out to become. Minus the great love of my life, but hey, my life feels like its just starting, right? I am going to spend these 3 weeks doing absolutely nothing but drinking and relaxing. I pull my shades over my face, close my eyes and soak up the sun.

I feel the need some come to this spot. I feel closer to him when I'm here. I've never been a fan of camping, EVER. But since Tim's death a year ago, something changed, I feel close to him here. I've became to love this place. This was his favorite thing to do, he loved coming here. Always playing with the other kids, having a blast. Me on the other hand, I always stayed in the camper, reading or anything I could to make the time here go by quickly.

Here I am I look out and see only one other person here at this camp ground. Their camped right across the road from me in the old 'Torre Method' camping spot. Not many people come here anymore. I try to come here about once a month in the summer and camp for the weekend. Winter months, when I can catch a warm day, I try to come and just hang out for the day. But today, today I'm here to camp for a few weeks, I start my new job in roughly 3 weeks and I just want to have some me time. So I go about setting up my camp and bring out my Lounge Chair and kick back with a ice cold drink and relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is an AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, I just bend them at my will.

AN: Please review. Reviews get me motivated, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think, if I should keep going with my story or stop because it sucks!

AN2: And as always… If you have any requests you would like to see in this story please let me know, I will take each and every one of them into consideration.

AN3: I'd also like to give a great big thinks to my Beta, Calzonaheart

Chapter 2

Callie's POV

Dusk was starting to set in. The sun was just about to set over the mountain top, making the river look shimmer, like silver glitter.

I noticed, after my little afternoon nap I had in my lounge chair. My arms and legs were a little red from the sun. I rub on some Aloe to ease the burn. Being a Latina, with my skin tone, by morning my skin should be a lovely golden brown.

I notice across the road someone has set up camp. 'Great, that's all I need. Some guy camping next to me. Knowing I'm here alone, I'm going to have to keep my guard up the whole time. So much for relaxing', I grumble.

I'm kind of disappointed. I really would have enjoyed being here alone at least for a day or two.

My stomach growling, breaks me outta my slight disappointment. I go about getting my wood I collected after setting up camp, ready for a nice camp fire. 10 minutes later I have a roaring fire and I'm about to roast some hot dog weenies. Growing up we never had a camp fire without roasting weenies and marshmallows. "Damnit, why didn't I bring the graham crackers and chocolate bars", I say out loud.

As I begin placing my dinner on the roasting stick I hear, "Son of a..." Standing up I catch a glimpse of blonde hair at the camp across from me.

Arizona's POV

I feel myself coming into consciousness. 'Wait...this isn't my bed. Where am I?', Getting up from my lounger, I remember I'm at the river. I must have been too relaxed. It's very hard for me to fall asleep anywhere, but my bed. Yeah, I really needed this getaway.

Dusk has started to set making for a beautiful sky. I notice I've got a little sun on my pail skin. 'Yeah, 3 weeks of this, and I will have an amazing tan' I think to myself.

I quickly start a fire. I'm for sure gonna be up a while tonight after that unexpected nap.

I walk to the cooler to get my dinner started. 'Mmm..nothing like roasted weenies on a fire' I think to myself. "Damnit" I say out loud. Please tell me I put the weenies in the cooler at home. I search the ice box and come up empty. 'What am I going to do? I only brought hot dog stuff for dinner. Well I thought I brought the stuff anyway.'

Coming here I try to bring the bare minimum, Quick fixings is what I call it. Thinking I would have pop tarts or dry cereal for breakfast, and roasted weenies at night, that's all the food I brought.

What happened to less is more. I guess I'll have to make a trip out tomorrow. 'Damnit, I hate leaving once I get here... Oooh, I have stuff for s'mores, looks like that's gonna be dinner.' I find the graham crackers and chocolate bars and continue to search for my marshmallows.

"Son of a ….Mother," I look down to see what just sliced my finger opened. 'Found the roasting fork' I think to myself. How the hell did that thing slice a finger open.

Turning, I move in search for some napkins to hold pressure on my finger to stop the bleeding.

"Damnit that hurts." Of course I can't find any napkins. I use a shirt seeing I have no other choice at the moment. I quickly clean up my finger and inspect the cut. "Yeah… that's definitely going to need stitches".

I walk to my jeep and go to the glove box to pull my suture kit out to stitch my finger up. 'Damn, I forgot I took that kit out last week'. There is only one thing left I can think of and I don't have the supplies. I begin to walk across the road at the camp site next to me. Praying they have what I need.

That's when I see her. Her Raven hair blowing in the slight breeze of the river. She's looking right towards me. My breathe catches. I stop and just stare, my mouth slightly agape. 'Wow She has to be the most beautiful women I've ever laid my blue eyes on. Close your mouth you moron, your staring'.

General POV

'That sounded like a cry of pain', Callie thought to herself. She looked up and notice a blonde walking her way holding her left hand to her stomach. 'Is that blood?'.

"Oh My God, what happened? Are.. Are you okay?", Callie said when she notice the blonde going her way.

The light haired women suddenly stops in her tracks. Blue eyes finally meet the brown's gaze. 'Wow, those eyes…. damnit snap out of it', the blonde thought to herself. Shaking her head to clear her mind.

Callie rushes up to the bleeding women and grabs her forearm to inspect the hand. "Ohh good lord, what did you do? That is a terrible gash. Here, come sit, let me take a look at it." She tells her leading the injured women to her lounger.

Arizona take a good look at the Raven haired women, she couldn't help but stare at the strangers plump lips. 'Oh what I could do to those lips…..focus Robbins'.

"Yeah…yea..no, I...I'm fine. I…Uh, I was just coming over to see if your husband had a fishing hook and line?". she answer.

'Please God let her tell me she doesn't have a husband or boyfriend for that matter. If only she was here alone like myself. Yeah right, you wish, not in a million years', the blonde thought to herself.

"I just need to throw a few stitches and I'll be good as new. I had my suture kit in my glove box, but just so happened, I had to use it on the next door neighbors kid last week after he got hit in the head with a baseball…".

'She's rambling', the Latina thought. With a silent chuckle to herself, 'its cute. wait, she must be a nurse or a doctor, right? What other reason would a random person have a suture kit in her car?'

"…crazy, you'd never think a round object like a baseball could gash someone's head open like that…" the blonde continued.

"No."

'No?', the blonde thought.

"No to the husband or no to the fish hook and line?", Arizona asked.

'Oh crap, tell me I did NOT just say that out loud? Smooth Robbins, what the hell is wrong with you? Get yourself together! What has come over you.'

"I…I'm sorry, I…".

Chuckling, the Latina says "No, to the fishing hook and line…. also just to throw it out there, no to the husband also. I'm here alone." Slowly stepping back as she spoke her last sentence. Pointing over her shoulder to her Jeep, she says, "I've got my suture kit in my Glove compartment. I'm just gonna run and get it, don't move."

'Don't move? What the hell Torres, like she's really gonna just up and walk away with a gapping wound', she berated herself as she retrieved the kit.

Placing the suture kit on the table next to the chair, the brown eyed women began to clean up the wound. Noticing the blonde's grimacing face, she said, "It's going to hurt like a bitch, I have no numbing medicine with me", she states.

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth the fairer skinned just nods. "I can take it."

After cleaning up the infected area Callie readies the wound for stitching. Looking up at her she says "ready?", Arizona nods.

Throwing the first stitch the blonde whimpers in pain. Looking up, Callie notices tears beginning to well up in the blondes eyes. She feels a nagging pain in her chest. 'Why do I feel like this?, Making this women cry out in pain is physically hurting me?, This has never happened before.' She thought.

Having to take her mind off of what she was feeling, "How did you do this?" she asks.

'Yeah…that's not helping matters' she thought to herself.

"I was looking for my marshmallows, to make some s'mores…"

'God', the Raven haired women thought, 'I love her voice'.

"…seeing as I somehow forgot to pack my cooler with the most important food item on any camping trip."

"Weenies", they said laughing in unison.

"Moving stuff around in the container, I forgot about the traveling roasting stick I placed in the box, and the fork of it sliced my finger open.. and from the looks of it, weenies wasn't the only thing that's at home setting. I can't find the marshmallows. Looks like I'll be eating chocolate for dinner. My mother would be so proud." The blonde snickered.

"Nonsense, I was just about to roast some, when I heard you cry out. I've got plenty, my uh…my friend was coming up with me until his mom fell ill. So I'm here by myself, I've got way more than enough food. Plus I brought marshmallows." the Latina stated with a breathtaking smile and a raise of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'His', with that one word the blondes heart dropped. 'Of course she's taken you moron. This raven haired beauty is hot. Like really sexy, almost dirty hot. And…I'm hot for her…'.

"There, Finished." Callie stated wiping the wound down with an Antibiotic and placing a bandage over it and standing up. Pulling the blonde from her thoughts, Callie spoke, "Now, what do you say we have some dinner?".

"Oh..no..no I can't impose", Arizona shyly said.

Callie looked at her, "Please, join me. I promise, I have plenty." Holding out her hand to help Arizona stand, she smiled wildly.

Taking the offered hand. Arizona felt a tingling sensation all the way to her core, butterflies were starting to flutter in her stomach. She felt herself being drawn to the dark haired goddess. 'Her goddess...wait.. what?'.

Picking up the roasting stick up from the table where Callie had placed it earlier, she held it over the fire. "If you don't mind can you grab the buns and mustard that are in the back seat of my jeep?"

"Back seat, Got it", the Blonde Stated. Retrieving the desired goods, she returned and came to stand next to the other women.

"Thanks for stitching up my hand. You don't know how much I appreciate it." The blonde said.

"My pleasure", Callie smiled, sneaking a glance at the gorgeous, blue eyed blonde, 'Why am I feeling such a pull to this women. Wait...I've stitched her up and I don't even know her name. I feel myself getting very nervous'.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude, My name Is Calliope." "Calliope…", Callie mouthed to herself. 'Did I just really tell her my name was Calliope? Seriously Torres get it together', she thought. Shaking her head she corrects herself.

"Calliope?" The blonde tasted the name with her mouth. "Beautiful".

"No, sorry, my name is Callie. Well it is Calliope, but only my father and Abuela call me that".

Looking up at Callie, she says, "Well, Calliope, I'm Arizona, and I'm very pleased to meet you."

'Wow, I love how my name just rolled off her lips', Callie thought. Looking into her blue eyes she smiled, "Its very nice to meet you too Arizona."

A few moments pass without a word and Callie begins to giggle. Arizona shyly looks over to the giggling brunette and says, "What's so funny?"

"Callie and Arizona!" Callie stated. Arizona scrunched up her brows in confusing, not understanding what was so funny about that.

"Come on, you don't get it? Callie and Arizona, sounds like were named after states", Callie said. "Oh God, Please tell me you weren't named after a state? If so I'm a huge ass laughing at this." Callies smile fades as she takes in the seriousness look of the Blonde. "Oh god, you were named after the state, weren't you? I'm so sorry. I..I'm not laughing at you or anything.. Damint.. I'm sorry. Just please… can we forget I said anything?".

'Damn, she's hot when she's rambling. Those lips, God, I could mold myself to them', Arizona thought.

"Gotcha".

Callie's eyes squint in confusion. "Gotcha?"

"Relax Calliope, I'm not named after the state".

"Oh, thank god, I didn't want to come across as an ass."

"You could never come across as an ass Calliope". Arizona said. But you do have a beautiful, tight ass if I may say so myself, she thought.

"So why don't we enjoy our hot dogs and you tell me what your named after then?" Callie suggests.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:1 thanks to Calzonaheart for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 3

30 minutes later, both women had filled their bellies full of delicious hot dogs, they reclined back in their loungers.

During their dinner, Arizona had filled Callie in on the story behind her name. Callie learning how the blonde's grandfather was serving on the U.S.S. Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 men in the process before drowning.

Callie filling Arizona in on the meaning behind her name, Calliope, meaning music or 'Beautiful Voice' after her parents avid love of music.

Looking up at the clear starry night sky, Arizona curiously asks, "So Callie, why here?", Callie gazing up at the stars, tilted her head to look down at Arizona in confusion.

Arizona continued. "Why are you here, camping, when you could be anywhere in the world? Why did you pick the river?"

Looking back up into the night sky Callie spoke "This is my favorite place to be in the world. When I was a kid, my family... we would pack up and come here and spend all summer, I grew up here."

Arizona steal a glance at Callie, 'it can't be', the blonde though, noticing Callie smile as she recollects her childhood summers, then the Latinas smile begins to falter. "My life has been so hectic for the past 12 years or so, I just needed some peace in my life. Some ME time, ya know?"

Glancing over, seeing Arizona nod, Callie continues. "Time to just figure out what it really is that I want, what I need in my life to be happy."

'Maybe I can help you find what your looking for' Arizona thought as Callie continued speaking. "I never take time for myself anymore. My job is so time consuming, I love it, don't get me wrong, that's the reason I work like I do."

'That's exactly how I feel, my life since Tim's death has been so time consuming and lonely, so lonely. I miss him. And I really, really miss my brother, my best friend. I just don't know how to make the pieces of my life fit anymore.' Arizona thought.

"but I need something more in my life now. I just feel like I'm missing something, something very important."

'I want to be that missing something', Arizona wished.

"All I ever have time for is work and sleep." Callie said.

"I know exactly what your feeling", Arizona said.

"The only friends I have are my co-workers, which are great, but that's all I have time for. We occasionally go for drinks at Joes, but again that's few and far between with our demanding jobs. I just got hired as a surgical attending and I'm finally going to have time, Time for myself again. So here I am. Setting here at my family old camping spot. It's even looks the same after all those years."

Callie thought for a minute, then said. "No matter what is going on in my life, I can come here and everything seems to just fad away".

Looking over to Arizona, she noticed the puzzled look on the blondes face. "Sorry... Sorry I'm rambling... spilling my guts to a complete stranger."

"Oh no... no. Your not rambling Calliope. I love listening to you talk." Arizona smiled.

'It has to be her', Arizona thought. "Y... you... you're?" Arizona mumbles. Callie lifting a questionable eyebrow. "You're a Torres, aren't you? The 'Torres Method' Torres", Arizona says. More of a statement than a question.

"How did you..." Callie stated. Knowing the old 'Torres Method' camp sign has been gone for years.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

'Of course she doesn't remember you, moron. You wouldn't giver her or anyone else for that matter, the time of day when you were camping. Remember you 'hated' camping'. Arizona thought to herself.

"Of course you don't, I would never come outta the camper if I had my way." Arizona laughed.

Shaking her head, Callie tried to remember. 'I would have remembered knowing someone with the name Arizona,' she thought. "I'm sorry, but no, I... I don't remember."

"No, no... Don't be sorry. There was ah.. a family that camped right where I've pitched my tent. Every summer they camped in that exact spot."

She hadn't been back since her dad was called into the line of duty. Her mother wouldn't consider coming here without her husband. Tim would come ever so often, it was always in the fall time when he would make his way down here. He said it was more relaxing without all the campers, Arizona thought back.

Callie nodded. Remembering, Timothy, the first boy she ever had a crush on. She began to smile. "Yeah, I remember.. Timothy." She stated. Arizona looked into those brown eyes as Callie continued. "That was the boys name. He had a sister, but...she would never come out to hang with all of us, the kids." Callie laughed. "We tried damn near every day to get Timothy to bring her over to make the teams even when we played ball. She always refused. That family camped there for years and you know, I don't think I've ever heard her name. Timothy would always call her..."

"Little Sis", Arizona stated. As tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes. Boy she missed being called that.

"Yea", Callie said smiling. "What?... wait...what?" Callie looked shockingly in to those watery blue eyes.

"Arizona", the blonde said.

"Arizona? That was you?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "Yep." Callie began to smile. "In the flesh. Kinda ironic isn't it, here I am, doing the one thing I always said I despised." Arizona chuckled.

"Wow, I can't believe it. How's Timothy? Ohh, your parents? how are they? They were always so sweet." Callie said smiling.

"Uh... my parents are great." Arizona said with a slight smile. "They are good, dad finally retired from the marines, uh.. they are currently flipping Tim's business for me. I'm getting ready to take over his place. They always had a knack for those things, so right now, their busy with that."

"What's Timothy doing now? God, I haven't thought about him in forever!" Callie said.

Arizona stood, beginning to feel the tears behind her eyes, she walked over to the waters edge. Looking into the reflection of the moon, rippling in the flowing water. Her heart was breaking.

'How do I tell her. He's dead. That I got my brother killed?' Arizona thought.

Callie heard a sniff. Is she crying? Callie came to stand a few feet behind Arizona. Not knowing for sure what to do. She just stood there. "Are you okay?" Nothing... "Arizona. You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's my fault." Arizona said with a whimper.

"What's your fault?" Callie asked.

"I... I shouldn't have been there. I knew better. But I just needed to get away. Ya know? JoAnn she uh..." Shaking her head. She felt anger building up at the thought.

"I uhh... I came home from work one day, a lot earlier than normal. I found JoAnn fucking one of my friends, my coworker for god sakes, on MY couch, in MY apartment. I was so angry. I thought she loved me."

Shaking her head, Arizona felt so foolish looking back on that time in her life. Not because JoAnn broke her heart, but because she put up with the mistreatings of her ex-girlfriend for so long. JoAnn never did nice things for Arizona, she took advantage of her all the time. She never bought her flowers just because. Never told her she was pretty or beautiful like she treated JoAnn. Arizona was blinded by love, or what she thought was love.

Tears streamed down Arizona's face, Callie stepped up beside her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

Callie's heart was breaking for this women. She couldn't describe it. She was feeling something, something she'd never in her life felt before. She just couldn't get enough of this blonde.

"She didn't love me...I think maybe she just didn't want to be alone..." Arizona's voice broke. Callie began to slowly stroke her back. "or.. or maybe, maybe I was good for her ego. Or maybe I made her feel better about her, her miserable life, but she didn't love me, " Arizona was shaking her head. "because you don't destroy the person that you love!"

Callie spoke lightly. "I'm so sorry Arizona." Stroking the blondes back.

"Don't be. I'm so much better off. Even if I am all alone now."

"Your not alone Arizona...your not alone honey." Callie continued rubbing small circles on the blondes back. "I'm here!" Callie said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. "...and I've been told I'm kinda of an amazing friend."

Wiping her tears away with a small grin, she looked toward Callie, relishing in the comfort of having the women so close, she continued. "So, I told her to have her shit out of my apartment before morning and I stormed out of there."

Looking up to the sky to try to keep her tears at bay, stilling herself, for what she was yet to say.

"I drove around for a few hours. Just trying to clear my head. I eventually called Tim. We were best friends, we told each other everything," Callie saw a small smile cross Arizona's face as she mentioned how close the two siblings were. "I told him what I came home to. I asked him to meet me at our spot. A bench in a nearby park overlooking Seattle. We used to go there to talk about what we wanted in life, our dreams.

It was getting late, it was dark out. I saw the lights around the bench were out. Next thing I know I was being pushed to the ground. With a hand on my mouth, the man told me that if I didn't keep quiet, he'd will kill me. I tried to fight him off...I really did. He uh... he punched me in the face, I guess to keep me from identifying him later on."

Callie stepped closer to the tearful blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulder tightly, trying to give her more comfort. "The man began unzipping my pants, sliding his hands in my jeans. The next thing I know, he was gone. I got up and saw Tim trying to pin the man to the ground. What I didn't know is that Tim had already called the police. As soon as we heard the sirens, Tim's body went limp and the man pushed him off to the side and vanished. I ran to Tim...there was jus…" Shaking her head at the memory. "it was just too much… too much blood. His…" by now Arizona was sobbing. "...his throat was slashed. I tr… I tried to save him, I mean... I am... uh.. a doctor. A DOCTOR Callie, for god sakes, a doctor that couldn't save her own brother. A doctor that couldn't put her brothers murderer behind bars. He's still out there, preying on his next victim."

"That's not your fault, You hear me? That's not your fault Ari. That's on that man. Not you honey."

Trembling with sobs, Callie hugged Arizona closer, tears slipping from her own eyes. Running her left hand up and down the Arizona's side. "I'm sorry baby, so sorry... Its okay... Its okay, Arizona. Let it out honey, I got you...you're safe...just relax...shh… I got you sweetie… I got you." Callie whispered into the blondes ear, kissing her temple, and resting her forehead on the side of Arizona's head, cupping the other side of her cheek, she continued to whisper soothing words to her.

The sobs finally trickled into quiet tears. They Stood in the embrace for minutes...hours... Arizona wasn't even sure. All she knew is that she has never felt so comfortable with someone, ever, maybe.

She couldn't believe that knowing Callie for only a few hours, she would tell her, something she had never told anyone outside of her parents and the law enforcement. But she did. There was just something about Callie. She couldn't put her finger on it, but boy, did she want to. In those few short hours of knowing her, she already couldn't get enough of the Latina. Her smell, her touch, her arms, her consoling words, that kiss...so soft and gentle. 'I want to feel those lips. I will fill those lips.'

Sweeping her thumbs across Arizona's tear stained cheeks, Callie guided them to sit on the bench of the picnic table. With her hand still rubbing up and down the blondes arm. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a buzz kill." Arizona quietly spoke.

"No, no.. don't ever apologize for what your feeling. I'm the one that asked about Timothy. I'm so sorry Arizona. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You hear me?" Arizona nodded.

They set there for several minutes looking out into the moon light river, just thinking about what just transpired between them.

"I've never done that before." Arizona whispered looking over to Callie. "I've never told anyone about Tim. Ever." Arizona's didn't talked to anyone about Tim's death or him in general since that night. Its just too hard. "Its just that, there is something about you Calliope...I don't know what it is...there is something about you that, I just want to tell everything to… like I feel so affixed to you."

Callie sat, still stroking the back of the blonde. This was a brand new feeling for her. She's never felt like this towards someone before, let alone the same sex. Its strange. But there is something about Arizona. When she kissed her temple, there was this tingling on her lips right down to her core. It felt like coming home.

"I feel it too." Callie said. Looking into those blue eyes of Arizona's.

"You do?" Arizona asked.

"I do." Callie smiled.

They continued to set on the bench for another 30 minutes. Arizona was resting up against Callie's side, Callie's arm draped on the blondes shoulder. Reveling at each others touch. They listened to the constant flow of the water, crickets chirping, frogs crocking and a hoot owl making its presence known ever so often. Arizona felt more at peace than she's felt in a long time.

Watching the lightening bugs shimmer above the water. Callie quietly whispered. "Arizona?"

The blonde nearly missed Callie's quiet word.

"Hmm?" Arizona hummed. Looking deep into the Latina's chocolate eyes that she has beginning to crave.

Licking her lips, Callie looking into those clear blue eyes of the blonde. Her eyes straying down to those pink lips. Her breathing catches. She had to do it. She had to taste those luscious pink lips. Slowly moving her lips closer to the blondes. Their eyes met, as if asking for permission.

Arizona leaned her head forward towards the red lips, looking Callie right in the eyes. Their face inches apart. Arizona looked at those plump lips, nudging her nose against Callie's, lightly brushing their lips together. Arizona could taste the Remnants of Callie's Hawaiian Tropics original lip balm. The touch was so light Callie barely felt it. Pulling back slightly, Arizona looked back into the Latinas eyes.

When Callie felt the light graze of Arizona's lips on hers, her head whirled. It was like the stars aligned. It was all consuming. Man, she couldn't imagine what a real kiss from Arizona would feel like if she was already feeling these emotions with just a light touch. She needs more, so much more. Callie leaned back into Arizona, capturing the blondes lips in hers, in a more demanding kiss.

Pulling back, both women had matching smiles. "I'm really starting to like my 'Me Time'", Callie said, giggling.

"Me too...Me too." Arizona smiled. Pulling Callie in for another kiss.

* * *

AN2: I spelled JoAnn this way because it was my grandmas name, and that's how she spelled it. Most people don't spell it that was but I think is unique, like my mamaw!

Anyone thing their moving way too fast?

Or when you know. You know. And just go balls to the wall?

Let's hear your thoughts or opinions?

Good place to end this story?

Reviews gets me going!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN1: Follow me on Twitter AnatomyofGreys1 for 'The River' News and Chapter updates before it happens.**

**AN2: I'm trying to work out all my kinks guy. Please just bare with me. Like I said before I'm no writer. The only times I've written was for classes in High School and that's been 10+ years ago so take it easy on me.. Also, social media and the 140 character limit on twitter has ruined my grammar skills, Just FYI. :0)**

**AN:3 I don't know where this story will go. Words are just flowing right out of my fingertips as I type. I don't know what will happen in each chapter until its being written. I do have a list of things I would like to see in each chapter, but that's about it. So, hit me with your ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I did. **

**Arizona's POV**

Waking up the next morning with a bounce in my step, I can't seem to quit thinking about that kiss. Well kisses, I should say. We couldn't stop with the light pecks here and there, after that wonderful moment. Those heart stopping kisses I shared with Calliope last night, were… wow. Amazing does NOT even begin to describe it. Words.. yeah, there are no words for the connection we had shared. To say I was a little surprise doesn't even cut it. I was FLOORED, baffled, stunned… Blown Away. I mean the list could go on and on. One thing is for certain. I wanted that kiss to last forever. It was like everything terrible in my life disappeared. It was like coming home. Home. I'd like to make Calliope my home.

A kiss was the last thing I expected from her. When she said my name, I could feel her looking right into my soul. I mean yeah, I wanted, and I mean, really wanted it to happen. Ever since I laid my blue eyes on her red lips, that's all I could think about. Never did I think coming here, I would have the kiss of a lifetime. Seriously, what were the odds of her being a lesbian? Is she a lesbian? She was so caring and gentle with me. No one I've ever been in a relationship with has ever treated me with such care as Calliope did in the first few minutes of knowing her.

I remember back in my childhood, camping and seeing all the kids, including Tim, playing ball or swimming in the river. I do in particular remember this gorgeous, long Raven haired girl. The girl I now know as Calliope, or should I say Aphrodite in the flesh. I mean seriously! She's like… sex on a stick. Yeah, I'd kill to be that stick. Snap out of it Arizona. I shake my head to clear my sex filled brain.

I remember Tim talking about a Cal and Aria often, but I didn't know who was who. I always stayed in the camp as much as possible back then, reading old Medical Journals my mom would stumble upon back in her nursing days. I hated the outdoors, hence, hating camping and being outdoors 24/7, No thank you. Go figure. Look where I'm sitting now. My ten year old self would be appalled.

Yes, I knew when I was very young that I was a lesbian. I've never hid it from my parents or Tim. I've never openly discussed it with my parents, but they have caught me checking out the same girls Tim would gawk at. Tim would always elbow me and say he always had first dibs.

I can't stop thinking back to last night. My hand still hurts like a bitch. On top of that, I can't believe I unloaded all my baggage of the night of Tim's death on Callie. I don't ever talk about Tim, it just hurts too much. And I do, I blame myself. It is my fault he's not here. I've kept this in so long, so when she asked me about him, it was like the dam busted. I unloaded all the pent up anger I've had, on Calliope. I've been angry and mad on God because I didn't get to say goodbye to Tim. Mad at the man who attacked us both. Mad at myself for going to the unlit park bench so late by myself, and mad at Tim for leaving me. We still had so much to do together. He's life wasn't finished, it wasn't complete, not by a long shot.

I've lost my joy. My joy faded away when I watched Tim's lifeless body collapse to the ground. My job in itself used to bring me so much joy. I was a secretary in a Pediatrician's office right out of high school. I loved working and being around all those tiny humans. I went to college and got my Pedestrian's degree. I've put my blood, sweat and tears in this last year of training. I say, blood sweat and tears, because there has been many of times that I've just wanted to give up in this last year. But I didn't, Tim wouldn't have accepted my defeat, so neither should I. Now my time is here, all my hard work is getting ready to pay off. I'm getting ready to open my own clinic in just 3 weeks. I'm nervous to say the least. But this was my dream. I'm hoping to find my joy again with this clinic. So, I'm transitioning Tim's Ortho clinic into my new Peds clinic. I am in love with the name I picked out for it. Teddy, my best friend since Jr. High and also my soon to be nurse at the clinic, says it's ridiculous, but I think it suits me perfectly. I mean, children are tiny humans, so 'Tiny Humans Clinic' fits perfect. Right?

Sitting on top of the picnic table at my camp, with my coffee in hand, movement from Callie's camp brings me out of my thoughts, as I see Callie emerge from her tent. Wow, that girl must love her sleep because I don't know how she stayed in that tent so long in this heat. I know I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Damn she's beautiful. I can't for the life of me place it, but there is just something about that Latina. She's sex on a stick! She makes me feel like a better person in her presence.

I look back up to see Callie heading over towards me.

Is it possible to say, that only knowing her for a few short hours, I just may have stumbled upon my missing link? The link that could quite possibly put my jumbled life back together.

**Callie's POV**

Laying here in this hot tent, my mind drifts back to last night and it brings a bright smile to my face. To say the events of last night were unexpected is putting it mildly. I've never in my life looked or thought about another women in a sexual manner, let alone share an amazing kiss with one. No, no.. amazing doesn't cut it. I've never experienced a kiss like that with any guy in my life. So, yeah, last night, it was very unexpected. I just couldn't resist her. When I saw Arizona for the first time, it felt like time just stopped. All I seen was her beautiful blonde hair that fell on her shoulders, her pink lips, those clear ocean blue eyes that I see my life in, and dimples. Oh my God those dimples. My legs turned into a bowl of jell-o at the sight of them. I've never been attracted to a women before, and attraction is exactly what I'm feeling towards her. I can feel a surge of arousal run straight to my core just thinking about her. So this is a new feeling, and boy, does it feel so good. You would think I'd be hesitant towards these feelings. Especially with how I'm feeling for her, but it just feels so right.

I can't believe she is Timothy's sister. I was so stunned when she said who she was. I can now recall seeing a blonde haired girl over at that camp with Timothy. Never in a million years would I have expected this. Coming here and seeing her, hearing about Timothy's tragic death. It breaks my heart.

I couldn't believe the circumstances of Tim's death. When I heard Arizona say she blames herself, it broke me. How can she think she's the reason he's gone. Tim's death is on that man and no one else. It was that awful man who set out that night to harm, not Arizona. The same man that tried to assault this perfect, beautiful women.

I just had to feel some kind of contact with her. I just couldn't keep my hands off her. I had this strong urge to console the stranger. Having her break down in my arms... It physically hurt me.

I wanted to protect her. I feel the need to protect her... forever.

I.. I can't believe I'm saying this, but holding her in my arms... While she was clinging onto me, it just felt right, ya know? Like, like we fit together, just like a puzzle piece.

After that mind blowing kiss we shared, along with the light pecks, we sat in silence for a little while longer. Lost in the feel of each other. After about a dozen times of me asking if she would be alright, we called it a night. I could see the tiredness and exhaustion in her eyes from crying. We each went to our separate beds.

Looking up I see Arizona sitting on top of the picnic table, holding a cup of coffee, watching a mama duck and her ducklings swim around in the water.

I need to check on her, see her, feel her.

Could it be remotely possible, that she is the something or someone missing in my life?

**General POV.**

Making her way over to the injured blonde. Callie asks, "how's your hand?"

"Oh it's fine" Arizona lied.

Looking in the blondes eyes, Callie could tell she wasn't telling the truth. "Arizona, I'm going to ask you one more time, and I want the truth this time. How's your hand?"

"It hurts... It hurts like a bitch Calliope." Arizona says with a tear in her eye.

Grabbing the blondes wrist. She began to lift the bandage off the wound. Examining it she says, "You may have some nerve damage. Maybe we should get you to the hospital to have it checked?" Callie replied.

"No... No it's fine. There's no damage. See!" Arizona says, while flexing her hand and fingers. "It's just a cut."

Seeing the blondes face flinch while flexing her hand Callie spoke. "It's more than just a cut Arizona. It's deep and it's causing you pain." Pressing down on the wound lightly. Arizona whimpered. "See. It's more than just a cut. I'll be right back."

Walking to her black jeep wrangler. Callie searched through her purse and found what she was looking for.

Returning to Arizona's camp, she said. "Here, take these." Handing the pain pills over to the blonde. "I had them prescribed to me when I had a gallbladder surgery. This should help a lot. You're not planning on driving anywhere are you? Because you really shouldn't be driving while taking them."

"I need to go to a nearby grocery, get some food and stuff, since the food I bought is still at home." The blonde said.

"Absolutely not." Callie stated. "As I told you last night I have way more than enough food to last us a month. So dinner is on me for the next... however long you're here." Callie said. "Now take your medicine and get some food inside of you. The meds will probably knock you out for a while. I know it does for me."

"Well then, breakfast is on me today." Arizona said. "I hope you like pop tarts", she said with a huge grin.

Callie nodded and said, "Absolutely. "

The pills were kicking in a lot sooner than Arizona thought. Soon after eating breakfast and having a little chat with Callie, telling the brunette some details of her taking over Tim's clinic, that's located in the heart of Seattle and turning into a pediatricians clinic. While Callie told Arizona that she was just hired on as the new Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace. After a while, Arizona excused herself to lay down. she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

By mid afternoon, while Arizona was still sleeping her medication off, Callie decided to slip into her Azure blue bikini and sunbathe in her lounger. She was in her own little world. Having turned the radio on, wrapped up in the song 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran as it began to play, and thinking about those baby blue eyes she has came to crave, she didn't notice the blonde sneak up behind her.

Getting up from her long nap, Arizona eyed Callie in the blue bikini, laid out in her chair. She felt a spark of arousal between her legs, feeling the need for a very cold shower. A shower being the last thing she could have right now since she was at least 45 minutes away from home. Not even taking into account the pain meds she was on. She came up with a plan to cool the situation down.

Getting a bucket out of the back of her bright blue jeep wrangler, feeling it up with ice cold water from her cooler. She began to sneak up behind Callie.

**Settle down with me**  
**Cover me up**  
**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**  
**And hold me in your arms**

Tip-toeing up to the back of the Latinas chair, holding the bucket high in the air. 'Damn she's hot, her body is magnificent. I can't wait to see it wet', the blonde thought as she began pouring the cold water all over Callie.

**And your heart's against my chest,  
your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.**

Jumping up from her chair. Callie screamed. "Arghhhh..." Taking short, shallowed breaths, trying to fight off the cold chills. Callie didn't know what hit her. She looked around but didn't see anything. That was until she heard a snickering blonde, hunkered down behind her black chair.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**

**Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady**

"You. Are. Dead, Battleship." Callie squealed, emphasizing every word. As she began to chase Arizona.

"Ahhhhh... Cold, it's cold" Arizona yelled as Callie caught her, spinning her around and pressing the blondes font up against her own, hugging Arizona close to steal her warmth. "L-let me g-go Ca-Callie. Yo- you're freezing."

"That's the whole point battleship, I need your body to warm up" Callie said, throwing a fit of giggles. Fighting to keep the blonde close.

**I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
**  
Arizona's fight to get free and both women's laughter die down, leaning back slightly. Looking deep into the others eyes. The music continued.

**Oh no  
My heart's against your chest,  
your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**

Crashing their lips together, both felt the same connection as the night before. Everything began to fade away except for them. Sparks flying.

Taking her tongue, Arizona traced Callie's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Callie readily allowed. Letting Arizona explore her mouth. 'God, she tastes as amazing as she looks,' Arizona thought, while her tongue was deep in Callie's mouth.

**Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up**

Wanting to taste Arizona, tongues begin to battle for dominance, Callie's tongue winning the fight. She entered the blondes mouth, moaning in satisfaction. Man, she could get used to this.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**

Needing to catch their breath, both women pulled back. "Wow." Both said in unison.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
We're falling in love...**

"I think we should talk" Callie stated.

"I agree, but not yet. Tonight! Right now I just want to lay here and sunbathe with you, if that's okay?" Arizona asked. Smiling when Callie nodded.

Later that evening, the sun had long set. Callie threw a blanket and a pillow down on the ground. Laying on the blanket with her head propped up on the pillow she began searching for constellations.

Hearing a shuffling coming towards her she looked and saw Arizona making her way toward her.

"Care to share the same pillow?" Arizona asked.

"Not at all." Callie said with a grin. "You're more than welcome." She finishes, as she scoots over to make room for the blonde to lay.

"Your hand still feeling alright?" Callie asked.

"Starting to get a little sore. I'm trying to wait a little while longer before I take another pill, closer to bedtime." Arizona stated, as she lay down beside Callie. Their heads sharing one pillow.

Looking up at the stars Arizona spoke to Callie. "I had fun today."

"Me too... Me too" Callie said.

"Thank you, Calliope" Arizona said, glancing over to Callie.

Turning her head towards the blonde, Callie asked. "For what?"

"For last night, when I fell apart and for taking care of me. I really appreciate it... More than you'll ever know. No one has ever took such good care of me before." Arizona said. Holding up her injured hand.

"You're welcome Ari. I like taking care of you." Callie smiled.

They both laid there for several quiet minutes. Both women not knowing how to start this conversation. Stealing glances at each other. Callie finally got brave enough to reach for Arizona's hand, twining their fingers together. Both women smiling and taking comfort at the small contact.

"So.." Callie spoke. "I.. I lik... " shaking her head in agitation at herself, she continued. "I... I'm not good at this." Callie laughed lightly. "Talking.. to you.. I'm not like this normally. I promise, but with you... Talking to you. I find myself getting so nervous I can't even think."

"I like you Calliope, like, really like you." Arizona softly said, while lifting up their entangled hands so she can see them.

"I like you too. I've never done this before, w-with another women." Callie said.

Rolling onto her side to face Callie, finding it hard to believe, with the way Callie kissed her with so much passion, Arizona spoke. "You've never?"

Callie shook her head. "Never! N..not with a women, men yeah, but this... this is new. I.. I've never even thought about another women this way before. It's all strange, but with you... when I saw you.. I just. Arghh!" Getting mad at herself for not being able to put her feelings into words. "I don't know how to put how I feel into words. Yo.. You make me feel.. ugh.. I- I don't see you as just a women. I see you as a person, a person I could have strong feelings for."

Smiling at Callie's cuteness, Arizona says, "I already have strong feelings for you Calliope. I've had them ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"Really?" Callie asked, returning Arizona's smile.

"Really, really." Arizona finished.

Rolling over to face Arizona, cupping her face in her hands, pulling her close, she places a soft, yet passionate kiss on those pink lips she has learned to crave.

"So, what do we do? After we leave here?" Callie asked "You said you'll be working in Seattle right?"

"I did." Arizona nodded, saying, "I'm looking for a new apartment, I want to live in the city. I-I feel like I need to start fresh, new business, new place, ya know, away from all the bad memories." Callie Nodded. "I found an apartment, it.. It's right across from.. well Seattle Grace Hospital actually. I feel like I needed to tell you that, so if I take it and you see me around there, you wouldn't think I'm some crazy stalker bitch or something." Arizona finished with a laugh.

'Damn those dimples' Callie thought, as her heart began to race. 'That's in my complex.' Deciding to keep that information to herself for now, not wanting to persuade the blonde into moving there. She needed to make that decision on her own, she really hoped she could be a part of the blondes new start. "Never" Callie laughed.

"What I'm saying is, Calliope, I'd like to see where this goes. I really think you, and I.. that we, we could be something spectacular.

Smiling and taking the blonde in her arms Callie asked, "You do?"

Snuggling close to the Latina, Arizona replied. "I really do."

Their night of star gazing quickly turned into a night of making out like two love sick teenagers.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Disclaimer: This is an AU. I do not own any of the characters form Grey's Anatomy, I just bend them at my will.**

**AN2: Mistakes are my own, so take it easy on me...**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Callie's POV**

Almost 3 weeks. That's how long I've been here at the river. Its also how long I've known Arizona, even though it feels like a lifetime. I am loving every minute. Its been… awesome. Awesome? Really, Torres! Laughing, I shake my head at myself. I'm smitten, so smitten it's ridiculous. I can't wipe the smile off my face. These three weeks have passed pretty much like the first day with Arizona. We have had a few intense water battles. I really don't call it a battle, because as soon as I see that black, barely there, bikini get wet, I'm a goner. But if it takes me losing those battles to see her in the wet bikini, I'm taking one for the team every time! We spent time relaxing, laughing, talking, tanning, cuddling on a blanket by the camp fire, kissing. Mmm, the kissing, her soft lips, God they feel and taste so good against my lips.

These three weeks have flew by. It feels just like yesterday Arizona and I talked. She told me she wanted to see where our relationship could go, and I feel the same way. I really think we could be extraordinary together, rather than being ordinary apart. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm scared… terrified even. I've never been with a women, but yet, being with Arizona feels so natural. That's what really terrifies me. I've never felt like this with any of my past boyfriends. Hell, I've not had many, but I thought I was in love once. I now know, I really wasn't. I think I was in love with the idea of being in love. Not that I'm saying I am in love with Arizona, but I feel more strongly for her than I every felt for someone in my life. I think I could easily fall in love with her, I feel I'm already falling in love with her. I just hope she feels the same. And the not knowing… that's terrifying.

**Arizona's POV**

These three weeks have been some of the best in my life, especially since Tim's passing. I've not felt this happy in a long time, and its all because of Calliope. It just feels right with her, like she's the one, but she's never been with a women before and that scares me. I'm scared she's just talking some vacation in lesbian land or something. I'm scared, she'll realize I'm not enough for her, and just the thought of losing Calliope now, scares the shit out of me, because I'm falling for her. I'm falling fast and I'm falling hard. I mean head over heels, butterflies in my stomach, heart pounding in my chest just thinking of her, even knowing her all of three weeks, kind of way. She's just.. breathtakingly stunning. Just thinking of her I can't wipe this grin off my face. She makes me feel safe. I love being near her, toughing her, kissing her, hugging her. I mean the list could go on and on.

I am enjoying my time here, I mean really enjoying my time here, but I'm also excited to get back in Seattle, start my clinic, see where my relationship with Callie goes . I can't wait to talk to Teddy, and tell her about the sensational Latina that is now in my life, became my life. Wait… did I just say became my life? My wife.. Wait.. Stop it Robbins. Pull yourself together damn-it! She just became your girlfriend… wait… is she my girlfriend? We've not really labeled it, we both said we'd like to see where this goes. So does that mean were girlfriends? God I hope so.

**General POV**

"You ready?" Callie asks, after pulling out her suture kit, she used on Arizona just about three weeks ago.

"No." The blonde says pulling Callie in for a searing kiss. Pulling back looking into brown eyes. "Now I'm ready." She purrs with a dimpled  
smile.

With blushed cheeks, Callie looks shyly at the blonde, grins and says "You know, you really shouldn't kiss me like that if you want me to take these stitches out anytime soon."

"Oh is that so." Arizona asked.

"It's so." Callie stated. Leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Pulling back Arizona says, "Now whose fault is it."

With a laugh, Callie lays Arizona's injured hand in her lap. Arizona tenses at the close proximity of her hand so close to Callie's core. Unaware of the blondes reason, Callie says. "Relax baby, this wont hurt, I promise." Arizona only smiles and nods her head.

"How about we go for a walk after this?" Arizona asks, trying to think about something else besides her hand and the closeness of the Latina's core.

"A walk sounds perfect. There, finished." Callie says placing the scissors on the table. Placing a gentle kiss on the fresh pink scare.

"Shouldn't leave a scare at all." Seeing Arizona blush, she began to put away her kit. "Come on, lets take that stroll."

Walking to the dusty dirt road that follows the river's edge, Arizona intertwines her hand in Callie's. Loving the feel of being connected to the Latina. They walk for several minutes just taking in the view. Both women feeling so at ease in each others presence, no words are needed. Arizona leaning her head on Callie's shoulder they continue to walk. The grounds here are just breathtaking. Its hard to believe something so quiet and amazing is just right outside of the hustle and bustle of Emerald City. With birds chirping away in the welcoming summer breeze, A few fishing boats have came into view of the two women, in the flowing river on their left side. A few people diving into the deep water from one of the boats, enjoying the nice summer day. With a thick green woodland area to their right, Callie points out two wild Turkey's and a spotted fawn deer for Arizona to see as they come to the end the camp ground.

"Its Bambi." Arizona whisperers excitedly. Just then, a little rabbit runs across the road 5 feet in front of the two. "Ohh Callie, it's thumper." Arizona squeals.

Chuckling at the blondes cuteness, Callie shakes her head, leans in to kiss the blondes forehead and mumbles "My girlfriend's a moron."

Turning around they head back to camp. They walk in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Callie?" Arizona asks.

"Hmm?" Callie returns.

"You called me your girlfriend." Arizona says more of a statement than a question. Callie wrinkles her brow at the blonde in confusion. "So I need to know, am I your girlfriend?"

Smiling widely Callie lets out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"Okay, good." Arizona says returning Callie's wide smile, as she takes a hold of Callie's left arm, with her left hand, while her right is entangled with Callie's hand as they walked back to camp. Both lost in the feeling of the other.

"Care to take a swim?" Callie asks as they return back to camp. "I could really use a good dip right now."

"Sounds great." Arizona says, pulling her top over her head, revealing her pearl pink bikini top.

Sun bathing on the huge rocks in the river, that's barely an inch under the water, where the deep water meets the shallows, Arizona takes in the beautiful view of the Latina swimming in the water in front of her. Thinking of future summers spent here with Callie, Arizona is lost in the day dream. Not noticing Callie slowly creeping closer. Arizona feels something at her leg and tries to kick it away. Grabbing both of Arizona's ankles, Callie drags Arizona out into the deeper water.

"No, Callie no! Its COLD" Arizona exclaimed, her body warm from sun bathing, the deeper water feeling like ice water against her skin.

"Yes, Battleship, yes" Callie says in a fit of giggles. Finally giving up in the fight against the Latina. Arizona wraps her arms around Callie's upper body, placing a soft kisses on her shoulder. God there is something about Callie's shoulders, she just wanted to run her tongue over them, so she did.

Callie moaning at the blondes touch, wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. "This is nice. Being here with you, like this.. it.. it's indescribable." Callie says, leaning into Arizona for a soft kiss. As soon as the kiss started, it turned into something much more.

Arizona's tongue slip over Callie's bottom lip asking for entrance. Quickly accepting, Callie's hands beginning to explore and massage Arizona's back and waist. Exploring Callie's mouth, Arizona moaned in content. Moving her right hand from around Callie, she places it behind Callie's neck deepening the kiss.

Releasing her hold on the blondes back, Callie cups the blondes face and slightly pulls back from the kiss. Smiling widely, staring deep into the blonde's eyes, she says. "I could get use to this."

"Get use to it, baby." Arizona purrs, pulling Callie in for another soft kiss.  
Callie's mind is reeling. Not only from the kiss, but term of endearment, Arizona just said. No one has ever called her a pet name before. Sure she's called her past partners pet names, but it was never reciprocated. This was a new feeling. Like, she could actually feet that Arizona really cared for her.

"I.. I want to tell you something, but I don't know if I should. I.. I don't want to scare you… I.. argh…" Callie said, getting frustrated with herself, she's never been one to be able to put into words how she's feeling. "What I want to say, scares the hell out of myself, but I can't help it, Ari." she finishes, looking off over to the side of the river bank, watching a chipmunk scurry around, refusing to meet Arizona's eyes.

Arizona noticing Callie's face fall, and asks "Callie, what's wrong babe?" Running her thumb over one of the Latina's perfect cheek bones. Watching the Latina shake her head, tears appearing in her eyes. "Callie, look at me." Yet, Callie refuses.

"You can tell me anything, Calliope." Moving her head into the Latina's eye site, Callie moving her eyes down between them, looking at the water rippling between them. Hooking her finger under the Latina's chin, Arizona assured her, "Honey, I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. I am your girlfriend after all, right?" She asks with a smile, ducking her head down towards Callie's gaze trying to lighten the mood.

Wiping away a tear that appeared in the corner of her eye, Callie spoke "I.. I've never felt like this before, I.. I thought I had, but now.." Shaking her head Callie continued. "… now I know I hadn't," finally meeting the blondes eyes. "I.. I'm falling for you Arizona, and that terrifies the shit out of me."

Arizona smiled, relieved that Callie was feeling the same way she was. "Its okay to be scared babe. It means… well, I think it means there is something to lose, right?" Arizona asked. Seeing the Latina nod, Arizona added, "If it helps… I'm scared too, because I can't begin to think about losing you, not after I just found you." Nodding with the Latina, she continued with tears in her own eyes now, "I falling for you too, Calliope, so much." Arizona finished, hugging the Latina closer, crushing her lips into Callie's, Both showing so much emotion.

Bringing a hand up to cup the blondes cheek, licking Arizona's bottom lip asking for entrance into the blondes mouth. Arizona readily accepts Callie's request. Moaning into each others mouth, they couldn't get enough of each other. Arizona running her hands down past Callie's shoulders, past her sides to her hips and back up. Briefly grazing the Latina's side breasts. Feeling braver, she begins to move her hands to the Latina's stomach, needing the smooth tight flesh. Callie slowly roaming her hands down Arizona's back until her hands me the blondes hips, pulling their bodies flush together. Skimming her fingertips up past the Latinas torso and squeezing a breast, she feels Callie's body tense slightly.

Pulling back slightly bringing her arm down to Callie's hips, she said, "I'm sorry. I-I know your probably not ready.. I.. I'm moving too fast aren't I…. I'm sorry." Waiting for Callie to respond but she doesn't. She just looks lovingly into Arizona's eyes. The blonde continues "Cal, are you okay?"

Shocked at the way her body was responding to the blondes touch, Callie couldn't form words. She could only gaze into those clear, baby blue eyes she loves. Needing to feel the touch again she placed her hand top of Arizona's smooth hand that was still positioned on her hip. Bringing the blondes hand to her breast squeezing her hand. Taking Callie's hint Arizona began needing and massaging the Latinas Carmel breasts slowly, blue eyes never leaving brown.

Finally breaking their gaze, Arizona places a kiss on Callie's chest just above her breasts. Kissing her way slowly up to the brunettes neck.

Callie, rolling her head back with a soft moan, giving the blonde more room to explore.

Biting and nipping the sensitive skin of Callie's pulse point, while continuing needed the taller women's breast, she left her mark on the Latina. Wanting the her to raise her head back up, she licked from Callie's jaw line to hear ear and whispered "Kiss me!"

Callie lifting her head and looking deep into the shorter women's eyes that sparkled. She crashed their lips together. Callie didn't know how long the kiss lasted, seconds.. minutes.. She had no idea. She loses all sense of time, every time she kisses Arizona.

Lungs on fire, from lack of oxygen, Callie broke the kiss. Lightly touching her nose on Arizona's cheek inhaling the blondes scent, breathlessly, she says, "I'm not ready. I.. I want too, I do, but I'm just... I just ... need a little more time."

Nodding her head in understanding. Arizona quietly spoke. "I'll wait for you forever, Calliope. No rush, baby, okay? No rush." She said, lightly grazing the Latinas nose with hers.

Smiling Callie says "Sting rays." Trying to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Arizona hummed confused.

"Being here in the water makes me think of Sting Rays. I.. I've always wanted to swim with the rays."

"Sea Turtles" Arizona smiled, leaning in to give Callie a light kiss.

By mid-afternoon, both women were feeling exhausted from the blazing sun. Deciding to take a nap in Callie's shaded tent. Both feeling so safe and secure in each other's arms they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

A vehicle door shutting roused Callie from her sleep. "Torres."

"Oh shit!" Callie exclaimed.

"Wha... what's wrong? What's the matter." Arizona's sleep filled mind asked, shooting up from the pillow the two shared.

"It's uhh.. my friend Mark, shit. What's he doing here. He's suppose to be in New York with his sick mom!" Callie surprisingly whispered.

"Okay?" Arizona questioned.

Not knowing how to put this to her new girlfriend. She didn't want to upset her in any way, but she needed to talk to Mark, preferably alone, and away from Arizona, when she told him about her new found sexuality. Mark is one that doesn't really have a filter, and she don't want him to say anything to upset her Arizona. So she needed to do this alone.

"Don't be mad. Okay?" Callie says, getting up on her knees, peeking out the window to see where Mark went to. "Please? I am going to distract Mark and I need you to sneak out of the tent and go to your camp for a little while. I need to do this alone. I... I don't want him to see us like this. Not yet. I need to discuss things..." she said while pointing between herself and Arizona "...with him." She said crawling over to kiss the blonde.

Before Arizona could say a word, Callie was up and out of the tent. What the hell just happened she thought. Arizona knowing, coming out to your family and friend is important. Extremely important, but she'd be lying if she said what Callie just done didn't hurt. Chalking Callie's actions up to her nerves, she looked out towards the sound of Callie's voice. She sees the two standing there in a embrace, with Marks back towards the tent. She slipped out quickly. Not even bothering to zip the tent back up. Those hands better not wonder down any farther or he will see the Robbins wrath, she thought.

Walking back to her camp Arizona slips in her tent to be out of prying eyes. She knows if she stays out in the open she will watch every move the two make, and she doesn't want to do that to Callie, but there is something about Mark she didn't trust, and she hadn't even met the man yet.

Greeting Mark in an embrace Callie hugged him tightly, asking how his sick mom was doing. Mark tells her, his mom is fine. Callie was tense at the thought of being caught in bed with Arizona before she had a chance to explain to Mark. Seeing Arizona slip out of the tent she visibly relaxes. Mark sliding his hands down to the Latinas plump backside groped her. Grabbing his hands she pushes them away from her bottom. God, she prayed Arizona did not just see that.

"What's got you so tense Cal? Missing the hospitals golden boy?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"I'm not tense and Honestly? No.. No I've not missed anyone in these past 3 weeks." Callie states, shaking her head. But boy, she was missing the blonde she just had in her arms mere minutes ago. She couldn't get enough of her. She had to get this conversation out of the way so she can go back her gorgeous girlfriend. Girlfriend. Arizona's girlfriend. Hello, this is my girlfriend, Arizona. Boy, that is never going to get old, She thought with a smile.

"I know I'm all tense, so how about you, helping a guy out." Mark says with a devious grin and a wink.

"Mark, seriously? Grow up!" Callie said getting pissed at the self proclaimed man whore and slapped him on the side of his head. "I need to talk to you, and I need you to act like my friend right now, not some horn dog. This is serious! Okay?" Callie pleaded.

"Okay Cal, what's wrong." He asked.

"I..uh..I hav... I need to tell you some stuff that's happened to me while you were away. I ..uhh.. Please let me get this all out before you say anything. Please?"

"Sure Cal. Talk to me."

In an hour long conversation, Callie proceeded to tell Mark everything that has transpired between her and Arizona. Marks face never falling or flinching at Callie's confessions new found love.

"Well?" Callie asked with her head down.

"Torres, I can't say that I'm shocked." Mark said. "Love is love, right?

"What? You're saying, you are not shocked that I'm falling for a women?" Callie spoke. "A women, Mark, ME, with another women? Doesn't shock you in the least bit? Because it sure as hell shocks me!"

"No Cal, it doesn't." Mark said shaking his head. "I mean, does it really matter who your with, man or women, as long you're happy? You can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants, and you can't change that."

"She makes me happy. I... I feel like I'm a better person when she's around, you know? You'll really love her, Mark. She... she's smart and funny, gorgeous.. an.. and Beautiful." Callie says with a huge grin. "Would you like to.. You want to meet her?"

"Of course I want to meet the girl that's put that spark in your eyes." Mark said taking the Latina into a strong embrace. "I'm really happy for you Cal. You deserve someone who treats you like a queen."

"She really does make me feel like that. Come on, I want to show her off." Callie said pulling Mark along.

"Wait... I need a beer." Mark said pulling out of Callie's hold, running to his cooler, that is still packed in his truck.

The three talked well into the evening. Arizona and Callie keeping in contact with each other at all times, either holding hands, brushing their legs up against the others or an arm draped around a shoulder. Mark and Arizona asking each other questions, trying to feel each other out. If Callie didn't know any better, she would think the two knew each other for years. After about 2 hour of easy conversation between the three people. Mark excuses himself to the river bank, to do a little evening fishing.

"So, are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah.. Yea, he told me, it didn't matter, as long as I'm happy." Callie said pulling Arizona's legs up to rest across hers, leaning in for a quick kiss. "And I.. I know that we're new and everything, but I'm really happy."

"Me too, baby." Arizona purred, Snuggling into Callie's neck. They sat, holding each other, enjoying the sunset.

"You two seemed to get along really good, Thank you." Callie says, placing a kiss on the blondes cheek. "No one I've ever been with has got along with my friends."

"Well, to be honest babe, at first, I wasn't sure about him. Especially after I seen him grab your ass…" Arizona said with a hard glare to the Latina. "…but now, I see what good friends you are. I'd never come between that. Unless of course, he does it again, then he'll see the Robbins wrath." Arizona finishes.

"I'd expect nothing less babe." Callie laughed.

Hearing am SUV in the distance. Callie turned in the direction of the noise.

* * *

**So, who do you think is showing up? I was a little nervous writing some parts of this chapter and parts of chapter 6. Lets hear it!**  
**Chapter 6 is almost finished, and I'll probably be putting it up tomorrow sometime!**

**Hope you liked that chapter.**  
**When I first started this story, I thought It would only be about 5-8 Chapters, but now I'm having some many ideas for it, so... This story has a lot of potential of becoming a long fic, but It can also be ended in about 15-20 Chapters, What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As always, follow me on twitter, to keep up with the process and happenings.. possible spoilers..of the story! anatomyofgreys1**

**AN2: So...no one guessed who was coming in the SUV? Come on guys! LoL. I**

**_LOVED_**** writing this chapter... Words just kept flowing from my finger tips... But The end of this chapter was hard for me to write. I hope I did them and ya'll justice! There is a lot.. and I mean ****_A LOT_**** of dialog in the Chapter.**

**AN3: lastly... As you all should know by now, this is my my first ever experience writing any kind of story so please.. Take it easy on me! ... Now.. On with our girls...and the Mystery SUV!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hearing an SUV in the distance. Callie turned in the direction of the noise. Oh God, she thought to herself.

"Mark did you give Cristina directions here?" Callie yelled.

"Umm.. Yeah, they make it? Is that them?" He replied back.

"Yeah." Callie replied.

"Um.. who is Cristina?" Arizona asked.

"They are some of my friends." Callie stated as the vehicles came to a stop. "You'll love them. Just.. Don't let anything Cristina says, get to you. Mer is amazing, so don't worry about her, but Cristina, she's got this dry sense of humor, she thinks its funny, but sometimes she tends to take things too far. She's really great once you get to know her. Callie chuckled thinking about the Asian.

"Hey Bitches" Cristina said sticking her head out the SUV window. "Brought the Patron, Cal, get ready to take a trip to drunkstown, because shit is going down tonight." Noticing a blonde sitting on Callie's lap she said, "You… uhh.. been getting your freak on with River Girl, Cal?" the Asian finished pointing at Arizona.

Meredith, Derek, Owen and Cristina piled out of the vehicle.

Shaking off Cristina's comment, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"Hey, Callie." Meredith and Derek said in unison.

"We all got a day off together, so we decided to visit. You don't mind do ya Torres?" Owen asked.

"No, No, we don't mind." Callie replied.

"We're bunking with you Cal." Cristina said. "So move over."

Looking over to Arizona, Callie grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her next to her.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Arizona…" Callie said with a smile, feeling proud to have the blonde by her side she finishes "…My girlfriend."

After a round of introductions, the group dispersed. The guys decided to do a little night fishing. The girls decided to sit around the camp fire with some music and tequila.

With the tequila flowing between all four girls, Meredith and Cristina filled Callie on the latest hospital gossip, something about a chick going crazy, cutting a LVAD wire or something another.

Callie began to tell her friends how the Robbins family use to come camping here when they were younger, much like her family. Explaining how she knew about Arizona back then but never met her until now.

"So river girl, you and Callie?" Cristina asked.

"Cristina." Callie warned.

Looking at Callie the blonde nodded with a smile and said "Yep." She said. Placing a kiss on Callie's cheek. Causing the Latina to blush.

"I'm happy for you Callie." Meredith said.

"Thanks Mer." Callie replied.

"So, river girl..."

"Cristina." Callie exclaimed. "Back off."

"It's okay Calliope." Arizona said grabbing the Latinas hand.

Standing, looking over to Callie, Cristina said "Relax Cal... So, again... River girl.. What do you do?"

Arizona raised a questionable brow at the Asian.

"What do you do for a living?" Cristina stated.

"I'm getting ready to open my pediatrician's Clinic." Arizona said.

"Ahh.. So your a doctor too! Nice. Glad to see your not just after Cals money." The Asian finished.

"Cristina, please! Stop." Callie said, getting embarrassed by her friends usual antics.

"No, I do to need Callie's money, Cristina. All I need is her." Arizona smiled. Leaning into her girlfriend.

Conversation became to flow more freely between the women. A little while later the men returned from fishing frustrated and empty handed.

The men joining the ladies around the fire, while making s'mores and continuing with light conversations.

A little while later Arizona yawns and whispered "I think I'm ready for bed babe." into the Latinas neck.

"Me too." Callie purred, kissing Arizona on the temple. "Let me just get these guys situated in the tent and then we'll go to bed. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Arizona answered.

Standing, Callie speaks to the group, "Alright guys, your more than welcome to crash in my tent, I'm going to stay with Arizona." She said pointing behind her back towards the blondes tent. "I should have plenty of pillows and covers for you all. Mark, I have an air mattress in my jeep if you still want to crash in the back of your truck."

"Thanks Cal, but you really don't have to do that, we can crash in the SUV." Derek stated.

"Yea, we don't want to impose on you, Callie." Meredith said.

"Nonsense, there is plenty of room for all guys. I'm glad you all are here... You are only here for the night, right?" Callie laughs making her friends thing she was kidding, but she really wasn't. She wanted to spend the last day here with only Arizona, alone.

"Yeah" Derek laughed.

"Thanks again Callie, we appreciate it" Owen stated.

"Yea, thanks Cal. You too river girl, goodnight" Cristina slurred. Slouching over on Owen. The tequila really taking affect on her now.

"Goodnight everyone" Arizona says with a smile. hugging into Callie. "It was nice meeting and getting to know you all. Thank you!"

"Yea thanks guys, Goodnight." Callie says, walking to her tent to grab some night clothes to sleep in. With the blonde wrapped around her body, the two girls made their way over to Arizona's tent.

"Go on in and change babe, I'm going to go to the restroom and when your finished, we'll switch, so I can get changed." Arizona said. Not wanting to make her girlfriend uncomfortable, by changing in front of her.

"No.. no, you don't have you to do that, I'll go with you, its dark and we only have one flash light with us right now. So that would leave someone in the dark. Plus, I always like having you by my side." the Latina purred into the blondes ear.

The girls, with arms wrapped around each others waist, telling each other how much they enjoyed the day together and whispering loving words to each other, while walking up in the small field about a two hundred feet from Arizona's camp, to the building that housed only a few toilets, a sink and small shower. Caught up in their little love fest, they didn't notice Mark sneaking up behind them in the darkness. Checking his pocket to make sure he still had those fire crackers and a lighter he placed in there earlier, picking up a few small rocks and hid behind the dark building, Mark waited for his prey. Taking the rocks he had picked up in the dirt road before hiding behind the building, he began throwing them at the building one at a time.

"What's that?" Arizona said.

"I don't hear anything." Callie replied.

"There is it again." the blonde stated.

"This buildings old. Its just probably settling, like any old structure does." Callie said returning to wash her hands.

A louder thud, hit the side of the building. "That's not the sound of a building settling Callie. Some things out there." Arizona said getting nervous.

Laughing quietly, hearing the conversation the two girls were having. Mark started making low growling noises.

"What the hell that Callie?" Arizona said, walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I don't know babe, calm down. I'm sure its nothing." Callie stated.

"That sure doesn't sound like nothing Calliope!" Arizona replied grabbing hold of the Latinas arm tightly.

"It's just some small wild animal, I'm sure. It's not going to hurt us. I promise. I'll protect you honey." Callie said with a giggle. "Lets just get back to camp. Don't take off running, incase it is something bigger. If we run, it will spook and try attack us. Okay? I'm sure its nothing. Now come on, lets get to bed."

Walking to the door and pushing it open, both women hear a rustling sound behind the building. Taking Arizona's hand Callie pulled her along. Hoping the loud noise would scare that animal off, Callie slammed the door shut, creating a loud bang. Walking back to camp, Arizona had a tight grip on Callie's forearm. They didn't get but maybe 10 steps from the building when they heard "BOOM" "BOOM" "BOOM" BOOM".

Arizona now terrified, took off at a full run, back towards camp, leaving Callie in the dust. Callie's heart pounding ninety miles a minute, she screamed "ARIZONA, what the hell." at the loud, throwing her arms up in the air. Turning around towards the building they just exited, she head a familiar laugh. Mark!, she thought. "Son of a Bitch" she mumbled to herself.

Arizona hearing the laughter from the man she just met hours ago, slowly realizing what actually just happened, she started walking back into the open field to her girlfriend, feeling ashamed she left her standing there, in her dust.

Mark now standing out in the open field, not paying attention, the Latina barrel rolled him to the ground slapping him up beside the head, ranting in Spanish.

Arizona hearing the tryst between the two friends. Arizona slipped her flashlight into her back pocket of her shorts and took off running, finallyreaching the two on the ground. Hearing Callie lashing out at Mark in Spanish, lit a fire between the blondes legs.

"Get of me. Stop Cal." Mark laughed.

"Dios mio, Mark, you're an ass." Callie yelled, slapping him in the back of the head when he began to set up.

"Hey, asshole." Arizona said coming up and taking her own whack at the back of Marks head.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Don't mess with the lezbos." Mark replied swatting away hands coming toward his head.

Stepping away from Mark. Callie went to reach for her blonde, and tripped over Marks foot she didn't see in the dark.

"Calliope!" Arizona said, trying to catch her Latina, but failing. The Latinas body hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You alright there Cal?" Mark asked.

"Callie? You okay baby….. Callie?" Arizona said to the Latina laying still on the ground. Waiting for a response. Looking down at her on the ground she seen that Callie's eyes were closed.

"Oh God, Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed, falling to the ground, cupping Callie's face with one hand and placing the other on the side of her head. Calliope baby, answer me."

Grabbing the flashlight out of Arizona's back pocket, Mark shined the light on her, surveying the limp body laying on the ground.

Pulling her hands back when Mark shined the light she noticed the blood on her hand that was on the side of Callie's head.

"Oh God.. oh God" Arizona cried out, now seeing the blood on Callie's head. "She.. she's hit her head on something. Calliope, baby, can you hear me? Open your eyes Callie, open you eyes."

"Shit!" Mark yelled. "Hey Owen, Derek we need you up here."

Moaning slightly, Callie began to come too. "Quiet" Callie winced.

"Calliope, baby, what hurts." Arizona asked soothingly.

"Just my head." Callie replied, Trying to sit up.

"No Cal. Just lay there, we're going to check you out. You're bleeding." Mark said.

"I'm fine, its just a little cut." Callie said lifting her hand to the gash.

"Its more than a cut Calliope, you blacked out."

Looking over to her right, Callie see's the rest of the group running up to her. Derek and Owen kneeling down to examine her. Taking the his pin light out, Derek checked Callie's pulp reaction and proceeded to do a few other test.

"What are you doing on the ground Callie? River girl, take ya down in the dirt?" Cristina snickered, in her drunkin haze, not realizing what was really happening around her.

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded, pulling her back from the group some.

Looking her over, Derek tells Arizona that Callie may have a slight concussion. But other than that, she'll be fine. The three men helping her to her feet, Owen tells her she needs to get that cut closed up.

"I'll do it. Come on baby." Arizona said, proceeding to wrapping her arm around Callie's back to give her a little support.

"Thanks guys" Callie says with a slight wave of her hand as they all headed back to their camp.

"Sit here babe" Arizona said, helping Callie on the picnic table bench at her camp. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get your suture kit out of your jeep."

Returning, Arizona says "Owen had some numbing medicine, so this will be quick and painless. I promise."

With a throbbing headache, Callie didn't reply, only nodding her head.

Pulling out the supplies and stepping a leg between Callie's so she could get the best angle to suture the cut on Callie's head, Arizona began cleaning the wound, and stitching Callie up.

"You okay Callie? You're awful quiet." Arizona asked.

"No, yeah, I'm fine babe, I just have a headache." Callie replied.

Callie sat there in silence, while Arizona finished stitching her head, and cleaning up her mess.

"There. All done. You sure you're okay." Arizona asked again, placing a kiss on the brunettes head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie answered with a slight smile, looking up at Arizona. "I promise!" Standing up, giving her girlfriend a kiss, she said, "Thanks baby, Now, lets go to bed. I need cuddled." she said that last bit with a pout as she walked to the tent.

Taking her time, giving Callie space to change into her pj's, Arizona went and got two Advil, out of her purse and a bottle of water out of the cooler for Callie to take.

"Here baby, take these. They should help with your headache." Arizona said entering the tent and handing her girlfriend the pills and water. Taking the pills, Callie couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as she watched her change into her pj's.

"You're beautiful." Callie said as Arizona was slipping her night shirt over her head.

Smiling at the Latina, she replied "and your gorgeous" the blonde said, leaning down to give Callie a quick kiss, then laying beside her girlfriend.

Patting her chest, she said, "Come here, let me hold you." Snuggling up to the blonde, Callie laid her head on her chest.

Rubbing her thumb over Arizona's collar bone, Callie said sleepily, "Thank you, for taking such good care of me."

"Always baby, always." Arizona said, kissing the top of Callie's head.

After a few silent minutes, Arizona heard the steady rise and fall of her girlfriends breathing. Looking at the Latina, she couldn't help but see a future with her. She couldn't believe it. How did I get so lucky, she wondered, before sleep took over her mind.

The next morning, Callie began to stir, hearing the chatter of her friends outside. Her mind hazing from sleep, she peeked an eye open to see her surroundings. She was still wrapped up in Arizona's arms, the same way she was before she fell to sleep. Look at the watch on her wrist, she can't believe it's noon already! What time did we go to bed last night, she though.

Remembering last night's debacle, she began to stretch her body slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty underneath her, feeling a little sore from her fall. Propping her head up on her elbow, draping her other arm around the blondes waist. She couldn't stop looking at the relaxed face of her girl. Bringing her hand up she cupped Arizona's jaw, and ran her thumb over Arizona's cheek. So beautiful, she thought. How did I get so lucky? With a quick kiss to her cheek, Callie stepped out of the tent.

"Hey Callie, How are you feeling?" Meredith asked.

Walking over to the fire the small group had lit, Callie replied, "Sore, but nothing a little stretching won't fix. Where's the guys?"

"Fishing" Meredith answered.

"Sore from what? Rollin in the sheets with River Girl all night?" Cristina asked clueless, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Cristina, really? Can you just give it a rest." Callie asked.

"Relax, Cal, her hearts in the right place, I just don't know where the hell her brain is." Meredith said laughing.

Looking at friend in disbelief, Cristina mumbled, "Listen, there are two things I look forward to everyday, and both of them involve… yanking a chain. So, you both can blow it out of your ditty-bag."

"Callie had a fall, Cristina, and gashed her head open." Meredith informed her friend.

"I bet River girl took good care of you." Cristina replied, with a wink.

Sitting down in a chair by the fire and thinking back to how gentle and caring Arizona was with her last night, she only smiled and nodded her head.

The friends became silent. Each in their own thoughts for a while. Just taking the beauty around them. Hearing shuffling behind her, Callie looks towards the sound. Seeing her sleepy blonde stumbling her way.

"Hey baby." Callie said.

"Hey." Arizona replied stepping up to her girlfriend and combing her fingers threw her Latinas hair. "How's the head? Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Callie says with a wink.

A few moments passed and Callie said "Come here." pulling the blonde down to sit sideways on her lap. Wanting to be in contact with the blonde constantly.

Sharing a quick kiss, the silence took back over the group. Arizona resting her head on Callie's shoulder, and began to fall into a light sleep.

"She really likes you Callie, I can see it in her eyes." Meredith quietly said.

"Yea." Callie said smiling, "I really like her too."

"If I didn't know any better, looking at you two, one would think you've been together for years. You're so cute together" Meredith says with a smile.

"Thanks" Callie said, placing a kiss on her girls forehead. "It just feels right. Ya know?"

"That's how I feel with Derek." Meredith finished.

"What's how you feel with me?" Derek asked, placing a kiss oh his wife's cheek.

"How being with you is perfect." She answered, with a wink.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" Owen asked. "I'm in call tonight, I need to try to get a little rest this evening."

"I'm ready" Cristina offered. "I want to go home, relax and be super lazy today..." She hesitated, with a shrug "…which is kinda like normal lazy, except, I'm going to wear a cape.

"You're too much Yang." Derek said.

"Babe, let me up." Callie said gently shaking the sleeping blonde.

"I'm sleeping" Arizona replied.

Laughing, Callie was able to finally maneuver the blonde and slipped out of the chair. Walking her friend to their waiting vehicle, leaving the blonde cuddled up to herself in the chair.

"Bye guys" Arizona said before passing out again. Receiving a round of goodbyes in return.

"When will you be back Cal?" Cristina asked. Getting into the waiting SUV.

"Umm.. Leaving sometime tomorrow, not sure what time yet." She replied, with a quick wave to the bunch.

"Do something with that Torres." Mark said as he was getting into his truck, pointing and laughing at my sleeping blonde, lounging in the chair.

With a beep of the horn, all of her friends were out of site.

Walking back to the fire, where the blonde was still passes out in the chair.

"Are you going to join the living today?" Callie asked. Laughing when all the blonde did was moan and mumble a few words.

Pulling a blanket out of the tent to drape over the blonde, she decided to change into her blue bikini and walked out into the water. Looking down river on her right, she noticed a few canoes paddling up stream.

She used to love walking across the river when she was younger, always finding it so peaceful. She felt the need to do some thinking, so here she is walking across. Her mind drifted back to her and Arizona's talk a few weeks before, when the blonde mentioned moving into the apartment complex across from Seattle Grace. The same complex that Callie happens to reside in.

After Fighting internally with herself on whether she should tell Arizona that she lived there or not, she made her choice. She didn't want to entice the blonde into moving there because she also lived there. Even though she really wanted Arizona too. It wasn't fair to do that to her. She needed to make her own choices.

Once she made it across the length of the river on the rocks that laid just an inch beneath the water, She turned around and looked at her camp site. Seeing someone moving around, she started back that way.

Seeing Callie across the river, Arizona went to put her bikini on and join the hot Latina.

"Hey baby." Arizona purred, walking out into the water and meeting Callie at the swimming spot.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Callie said with a wink.

"I am. I can't believe I was so tired." The blonde replied.

"I'd say, the sun, mixed with the swimming and tequila are to blame for that." Callie said laughing.

"I say, you are correct." Arizona replied with a kiss.

"I can't believe this is our last day here." Callie stated with a pout.

"I know, it's flew by so quickly."

Callie, pulling Arizona's back to her front, wrapping her arms around the smaller women, and placing her chin on the blondes shoulder. Arizona placed her hands on Callie's hands that were laying on her tone stomach. The two stood there for a few minutes just soaking up the sun.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow? When we have to leave" Callie asked, placing her hands on the blondes waist.

Turning around in the brunettes arms and laying her arms across the brunettes shoulders. "Well, first, I'm going to go home, go threw my pile of apartment rentals, and make a phone call to the realtor, with my choice. Then have a walk threw at my place, to make sure all my things are packed and ready to go. Hopefully I can start moving in soon, maybe even this weekend. Then I am going to call my beautiful girlfriend, and talk to her until I drift off to sleep." Arizona finished, with a kiss.

"So, you are for sure moving into the city?" Callie asked in a hopeful voice.

"For sure. I want to be closer to you and to work." Arizona said with another kiss to red lips. "The drive is just too long from where I live, outside of the city. Especially if I get called in with emergencies."

"Do you know which place you want?" Callie asked.

"No, not exactly. There are two places that I'm leaning towards, one is only a few blocks away from the clinic, which is my number one pick, but I guess I'll pick the one I can move in the soonest." Arizona said. "I want to hurry and get settled before I open the clinic. I'm thinking about just hiring movers, so I don't have to worry about it."

"I.. I can help you if you want. Today's what…. Thursday? I don't go back to work until Monday." Callie said.  
Shaking her head, Arizona said, "No.. no, I couldn't ask you to do that babe, but I wouldn't say no to company." she finished with a wink.

Deciding to move the topic away from work and moving, Callie said, "Come on, let's go for a swim." Pulling the blonde into deeper water. After twenty minutes or so of playful splashing, Arizona wrapped her arms and legs around Callie.

"So, seeing as I slept away the biggest part of that day, what do you want to do to finish our last day off? Your choice?" The blonde asked.

Wrapping her arms around Arizona. Callie looked hesitant. Sucking in her bottom lip into her mouth, she thought for a second and answered, "This." she stated tangling her hands in the blonde hair, kissing her strongly. Callie's tongue seeking immediate access to the blondes mouth. Running her hands down over the swell of Arizona's breasts, past her hips and landing on the small of her back, pulling the blonde flush against her body. Exploring the blondes back, she made her way down to the pearl pink bikini bottoms, sliding her hands past them, slowly kneading her ass, causing Arizona to moan into her mouth.

Arizona could feel Callie's nipples harden against her own, sending a burning sensation straight between her legs. Bringing her hand down to cup the brunettes left breast, tweaking the nipple. Letting out a whimper and breaking contact, Callie rolled her head back with a moan, when she felt Arizona's touch.

Arizona kissed her alone the collar bone, while teasing the other breast. Kissing her way up the Latina's neck, her lips land on the pulse point, feeling Callie's racing pulse, she begins to suck the sensitive skin. Releasing it with a pop, and licking the irritated skin.

Feeling the need to move this some place else, Callie grabbed a tight hold around the blonde that was still wrapped around her, and began to walk out of the water. "Wh.. What are y.. you doing?" Arizona stuttered, breathing heavily.

"Moving this some place a little more.. private." Callie said. Feeling the blondes tighter hold, she said, "Relax Mi Amore, I got you."

"Ar.. uhh.. are you sure? ..I don't want to pre.. " Arizona began, but Callie cut her off. She didn't want to make the brunette feel pressured. She was serious when she told Callie she would wait.

"More sure than anything in my life. I want this Arizona."

Bringing her lips back to Callie's, she kissed her slowly and passionately. Walking over to blanket sprawled out on the ground Arizona had placed there earlier during her nap. She Lowered Arizona down. Unwrapping her legs from around Callie, she fell against the cool material.

"Wait.. no.. ou... Out here? Someone may catch us Calliope. "

Giggling, Callie said "We will hear if someone comes..." Leaning down, she kissed the blonde "..and I for one, can't wait to here someone come." She finishes with a wink.

"Someone's awful sure if themselves."  
Arizona laughed, swatting Callie on her ass.

Hovering over Arizona, looking into her eyes, Callie saw that they were almost black with arousal.

"Are you... sure?"

"I'm sure baby, so sure" Callie purred into her ear, as she began to nip at the sensitive skin below the blondes ear.  
Moving her way down past her collar bone she began to place light kisses and licks across the blondes chest. Looking into darkened blue eyes, she reached around the blondes back to release the her bikini top, throwing it to the side. Taking in the view of the blonde laid out underneath her. "So beautiful." Callie said as she latches onto Arizona's nipple swirling her tongue in the process, while massaging her other breast.

Moaning at the sensation, Arizona dug her nails in Callie's hair and pulled her closer. "Oh, God… Calliope!" Feeling Callie's teeth graze her breast, sending dampness straight to her core. Bringing her legs up and wrapping them around Callie's waist, bucking against her, needing more contact.

Moving her hands to Callie's back she undid her bathing suit top and throws it over near hers. Bringing her hands back to the brunette, cupping and massaging her girlfriends breasts. Causing Callie to moan at the feel. Snaking her hand behind her back Arizona, quickly flips them over, now laying on top of Callie.

"Whoa!" Callie exclaimed.

"My turn." Arizona purred. Taking a swipe of Callie's nipple with her tongue, giving it a good suck and releasing it with a pop, moving over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She proceeds to kiss down between Callie's breasts and to her stomach, grazing her teeth in the process on the Latina's smooth skin.

Callie moaning with pleasure, could feel a surge of wetness between her legs. "I.. oh god… I .. I need you Arizona." Callie said breathlessly.

Sitting up on her knee's, looking right into the Latina's eyes. Bringing her hands to Callie's bikini bottoms, quietly asking for permission. With a nod of her girlfriends head, she pulls the bottoms off and down dark tone legs, never breaking eye contact with her. Laying flush on top of the brunette, she places a slow kiss on red lips.

Kissing the blonde passionately, Callie moves her hands to pink bikini bottoms and slides them down smooth legs. Cupping Arizona's ass, as the blonde begins to rub her body against hers. "Make love to me Arizona." Callie said.

Making eye contact with Callie and bringing her hands down past her torso, moving along past her smooth stomach and hips, and playing with the dark curls she reached.

"Please."

Feeling fingers run through her dripping folds, Callie gasped, taking her bottom lip in her mouth and biting down. Forming a smile on her face, never taking her eyes off blue ones. "Mmm..."

"You feel so good Calliope, so wet." Arizona said, losing herself in brown eyes. Bringing her hand up to lick Callie's juices from her fingers. "Mmm.. You taste so good baby."

"Fuck" Callie moaned. Seeing Arizona lick her fingers set a blazing fire threw Callie. Bringing her hands down to knead Arizona's ass and pulling the blonde into her core.

Bringing her fingers back down to Callie's mound she began drawing slow circles around her clit. Teasing, Arizona began sliding her fingers up and down folds, towards her entrance.

"Together." Arizona panted.

Bringing her hand down, between them, Callie began sliding her fingers threw blonde curls, and cupping her mound. Bringing her middle finger down, she began to slowly rub Arizona's clit. Drawing a deep moan from the blonde in the process. Dipping her fingers between folds collecting wetness as she goes, she began circling the blondes entrance. Never breaking contact, both enter each other simultaneously, with two fingers, filling each other perfectly. Moans of pleasure began to fill the air.

Withdrawing her fingers from the blonde, and taking a quick swipe at her clit, then entering the blonde deeper. "Oh god. Calliope." Arizona moaned out, rolling her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, breaking eye contact with brown ones. "I'm so close.." she pants.

Picking up her pace, she begins to thrust deeper into Callie. Hitting her g-spot every other thrust. Filling her walls tighten around her fingers. "Oh God, uhh.…Oh God, I'm close, Mi Amore"

"Me too."

With a few more thrust, both women could feel the other's walls start to constrict, pulling both in deeper to each other.

"Let go Calliope, come for me baby." Arizona gasped out with a swipe of her thumb over Callie's clit.

At Arizona's words, Callie felt or body begin to spasm. "I'm com…oh.. dear God... Air.. Jesus… Arizonaaaa." Callie yelled breathlessly, her Climax ripping threw her body.

Seeing Callie come undone underneath her was beautiful. Sending her spiraling into her own, as Callie continued to thrust into her, and when her thumb brushed over her clit.. She was a goner. "I'm … Ye.. Ohh god baby... Yes.. Callio…. Calliopppeeee." Arizona screamed.

Her limp body crashing down on the Latinas. "Damn." Trying to control her breath, her body began to shake. Picking her head up off Callie's shoulders looking into her eyes. "Umm.. that was a lot of things, Calliope… but funny.. I don't think is one of them!" She said breathlessly.

Shaking her head and kissing the blonde deeply. "Wow." Callie said with a megawatt smile, rubbing the blondes back.

"Yeah.."

"I.. Incredible, ..I ... never knew.." Callie said, blushing.

"Never knew what?"

"That… it could be like this! Like…" she paused. "…Mind-blowing!" Callie chuckled, pulling Arizona in closer.

Wrapping her arms around Callie tightly, "I'm thinking more long the lines of…. Life Affirming" the blonde breathed, kissing the base of Callie's neck.

* * *

**AN4: This story still is writing itself. I have a few things lined out id like to see in the chapter and but other than that... It just flows freely!**

**As always let me know what you think of it. And of course. What else would you like to see happen!**

**I'm thinking, beautiful spot for a wedding huh?!**

**And to answer your question...if you are wondering... No this place is not made up! It DOES actually exists. Just not in the state of Washington!**

**There IS a picture of the place. It's the cover picture for The River.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I do bend the characters at my mercy.**

**My medical jargon is basically non existent , that being said, things will happen how I want them to happen, its my story after all. :)**

**No beta for the next few Chapters, so please, take it easy, I know there IS probably mistakes, but hey, no bodies perfect. **

**Finishing Chapter 8 today, will post later on in the week. When I post them close together, I don't seem to get as much feedback and I love your feed back and Ideas, it helps me out ALOT. **

**I have so many Ideas coming to mind for this Story. Its going to be an exciting ride. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Feeling a hand squeeze her right breast, moaning at the feel, Arizona begins to stir. Peeking an eye open, to see Callie's left hand cupping her breast in her sleep. Laughing, she thought back to yesterday evening. It was everything Arizona could imagine, plus so much more. She's never felt so.. alive with someone in that way, in her life. Yes, she's had good sex, great even, but she's never had that spark with anyone, that.. connection. Not even with JoAnn, and she thought JoAnn was the love of her life at one time. But with Callie, no, last night wasn't sex. She didn't want to admit it, not this early into their relationship. But last night was love making. That kind of deep connection, it only happens when you are truly in love with someone, with all your heart and soul.

Pulling up the cover that has managed to slide down to their waist over night, she snuggled into Callie. Brushing the hair out of the brunettes beautiful face, thinking her girlfriend was still asleep, she whispers "Is this what love is suppose to feel like?" With a kiss to her cheek.

Feeling the covers being pulled up over her body, and the blonde snuggling in closer, Callie began to wake. The blondes finger tips brushing at her temple, caused her to unwarily moan, barely catching the blondes hushed words. Callie was beyond belief. How is it possible that this women really exits? Its early, so early in their relationship to be declaring love, but that's what she feels. A flood of terror then relief fills Callie, at her girlfriends oblivious words. She was already afraid of losing the blonde, but hearing that Arizona could possibly be feeling what she's felling, warmed her heart, her love has always been one sided, but something about Arizona told Callie that this was going to be different.

Callie was always the to declare love in her relationships, it was never reciprocated. She always wore her heart on her sleeve, and Arizona was no exception. But this.. this was different. Images of yesterday filled her mind. Arizona laid out beneath her, naked on the blanket, then the blonde hovering above her, the kissing, the caressing, pure ecstasy. Yeah, that's an image that is forever burned into her retinas. Their connection they shared. She couldn't even begin to describe it. She's had sex plenty of times, albeit with men. But what she shared with Arizona, it wasn't a quick lay or sex. No. That was love making pure and simple. That's the only thing it could have been. Just like Arizona said, Life Affirming, and that made Callie a nervous wreck on the inside. What would her family think? Her friends seemed to not be bothered, but her religious family, yeah that was a different story. Even though she's never looked at another women, kissed, touched, much less had sex with one before, she knew Arizona was the one. She's only known this women for three weeks, and the blonde does things to Callie on the inside that no man has ever accomplished.

Feeling Arizona's breath on her neck slow, thinking the blonde was sleeping again, she whispered. "I think so." and drifted back into a light sleep.

At Callie's words, Arizona stiffened, realizing Callie had heard her thinking out loud. As quickly as her body stiffened, it relaxed. Her body feeling relief, knowing Callie was feeling the same way, and not wasn't just one sided, made the blondes heart swell more. She was in love, plain and simple. With Callie everything seemed uncomplicated and so natural.

Feeling the brunette squirm, Arizona lifted and rested her head on her hand. "Hey." She breathed.

"Mmm, Hi." Callie hummed, with a kiss to her blonde. Pulling back with a pout, "Morning already?"

Laughing at the cuteness of the brunette, Arizona pulls her in for another kiss. "Morning already, baby."

"I don't want to leave you." Callie whined.

"You're not leaving me baby, were just going home."

"You know what I mean. We've not left each others side since we met, and you may be sick of me, but I can't get enough of you." Callie huffed. "You've been all mine for three weeks now, and I don't want to share you with anyone, much less go back to the city, where YOU don't live." she pouted.

"Its only for a few days, tops honey. I promise." Arizona said with a smile. Loving that the brunette was feeling the same way she was.

"Why are you all smiles? We're not going to see each other for, god knows how long?" Callie said throwing her arms up.

"I'm smiling, because, I can't stop thinking, how happy I am to have found you." She said with a soft kiss to Callie. "Moron."

"So, I'm the crazy in this relationship?" Callie asked, cupping the blondes face.

"Hmm.. Just today, tomorrow I'll be the crazy one." Arizona said with a giggle.

"I will be moving into the City by the end of the weekend, even if I have to move into a roach infested apartment." Nodding her head, "..and I can't get enough of you either, baby."

A smile finally graced Callie's face at Arizona's confession. "I wont let you do that. I don't want you to rush, because of me. I want you to pick the apartment that suits you, you're the one having to live in it."

"It wont be rushed." Arizona said pulling Callie on top of her. "Now, How about I show you.. the Robbins Method?"

"Mmm.." Callie mumbled in delight… letting out a loud playful squeal in the process.

* * *

Sunday Morning, Callie woke up early and excited. Its D day. Today's the day, Arizona was moving into the City, and she is ecstatic, just at the thought of having the blonde closer. Jumping out of bed and hopping into the shower. She wanted to be ready to walk out the door when Arizona called her with the address to her new apartment. Getting out of the shower, she began blow drying her hair with a towel still wrapped around her body, not hearing her phone or pager ringing for the second time. As she began to put on her makeup on, her cell phone began to ring again. Running to her nightstand to answer it, thinking it was Arizona calling.

Not looking at the screen, she answers. "Hey, bab.." She purred, thinking it was her hot girl.

"Torres, wake the hell up. I've been trying to call you." Cristina yelled.  
"There has been a building collapse, ETA fifteen minutes. Get here now."

"I'm up, and I'm not on call Cristina, call someone else, I'm busy." Callie huffed.

"Well get un-busy, cause the chief is demanding all attendings, all hands on deck."

"Damnit!" Callie growled. "Okay, I'm on my way." hanging up the phone she quickly dialed Arizona's number, getting the blondes voicemail. "Hey Ari, I.. damnit I hate this but.. I'm sorry, I can't make it today. I know I promised to be there, and I really wanted to see you, but Cristina called and said there has been a building collapse and its all hands on deck, so I have no choice but to go in. I'm so sorry. I miss you baby." She hangs up, gets dressed, throws on her shoes and rushes out the door, cursing this day already.

"Perfect!" she spits out as soon as she shuts her apartment door. "Hello, I need through, hospital emergency here." Callie yells through the hall.

Packing up their supplies, and discarded materials from the apartment across from her. A man pokes his head out of the newly remodeled apartment. "What seems to be the problem ma'am."

Getting more pissed off by the minute, Callie yells, "What the hell is going on? I'm a doctor, being paged in for an emergency, on my last day off from vacation, so get this shit out of my way, NOW.

Another man, comes and clears a small path for her to squeeze past. "I'm sorry ma'am, just trying to get this apartment finished for its new occupant today. "Whatever" she huffed. Rushing past the junk pile, mumbling something about ignorant imbeciles, she quickly crosses the street, entering the hospital, fuming mad. Today was suppose to be their day. She hasn't seen the blonde in two days, although they've talked on several occasions, it just wasn't the same. She was addicted to the gorgeous blonde already. Feeling a pang in her chest, she walked threw the hustle of the hospital doors, missing her girlfriend terribly.

After heading up to the attendings lounge, and changing into her new navy scrubs, she heads for the pit. Making her way through the crowded ER she reaches the Ambulance Bay. "What do we got?" she growls.

"Building collapse, housed several offices and a day care. Several casualties. Incoming 5 year old, crushed pelvis and legs. ETA 1 minute." Meredith Grey finishes, with a faint sound of sirens in the air.

Taking charge of the patient as soon as she was loaded off the bus, the ambulance driver goes over the details and meds that's been administered already. "Someone page O'Malley in Ortho, now, tell him to meet us in the OR. Little Grey, call the OR and tell them were on our way. Lets move people." Callie orders, running up to the bus.

* * *

To say Arizona was disappointed was and understatement, when she heard Callie's voice-mail. She really missed her girlfriend. Deciding to take her time checking and rechecking her old apartment to make sure she's not leaving anything behind.

After several walk-throughs of her place, she made her way downstairs, seeing the movers were loading the last of her furniture and boxes into their truck, giving them her new apartment key and a piece of folded up paper with the address and number of her new apartment and she tells them to go ahead and start unloading her boxes in the designated areas of her place.

Making her way into the City, she was in no rush to watch the movers unload the boxes and because Callie wasn't going to be there, she choose to stop and check on the clinic, to make sure everything was coming along on schedule for her opening. Walking threw the back door of her building she is greeted with the face of her mother.

"Hey, Mama."

"Zona, well what a surprise sweetie, I wasn't expecting you today. How are you, honey." Barbra asked, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"I'm great Mama, really great." Arizona said smiling, thinking about the gorgeous girl who makes her life worth living again.

"When did you get back?" Barbara asked.

Pulling back out of her mothers embrace, looking around the newly painted walls of the waiting room. "Uhh.. Friday. Sorry I've not called, I've been busy packing and stuff for the big move and all. The uhh.. movers are…" looking at her watch "..unloading my boxes as we speak." She said. "Wow, mama. You, daddy and Teddy have this place looking amazing. The kids will love the Disney theme. I can't wait to see the patient rooms. Things still on schedule?"

"Thank you, Zona, but it was all you and your ideas, we just put it to action. Actually, we wont be finished for a few more days honey, You're going to have to push the opening back a week. I'm sorry." Barbara said.

"That's totally fine Mama, I don't mind. Just gives me a little more time to get settled, and set my office up. Thank you so much for all your and daddys help."

"No thanks necessary baby." Seeing a spark in her daughters eyes she hasn't seen in over a year. "So what's her name?"

"What?" Arizona asked shocked. Her mom always had a knack for reading her.

"What's her name, I want to hear about this women that has put the sparkle back in my little girls eyes."

Blushing, Arizona answered her Mama. "Calliope. She's amazing Mama." Arizona said with a huge grin. "You uhh.. You know her in fact, well knew her. You wont believe it really, Mama. You.. remember when we used to go camping at the river?" Seeing her mother nod, she continued. "You remember the Torres' that camped in front of us, across the road?"

"Yes, yes of course I do dear. Sweet family. Your brother loved that those Torres girls. Let me think… their names were" Barbara paused, and thought for a second. "I think Aria.. and umm.. Carrie.. Carle.. No.. no, that's not it.."

"Callie" Arizona stated.

"Yes, yes." Barbra said shaking her head up and down. Aria and Callie… wait, I was asking about your new women. So, why are you asking me if I remember the Torr..?"

"Calliope." Arizona cuts in.

"Zona honey, I think the sun has got to you these past few weeks you've been gone."

"No Mama, I'm trying to say that Calliope is Callie Torres."

"You're kidding me?" Barbara gasps, pulling up chairs for them both to sit in.

"No." Arizona said shaking her head, smiling and taking the offered seat. "She was there camping, alone like myself, I didn't know who she was. I had cut my hand open, she heard me yell out in pain. She cleaned me up, fixed my hand and.. we some how found out who each other were and we went from there."

"So, tell me all of it." Barbara said excitedly. Arizona was never one to shy away from telling her mother everything in her life and Calliope was going to be no exception. She could talk about Callie all day. She found herself wanting to stop complete strangers on the street and tell them what an amazing girl she had.

Arizona talked to her mother for over an hour about the camping trip that changed her life forever. Telling Barbara everything, barring the intimate details of course. No parent needs to know that.

"So, you're telling me she's never…"

"No, Mama, she's never been with another women, and you know how I feel about newborns. I stay away from them at all costs. But with Calliope…" Arizona paused, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "…every things just different. I've never felt this way before Mama, I know.. I know she's it for me."

"Oh Zona, I'm so happy for you, baby." Barbara says, pulling her baby in for a hug.

"It scares me Mama, she told me she was falling for me like I was her, but in the back of my mind I can't help but think she is just having some kind of fling or or vacation or something in lesbian land and she'll realize it sooner or later and it will tear me apart…" Tears started slowly rolling down her face. "If I break one more time, I'm done for Mama, there will be no coming back this time. Calliope has all the power to break me for good, and that scares the shit out of me. Because I can't.. I can't lose her." she finished, crying into her mothers shoulder.

"Zo, listen to me honey." Barbara said, cupping her daughters face in her hands. "If she loves you half as much as you love her, you have nothing to worry about. You hear me?"

Thinking back to their time at the river and the many conversations the two had shared, even in the past two days apart. Arizona felt ridiculous. She knows Callie loves her even if she's yet to say it out loud and she knows she isn't a fling.

"Yeah, thanks Mama, and I do. I do love Calliope. I'm just.. It's jus too early to say it to her. I don't want to scare her, even if I know she feels it too. I'm just being a moron. Over analyzing the situation, because it just seems too good to be true. Someone that gorgeous, interested in me."

"She's be crazy to pass you up dear, you are amazing, my beautiful girl." Barbara whispered, cupping her daughters face.

"Thank you Mama, for everything." Arizona said with a kiss to her mothers cheek. "I'm just upset, she was suppose to meet me at my new place this morning, but she got paged in to work. I.. I just miss her." she finished with a sigh.

"You know where she works right? Go see her, take her lunch." Barbara said.

"I'm sure she's busy. Plus, I'm not sure people at her work, besides her close friends, know she's dating a women, and I don't want to push our relationship out in the open like that, not if she's not ready. I wont do that to her."

"Since when can't friends buy friends lunch? Go! Get that girl some food, she's probably starving."

"I'll think about it. I've got to go Mama, I got a lot to get done today. Thanks for the talk." she said, giving her Mama another kiss and walking towards the door. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too, honey." Barbara yelled, as Arizona shut the door.

Thinking about what her mother said, she put a plan into action, hoping Callie wouldn't be upset with her. After making two quick stops, she pulls up next to her new apartment complex. Letting out a sigh, she grabs the two recently purchased items and stepped out of the jeep, noticing the movers were finished moving her things upstairs. After retrieving her key and settles the bill, she makes her way across the street.

Stepping into Seattle Grace Hospital, she see's the over flow of injured patients and family members, seeing first hand the reason her girlfriend was paged in. Mumbling to herself that this was a bad idea, she forces herself to walk up to the reception desk. After getting directions to the Peds wing, she headed for the elevator. Stepping off the car, she walked to the nurses desk.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asks.

"Uhh.. Yeah, I'm looking for Callio.." Clearing her throat, she corrects herself ".. I'm looking for Dr. Torres, is she busy?"

"Arizona?"

Turning around, her eyes meet the chocolate brown she's been craving for two days.

"Wh.. What are you doing here?" Callie asked surprised.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I.. I shouldn't have came, but.."

"No. No, I'm glad your here" Callie said. "Come, follow me." Walking in front of the blonde, Callie led them to the attendings lounge. She felt bad for not swooping Arizona up in a huge hug when she saw her, but she knew how the nurses here liked to gossip, and she didn't want to subject Arizona to that mess, not yet.

"I'm sorry, I..uh.. I got your voice mail, and.. I just.. I just couldn't go any longer without seeing you. I uh, I hope you don't mind" Arizona states, walking up to Callie and taking her in an embrace. "I really missed you." She finishes with a kiss.

"Mind? Of course not. No ones ever visited me at work before. Thank you." She said with a kiss. "..and I missed you too, baby. What's this?" Callie asked, seeing the blonde holding a bag.

"I know you had to leave in a hurry, so I figured I'd bring you a late lunch, that is.. if.. If you haven't already eaten and you have time?" Arizona said, opening up the bag and placing it's contents down on the table. Looking back at Callie's unreadable face. "If not that's okay." The blonde just shrugged, and started to pack the lunch back up, knowing showing up out of the blue was a bad idea. "I.. I should have called. I didn't.."

"No, no, it's totally okay Arizona." Callie said cutting her off. "I have about thirty minutes or so before my next surgery, and I AM starving. Thank you baby." Callie said. Setting down at the table, she glanced back up at the blonde, "Chinese? My favorite. How did you know?" She said, grabbing Arizona's shirt pulling her down for another passionate kiss.

"Lucky guess.." The blonde shrugged, secretly proud of herself.

"..and, this..." Arizona said, pulling out a single long steam pale yellow Wilki Gerbera flower out from her back pocket, "...is for you, milady."

"Arizona... " Callie said, with tears forming in her eyes. No one has ever really spoiled her the way the blonde was, and they've not been together a month, let alone went out of their first date.

"Why are you upset?" Arizon asked, brushing the tear that slipped from Callie's eye, away from here cheek.

"I'm not upset, it's just, no ones ever treated me this way before."

"It's nothing really, but I did it because your my girlfriend, Calliope. I want to show you how special you are to me. I mean it's no grand gesture, but..." Arizona was cut off again.

".. But it IS like a grand gesture." Callie said, standing up to embrace the blonde. "No ones ever bought me a flowers or brought me lunch."

"Well, technically it's a flower, but..." The blonde said giggling, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But, it's everything" Callie purred. "You're too good to me baby. Now, shut up and kiss me like you mean it."

* * *

After making dinner plans with Callie for that evening, she left the hospital and headed to her apartment to unpack. By evening, Arizona had unpacked several of her boxes. Thirty minutes ago, Callie had texted her, saying she wasn't going to be able to make dinner because she was pulled into another emergency surgery. Getting exhausted from all the unpacking she decided, after hearing her stomach growl to head out and grab a quick bite, leaving her cell phone on the counter.

* * *

"Hey Cal, were going for drinks after we finish up here, you up for it?" Meredith asked handing off her last chart to the nurse.

"No, You guys go ahead, I'm going to catch up with Arizona, see if she wants to catch a late dinner." Callie said walking towards the elevators.

"Okay, maybe next time, and bring Arizona. I really like her." Meredith said as the elevator doors closed.

Callie felt exhausted, walking out of the hospital. All she wanted to do was see her girlfriend. Checking her phone to see that she had no missed calls or texts from her girl. Thinking she must be busy unpacking her apartment. Calling Arizona and receiving no answer, Callie decides to just go home and crash.

Walking into her apartment building, she see's the elevator doors closing. Hurrying towards to closing doors. "Hold the elevator." Callie yells, but its too late.

Thankfully the second elevator door open right after, dropping a couple off. Riding the car up to the fifth floor to her apartment, exiting, she starts to down the all to her apartment. But the sight she is seeing before her stops her in her tracks. Two women, walking arm in arm, in the apartment across from her home and closing the door, in a fit of giggles. That is not what shocked her though, what shocked her was one of the women laughing was a beautiful blonde. Her blonde.

Dropping her pale yellow long stem flower, she received from the blonde at lunch, feeling her heart shatter in a million pieces. Knowing it was too good to be true. "What the fuck."

* * *

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: FIRST OFF TO ALL MY USA peeps... ****_HAPPY 4TH OF JULY tomorrow! _****... ITS A _BIG_ FAMILY DAY FULL OF BARBECUING, SWIMMING AND FIRE WORKS FOR ME...SO I'M POSTING THIS A DAY EARLIER THAN I HAD Planed! To everyone else... HAPPY Thursday! **

**_FOR SMALL SNEAKS AND HAPPENINGS GOING ON WITH THE RIVER JOIN ME ON TWITTER_ AT _ANATOMYOFGREYS1 _**

**I****_ LOVED LOVED LOVED _****YOU RESPONSES TO CHAPTER 7. ABSOLUTELY-FANTASTIC! THANK YOU!**

**THIS IS NOT BETA APPROVED, SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME, I'M SURE THERE IS A TON OF MISTAKES.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Walking down the crowded streets in Seattle, Arizona couldn't help but do a little sight seeing and window shopping. Never having the chance to explore the streets and shops when she was in town. Seeing a flyer for 'The Seattle Great Wheel' located on the board walk, she ripped it down from the pole it was attached to and stuck it in her purse, thinking it would be a great thing to do with Callie after a nice date. A date.. They hadn't even had their first date, and she was already planning future ones. Boy, she had it bad.

Walking by Tiffany & Co., her eyes caught sight of a shiny piece of jewelry. It was a stunning white gold heart necklace that screamed Calliope. Walking into the store, she had to get it for her girlfriend.

After making the purchase she decided to go to a few more shops to browse around and then pick up some dinner. Walking into a little deli, she grabbed a menu and took a seat to look it over.

About halfway through the menu, she noticed a figure standing close by. "Fancy meeting you here." The voice spoke

Looking up from the menu, Arizona smiled. "Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'd say, the same thing you are doing here. I'm starving." Teddy said, giving Arizona a hug. "I hated that I missed you when you stopped by the clinic this afternoon..." She said sitting down beside Arizona. "...mama couldn't stop gushing about you and Calliope."

"Its Callie to you." Shaking her head at her mama, Arizona couldn't help but laugh at her mothers antics.

"So tell me when do I get to met this 'sex on a stick' you've been telling me about." Teddy asked, gesturing air quotes with a wink to the blonde. She was so exited for her best friend. It really broke her heart seeing Arizona so crushed since Tim's death. Now, Arizona was getting back to her old perky self again, and she loved it.

"Teddy." Arizona swatted at her best friend. "I don't know, she was suppose to come over today, but she got called into work." She said with a pout.

"Wow, Zona. Teddy said in a daze. She's really hooked you hasn't she."

"Hook, line and sinker Teds." She said putting her head in her hands. "I seen hear earlier for about thirty minutes. I just can't get enough of her. I miss her so much."

"Wow, your whipped already" Teddy laughed.

"I am not whipped Theodora." Arizona stated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah.. Whatever you say." Teddy says, standing up, and smacking the blonde on the back of the shoulder. "Now, come on, let's order some dinner and go finish unpacking your apartment.

Around forty-five minutes later the two friends were arm in arm, giggling like school girls, walking into Arizona's new home.

Seeing Arizona walk into that apartment with another women tore Callie's world apart. Tears started to trek down her face. She thought Arizona wanted her, she thought that they were really going somewhere. Why does this always happen? Why does she always fall for the wrong person. She thought Arizona was different. What happened between her lunch and now, that changed? She just brought her a flower, told her she wanted to show how much she mean to her. Was this just a game for her? To see if she could bed some random straight girl?

Callie wanted to march to that door and bust it wide open and confront her. But she didn't want Arizona to see how upset she was. She wasn't going to giver her the satisfaction.

This hurt, more than anything. The though of losing Arizona just physically hurt.

Wiping her face free of tears, collecting her self, she walked back out of her apartment and headed straight for Joes.

"Hey Cal, What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting up with your river girl for dinner." Cristina asks, meeting Callie at the entrance of Joes, making her way in with Meredith.

"Yeah well, that's what you get for thanking Yang." Callie spits out, before heading downstairs.

Seeing Callie head straight for the bar, with tear stained cheeks, Joe pulls out a shot glass before she even reaches him, knowing exactly why she was here, he's seen that look before. He hated seeing Callie like this. She was one of his favorites. He just couldn't understand why she has never had a successful relationship.

"The usual Callie?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, and keep 'em coming"

"Bad day?" He asked setting down the glass filling it with the liquor.

"Yea, you could say that." Callie says. Trying to keep her emotions in tact, throwing back the shot of tequila.

"Want to talk about it." Joe asks, filling the glass back up.

Contemplating unloading oh him, she huffs, "what's wrong with me Joe? I mean am I really that bad of a person?" Not giving him a chance to answer she keeps unloading. "Do I really make it that hard for someone to care about me?" Shooting her second shot of tequila back.

"Of course you don't Cal. People should be lining up for you. You've just not found the right one yet." Joe said.

"I.. I just don't know anymore Joe. Maybe I'm suppose to be alone. I feel like I've got nothing left in me. I.. I don't even have clout with god anymore. God doesn't even know  
who I am." Callie sighed. "Which sucks because, I could... I could use some help."

"Your an amazing doctor Callie, you save babies, god knows who you are." Joe said, filling Callie's glass again.

"Do you believe in love, Joe?" Callie asked. Running her finger over the rim of her glass.

"Yeah, yea I do. Your persons out there Callie. I truly believe that. You will meet a person one day when you least expect it. They will sweep you off your feet. You'll know that person is the one the minute your eyes meet." Joe said rubbing her arm.

With an exasperated laugh, she replied, "I thought I found that, until today, I felt the spark right off with her. I can't get enough of her. Ya know? She even said that to me. She even said she was falling for me.." Downing another shot. "...I love her Joe, and.. and I wanted to tell her so bad earlier today, but I wouldn't.. Because im stupid and...and scared.. And now.. haha, now.. Look where I am. Drinking my sorrows away because I see her in another women's arms today."

"Did you let her explain?"

"Explain, what is there to explain. I saw it with my own eyes. "Callie huffed, motioning for another refill. "Plus she doesn't know I saw her."

"Talk to her Callie, because in the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take." He says. Patting her on the shoulder, walking to wait on another customer.

Hearing the vibration of her phone, she glances down and sees that Arizona just sent her a text.

**Hey baby, I miss you! How much longer do you have to work? - xo Arizona xo**

She wanted talk to Arizona, she at least deserved an explanation, but she didn't know if she was ready to hear it. She was afraid of lashing out and saying things she didn't mean. Especially with all the tequila she's consumed. But, if this was the end of the line for them she wanted to just rip the bandage off and get it over with. Hitting reply to Arizona's message…

**I've been off for two hours, which you would know that, if you weren't off gallivanting with some other women. - Callie**

What are you talking about babe? - xo Arizona xo

A few minutes later another text comes through.  
**  
Calliope? What's wrong... Where are you? - xo Arizona xo**

Callie didn't replay back to that text either. She wasn't going to do this through texts.

**I've been unpacking all day, so please tell me what are you talking about Calliope? - Arizona **

That did it, she couldn't hold back any more  
**  
No! No. Don't. Don't Calliope me, you lost that right. And you know damn well what I'm talking about Arizona. So fuck off. - Callie**

Immediately after Callie sent her last text, her phone began buzzing. Taking a minute to calm herself, before she really exploded, she answered that phone.

"What Arizona?"

"What the hell are you talking about Calliope? I have been in my apartment all day." Arizona questioned.

"Oooh reaalllly?" Callie slurred.

"Yea really!" Arizona shot back. "Ar.. Are you drunk?"

"Really Arizona, it's none of your damn business, but please explain something to me, what is it that I do to people, that makes them treat me like shit? Huh?..."

"I didn't. Calliope I would nev..." Arizona tries to cut her off her off, cut Callie doesn't allow it.

"No.. No, you did you see. I saw you today, after I got off work. Don't try to deny it Arizona. So please tell me. Why the hell did I see you arm in arm with another fucking women two hours ago, walking into her apartment. Huh? Please tell me!"

"Were… were you spying on me? Callie, where are you?" Arizona questioned.

"Yo… you know what, fuck off Arizzzona." Callie slurred, hanging up the phone, in fit of tears at the bar.

Arizona was clueless to what was going on with her girlfriend. She thought they were good, hell great. How did Callie know she was with someone else walking into her apartment. Was Callie spying in her?

Determined to find her girlfriend, even if she had to search every bar establishment in the city. She rushed out her door to the elevator. Arriving at the bottom floor she flew out the door, shoulder checking someone in the process.

"Hey, watch it River Girl, where you off too? And what's up with Callie? She's got a bur or something up her ass." Cristina said.

"What are you doing he... You know what never mind. Where is she?"

"She's next door at Joes, drinking her body weight in tequila. What happened between you two today?" Cristina questioned.

"I don't know Cristina, but I'm about to the bottom of it."

Walking out side, she makes her way to Joes. Busting through the doors, she searches for her girlfriend. Scanning all the tables and booths coming up empty, she finally casts her eyes on the back of Callie's head, seeing her get up from the bar and heading towards the restroom.

Pushing her way through the crowded bar, making her way to the bathroom. Stilling a moment to herself to calm down a bit before she enters. Pushing the door open to the bathroom, walking in and closing and locking the door. Seeing her girlfriend at the sink, wiping her face, she leans against the door.

"So, now would you please tell me what the hells going on?" Arizona asks.

"Go away Arizona, I have nothing else to say to you."

"Nothing to say? Fine I'll talk. Why are you spying on me? Huh? Please tell me?" Arizona yelled.

"Spying? Haha, please." Callie said with shocked tone.

"How else would you know, I was with someone else?"

"Oh so you admit it?"

"Don't Callie. Don't change the subject. Were you following me?"

"Following you? Seriously?" Callie let out an exasperated laugh. Now pacing the floor. "I called you and you didn't answer, obviously too busy! So I was going home to my apartment, the SAME apartment complex I saw you in with your little whore. And apparently by some cruel act of god, she had just moved into the apartment across from me."

"Seriously Callie, stop right now, cause your throwing accusations out that you know nothing about."

"What is it about me, huh?" Callie asked, her voice beginning to break. "I thought... I thought you said we were going somewhere. That.." Callie was now sobbing with her head in her hands. This has happened to her more than once, but it didn't break her, no not the way this was. It's like someone ripping her heart right out of her chest, it felt like watching a family member's life slip away, she felt utterly empty. "...that you said y.. you couldn't get enough of m.. me. "Am I really that ba.. bad if a person to make everyone I.. I'm with cheat on me?"

Seeing her girlfriend break down in font of her was breaking Arizona's heart. She couldn't believe Callie would think all those things. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run up to her girlfriend and scoop her in her arms and hold her and reassure her. But she was pissed at her accusations. How could Callie think she'd do this. Using all the strength she had in her not to go and comfort Callie, taking a few steps closer, she started to reply "No, I didn..." But she was cut off.

"I thought you were different. I.. I though you were it for me..."

This time, Arizona cut her off. "I wasn't cheating on you Callie. I know what that feels like and I wouldn't put that hurt on anyone." Walking up next to the brunette, placing a hand on her back.

"Oh really Arizona, then please, PLEASE explain it to me" Callie said, stepping away from the blondes touch. "No, you know what... Fuck You Arizona, I don't want to hear it." She had to get away from her, before she gave in. Storming passed the blonde she unlocked the door.

"NO" Arizona yelled. Pushing Callie away from the door. "No you're not going to do this Calliope. I won't let you. You've had your chance to talk, so let me."

Trying but failing to push past Arizona. 'Damn she's stronger than she looks' Callie thought.

"I need to explain. You... you said you cared for me, you said you were falling for me..." At that statement Callie huffed, but Arizona continued. She wasn't going to lose her without a fight.

"...let me explain, don't I deserve that chance? Please Calliope." Arizona said, in tears. "You walk out that door now, that's it. Were done. Over. Even when that stubborn brain of your realizes the truth. So please baby. It's up to you. Let me explain what you saw, or or you can walk out that door and walk out on what could quiet possibly be the best thing that's ever happens to either of us. It's up to you." Arizona finishes, stepping further into the bathroom. Losing all the fight she has left in her. Turning her back to the Callie and the door, she couldn't watch her walk out on her.

Hearing the door open and close, Arizona lost it. She slumped to the floor on her knees in sobs, with her head in her hands. Feeling the love of her life slip away. She knew it was too good to be true.

The opening of the door startled Callie. Giving the interrupting intruder the Torres glare with her red puffy eyes, Meredith immediately exits the door she just entered. Locking the door back quietly, Callie moves toward her broken girlfriend. She couldn't handle seeing Arizona so upset, no matter what was going on between the two.

Walking over to Arizona and kneeling down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's body, trying to comfort the hysterical blonde.

Feeling two arms wrap her body, instantly knowing it was Callie. She began to shake with more sobs. Hurt from Callie's angry words, but also relieved that she didn't walk out.

"Shh..." Callie hushed into the blondes ear, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. "... I'm here... Calm down baby... Arizona, your going to make yourself sick... Breathe honey."

Burying her face in Callie's neck, taking in her sweet scent, she tried to collect herself enough to speak.

"I would never do th... that Callie. You did see me go into the apartment with a... a women." Arizona stammered between sobs. "...But it was...wasn't her apartment and she's not a.. a whore." Taking a long pause, soaking up the feel of being in Callie's arms. "It was Teddy, Callie. She's my best friend."

"It was Teddy?" Callie asks, feeling like a complete idiot for assuming Arizona was cheating on her. Feeling the blonde nod her head in the crook of her neck.

"Yea... Yes, I went out to grab dinner, because I've not had the chance to grocery shop yet. I ran into her at the deli. We had dinner and then she offered to help me unpack my things." She said, pulling out of Callie's embrace, and leaned against the cool wall, pulling her knees up to her chest, her sobs turning into silent tears still feeling hurt. "..it seems that I'm the one that moved into the place across from you."

"I'm an idiot." Callie whispered, scooting to set beside Arizona. "I'm sorry. I know.. I know sorry doesn't cut it. I said some horrible things to you." Tears started down Callie's face again. "I.. I don't even know what to say, I'm so ashamed of myself."

"I get it." Arizona said, taking her girlfriends hand between both of hers. "If the roles were reversed and I seen you with some women... I'd go ballistic, but I'm not saying the way you went about it was right. The things you said hurt, Callie."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's terrible I know, but my first reaction is to hurt back when something like this happens to me. I just want to make that person hurt back as much as I'm hurting.. no one deserves that. It's just.. in the past.." Callie starts, but Arizona cuts her off.

"..Your past no longer exists, Callie. You can't just assume that because it's happened before, that I'm going to do it too." Arizona says, bringing her hand up, wiping her thumb over Callie's tear stained cheek. "...I'm not like the others. I'd never hurt you Calliope, at least not purposely. You have my whole heart."

"I'm so sorry." Callie cried. Bringing her knees up to her chest laying her head on them.

"I know... I know."

After a few silent moments, Arizona let go of her girlfriend hand and began standing up. "I don't know about you, but.. I feel grungy and nasty after setting on this old, dirty bar bathroom floor? So, can we please go home? Get showered and talk about all this now?" Arizona asked, holding out her hand for her girlfriend take.

Accepting her girlfriends hand, Callie stood. The tequila she consumed earlier mixed with the tears, made her stance a little unsteady. "Yeah.. I feel disgusting. " she said placing a hand on the wall, to steady herself. "Let's go, I need to pay my tab." Callie said.

Leaving the bathroom, the two headed to the bar. Five minutes later and fifty dollars poorer, the couple made their way to their apartments. Arizona had her arm around Callie the whole way, giving her some support.

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor both girls exited the car. Walking down the hall, They came upon the flower Callie had dropped earlier. Bending over, Arizona picked it back up and handed it to her girlfriend for the second time today.

"Thank you." Callie said. With a tear forming in the corner of her eye again. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Was all Arizona could say. She wasn't going to tell Callie that it was okay, because the way Callie treated her wasn't okay.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived here?" Arizona asked, walking up to their apartment doors.

"I wanted too. I really did. But, I didn't want to influence your decision. It wasn't fair to you. I wanted you to pick the place you liked." Callie answered in a hushed whisper.

"Thank you. It looks like I made the right choice. Huh." Arizona said with a small smile. "How bout you go and shower at your place, and I'll go shower at mine, and then you can come over and we'll talk. If it's not too late for you? Arizona asked.

With a nod of her head, pulling out her keys to unlock her door. Callie asks, "Are.. umm... are we okay?"

"We will be." Arizona said, placing a kiss on Callie's cheek then walked into her new home, shutting the door behind her.

After dressing in a sleeveless tee and sleep shorts after her nice hot shower, Callie made her way to Arizona's door with a bottle of red and white wine in hand. Not knowing which Arizona would prefer.

Hearing a soft knock Arizona threw her sleep shirt over her damp head. Pulling her hair up with a hair tie, she walked over to her door and peaked through the peep hole. Opening the door for her girlfriend.

"Hi."

"Hi. Come in." Arizona waved.

"I brought wine. Red.. and White. I wasn't sure which one you would prefer." Callie said, feeling slightly shy. Walking up to Arizona's counter placing the bottles down.

"I'd love some white. Thanks." Arizona said, pulling two wine glasses down from the glass rack she placed them in earlier in the day. Holding out the glasses for Callie to pour their drinks. "So, I was thinking we could go out on the balcony. If.. you want to? It's a beautiful night, we may be able to see some stars."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect..." Callie answered with a smile. Thinking back to the nights they shared at the river. It kind of became their thing. Everything seemed to fad away when laying on a blanket underneath the stars with Arizona. "wait.. You have a balcony?" Callie said, looking to the right, "I'm so jealous."

"Don't be, you can use it any time you please." Arizona said, with a laugh, trying to break the small tension in the room, handing Callie her glass of wine.

"We'll have to sit on a blanket, I don't have outside furniture for it yet. I really need to make a list of things I need to pick up. This place is so much bigger and nicer than my old place." Arizona said, pulling a blanket out one of her moving boxes.

"Wow, this place really is amazing, it looks completely different. They did such a good job remodeling. It makes mine look like a dump." Callie said laughing. Finally taking the chance to look around the apartment. The walls were white, with charcoal wood flooring, beautiful Charcoal Cabinets and white granite counter tops. The living room area was twice the size of Callie's with the floor to ceiling sliding glass windows on the right, looking out into the Seattle skyline on the. "Absolutely beautiful. I love it Arizona. This place has to be outrageous, how did you afford it." Realizing she was being to nosy. "Sorry, don't answer that, it's none of my business. Its beautiful." Callie said looking over to Arizona. "Just like you."

"Thank you, Calliope. Its okay, uh, when Tim died, he left everything he had to me. He was a big saver, didn't like to spend a dime." Arizona said with a small laugh. Thinking about Tim and his money hording habits. "He had been saving since his teenage years, and then with his practice and all, he had a good chunk put up in savings. I.. uh.. didn't really touch it, until now. Well.. technically still haven't touched it really, I got this place with the interest his mone.. well my money drawls, and I never have been the one to spend money on myself besides splurging no my Jeep Wrangler. I just figured with this new start in the city, it was time to start thinking about myself and what I want for a chance, you know."

"You deserve it." Callie said, holding out her hand for Arizona to take, she lead them out onto the balcony. Handing her wine glass back to Arizona, and taking the blanket her girlfriend was holding, she spread it out for them to sit on.

Sitting down on the blanket, she grabbed both their wine glasses from the blonde, patting the blanket, motioning for the blonde to sit beside her.

"So…" Callie said, not knowing where to start.

"So..."

"I know, what I did was wrong. You didn't deserve that, and I know apologizing and saying sorry doesn't really cut it." Callie said, playing with her wine glass. "There is nothing I can really say, to take back what I did and said to you. All I know to do is show it and I will.. I'll show you how sorry I really am Arizona. You deserve to be treated with love and respect, like you show me. I'm just.. It's not easy for me to do, because well like I said, I've never really been shown it in the past, and I know you said that's what it is.. it's the past. I.. I want to treat you like the queen that you really are. I can't.. I can't lose you baby. You're everything I've always wanted."

"I can't lose you either baby, and you're every thing I've always wanted too. And you do treat me like a queen Calliope. You really do. I've not felt like this since Tim died, and you're the reason Calliope." Arizona said, cupping Callie's face. ".. and tonight.. we shouldn't have blow up on each other like that. I think we're are both at fault tonight. I mean, I yelled right back at you. All I ask from now on, is that when something else comes up, we give each other the chance to talk without the yelling and accusations. You have to trust me though, Calliope because if we don't have trust, we don't have anything." Arizona finished.

"I know. It's just hard for me to trust people, and I wanna trust you, but I don't know if I do. So I'm just gonna try, I'm gonna try and trust you." Callie said.

"That's all I ask. " Arizona said. Leaning in to really kiss her girlfriend for the first time since her hospital visit earlier in the day. "And please baby, when something is bothering you, just come to me. You can always talk to me, okay?"

"Okay." Callie shyly said, leaning in for a quick kiss on pink lips. "..and I want you to feel like you can talk to me too."

"I do."

"Lay with me?" Callie asked placing her glass to the side, and scooting down the cover and lying back. "I love being in your arms under the stars."

Smiling, she laid down, resting her head on her girlfriends chest. Wrapping her arm over Callie's midsection. "I love it too baby." Arizona said, in reality she really wanted to say I love you.

"Ohh Calliope look, a shooting star." Arizona gasped leaning in to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

"I seen it, baby. I hope you made a wish."

"Oh, you know it." Arizona purred.

After a while of laying in silence, soaking up being in each others arms after a long exhausting day, Callie whispered. "Arizona?"

"Hmm.."

"Will you go on a date with me Saturday?" Callie asked.

Leaning up on her elbow, looking into Callie's eyes, she said. "I'll think about it." With a wink, she laid back down burying herself into Callie.

* * *

**AN2: WOW, guys, I never expected this story to honestly go no further than to chapter 10 or maybe 12. and 12 was pushing it... but were at the end of 8 and there journey hasn't even really started yet.. this could be a long fic... time will tell. I have so much I'd like to see happen... what would you like to see happen?**

**on with this chapter... GOOD? Bad? I wasn't sure about the talk at the end.. but.. it is what it is... What do you think? **

**Everything seems to be working out now.. right? Whose ready for date night? I know I am... What does Callie have planned? Lets hear your thoughts. **

**I chapter 9 is almost finished, I will be posting it on Monday sometime... I'm going to try to post 2 chapters a week, I'm looking at Mondays and Fridays, as long as work doesn't get to hectic...(I tend to do most of my writing at work ;) )... and at times it tends to and I have to travel a lot at times.. but right now.. it looks like its going to be an easy month.. so... until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy

Follow me on twitter AnatomyofGrey1

* * *

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, still on her balcony with Callie wrapped up in her arms, Arizona tried to think of a way to show Callie she was all in with their relationship, that she could trust her with her whole heart. Thinking of the perfect plan. She woke Callie up so she wouldn't be late for work. Deciding to wait until their date on Saturday to show her how she felt.

After waking up in Arizona's arms this morning on the balcony, Callie went into work on a mission. She had to show Arizona how in she was in their relationship. To Callie, actions speak louder than words, and she was going to show Arizona how sorry she was. She had to plan the perfect date for Arizona. She had told girlfriend to not plan anything at all Saturday, because they would be busy the whole day. Now, she just needed to come up with a game plan. She knew the restaurant she wanted to treat her girlfriend too, but reservations for this place are booked weeks in advance. With her fathers name being a big staple in Seattle, as well as other major cities all over the nation. She would get reservations for Saturday even if she had to throw money and the Torres name around, even though that would be her last resort.

Walking the halls of the surgical ward, she found the one person she knew who had a pull on people in Seattle.

"Hey Chief. Got a minute." Callie asked walking up to Richard Webber.

"Torres, make it quick. I'm on my way to surgery."

"Of course chief. I was wondering, If you could call in a little favor for me."

"Well, spit it out Torres, I'm no mind reader." he said, seeing his secretary walking by, he stops her. "Patricia, cancel my reservations on Saturday. Adele has to fly out of town on Friday for a business trip and wont be able to make it back in time."

"Sure thing Chief." Patricia said in passing.

"Chief, I was wondering if you can pull some strings and get me reservations for the Space Needle on Saturday." Callie asked.

"Let me get this straight Torres, you want me to use my pull to get you into Skycity Restaurant?"

"Yes sir. I mean, you said you owed me a favor a few months ago, and so now I'm cashing in." Callie said with pleading eyes and a huge grin.

"This reservation, is this for your new gal?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it is." Callie smiled, thinking of Arizona.

"Alright Torres, today's your lucky day, and I'm always a sucker for romance, but you better tell Patricia not to cancel my reservations. Eight o'clock, Saturday. Don't be late."

"Thank you chief. Thank you, Thank you."

"Enough Torres, you better not thank me yet, Patricia may have already canceled, and keep it quiet, I don't need the entire hospital hitting me up all the time."

"Yes Sir. Right, I'm on my way. Thank you Chief." Callie said rushing to Patricia's office.  
After Callie's plans were set into motion for their day together, the week flew by. The two not being able to spend as much time being together as they would have liked.

Callie had stayed over night at the hospital two days during the week being on call, and when she was finally able to come home, it was so late at night Arizona had already been asleep for hours.

During the week Arizona had kept herself busy unpacking the rest of her apartment, grocery shopping, and buying some furniture and essentials new for her place. She also had time to set up her office and help her parents and Teddy finish the Clinic.

By late evening on Friday all that was left to finish in her clinic before opening was stocking patient rooms with supplies. Teddy and Arizona were the only ones left at the clinic. Her parents calling it a day an hour ago.

"So, Ari. tomorrows the big day? First date, it says a lot about a person. You ready?" Teddy asked, finishing up a patient room she Arizona just stocked.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see what she's got planed." Arizona answers with a smile. "She's been keeping tight lip about it. The only thing she's told me was that it would be an all day even."

"You don't know anything?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing. And it makes me nervous, but also so excited. We haven't spent much time together since we've been back, moved in to my place. She's been busy with work and has been on call for a few days. So she's spent a few nights at the hospital instead of coming home. And the nights she has came home it's been so late, I'm already asleep, so she goes to her place... And ..God I sound so pathetic. But I just really miss her."

"Wow, look at you. All mushy and gross... I like it." Teddy said teasing her friend, with an elbow to the side. "So how is everything after your little.. tiff?" She questioned. Arizona had told Teddy about Callie living across the hall and seen them going into her apartment together and their fight afterward.

"It was kind of more than a just little tiff, Teddy, But were good. Things are fine now. Or at least the seem to be, like I said, we've not seen each other much this week. We've both been busy. I just hope my plan to show her how much I care for her works." Arizona sighed.

"It will work, you said no one has done that for her before. So maybe you making the first move, will show her how much you care for her."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I know so. So tell me, when do I get to meet this hot babe you keep talking on about?" Teddy asked.

"Umm.." Arizona said looking at her watch. "She is on her way over actually, she texted me about five minutes ago saying she was leaving her shift. So she should be here any minute. The hospital is only a few blocks away." Looking back up to Teddy, hearing a knock at the door.

"Go, show her around this place, I'll give you two some space. I'll be in the other room, stocking up. Teddy said, walking down the hall to the empty rooms.

"Hey babe." Arizona said, opening the door. Pulling Callie in for a hug and soft kiss.

"Hey baby. I've missed you... I can't wait to see what you've done with this place." Callie said walking in, making sure her purchase on the way to the clinic, was tucked away in her jeans pocket unnoticed.

"I've missed you too. Come on I'll show you around." Arizona said, pulling her girlfriend further into the building. Showing Callie the receptionist / nurses desk and the patient waiting room area. They started to make her way to through the hall where the patient rooms were located.

"Someone sure loves their characters don't they." Callie said, about fifteen minutes into her little tour of her girlfriends practice. Seeing all the different Disney themes Arizona has in the rooms.

"Its for the kids, what kid doesn't like Disney, hmm?"

"Mmmhumm.. You sure its just for the kids?" Callie asked, recalling Arizona's stash of Disney movies in her apartment.

"Yes, I'm sure its just for the kids, Calliope. I am a grown ass women."

"Of course you are baby." Callie says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, fine its for my benefit also. I've always wanted something like this, so opening this clinic was the perfect opportunity. Or would you rather me wait until we move into a house and do it then?" Arizona asked with a wink.

Callie was caught by surprise at Arizona's words. She had thought of their future, but she didn't know if Arizona did, and hearing her girlfriend confirm that caused her heart to swell with more love for the Blonde if that's even possible.

"No, no here is just fine dear." Callie said with a laugh, lacing their fingers together. "I really do like it. Its cute, the kids will absolutely love this. I'm actually kind of jealous. My Peds word could use your touch."

"Say the word." Arizona giggled. "Thank you, now, come on I want you to meet Teddy, she's in the back stocking rooms."

Knocking on the door frame to alert Teddy of their presents, Arizona began to introduce the two. "Teddy, this is Callie, my amazingly beautiful girlfriend." Arizona said the two strangers shaking hands. "Calliope, this is Teddy, my very best friend."

"It's nice to finally meet you Teddy, I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise Callie, I was beginning to think Arizona here made you up in her head." Teddy said laughing. "No, but really its nice to finally meet this 'sex on a stick' my friend here keeps going on and on about."

"Teddy, I swear to God… If only there was something in that head of yours that controls the things you say." Arizona growled.

"Relax Air, she knows I'm only kidding, don't ya Cal." Teddy says with a wink.

"So, tell me about this big date tomorrow Arizona is so giddy about."

"Ya know what… were done here. Come on babe." Arizona said, pulling Callie back through the clinic. "Make sure you lock up Theodora."

"Nice meeting you Teddy." Callie yelled over her shoulder as Arizona pulled her through the door.

"Don't encourage the beast Calliope."

"So, about our date tomorrow. Do I wear something casual or do I need to dress up?" Arizona asked her girlfriend while looking through her walk-in closet. She had been trying to get hints out of her girlfriend since they left the clinic two hours ago.

"I'm not telling you until tomorrow morning. I don't want you do have any inkling of what I have in store for you, but I will tell you, it will be the best date ever." Callie said with a wink. "And get plenty of rest tonight."

"Awful sure of ourselves aren't we?" Arizona said, walking slowly up to her girlfriend.

"Completely." Callie said, pulling Arizona close and kissing her deeply.

"Well, I'm sure it will be, as long as I'm with you." She purrs.

"Mmmhmm.. Okay, I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning." Callie said, with another soft kiss, then pulling away from the blonde and making her way out of the apartment.

"Go? No.. no, I want you to stay." Arizona said, quickly catching up with her girlfriend, pulling out her puppy dog eyes. "Please, I want you to stay with me tonight."

Turning her gaze away from her girlfriend, so she wouldn't break. "Nope, not gonna happen."

"…but.." Arizona said, leaning her head in close to Callie and whispered into her ear. "..I want to cuddle you so hard." Arizona whispered into her ear.

With chills running down her back, cupping Arizona's cheek, Callie said "I want that too baby, its just, I feel being away from each other tonight, will make tomorrow even more special, and I want tomorrow to be all about special."

Nodding her head, Arizona whispered. "Okay, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to sweetie." With one last kiss, Callie was out the door.

Hearing her phone beep, signaling a new text, the next morning, Arizona opened one eye to check the time. Seeing it was eight in the morning she huffing and rolled over to see who was texting her this early on a Saturday. Grabbing her phone, she smiled.

**- Wear what you have on, my place, 10 minutes - XO Callie -  
**

Grabbing two plates down from the cabinet, Callie began to plate the eggs, bacon and toast she made for Arizona and herself. Placing them on her breakfast bar where she had set up a little candle lit breakfast for her girlfriend. Pulling out two glasses and filling them with orange juice, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Arizona knocking, she walked up to the door and answered it in nothing but her sleep shorts and tight white tee shirt that showed off her assets.

"Hey, ba.."

"Hey Torres, looking good." Mark said.

"No, no… you need to leave.. now. Whatever it is that you need, fix it without my help because it's not happening today Sloan." Callie huffed slamming the door in Marks face.

Walking back into her kitchen, she placed the orange juice back in the fridge and lit the candles setting on the bar. Hearing another knock on the door, she went to open it, knowing this time it was Arizona, or at least for Marks sake, it better be her.

"Hey"

"Hey you" the brunette said. Pulling her girl in for a good morning kiss.

"You look pretty." Arizona said, finding it hard to talk her eyes away from her girlfriends breasts.

"Arizona, eyes up here." Callie said lifting up the blondes chin. "I've not even showered. I look terrible, but thank you…. and You. Are. Beautiful." Callie smiled. Running her thumb over her girlfriends cheekbone.

So, what's on the agenda?" Arizona questioned, walking into Callie's apartment, using all her strength not to down her girlfriend and worship her chest.

"Well, I've made us breakfast, then we will get this day started. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Arizona said, leaning in for a kiss.

Leaning back on her stool, pushing her plate away and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder "Wow, Calliope that was amazing baby, thank you."

Blushing, Callie replied "You're welcome." Kissing Arizona on the forehead.

"So, how about you go shower and get ready for our date." Callie said, pushing her empty plate away from her.

"Okay, but I still need to know how to dress?" Arizona questioned.

"You'll find out.. Just go." Callie said, slapping her girlfriend on the butt, and walking into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Stepping out of the shower, Arizona heard her phone go off once again. Walking over to her night stand, she picked it up and read the new text.  
**  
- Shorts and a simple Tee and sandals will do just fine, for now. Have something... dressy on stand by. ; ) - XO Callie -**

After applying a small amount of make-up, pulling her hair up in a ponytail and dressing in a stripped light purple and white sleeveless tee, white cargo shorts and her Birkenstocks. Callie deemed herself ready, after applying her signature Hawaiian Tropics Original Chap Stick, Never being one for lipstick.

Bringing her hand up to knock on the blue door of her girlfriends, Callie's nerves were setting in. They had never really been out in public yet as a couple and she was nervous but yet super excited. First dates were everything, they also led to second and third dates…and so much more. And she really wanted so much more with Arizona.

The opening of the door brought Callie out of her thoughts. Seeing Arizona standing in front of her looking simply radiant as ever, her makeup was light, her hair was slightly wavy falling just above her shoulders, dressed in a light peach colored sleeveless tee, light blue jean shorts and Birkenstock sandals.

"Calliope, you look so pretty." Arizona said leaning in to kiss her date.

"Thanks, and you.. Wow babe, you look amazing." Callie said, leaning back for another soft kiss. "Lets get this day started shall we?"

"Absolutely." Arizona said, taking her girlfriends hand and shutting her apartment door.

"I thought we could just walk, its not too far from here, maybe fifteen minutes. That is if you don't mind?" Callie said walking down the street hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"I don't mind, as long as you are there, I don't care what we do. So, are you going to tell me now, what it is we're doing?"

"You'll see.. Patience my sweet." Callie said laughing.

The closer they got to their destination, the more excited Arizona started to get, seeing The Big Wheel come into the view. "Calliope? Are we.. are we going to the carnival on the boardwalk today?" Arizona asked excitedly, pulling the brunette closer.

"Yes, today is the last day their in town, and I thought, why not." Callie said laughing, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal, even though inside she was just as excited as her girl.

"Callie, You remembered?" Arizona questioned, remembering back to a night at the river, when she told Callie she loved carnivals, She couldn't get enough of the rides, attractions, and food. But this going to be a first for her, she's never been to one on a boardwalk, The beautiful bay backdrop making it more memorable. It was going to be an experience, she could already tell.

"Of course I remembered, I remember every little thing we talk about." Callie said, winking at her girlfriend. "Come on lets go."

Paying for their admission onto the boardwalk for a day of fun, Callie took Arizona's hand. "What do you want to do first? Do you want to explore the venders or ride some rides, or we cou.."

"Rides, rides, yes.. Come on, let go." Arizona exclaims, cutting her girlfriend off and pulling her along. "We're doing this one first." Pointing to the bungee slingshot.

"Oh.. No, no, don't you want to start with something.. A little more grounded." Callie pleaded, trying to stop Arizona. "..I..I um.. I mean we just ate not long ago, and.. and I'm afraid I'll.. I mean we'll get sick, yea.. yeah that's it, so we should stick to something a little more closer to the ground. What do you say?" Callie said with a big fake smile. Silently praying the Arizona will agree with her, it wasn't that she didn't like heights. She just didn't like the idea of being pulled two-hundred feet in the air and dropped to swing back and forth by a rubber band.

"Oh.. You're uh.. you're not scared, are you Calliope?" Arizona asked with a smirk. Seeing the fake smile plastered on Callie's face.

Coming closer to her girlfriend, brushing her breasts against Callie's, she breathed in her ear. "Because if you are, I promise.. I'll protect you." she finished, placing a kiss under Callie's ear.

"Scared haha, no I'm not…" Callie noticed Arizona looking at her questionably. "Okay, maybe a little." She said, looking down at her feet. "It's not that I'm afraid of heights.. it's just… not my cup of tea.."

"It's fine babe. Here, come on. I see one you'll love." Arizona said pulling her in the direction of the ride.

"The tilt-a-whil Ari. Really?" Callie said with a laugh, shaking her head. Walking up to wait in line.

"Yes, it was one of my favorite rides growing up, so shush. You are riding this. Plus, we can cuddle on this ride." Arizona says with a wink. Placing her hand in Callie's back shorts pocket. Giving it squeeze.

A few hours later, and several rides down, they were walking around looking for a place to eat lunch.

"Callie, awe look at that puppy." Arizona purred. Walking up to the pup setting beside a picnic table attached to a leash. Leaning down petting and the animal. "Oh my God, You're so cute, yes you are." she said, petting the dog on the head.

"Oh my God, he is so adorable. Aren't ya little guy… yes you are." Callie said, rubbing behind his ear.

"I've always wanted a dog.. oh and chickens I got this weird thing for chickens, but daddy would never agree to it. He hated animals. Tim and I would beg him, but he never budged." Arizona said, standing back up linking her fingers with her girlfriends.

"I wanted a dog too, but daddy refused. He said there wasn't going to be a mutt come into his beautiful house and destroy it, or destroy his precious lawn and flower gardens." Callie said rolling her eyes. "I've always dreamed about getting Siberian Husky pup though. Every Christmas or birthday that rolled around, in the back of my mind I thought he and Mami would surprise Aria and me, but that never happened." Callie said. "Wishful thinking I guess."

"Yeah… I've always wanted a liver and white Brittany Spaniel puppy, their just so cute." Arizona said in a baby voice, while making their way to a little eatery.

"Pizza sound good to you?"

"Pizza sounds perfect." Callie said, leading them into the little restaurant.

With full stomachs, the two made their way around the board walk vendors. Seeing all the things they are trying to sale.

"Come on, lets go play a game before we have to leave." Callie said, pulling Arizona through the crowd this time.

"Step right up, come on ladies, we need two more players before we can start this game. Join this fine group of players. First one to pop the balloon by spraying inside the clowns mouth with this water gun wins any prize." The booth worker said.

"Come on babe, we got this" Arizona said taking a seat between two teenage boys.

"There are no more seats" Callie said.

"There's one seat left on the other side of the booth, just walk around here." The man said, showing Callie where to go.

"Okay, when the green light comes on shoot into the clowns mouth first one to pop the balloon win. Good luck to you all. Here we go..."

"Ohh, come on guys, looks like we have a few vying for the number one spot... Uh-oh men, your letting this lovely lady over here beat you." As he finished, Callie's balloon popped.

"Yes!" Callie shouted with a fist pump.

"What will it be young lady, pick your prize."

"Umm... The elephant." Callie said pointing to the plush animal.

Just as the worker was handing Callie the stuffed animal, Arizona walked around the corner of the booth to her girlfriend. "Good job babe."

"Thank you" Callie purred turning to kiss the blonde. "..and this little guy.. Is for you!"

"Aww.. Calliope, I love him."

"So, what's his name?"

Hmm.. He looks like a... Henry." Arizona stated, kissing her girlfriend.

Chuckling at Arizona and her cuteness, she took the blondes hand and started through the crowd. Looking at her watch seeing they needed to start heading back home to get ready for their second half of their date.

"Come on, we need to head home to get ready so we can make our reservations for dinner."

"Reservations huh, where is the said reservations at?" Arizona questioned.

"Umm.. Just a little place in the city."

"So, should I get all dolled up for my lady?"

"You should." Callie said with a laugh, leading them toward the entrance of the boardwalk.

"Wait.. Wait.. A photo booth, we have too." Arizona yelping.

* * *

Seeing the pictures on the refrigerator, she and Arizona just took about an hour ago while leaving the carnival. Laughing out loud, at the photos. They weren't prepared for the pictures. The two were lost in a kiss when they realized a few pictures had already been snapped. So the pictures consisted of several kisses and only one picture of then smiling at the camera. Opening refrigerator, retrieving a bottle of wine and placed it in the picnic basket she was packing.

Placing the basket in the back of her jeep away from prying eyes, Callie made her way back up to the apartment to see if Arizona was ready to go to dinner.

The drive to the restaurant only lasted a few minutes. Parking the jeep, Callie stepped out in her red flowy dress ending just above her knees. The top looped around her neck and highlighted her cleavage in all the right ways. Rounding the car, she opened the door for Arizona to step out.

Taking the offered hand, Arizona stepped out of her girlfriends jeep in a one shoulder black drape dress, with red fuck me heels. Arizona gasped. Realizing where Callie had brought her.

"Calliope... How did you do this. It takes months to get into this place" Arizona question.

"I have my ways. Now come, dinner awaits." Callie said winking and wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist, leading them inside.

"You are so beautiful." Arizona whispered, leaning into her girlfriend as they were ascending up the space needle, making their a way to Skycity restaurant.

"And you Mi Amore, are breathe taking." Callie said, kissing her on the head.

"Can I help you ladies?" The hostess asks as they enter the restaurant.

"Yes, we have reservations under Torres." Callie spoke.

"Oh yes, right this way Miss Torres." The hostess says, leading them to a more private section of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be right with you. Could I start you off with a wine?"

"Yes please, a bottle of 1999 Sauzet, Domaine Etienne Batard Montrachet Grand Cru?" Callie asks her hostess.

With a nod of her head, the hostess left their table. Arizona was flabbergasted.

"Calliope, you do know you just ordered a three-hundred and fifty dollar bottle of white wine right?"

"Yes."

"Three-hundred dollars. Callie, you don't even like white wine."

"But I like the girl who loves white wine." Callie says, winking at her girlfriend.

"You are too much, now come, you are too far away from me." Arizona says, scooting over in her booth to make more room for her girlfriend.

"My pleasure." Callie says, scooting into the booth. Leaning into kiss her girlfriend as the waiter comes to take their order, and to serve the chilled wine.

The conversation easily flowed while they waited for their dinner to be prepared. Talking about their day they just had and the opening of Arizona's practice and such.

"This view is so beautiful, babe, look at it, it's just so amazing." Arizona said in awe. Looking out at the bay, shinning with the lights of the city sparkling off the water.

"Not as beautiful as my view" Callie says with a loving look into clear blue eyes. "You're amazing." She finished with a slow passionate kiss.

Pushing her plate away and taking a sip if wine, she brings her left hand to rest on Arizona's thigh.

Feeling Callie rest her hand on her thigh, Arizona leans in to whisper "best day ever" taking Callie's ear lob into her mouth sucking it.

"Oh, it's not over yet babe." Callie says as chills run over her whole body. Now caressing Arizona's thigh higher and higher.

"Keep that up Calliope and you're going to find a road map to heaven." Arizona purrs, crossing her legs to try to curb her need for Callie's touch.

"Is that so?" Callie says with a giggle. Placing her credit card in the guest check presenter. "Well, maybe we should take this some place more.. Private." Seeing her girlfriend nod. "What do you say we get out of here and get to the last, and what I'd like to call the best, part of our date?"

"Yes please."

Driving up the coast with her girlfriend by her side, Arizona slips her hand on Callie's thigh. Just to feel the closeness to her girlfriend.

Laying her hand in top of Arizona's, wanting it feel closeness to her girlfriend. "I've had an amazing time with you today." Callie said, brining Arizona's hand up to her lips.

"Me too babe.. Oh.. Calliope, look." Arizona said pointing at a house overlooking Elliot Bay. "That's my dream house. I wanted to buy when I first decided to move here, but it was way out of my price range. It is so beautiful though. Inside and out, and it has the most perfect view of the bay and city."

"Kind if hard to see, driving and all, plus its dark. So I'll take your word for it." Callie says winking at her girl.

"Oh, we're here." Callie said pulling the car over in a small parking lot, not far from the house Arizona pointed out.

"Umm, where exactly." Arizona questioned.

"We're going to have dessert on the beach, underneath the stars." Callie answers, wiggling her eyebrows.

Getting out of the jeep, grabbing the picnic basket and blanket out of the back, she walked around to the other side to help her girlfriend to exit, holding her arm out for her to take.

Grabbing her purse and stepping out of the vehicle. "Wow, such a gentlelady." Arizona giggled. Wrapping her arm around Callie's.

"Wait, we're going to have to take our heels off." Callie says sliding their shoes off and placing them in the jeep.

"Now, shall we?"

Loving Callie's playfulness, she interlocks their arms together, wanting to feel more connected. Replaying the day in her mind, Arizona held tighter to her girlfriend, as they walked closer to the water. She could really tell Callie put a lot of thought and planning in their date. No one has ever treated her better then Callie, and she was absolutely right. This has been the best date ever. Hell best day ever. Tonight was defiantly the night to tell Callie how she felt about her. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Here we are" Callie said, placing the picnic basket in the sand and spreading the blanket out to sit on.

"Wow, its so beautiful Callie. How did you find this place, it has the most beautiful view of the city." Arizona asked.

"I come here when I need to think, or just want to be alone. I fount this place a few years ago. I was having a hard day at work and after, I just went for a drive to clear my head, and stumbled upon it." Taking a seat on the blanket, she reached for Arizona's hand. Guiding her to sit between her legs, flush against her front.

"Do you want some dessert? I brought strawberries and champagne."

"Not yet, I just want to set here in your arms. It's my favorite place in the world." Arizona whispered.

Leaning back into her girlfriend, Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder. "This has been an unforgettable day Calliope. It really has been amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome baby. I'd give you the world if I could. You deserve that and so much more." Callie said with her arms around her girlfriend.

"You do too, babe. I wish you would see that. Because you deserve the world Calliope."

"I'm starting to see... I feel every minute I spend with you, is like a dream come true." Callie kissing Arizona on the neck.

"I've waited my whole life to feel this way." Arizona said, turning her face into Callie's neck and kissing her. "I won't lose you."

"You won't. And I was right you know."

"Bout what?"

"About this being the best date ever."

"Was their ever really any question? Any day I get to spend with you is the best day ever." Arizona says nuzzling into her girlfriend. "Sometimes I think our silence speaks when words can't, and it's those moments that are some of my favorite." She said, feeling Callie hold her tighter. You were amazing today, Calliope. No one has ever treated me the way you do, or put so much thought into a date as you have. Thank you." She finished, turning her head to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

"I feel it, ya know" Callie spoke after a few minutes of silence. Leaning over, she pulled something out of the picnic basket. She had been waiting for the perfect moment, and she felt now couldn't get more perfect.

"Feel what?" Arizona questioned turning in her arms to completely face her girlfriend, wrapping a leg around the brunettes waist and sliding the other leg underneath Callie's thigh. Their cores only inches apart. She could tell this conversation was taking a more serious turn.

"Complete devotion, trust and… and love. And I know that I have never felt the way I do now, before you…it's ..it's just different. Arizona you make me feel different." Callie said, caressing her girlfriends cheek.

"You make me feel like that too baby." Arizona whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Shh... Let me finish." Callie said laughing, placing a finger over Arizona's lips. Seeing Arizona nod with a soft kiss her finger. "I uh.. I bought you something. I had this amazing plan, to give you this and... now that it's here it seems kinda cheesy... But also it seems right." Bringing the box into Arizona's view. ".. you make me feel like I'm the only one in this world just by looking at me. I can have a terrible day at work, and just being in the same room with you, lifts me up. Before I met you, I was happy. Or or I thought I was happy, but then.. you came into my life, and took my breathe away. You filled an emptiness inside of me I never knew I had... You make me so incredibly happy, Arizona Robbins." Callie says, opening the box to reveal a Tiffany gold heart necklace.

Looking down at the box Callie revealed, Arizona's eyes were blurred with tears. "Calliope."

"I love your kindness, your eyes, your dimples, your smile, your voice, your laugh, your body, your caresses, your strength." She continued, running her thumb over the blondes jaw line. "I love person I am when I'm with you, the way your hand automatically searched for mine, the way you make my body come alive, but most of all... I love you. I want to give you my heart… I love you so much Arizona."

"Oh Calliope." Arizona cried, crashing her lips into Callie's. Each could feel the tears streaming down the others cheeks.

Bringing a hand up to cup cheek. Taking the other and placing it in the back of Callie's neck to deepen the kiss. Pulling back slightly to gaze in Callie's eyes.

Reaching into her purse, Arizona pulls out the small box she had purchased a week ago. caressing Callie's cheek. She whispered. "I fell in love with your kindness, your strength, your laugh, your gorgeous smile, your amazing body, the way your kisses speak right to my soul, the way you touch me, the way you make me feel, the way you curl up next to me when we sleep. I fell in love with you. I love you too, Calliope Torres. So so much." She finished, opening the box to reveal the Tiffany's white gold heart necklace.  
".. And I'm giving you my heart."

Laughing through tears, Both ladies pulled the necklace out of the box. Placing it around the others neck.

"Great minds think alike huh"

"Great minds." Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth. "Let me show you how much I love you." She said, pulling Callie closer, grinding their cores together. "Mmm, god you feel so good Calliope. So... Oh fuckkk .. So good baby."

"Oh...oh god yes." Callie moaned, squeezing Arizona's breast. Ari... Arizo.. Oh fuck yes... Wa.. Wait.. We..oh Jesus.. We are on a public beach. We.. Oh god" Callie whimpered, rolling her head back for Arizona to explore her neck. "We can't do this here. Fuck."

"Yes. Here, I can't wait. I need you now." Arizona said, licking along Callie's jaw. "No ones around."

Pulling Arizona's dress up a few more inches, Callie cupped her mound and gasped. "Arizona?"

"You're not the only one that can be full of surprises baby." She purred, biting her lip. Grinding her core on her girlfriends hand, moaning at the sensation.

"You haven't been wearing panties all night?" Seeing Arizona shaking her head, with her eyes rolled back. "You are a very naughty girl." She said circling her clit. "Have you realized we've been together a month now and have only had sex outdoors?" Callie asked laughing, kissing and sucking Arizona's neck. "I love it... and I love you."

"I love you too, baby... Now, shut up and show me how much." She said crashing their lips together, falling to her back, pulling Callie with her.

* * *

Follow me on twitter for pictures, news and happenings from this story. AantomyofGreys1

Also a picture of Henry the Elephant, and a picture of their view from the beach has been posted to my twitter page.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Wow its been one month since I've been on this site as a writer... time flies! **

**as always.. follow me on twitter AnatomyofGreys1**

**Thanks to my Beta Calzonaheart, couldn't do it without you! **

* * *

**Ch 10**

Waking up Monday morning, Arizona stretched her sore body. Looking over to see she still had an hour before the alarm sounded. Today was a huge day for her. The clinic will be open its doors today with a huge grand opening planned. A ribbon cutting was taking place first thing this morning with the local TV station and newspaper. She was going to give a tour of her clinic, and have refreshments, games, balloons and face painting for the kids.

Something during the night they manages to switch positions, Callie now holding her. Rolling over in her girlfriends arms, looking at her sleeping form, wishing they had just one more uninterrupted day together. Since declaring their love for each other two nights ago on the beach, all they did was stay in her bed worshiping each other's body, she was sore in places she never knew existed. She made love to Callie so many times in the last 30 hours she lost count.

Sweeping her tousled hair out if her face, she kissed along Callie's jaw line. "Hey pretty lady." Arizona purred into her Callie's ear.

"Mmm.." Callie moaned, burying herself further into the covers and pulling the blonde closer.

"It's time to get up my love"

"Nooo, you have killed me. I can't move. Hurts to bad." Callie groaned.

"You weren't complaining last night. Now, come on." Arizona said, smacking Callie on her bare ass. "We have to work today honey, you can't stay in bed."

"Shh... Callie's sleeping."

Laughing at her sleepy girlfriend. Arizona decided to let her sleep a little longer whiles she makes some breakfast. Slipping on a pare of pink cotton panties and her shirt that was tossed to the side in the heat of the moment yesterday. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she made her way into the kitchen.

Turning Pandora on, she began dancing around the kitchen while preparing breakfast. Grabbing a mixing bowl from the top cabinet, she began mixing the pancake batter, while humming and swaying along to the music. Placing the now cooked bacon to the side. She began to pour the pancake batter into the pan.

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._**

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**_  
_**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see**_  
_**But every time she asks me do I look okay? I say**_

Bringing to spatula to her mouth, she started belting out the chorus of the song. Turning, spinning and shaking her body to the beat of the music, while trying to make coffee.

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile_**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for a while_**  
**_'Cause girl, you're amazing_**  
**_Just the way you are_**

Flipping the pancakes in the air like an expert, she continued to singing and swayed her hips with the song. Not noticing a shadow looming around the door frame.

**_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday_**

**_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_**  
**_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_**  
**_So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say_**

It was the simple moments like this, when Arizona had no clue anyone was watching, hair a mess, dancing and swaying to the music that Callie loves the most. She couldn't stand back and watch longer, she had to be close to her.

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

Walking up behind the dancing and singing blonde, Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "So... Amazing huh?"

"Maybe." Arizona plays.

"Is that a theory or based on personal experience."

"Mmm, wouldn't you like to know tiger." Arizona purred, leaning her head back against Callie's shoulder.

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

_**The way you are**_  
_**The way you are**_  
_**Girl, you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_

Callie begins to whisper the song lyrics in her ear.  
**_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_**  
Turning Arizona around in her arms, Callie hugged her close, swaying their bodies, resting her chin on her girlfriends shoulder.

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
yeah yeah _**

"I love you."

"And I love you." Callie softly said, leaning in closer, kissing Arizona below her ear. "And...your pancakes are burning." laughing and giving the blondes ass a slap, she went to pour them coffee.

"Damn, its not funny, Calliope. You see what you do to me, you always make me forget everything around me." she said throwing the burnt cakes in the trash, then retrieving the eggs from the fridge. "Looks like we are settling for bacon eggs and toast today."

Twenty minutes later, with a full stomach, Callie pushed her plate away. "Thanks for breakfast babe. It was delicious." she says, looking at the clock, seeing she has about an hour left before work. Taking their now dirtied plates to the sink, she rinses and places them in the dish washer. Walking to up Arizona, she parted her legs, and stood between them. Wrapping her arms around her neck she leaned in for a passionate kiss. "I had an amazing time with you this weekend, I'm sad its over." she said between kisses.

"Me too baby, it was unforgettable." Arizona said, placing her hands on Callie's hips, stroking the bare skin there.. Have I thanked you enough for my necklace?" Arizona purred, kissing Callie's chest.

"Mmm.." Callie moaned at the feel of Arizona's lips on her chest. "Many, many times. Have I?"

"Hmm.. Nope.. Maybe you should thank me again." Arizona murmured, as she pulled down Callie's tank top, and revealing her breast, taking the hard nipple in her mouth.

"Mmm.. I'm all for that, but I've got to get showered and ready for work." Callie says pulling away from the blonde and walking into the bedroom. "You too, you have a big day."

"Calliope, You get back here and let me love you!" she growls.

"Come get me baby." Callie threw over her shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom, stripping her clothes on the way.

Stumbling down off the bar stool an aroused mess, Arizona quickly pulled her shirt above her head and scurried her way to her hot naked girlfriend in the shower.

Twenty minutes later and two orgasms down, Arizona was massaging shampoo into Callie's scalp.

"You excited for your opening babe?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get the press and ribbon cutting out of the way. Who would have thought opening this clinic would spark so much interest." Arizona said, rinsing the shampoo out of Callie's hair and began to condition it.

"Well, Tim's practice was a big deal around the city and Seattle Grace so I've heard. And now his sister converted it into a Pediatricians Clinic in town and some day soon you'll be a big deal around this place, and also my department at the hospital." Callie says, turning around for a kiss. "I still can't believe I didn't know it was Tim's place. I've walked by that building thousands of times, and never knew it."

Arizona began washing her girlfriends body, just as Callie did for her moments before hand. "Small world, huh.."

"Mmhmm" was all Callie could get out.

"I'm so excited but at the same time I'm nervous because I want it to do great. And I'm also sad... It was his place, his sanctuary, he worked so hard for it and I just feel like I'm pushing his dream to the side, I feel like I'm being greedy." She says, with tears I her eyes. "I.. I know its ridiculous but.. Tim and I should be doing this together. I.. I just.. I miss him so much, Callie." She cried.

Pulling Arizona in her arms, she caressed her bare back. "I know you do baby. I know… but if Tim was still the same as he was when we were younger, he wouldn't think your pushing his dreams aside. He would give everything he had up for his 'little sis', he talked to us about you all the time. He loved you and would give you the world if he could, just like me. He would be so happy for you honey." Callie whispered in her crying girlfriends ear. "It's okay, baby…. I got you… Just let it out." Hugging her girlfriend close, it was breaking her heart seeing Arizona upset. This was suppose be a joyous day for her.

Wiping the tears off her face, Arizona leaned up to kiss Callie. "I'm sorry, I just needed a minute to..."

"I know.. you just needed a minute to miss him. You don't have to explain to me, and never apologies for what you fell."

"Yea.. Thank you." She said quietly, hugging her girlfriend. "We better get out of here, I don't want to be late." then turning off the shower and grabbing two towels for them.

Twenty-five minutes later Arizona entered the living room, causing Callie to quickly end her phone call. "I'll have to call you back." she tells the caller.

"Can I walk you to work?"

"I'd love that." Arizona said, picking up her purse, making sure her apartment and clinic keys were inside. "Who were you talking too?" she asks, pointing at the phone in Callie's hand.

"Oh.. that…umm.. it was just Mark, wanting to go for drinks sometime this week after work."

"You should go, I don't want to keep you from your friends."

"I.. ahh.. yeah I may. We'll see. You ready to go?" Callie asks, taking her girlfriends hand.

About a block away from her Clinic, Arizona started giggling. "I feel like your walking me to my first day of school."

Laughing, Callie squeezed her hand tighter. "I could carry your purse if you like?"

"It's a little late now, we're here." Arizona said, elbowing her. Pulling the keys from her purse and walking to the back door of her building. She preferred using that entrance into the clinic.

"Well, if you're a good girl in school today, I'll think about it for next time." Callie said winking at the blonde. "Why do you use this entrance?"

"I don't know actually, I just like it…I.." The blaring of Callie's pager broke the conversation up.

"Crap." Callie says looking down at her 911 page. "I got to go babe. See you tonight. I love you." she purred with a chaste kiss, and turning to leave.

"And I love you. Have a good day."

"You'll be alright?" Callie asked hesitantly.

Nodding her head, "I'm fine, Calliope, now go, be awesome." Arizona said, opening the back door.

"Love?"

"Love!" They said in parting.

An hour later, Arizona was smiling for the photographer for the Seattle Times, cutting the ribbon around the front of her clinic with her parents standing beside her proudly. Now standing at the makeshift podium taking a few questions from the press, she was unaware she had to do. She hated being put on the spot.

"How does it feel to be the cities youngest Pediatrician?" A reporter asks.

"Um.. well I'm not all that young, but it feels great I suppose. I looking forward to the clinic taking off and providing the best care for the tiny humans." She smiled.

"How are you going to attract patients that already have a primary Pediatrician?" Another asked.

"Well, I've partnered with a local hospital down the street. Seattle Grace, and we're both hoping this will bring great opportunities for our city and its people, that being said, being the youngest Peds doctor, means I have more knowledge on the latest advances in the medical field than a senior doctor."

"How does it feel to be taking your brothers dream and pushing it to the side for your own."

"I'm not pushing anything aside. I'm doing exactly what my brother would have wanted." Arizona said through gritted teeth. "Enough questions. Now, if you'd like we can get the tour started." She says stepping away from the podium, plastering on the fakest smile she could manage.

Giving a tour to the local news station and paper, revealing a newly-renovated, kid-friendly space that's inviting, cheery and committed to providing quality care for infants through teens. It boasts two nurses, one receptionists, four exam rooms, a waiting room and two doctors' offices.

* * *

Leaving the scrub room, making her way to the waiting room to talk to the parents of the little boy she just operated on, she can't help but think of Arizona. She wanted to be there for her opening today, but she couldn't, and seeing Arizona a mess this morning didn't help at all. Reassuring the parents that their son was going to be just fine, Callie turned to head back to the peds wing, but a glimpse of the one person she couldn't get off her mind, graced the TV. Arizona was standing by her clinic door, answering questions from the crowd. Walking up closer to the TV to get a better view, hearing the last question of the little impromptu news conference. "How does it feel to be taking your brothers dream and pushing it to the side for your own." She head a reporter asked. Covering her mouth with he hand, that was the last question she expected to hear. "I'm not pushing anything aside. I'm doing exactly what my brother would have wanted." She head Arizona answer, seeing her jaws clench.

Walking away from the TV, "How can they be so callous." she growled to herself. Pulling out her phone, she decided to text the blonde.

**_- Hey baby, Just wanted to say I love you. - OX Callie -_**

Walking back into the peds wing. Grabbing the chart from the desk, she felting her phone vibrate, she pulled it out without looking and answered quickly, expecting it to be Arizona.

"Hey you." Callie purred

"Well, Hey yourself."

"Addie, what are you doing." Callie asked.

"You don't remember? I told you before you took your little vacation to where ever, I'd be coming to town in a month for a few consults and surgeries and well its been a month."

"Ohh crap, I forgot. Are you in town already?" Callie asked, hearing a text message come through on her phone. Pulling it away from her ear to see. Not hearing anything Addison was saying now.

**_- I love you too. -_**

Seeing Arizona's short reply, Callie immediately know she still was upset at the reporters question.

"Well, what do you say Cal?" Addison asks.

"Huh… what?"

"Have you not heard a thing I said? I said, I just landed, and I'm on my way to speak with Richard. We could meet up for lunch, say two hours?"

"Oh.. Yeah Addie, that sounds great."

"You alright Cal? You seem preoccupied?" Addison gasps, "Have you got a man and didn't tell me?"

"Um.. no, not exactly. I uhh.. I do have something to tell you though. Come find me when you're done?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Of course, see you soon, Cal."

"Bye."

* * *

Arizona was exhausted, and she didn't actually start seeing patients officially until tomorrow. Today just consisted of giving tours, meeting patients and parents and making them feel welcome and she was tired. Sneaking away form the crowd, letting Teddy and her mother deal with the onslaught of visitors, she just needed a few minutes to herself. Sitting in her office just after noon, Arizona sighed, thinking back to her feelings this morning and then the reporters rude question. She just wanted this day to be over so she could go home and curl up in bed with Callie and snuggle. A soft knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Delivery for you bug." her daddy said poking his head in the door. Carrying a bouquet of pink roses, pale pink gerbera daisies, pale pink alstroemeria and deep purple monte casino's to highlight the arrangement that sat in a clear rectangle glass vase.

"Wow, their beautiful." she said making room on her desk for her father to set them down. "Who are they from?" she asked, taking the note card out of the flowers. Opening the card, she read.

_**My Dearest Arizona,  
I'm so proud of you, baby.  
I love you!**_

**_P.S. He would be too._**

**_Your Calliope,_**  
**_Love?_**

When Arizona's face lit up, her dad knew exactly who the flowers were from after seeing that smile he's not seen in a long time. "So.. Callie?"

"Yeah" Arizona grinned with a few tears in the corner of her eyes. Loving her girlfriends sweet gesture. Callie really had a way of making her feel special. Pulling her phone out of her pocket. She quickly texted the love of her life.  
**_  
- Love! ; ) - XO Arizona -_**

**_- and Thank you for my flowers baby. They made my day. Their beautiful, just like you. - XO Arizona -_**

"She's got good taste. Their beautiful bug." Daniel said, taking a seat at her desk.

"Thanks daddy." Arizona said, reading the card over and over.

"She must be something huh?" he asked. "I know JoAnn never was that thoughtful."

"Yeah.. she knew I was having a rough day... she's really amazing daddy, she's so good to me." she said looking up at her father, thinking back to their first date. Placing the card back in the flowers, feeling her phone vibrate. "I know it's early in our relationship, but she's the one, Daddy. Mama always told me when you know, you know."

"I'm glad honey. You deserve it. But you better be good to her too. I think I raised you and your brother well enough to know, that you know to treat a women right."

" I do." Arizona agreed. "Thank you daddy."

"Anything for my baby." he said with a wink.  
**_  
- You're welcome honey. You doing okay? - XO Callie -_**

**_- I'm perfect now, thanks to you. - XO Arizona-_**

"Openings are exhausting daddy, why did I ever agree to this?" she huffed leaning back in her chair, blowing her hair out of her face.

"You're putting yourself out there bug." he said, leaning up in his chair. "I'm so proud of you Arizona."

**_- You are very welcome babe. - XO Callie -_**

**_- I love you, Calliope. - XO Arizona -_**

"Thank you daddy." She said, laying her phone down.

"He would be proud too bug." Daniel said, seeing the sadness in his daughters eyes, knowing she was thinking about Tim. Getting up he went around Arizona's desk to kneel in front of her. "You've worked hard for this Arizona. And I know you've wanted to give up a lot this past year. Hell, I have too, but we didn't. Because Tim wouldn't have accepted defeat, would he? He would want us to push through. And you did just that honey, you deserve this Arizona. You're honoring your brothers sacrifice." Daniel said kissing his daughters cheek.

**_- I love you too, Mi Amore' - XO Callie -_**

"Now, let's get back out there and see what your mother and Teddy are getting themselves into." He said standing to his feet and helping his daughter up.  
"Hey Mark" Callie says, setting her cell phone and lunch down on the table. "Addie make it in yet?"

* * *

"Ohh, so now you have time for me, when Blondie's not around." Mark questioned. Biting into his apple.

"Mark that was one time and you knew I had plans but decided to show face anyway. So enough."

"But I..."

"...Needed advise? No buts Mark!" Callie interrupted. "Get yourself together Sloan and stop acting like a child for once in your life. Commit to Lexie or stop leading her on. It's simple as that."

"That's not what this was about Callie." He said softly.

"What's going on Mark?" She asked, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"I uhh... I got an offer. Back at my old practice in New York. I uh.. Think I'm going to take it."

"Oh.."

"..Hey guys." Addison says setting down beside Mark.

"Uhh.. Hey Addie." Callie said. Still in shock at Marks news.

"Don't sound to excited to see me Cal." Addie said, opening her bag of potato chips.

"I glad you're here Addie, it's just Mark just dropped a bomb on me." Callie said still shocked.

"Oh, what's that? Do you have a little Sloan walking around somewhere?" Addison asks Mark.

Rolling his eyes, "No. Our old practice called and asked me to come back. I have to let them know now. I think I'm going to take it, I've just been waiting to talk to my girl Callie here before I agreed."

"So you.. You're leaving me?" Callie asked sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said. Pulling her in for a hug.

"What, what am I going to do without you, you're my best friend." Callie said softly into his shoulder.

"You don't need me anymore Cal, you have Blondie now and you don't need me there all the time, butting in your relationship. Incase you've missed it, I've butted in too much in the past." He says pulling away from the hug. "She's good for you." He says, standing up from the table. "I need to go make that call. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, drinks at Joes tonight?" Seeing him nod, remembering a conversation she had earlier with Arizona. "Hey, Mark, if you happen to see or talk to her sometime soon... you called me this morning, and we're going out for drinks sometime this week. Got it?"

"…Wait.. You're wanting me to lie to Blondie?"

"It's a good lie, I uh.. I'm just trying to surprise her with something, later on down the road."

"You got it, Torres. See you tonight." He said, walking out if the cafeteria.

Looking over to her other best friend, seeing Addison was studying her actions.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Callie asks, taking a bite of her lunch. Now getting a little nervous at Addison's stare.

"Callieee." Addison said slyly, popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"Umhumm."

"Are you... Are you speaking the... vagina monologues now? I mean... I.. I am all for it, I think it's fantastic... Are you?" Addison asks coolly.

"Uh.. If you are asking me if I'm with a women and that I'm in a serious committed relationship with, then... Yes. Yes I am."

"That's great Callie really, but I.. I really thought you liked the penis?"

"I do.. Well I did, but... after being with her. I was totally wrong." She says, day dreaming about Arizona. "She has this thing that she does with her fingers and tong.."

"...That's awesome Cal. I'm all for it." Addison holds her hands up, cutting Callie off before she could get into the in depth details. "I'm so happy for you Callie, really, but I don't really need that image in my head. Especially after being celibate for 6 months."

"Ahh.. poor Addison, she teased. "Thanks, Addie. That means a lot." She says laughing. Hearing a ping from her phone signaling an incoming message.

"So Cal, I'm in town till Saturday, you think I can crash at your place, I don't really feel like camping out at a hotel all week. I'll crash on your sofa. I don't want your gal thinking I'm taking her woman or anything?"

"Yeah, that's totally fine Addie, You can take my bed, I'll probably be staying with her anyway." She says, biting into her carrot. Smiling, thinking Arizona was texting her, she picking up her phone, reading the new text.

"Ohh.. getting that serious are we? Look at you all giddy, is that her?" Addison teases, taking a bite of her lunch. "Want to go out for drinks Friday night? As a thank you? Bring your lady..…" She stops, seeing Callie's face drop. "Callie.. What's wrong?" Addison asked, looking down at the phone.

"It… it's Mark." Callie said. Her voice was about to break. "He said he took the job, and talked to Richard about his resignation. He.. he leaves at six today, he asked me if I'd take him to the airport." Looking up at Addison with tears in her eyes. "He's.. I.. I thought.. I thought that this was just another one of his dumb ideas he never goes through with. He's leaving Addie. Just when I was starting to be so happy and content in my life again. Someone always leaves me." The sound of a pager started blaring.

* * *

Walking down the hall to her home after the grand opening. Arizona sighed, knocking on Callie's door instead of going into her apartment. She just needed to be held if only for a few minutes. It has been a long day, and she just wanted to immures herself in her Callie, maybe order in some pizza and soak in a hot tub to wash this day off her. Waiting a few more seconds, she decides to knock again. Still not getting an answer. Reaching down, she tried turning the door knob to see if it was locked, the door opened. Walking through the door, she head a glass clink in the kitchen area.

"Hey Calliope." Arizona sighed, closing the door behind her. Placing her purse and keys down on the small table beside the door. "Babe?" Walking farther into the apartment, what she saw, startled her. A red headed women in her lovers kitchen, drinking said lovers red wine.

"Can I help you." Addison says, placing the glass down, hearing someone call out for Callie.

"Umm… ye." Arizona began, until she realized who was standing in the kitchen. "Addie? Wha.. what are you doing here?"

"Arizona?" Addison said shockingly. "I.. I could ask you the same thing. I'm staying at Callie's while I'm in town. I have a few surgeries and a couple consults here." She says, pulling Arizona in for a hug. "What are you doin… wait.. tell me.. it's you.. you're Callie's girlfriend?"

"Uh.. Yeah, we've been together about a month now. How… how do you know Calliope?" Arizona questions, sitting down on the bar stool.

"Calliope? Wow, she must really like you huh? She doesn't ever let anyone call her that." she says, handing Arizona a glass of wine. "The hospital I told you I used to work at, it was Seattle Grace."

"Small world huh. How long you in town for?" Arizona asks, running her finger along the rim of her glass.

"Till Saturday." Addison says taking a sip of her wine. "I told was trying telling Callie that we should go out for drinks Friday, as a thank you for letting me stay, but after hearing from Mark, she got upset, then she got paged for an emergency surgery."

"Wait, why was she upset?" Arizona questioned, furrowing her brows.

"She hasn't told you?" seeing Arizona shake her head she continued. "Mark got an offer in New York at our old practice, and he took it." Looking at her watch at the time, seeing it was almost six o'clock. "She took him to the airport. His plane should be taking off soon."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Arizona said, more to herself than Addison.

Forty-five minutes later, Arizona excused herself to her apartment. Sensing Callie's mood would the same as hers, neither having a good day, she began filling her bathtub, adding lavender oils to relax them. Hearing her door close shut and a bag drop. Arizona mad her way out into the living room.

"Hi honey" Arizona said, walking up to hug Callie.

"Hey babe." Callie said returning the embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mark, Calliope?" Arizona questioned, turning her face into Callie's neck, inhaling her scent, instantly calming her.

"How did you know?"

"Addie told me."

"Addie? You... Know Addie?" Callie asked, pulling away slightly from Arizona's hold. "How?"

"Yea, but it doesn't matter right now, that's for a later discussion. All that matters is you. How are you doing honey?" Arizona asked, knowing how close Callie and Mark were, it was evident from the first minute she saw them together. They looked like they had been best friends since childhood.

"I will be fine, now that I'm in your arms." Callie said, as Arizona caressed her face.

"Come, I've drawn us a bath. I figured we could just order takeout and relax. Sound good?"

"Sounds Perfect." Callie whispered. Holding Arizona's hand as she leads them to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mark, honey?" Arizona asked. As she circles her arms around Callie, who is seated between her legs in the tub, resting her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"I didn't want to put that on you. Especially after seeing your interview this morning on TV. I didn't want to throw my problems on you too. You had enough on your plate as it is." She said, turning her face into her neck. As Arizona stroked her side.

They sat in silence a few minutes until Arizona heard a few sniffles come from her lover. "Calliope. You're not alright."

"I'm find. He's not gone, like Tim. I don't have a right to be this upset. He's uh. He's just moving across the country, that's all." Her voice began to break. "He's not gone forever. It's not like I'll ever see him again. We can call, text and face time. Right?" Callie said beginning to cry into Arizona's neck. Mark was always her anchor, her best friend, he was always there to support her and keep her grounded. She already missed him terribly.

"He's your best friend honey. You have the right to be upset." Arizona tried to reassure her.

"No... no, I mean, yea he is, my best friend but he's not, you will always be my number one... You're my best friend.

"As you are mine. Mark will still be around Callie, you can visit him, he will visit you. And you still have Meredith and Cristina... and me. She trying her best it comfort Callie as her cries turned quieter "Shh.. It's okay honey. I got you."

"Arizona?" Callie said after she began to calm down.

"Yea, sweat heart?"

"Don't ever leave."

"What?" She asked, turning Callie so she was facing her.

"Don't. Ever. Leave. Promise me that right now." Callie whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She said, seeing the vulnerability in Callie's eyes. "Whatever you can't do, I will, okay. That's how this works." She said, pulling Callie in for an in embrace. " I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too" Callie said through sniffles.

* * *

**This was more of just a filler chapter. Hope you liked it. It was a tough one to write. Took me 3 days longer than I expected to write it. **

**I felt like Mark needed to leave because for some reason every time I wrote for him, I wanted to make him an ass and come between the girls. And I don't want that in this story. It pissed me off when he did it in the show. So I'm avoiding that. **

**I really wanted to kill him off, but my beta talked me out of that... So for now. He's in NYC. Will it last? I dunno..**

**Song in story is... Just the way You Are, by Bruno Mars.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just bend the characters at my will. :)**

**AN: Follow me on twitter at anaotmyofgreys1**

**special thanks to my beta Calzonaheart **

* * *

**Ch 11**

It has been four days since Callie's said goodbye to Mark at the airport and four days since she fall apart in Arizona's arms in the bathtub. She felt terrible for it, knowing Arizona had a rougher day then she had, but sometimes you just can't help it. She missed him, but she knew Arizona was right, they would visit, call and text. She could live with that. It could be much worse it, could be like Arizona and Tim.

It was now Friday and she was looking forward to girls night with Arizona and Addison. Teddy was suppose to stop by after her date was over.

Walking into Joes, she scanned the area to see if they has shown yet. Coming up empty, she decided to go ahead and order a drink. "Hey Joe. Pitchers of Margaritas?" She says walking up to the bar.

"Sure thing Callie, just give me a few minutes."

"Take your time, I'm just gonna go grab a tab..table." She stuttered. Feeling someone grab her ass. Turning around quickly to see her smiling girlfriend.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Arizona purred, kissing Callie.

"Hi, I missed you more. "Callie said, lacing their hands, leading Arizona to a booth in the back. "How was work?"

"It was good.. long, but good, we had an influx of kids with the stomach flu again today.

So I decided to run home and shower real quick. I didn't want to feel disgusting all

evening. Sorry I'm a little late." She said, scooting in the booth first.

"No worries, I just got here myself. My surgery ran long." Callie said, sliding in beside her girlfriend.

"So, I've been thinking. I'm the only doctor on staff and there are going to be times when I need to take off for reasons unknown. And that would bring the clinic to a stand still.

So, I'm going to hire a new Doctor to join my practice." Arizona says, laying her head on Callie's shoulder. "I'd also like to be able to take days off when I please, or even have an early day. Do you think that's a bad idea?"

"Not at all, I know you want to be there all the time, but there will be times when you can't be there. Things will happen, its inevitable, and you will have conferences just like I have at times, and sometimes they can last up to a week. So no, its not a bad idea at all." Callie assures her, placing her hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze.

"I've had a few doctors drop some resumes off, maybe I'll look into it on Monday."

"Here ya go Cal, a pitcher of my fresh frozen Margaritas, with an extra splash of tequila for my favorite gal. Whose this pretty lady?", he asked shooting Callie a wink, filling the glasses he brought with the frozen beverage.

"Joe" Callie said, looking into Arizona's clear blue eyes. "I'd like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Arizona Robbins."

Blushing, Arizona shakes Joes hand. "It's nice to meet you Joe."

"The same to you." Joe said winking at her.

"Is this the one that brought you into my bar a sloppy mess last time Torres?" Joe whispered to Callie, not knowing Arizona heard the exchange.

"Yes, I am." Arizona said toward Joe, "it was just a simple misunderstanding. I would never hurt Calliope intentionally." Arizona said looking right into Callie's eyes, trying to non verbally show Callie how much she meant it. Lacing their hands together under the table, she kissed her on the cheek.

"That's exactly what I want to hear, anyone would be extremely lucky to have her. You take good care of here, you hear me."

"I plan on it Joe. Always and Forever." She says squeezing Callie's hand.

"Alright then, you two have a terrific night. I gotta go get back to the bar, for some reason Yang has decided she wants to help bartend tonight."

"Hey Joe, can we get two more glasses, we have a few more coming, and have another pitcher on standby, we're here to let loose tonight." Callie throws over her shoulder.

"Sure thing Cal." He yells over the crowd.

Thinking back to what Arizona just said to Joe a few moments back got Callie thinking. She had told Joe, she'd take care of her forever and always and that made her heart swell. She wanted forever with Arizona.

Seeing Callie lost in thought, Arizona snapped her out of it. "Where did you go babe."

"Huh."

"You look lost in thought. What's on your mind… is it work?"

Thinking for a second, she didn't know whether to bring it up or not. "You.. uh.. you

really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Arizona was now confused.

"You.. you said.." She paused, swallowing the lump that has now formed in her throat.

"Always and forever.. you have thought about that?" Callie stammered. Rubbing her one free hand on her pants to wipe the sweat that is now forming on her hand. She was nervous of Arizona's answer.

"Well.. yeah, I've.. thought about it." Arizona said, chastising herself mentally, hoping she didn't scare Callie by saying that. "I mean.. I know its early.. and and I'm not proposing.. I'm definitely not doing anything like that.. I mean I want to.. But not yet... Maybe one day.. I hope in the future.. I mean.. If you're up for it of course… and all.. We've not discussed anything like marriage or anything yet. Like I said.. Its .. Its early too early for that.. I mean we don't know everything about each other yet.. I feel like I do.. I'm just so.."

Seeing Arizona blabber away and scold herself internally, Callie couldn't help but laugh. She wanted to watch her sweat it out. She was just too cute for words when she went on a rant, but she knew she had to stop it now, before Arizona passed out, from lack of oxygen.

"…Breathe, honey." Callie laughed, breaking Arizona's babble. "I do too, I think about our future all the time." Bringing their entwined hands up, she placed kisses along Arizona's knuckle. "I've thought about it, I agree it is early, but I do want always and forever with you too. I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona said, leaning for a kiss, that turned into three, then four, quickly turning into a make-out session in the booth.

Bringing her hand up to cup the back of Callie's neck, Arizona deepen the kiss. Sliding her tongue right into her mouth gracefully, eagerly exploring Callie's mouth. Moaning at the feel of Arizona's tongue, Callie slides her hand up and down Arizona's thigh, feeling a little braver since they were tucked away in the corner of the booth, she ghosts her hand over her center adding pressure, feeling Arizona's body shutter at her touch. The clearing of a throat brought her hand snapping back.

"Hey Guys." Addison said grinning down at the blushing couple, catching their little make-out session going on in full force. She was over the moon that her two friends found each other. Sliding into the booth, grabbing the pitcher of Margaritas, bringing the rim to her mouth, taking a gulp. "Damnit... if this Margarita was a person, I'd get naked and make love to it."

"Addison Adrian Forbes Montgomery " Arizona laughed at her friends statement.

"What?… you two have glasses already, I just thought this was mine. Sorry, but it's been a long day."

"I'll drink to that", Callie says, raising her glass, taking a gulp of her lime drink, as Joe drops off two more glasses.

"Thanks Joe", Addison says. Filling up a glass.

"So, babe, tell me how you met Addie?" Callie asked, setting her glass down. Wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

"Oh, I did my training down in Los Angeles at Ocean Side Wellness, where Addison is part owner now. I had to shadow their pediatrician, Dr. Cooper Freedman." She said leaning into Callie's body and caressing Callie's inner thigh . "Addie here was nice enough to offer up a room for me at her house when she found out I was living in a cheap motel for six months. That was the start of a beautiful friendship." Arizona teased.

"What can I say, a lot of my life consists of 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' moments." Addison teases, shooting Arizona a wink as Teddy flops down in the booth beside Addison.

"What? You're back already? That date wasn't even.. what an hour?" Arizona says looking at her phone.

"I need a drink. Why did I ever agree to do this." Teddy said, taking the pitcher from the middle of the table and taking a big chug of the now thawing drink. "Ohh God, that's

cold."

"Ooh Careful." Callie insists.

"Okay, so get this. His very first question. 'So what's your favorite food.'"

"What did you say?" Addison questions.

"French, but that's not the point. Why would he ask me what my favorite food was? Like he read that, that's some good icebreaker some internet handbook that was handed out at the loser fair! Ugh." Teddy huffed, hitting her forehead on the table.

"This is why you don't meet people on the internet." Callie insisted.

"Hey! Your in a loving, committed relationship." She blindly pointed at Callie, her head still on the table. "You don't get to have an opinion about my pathetic forage in dating." Picking her head back up off the table she grumbled. "Someone pour me a drink, I'm over worked and under intoxicated."

"Hey, watch it." Arizona growls, pouring Teddy a drink and refilling everyone else's.

"Drink up." Handing the drink to Teddy and watching as she slams it back.

Chugging her now cool Margarita, Callie leans over to Arizona's ear and purrs, "I'm extremely lucky too, you know." giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Mmm, but not as lucky as I am." Arizona purred.

"I'll be right back. It's time to get this party started." Callie said, sliding out of the booth, holding onto the table to collect herself, because she was starting to feel a little buzzed after only two glasses.

"Hurry back." Arizona winked and slapped Callie on the butt.

"Hey Ari," Teddy said, taking a big gulp of her drink, impatiently hoping for a quicker buzz.

"Hmm.." Arizona hummed, drinking that last of her drink.

"Do you think you can love one person forever? Because, I've been thinking… and I just don't know if I could settle down with just one person for the rest of my life. Does that make me a terrible person?" Teddy asks twisting her glass on the table, looking like she was deep in thought.

"No it doesn't make you a terrible person. Teddy, when you find the person for you, you will think forever is long enough. I promise." Arizona told her. Rubbing her hand on Teddy's. "You will find someone Teddy. I know it. You never know, he may be in this very room."

"I thought I had found the right person once." Teddy says, looking down at their hands.

"I know." Arizona said, pulling her hand away from Teddy, as Addison listens on.

"Okaaayyy", Callie said, placing a tray of eight tequila shots in the table. "I've got Joe bringing us another pitcher of Margaritas and I figured while we wait… shots all around. And then.. We dance." She said, wiggling her eyebrows and slides into the booth.

"Hmm.. my favorite part of the night.. we'll my second favorite part of the night." Arizona said, throwing her shots back, wincing at the taste. "You wanna know why?" she slurs in Callie's ear.

"Callie Torres, are you trying to get us trashed." Addison said teasing her, as her body starts to come alive as Arizona's hot breath invades her.

"Only one in particular." Callie says, winking at her girlfriend, with a giggle, throwing her two shots back.

"Well then, hand me the booze and watch me get fabulous." Addison says, reaching for her shots, as does Teddy.

"So, tell me why? Callie purrs back to Arizona. Feeling Arizona's hand on her thigh inch closer and closer to her center.

"You know what rhymes with drunk?" Arizona asks, seeing Callie shake her no, she whispers "sex!" in her ear, taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking softly.

"Mmm.. You my dear are drunk." Callie hums.

"Alright.. hey… hello.." Teddy says, waving her hand at the two lovers, that are entranced by each other. "Can you two, can't you give it a rest just for a few hours?" Teddy asks, watching Joe walk up to their table.

"This is for you mad'am" Joe says to Teddy, placing the cocktail drink in front of her.

"From the gentleman at the bar." She looks, as he points towards the bar. Seeing a man looking in her direction, nodding as he took a sip of what looks to be a scotch drink.

"And he said to give you this." Placing the note written on a napkin, on the table before leaving.

"Ohh.. Hottie." Arizona says with excitement as Teddy reads the napkin. "What's it say Teds?" As they all try to lean in and read the note now in Teddy's hands.

"Did it hurt?" Teddy slurred, looking at the napkin in confusion. Trying to focus her now blurry eyes, due to the alcohol. "Did it hurt? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked, sliding the drink away from her. "Seriously?" she grumbled throwing the napkin back down.

"Hey, look" Addison says, taking the napkin from the table. "There's something written on the back too. 'When you fell from heaven?'" she read aloud. Furrowing her brows, not understanding the note.

Hearing Arizona burst out laughing, throwing her head back against the booth, when she realizes the cheap but cute pickup line he just used on Teddy. The three women looked at her confused.

"Why the hell, do you find this so funny all of the sudden?" Teddy asks in frustration.

Arizona tried to speak through her laughter, but couldn't form words. Every time she settled down enough to say something, the giggles hit her full force again.. "I'm… I'm sorry Teds.. Its just…" Another bout of laughter, tears starting to stream down her face "It's.. cute…" she continued laughing. Now getting Addison and Callie tickled at Arizona, now all three girls were laughing.

"What the hell Arizona. You're suppose to be my best friend, and now you are hysterically laughing at me because some guy bought me a drink.. Seriously."

"Well?.. did it hurt.. ..when .. ..you fell from heaven, Theodora?" Arizona finally got out between giggles, wiping her tear stained cheeks and causing the others two burst out laughing at the realization of the pickup line.

"I'm so glad my life is so amusing to you all. Just sit there and laugh, while I wallow in my non-existent love life."

Calming herself, Callie thought it would be a good time to drag Arizona to the dance floor. "Come on babe, lets dance before Teddy murders you." she says, standing up.

Taking Teddy's drink she pushed aside, Arizona threw it back and stood, taking Callie's hand.

"Hey you stole my drink." Teddy yelled, playing with her.

"I did not steal your drink. You abandoned it and I rescued it." Arizona says swatting at Teddy's arm, as Callie pulled her away.

"You're so mean at times." Callie said, taking Arizona in her arms on the dance floor as the slow song played.

"Callie, tell me that wasn't the funniest pickup line you've ever heard." Arizona said, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"Okay, it was pretty funny, but take is easy on her babe. I mean, I know she's you're best friend and I don't know her that well and all, but she seems kinda down. Cut her some slack tonight."

"Yeah, your right, I shouldn't tease her like that, she's been going through a tough time." Looking up to Callie she asked, "Did I ever tell you her and Tim were an item when he died?"

"No." Callie said softly, brushing Arizona's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, they were getting pretty serious." Arizona said sadly, remembering back. "We were all three pretty close back then and I was beyond the moon when they started dating. When he died, it kind of pushed us apart for a few weeks. After it happened I couldn't talk to her or anyone about that night, I couldn't even look at her without breaking down."

Arizona says, as she notices, Teddy's 'drink guy' walk up to their table where Teddy was

still seated. "I don't even know if she knows exactly what happened that night. I think my parents may have told her, but I'm not sure. It's like a silent agreement between us, we just avoid that subject at all costs. Out of sight out of mind ya know. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I know that one day, sooner or later, we need to have that talk."

"It might do you both some good to talk to each other about it. She seems like she's trying to move on." Callie spoke softly as she sees Teddy get up from the table and following the man to the dance floor. Brining Arizona in closer. "You know you and Teddy can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah she is, and I want her too. We both are... and I know I can talk to you babe. I knew that the moment I met you." Arizona said, kissing Callie's neck. "You just have this way about you that makes me want to tell you everything. I mean I only knew you for a few minutes before I spilled my guts about Tim. It's just hard sometimes, ya know? I'm just so used to keeping it in."

"You don't have to anymore okay." She says, as the song finishes. "I love you."

"Okay, I love you too, now come on, lets go have another drink." Arizona says, taking her by the hand and heads towards their table. Passing Teddy and her 'drink man' dancing, along the way, noticing Teddy's gaze, Arizona shoots her a wink and smile.

Two songs later Teddy joins Callie and Arizona back at the table. While Addison is over at the bar talking to Miranda Bailey.

"Sooo?" Arizona asked smiling a huge smile at Teddy.

"So what?"

"So, tell me. What did hottie say? What's his name? Do you like him?"

Teddy knows Arizona has only good intentions at heart. But she can't help but think that Arizona feels guilty about her being alone. Teddy didn't know a lot about the night Tim died. She only knew what Barbara and Daniel were able to tell her that night she got the dreaded call, saying Tim had been killed and Arizona had tried, but couldn't save him. And she knew that the guilt ate away at her best friend. But it was just something they didn't talk about. It hurt too much. Taking Arizona's hands, she had rested on the table into hers, "His asked me out on a date for tomorrow night. His name is Henry Burton and he's a professional baseball player. And I find him extremely handsome." Teddy smiled.

"Eeekk, Teddy! Oh my god" Arizona screeches, squeezing Teddy's hands. "I'm so excited, what are you going to wear? Ohh.. Where is he taking you? .. We need to get you waxed and plucke.."

"..Slow down Ari, it's just a first date." Teddy says laughing.

"Um hello, we have only been on one date." Callie said pointing between herself and Arizona.

"And what a first date it was." Arizona's eyes twinkled when she thought back to their first date almost a week ago. Pulling her hands out of Teddy's. She wrapped her arms around Callie's middle snuggling into her.

"Yeah, but you two have been together for over a month. It's different. But a girl can never be too ready. Right?" Teddy giggled.

"Right."

"Ohh, let's play the dare game." Arizona said.

"Let's do it." Callie agreed.

"Okay, I'm in."

"I'm in too... But tell me what am I in on." Addison asks sliding in the booth.

"The dare game." Arizona spoke up.

"Oh god, not this game again." Addison said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut it Addie. Okay, I'm daring Teddy, to go lay one right on Henry's mouth." Arizona laughed.

"And.. If I choose another dare?"

"You have to do anything you can to get him to grab your boob. Your pick. Choose wisely."

"Okay, consider both done." Teddy said, chugging the last of her Margarita, waiting for Addison to let her out of the booth.

Turning around In the booth, they all watched Teddy walk right up to Henry, placing a big kiss right on his lips. Then another, and another. Until his hands started roaming her body up to her chest where he began to feel her breast. Then she pulled away and walked right back to the table.

They were all in a fit of giggles by this time. "Callie you have to go up to any guy that you don't know, might I add, and take his drink and down it in front of him." Teddy slurred in her drunkin state.

"Hmm.. No problem." Callie said. Standing up looking around. Seeing Joe just brought this young group of guys beer.

Seeing Callie walk up to the table full of guys, she stands there smiling at each one. Grabbing the fresh beer out of ones hand, Callie chugs it back, sets it down in the table,

Wiping her face with her arm. And walking back to the group.

"I'm not think as you drunk as I you am." Callie slurs setting down at the table. While the rest of the group belly laughs at her, and the group of young guys now eyeing their table.

"Okay, Addie.." Callie says thinking for a minute. "You see that man over there." She asked pointing to an older man sitting alone at a table near the jukebox. "You have to give him a thirty second lap dance."

Without saying a word Addison walked up to the man whispered something in his ear, them began to grind on him with the beat of the music.

Walking back to the table, setting down in the booth like nothing just happened she looked at the other girls gaping at her.

"Arizona, I do believe it's your turn." Addison smiled at the blonde. "You have to stand up in your booth and confess your undying love for Callie."

"Come on give her something harder. That's nothing" Teddy whined.

"I'd like to hear it." Callie smiled.

"Ohh, I didn't tell you that little miss thing here has a fear of public speaking." Addison says smirking, letting go of Callie, Arizona stood up in her seat. "Excuse me, everyone.

Could I please have your attention for one minute please." She said, looking Callie right in the eyes. "I Just wanted everyone to know that I love Calliope Torres." She said looking down at her, grabbing her hand. "My life was empty without her. Before I met her I never lived, because I never knew love before I knew her. When I die, my love will live on, as my spirit has been infused with her touch and grace, and her love has forever embraced my soul. She has etched her name in my heart. Always and forever." She finishes, kissing Callie's knuckle as she steps down from the booth, taking her seat again."

"I thought putting you on the spot would get you a blubbering mess." Addison whines.

"Sorry Adds.. But not when it comes to my love for my girl here." She takes Callie's hand and untwines it with hers.

"Always and forever." Callie says to Arizona, as her eyes shine with tears at her girlfriends devotion. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey we need more Tewquillia Shots" Callie said, trying to raise from her seat but she fell back.

"Honey, it's late, and we aren't going to remember much of tonight as it is." Arizona said, grabbing Callie's arm before she tries to stand back up. "Lets say we call it a night? Addie's staying at your place, let's let Teddy crash with us? She is too trashed to make it home by herself."

"Hey I'm 48 hours pager free. If Cristina Yang can tend bar cause she wants too, then I can drink 'cause I want too." Callie slurred.

"Please Callie." Arizona says, rubbing her stomach. "I'm not feeling so good."

"You're not having second thoughts of announcing your undying love for me are you?" She teases.

"Never".

"You are such a light weight." Callie laughs. "Alright guys, let's head home. Teddy, your coming with us."

"Whoa" Arizona said, her drunken state really started taking full affect. Feeling Callie wrap her arm around her waist. "Part of me says I shouldn't have got drunk like this... But the other part of me says.. Don't listen to her, she's drunk." Arizona slurs feeling a pain shoot through her stomach as all four women start to cross the street.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Arizona mumbles as she rushes to the nearest bush to empty the contents from her stomach.

* * *

**I'm going to be away for the weekend, probably won't get much writing done I'm I've a few chapters ahead right now, so hopefully updates won't be late. **

**i hope you liked girls night. That's how my night usually goes when Tequila is involved, and that's quiet frequently. LoL **

**how was it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The ever talented and lovely Shonda Rimes does.**

**AN: I don't know much about the medical field but I do on the other hand know about recovery and it sucks. :( ... so I'm 100% sure things are not accurate... but I tried, it's just a fiction story after all.**

**I just want to send a special shout out to some of my loyal readers AZsgirl, helenkidd1 and Calzonafan123 I look forward to your comments every chapter.. Thank you! **

_**as always.. follow me on Twitter AnatomyofGreys1**_

_**My beta Calzonaheart THANK YOU! **_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After returning from the bar Callie took Arizona to her bedroom, undressed her, and got her in some pajamas and put her straight to bed. Then she got a nearly passed out Teddy, settled in the guest room. Deciding she better check on Addison also, she enters her apartment but doesn't see her at first. Walking farther into her place, she sees Addison fixing herself some food.

"Hungry Adds?" Callie asked walking up to lean on the counter next to her.

"Maybe a little." Addison laughs with a shrugged. "You know me, drinking always makes me hungry. Plus it soaks up some of the alcohol and I'm not as hungover in the mornings. It's a win win."

"Well, maybe I should have made Teddy and Arizona eat something. They are trashed." Callie said laughing.

"Seems like were the only ones that can hold our liquor." Callie laughed.

"So it seems. How is Arizona? She still sick?" She asked turning the stove off. Plating her food.

"She's only got sick that one time. I put her to bed. She'll be fine. Just too much tequila I think. I guess I better go check on them, then I'm hitting the sack myself. I'll see ya in the morning. I'll make us all breakfast before you have leave."

"Sounds good Cal. Goodnight."

"Night Addie." Callie says walking out of her apartment.

Returning back to Arizona's bedroom, she finds it empty. Hearing a noise come from the in suite bathroom, Callie finds Arizona on her knees emptying her stomach again.

"Oh honey." Callie says, rushing up to the sick blonde. "Come on babe, let it out." Callie says rubbing small circles on Arizona's back. Reaching for a clean wash cloth, she wets it with cold water. "You're okay."

"Go... Don't want you... to see me like this.." Arizona finally gets out. Sitting down on the cold tile floor, bringing her legs into her chest and leaning against the cool wall with some help from Callie.

"I'm not leaving you like this." She says bringing the damp wash cloth to Arizona's head.

"I'm never drinking again. Ooooh." Arizona whines. Clutching at her stomach. "I'm going to be sick again." Arizona says, getting to her knees with the help of her girlfriend. She emptied her stomach in the toilet again, as Callie held her hair back.

"I've never been this sick from drinking." Arizona spoke with her head laid on her arm, that was laying across the toilet seat.

"Come on honey, let's get you cleaned up and in bed." Callie said, helping her up off the floor. "Whoa, easy." She said to her girlfriend when she was bout to fell over.

"I feel so weak. I don't think I can make it to bed. Please let me just stay here." Arizona begs, as Callie takes the damp wash cloths to her face.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on this cold floor." Callie said, scooping Arizona up in her arms, and carries her to the bed. "I'll be right back." She tells Arizona after tucking her in bed.

Going into the kitchen, she retrieves three bottles of water and six aspirins.

Taking a bottle of water to Teddy's room, she sets a bottle of water and two of the aspirin on the night stand, beside her passes out friend.

Returning back to Arizona's room, seeing Arizona was asleep. Hating the thought of having to wake her up to take the aspirin. But knowing if she doesn't Arizona will feel worse in the morning.

"Hey, Arizona. Wake up honey, take these aspirin. It will help." Callie says, sitting on Arizona's side of the bed.

"I can't Callie, I don't have the strength." Arizona sleepily whined.

"Yes you can, I'll help you. Here, take these" Callie said, handing her the pills and holding

Arizona's head up enough so she can take a sip of water to wash the medicine down.

"I'm going to place the trash can beside the bed incase you get sick again, okay? Now, get some sleep sweetie." She said, tucking Arizona back in the bed. Placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hold me?" She husks.

"Nothing I'd rather do." Callie said sliding in behind her. "Now get some sleep."

The next morning. Callie exhaustedly stretched her tired body. Reaching over to check her girlfriend, her hand met cold sheets. _'Not again'_ , Callie thought to herself. Arizona had been up several times throughout the night, sick. And Callie would be by her side within seconds every time.

Getting up out of bed she went to the bathroom in search for her sick girlfriend. Finding her crumpled up naked in a wet heap in the shower floor asleep.

"Arizona... Arizona?" Callie said. Opening the shower door.

Hearing her name being called out Arizona stirred. "Hmm.."

"Wha.. What are you doing?"

"I woke up sick again, and it got in my hair and I needed to wash it out... I felt disgusting Callie." Arizona said exhaustedly.

"Why.. Why didn't you wake me honey? I would have helped you." She said, turning the shower off and bending down to help her girlfriend up.

"I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully and I've kept you up most of the night." She said, as Callie helped her dry off. "I just didn't have the heart to wake you up again."

"You should have. That's what I'm here for. To take care of you, love." She says slipping one of her oversize shirts on her girlfriend. "Come on let's get you back in bed."

"I thought last night it was from the alcohol. But, Now I think I've caught the nasty flu bug from the kids." Arizona says, laying down in her bed. "I wanted to spend the weekend in bed, but not like this. My stomach is literally paining me, I'm weak, freezing and I feel like I'm running a fever." Arizona whines.

"Yeah, it sound like it honey. I'm going to go get you some Gatorade and bring you some Tylenol to get that fever down okay."

"Grape. Please."

"Grape it is." She giggles. "I'm going to run to the store to pick up some things to cook breakfast before Addie leaves for the airport. I'll be back soon sweetie, get some rest, okay." Callie says placing a kiss on her forehead.

Returning from the store, setting the groceries she just purchased on the counter, she notices Teddy and Addison sitting out on the balcony, drinking coffee. Putting the groceries away, and placing Arizona's Gatorade in the freezer to get cold, she poured herself a cup of coffee, and went to greet her friends on the balcony. "Hey, guys. How's everyone feeling this fine morning?"

"Ugh." Teddy groaned.

"I'm good, a light headache, but good." Addison says taking a sip of her delicious java.

"What about you? And where's your other half? She never sleeps this late." Teddy questioned.

"Ugh. I've been up a while. I ran out to the store to get some things to make us breakfast and to get Arizona some Gatorade. She's been up almost all night, sick." Callie said, sitting down taking a sip of her coffee. "At first I thought she had just drank too much but now, I think she's caught that stomach flu from the kids in her clinic. She said there was an influx of them come in."

"Oh, yeah I swear it was like the plague." Teddy said. "I bathed in hand sanitizer all week."

"Well ladies, I'm going to go across the hall and get my things ready to head home. I'll see you in a bit." Addison says, walking back into the apartment.

"Hey Addie, breakfast should be ready when you're done." Callie yelled at her, as she was walking out the front door.

"Let's go Callie, I'll help with breakfast. I'm starving" Teddy says, picking her now empty cup up. The two walked back into the kitchen and began getting the ingredients out for their breakfast.

"So Teddy, are you excited about your date with Henry tonight?" Callie questions, placing bacon in the skillet.

"Um.. Yeah, I'm getting excited and nervous." Teddy says mixing the pancake batter.

"Nervous is good. I still get nervous sometimes around Arizona. It's a good nervous though. I get butterflies every time I see her after a long day at work." Callie says, turning the bacon.

"Well Callie, why I finally got you alone and seeing Arizona isn't here to interfere. I must ask, what are your intentions with her?" She asks, cracking some eggs into a bowl for scrambled eggs.

"Um.. well, my intentions are strictly honorable. Because of her, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less and smile a lot more. And I hope I do the same for her. I love her Teddy."

"I've always had to catch her."

"What?" Callie asks, crossing her arms leaning against the counter.

"Her whole life. She's always been on a bridge, ever since we were little. And she didn't just walk on it either. She climbs on the railing and she's ready to leap, and when she does, when that happens you have to be there. It's now up to you. You will have to catch her Callie."

"I will. I won't let her fall Teddy. I've never loved anything or anyone so fiercely in my life and I plan to spend the rest of my life loving her if she lets me."

"Good. I really like you Callie. You've gave me my friend back. Since Tim's death, she's not been herself. And now that you've came into her life. I see little pieces of her coming back. You did that Callie, so thank you." Teddy says, as they finish cooking breakfast.

"You're welcome." Callie said, not really knowing what to say to that. Taking the Gatorade out of the freezer, "I'm going to go check on Arizona, and see if she can put something in her stomach. I'll be right back." She said, walking into the bedroom.

"Hey, honey." Callie said walking into the room. Seeing Arizona trembling slightly, clutching her stomach, and sweating profusely. "Arizona?" Callie said running to the bed.

"Baby, look at me."

"I.. I nee.. Hospital..hel.. Help please." Arizona mumbled out.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here, I'm going to get Teddy, and were going to get you to the hospital okay... TEDDY" Callie yelled.

"TEDDY."

"What.. what what's the matter?" Teddy said bursting through the door. Taking in the site of her fragile best friend. "Oh god, Ari."

"Teddy help me get her dressed. We got to get her to the hospital." Callie says, pulling out some sweats for Arizona to wear.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Addison says walking into the room. Seeing Teddy and Callie dressing a disheveled Arizona. "Oh god, what's wrong?"

"We're not sure. Can you page Bailey, tell her to meet us in the pit." Callie asks her friend.

"Im on it. I'm going to run downstairs and get your car, I'll be waiting at the front entrance." Addison says running out of the room and grabbing Callie's jeep keys.

Teddy and Callie stood on each side of Arizona, basically carrying her out to the waiting vehicle.

"it hurts so bad." Arizona cried. "I.. I can't..."

"It's okay honey, were almost there." Callie soothed, holding her girlfriend as Addison drove them over to Seattle Grace's ambulance bay entrance.

Seeing Bailey and Meredith waiting for them with a gurney. Addison brought the jeep to a stop. Jumping out of the vehicle, Callie hears Bailey. "What do we got?"

"It's Arizona, we had drinks last night and she started complaining with her stomach and then vomiting shortly after. At first we thought it was just the alcohol.. but..." Callie says, as she picks up her weak girlfriend and places her on the waiting gurney.

"Oooo.." Arizona groaned in pain when Callie placed her on the bed. "Don't leave me."

"I'm right here honey." Callie told Arizona, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"..She's been up most of the night, vomiting, so we thought she had caught the stomach flu from one of her patients. I went to wake her up a few minutes ago and I found her in bed like this. Weak, complaining with severe stomach pain, trembling and sweating profusely." Callie said nervously, as they rolled Arizona into trauma room one.

Seeing Arizona's tight hold on her friends hand, she knew Callie would fight her but she had to try. "Callie you need to stay out here, you are not a doctor right now, you're her partner." Bailey ordered.

"No. No Bailey, I'm staying." Callie demanded, not letting go of Arizona's hand.

"Alright, but you stay out of the way or you will leave. You hear me Torres." Seeing Callie nod, Bailey turned her attention to her patient. "Okay Arizona, can you tell me, what hurts." Bailey asked the frail looking blonde.

Pulling the oxygen mask that Meredith Grey placed on her, down, she spoke softly. "My right.. side.. stomach... Ca.. Callieee?" she cried out, grasping in pain.

"I'm here Arizona, I'm not going anywhere. Just relax, let Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey examine you honey." Callie said, stepping up to the head of the bed so Arizona could see her. "I'm here, baby." Callie soothed, rubbing Arizona's head.

Callie watched as Bailey and Grey did their exams, "The Abdominal exam showed tenderness on her right side and I detected some inflammation. I'm going to need to a urinalysis to rule out a UTI and an ultrasound to confirm, but this looks like it's her

appendix Callie. How long has she been complaining with the pain?"

"Last night.. we… we were about to leave Joes, she was complaining then. Come to think of it, she was looking kind of pale when I first saw her last night, I thought it was just because she had a rough day, but she didn't say anything." Callie said, as she stroked Arizona's head, whispering loving words to her.

"Someone get me the portable Ultrasound. Stat." Bailey commanded.

"Okay, we gave her something for the pain for now, she'll probably sleep for a while, were going to do these tests, and if they confirm, I'm going to take her right into surgery. Grey, have them prep an OR for an Emergency appendectomy."

Looking down at her sick sleeping girlfriend. It broke Callie's heart seeing Arizona so frail and lifeless, but she had to stay strong for her. "I'm going to let Teddy know what's going on and call her parents. I'll be right back." She said, placing a kiss on Arizona.

Walking out of the room, she goes in search for Teddy. Finding her in the ER waiting room. Letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

Teddy and Addison jump to their feet meeting Callie half way, "What's going on Callie? Addison's quickly asks, coming up to Callie and wrapping her arms around her frazzled friend, as Callie's tears became more visible as she began to cry.

"Oh god, it's bad isn't it? Did they find out what's wrong? Teddy worriedly asked.

"No.. no. she's okay.. she's okay, she's sleeping.. Bailey thinks... it's her appendix. She's doing some tests to confirm. She's going to need surgery...I.. I should have know what this was. I'm a pediatric surgeon for god sacks. I see this almost every day. I know the signs and symptoms... I could hav.."

"No, Callie. She's a pediatrician. She knows the signs and symptoms too. You said it yourself, this presented itself at the stomach flu, she have dealt with it all week at the clinic. She even said it herself, right?" Addison countered.

"Addison's right Callie. You did all you could do. She's here now, that's all that matters." Teddy says, laying a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I'm going to call her parents, they should know. I'll be back in a minute." Teddy said, pulling her cell phone out.

"Oh god, Addie. You have to be at the airport in an hour.. I'll find someone to take you, I can't leave Arizona." Callie said, looking around. "I'll get.."

"..No.. no Cal. I've already pushed my flight back a few hours. I can't leave you both like this. I'm staying." Addison said, rubbing Callie's back.

"I uh.. I'm going to get back to her. Thanks Addie." Callie says returning her friends embrace.

Returning to the trauma room, Callie finds it empty. She searches around, seeing an intern pass by. "Hey, you! Where did Dr. Bailey take her patient?" Callie asked the intimidated intern.

"The OR."

Running up two flights of stairs not having the patients to wait on the elevator, Callie flew through the surgical wing. Seeing Bailey and Meredith walking behind a rolling bed about to enter the OR. "Bailey!" Callie's yelled, running up to her. Causing the short Doctor to turn around.

"Tests confirmed a rupture appendix.. her stomach is full of infection, Grey and I are..."

"..Ca.. Callie?" Arizona whispered in a hush tone.

"I'm right here baby." Callie said, leaning down to whisper to her girlfriend. "Bailey is going to take good care of you, okay honey?" She said, sweeping her hair out of her face and kissing her goodbye. "Just go to sleep sweetie, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Prom.. promise?" Arizona breathed.

"Promise baby. I love you."

"I.. Love.." Swallowing hard. ".. too." Arizona said. As they wheeled her into the OR.

Walking into the scrub room, Callie puts on a mask, and begins to scrub in.

Walking into the OR room, Bailey sees Callie scrubbing her hands through the glass window out the corner of her eye. Walking into the room where Callie stood Bailey huffed. "Ohh no no no.. what do you think your doing Torres?"

"I'm scrubbing in, what does it look like im doing. I'm going in there.." Callie spits. "I won't get in the way, I'll just sit at her head. I'm not leaving her."

"No, Callie. I can't have you in there." Bailey says, walking up to Callie and grabbing her hands.

"Damnit Bailey, now I'm going to have to rescrub."

"I said NO Callie, I can't have you in that OR, and I won't have you hovering in my gallery either. Go sit in the waiting room, with Teddy and her parents, like all the other families. You are not a doctor right now, you are her partner. Arizona doesn't need you seeing her like this. Now go."

"Please, Bailey." She says in tears. "She's my whole life."

"She's in great hands Callie, I'll come and find you when we're done." Meredith says, walking in to scrub.

"I got this Torres." Bailey says, as she puts in her surgical mask.

Feeling too exhausted to fight, Callie agrees. Pulling out her phone, she texts Teddy to let her know what was going on with Arizona and that she was in surgery, and she would meet them in the surgical waiting room.

Callie knew Arizona would be fine, but the girlfriend in her was worried sick. Seeing her partner in so much pain hurt, because she felt so helpless. She was also a doctor, and knew all surgeries had risks. She couldn't count on her hand the number of times a routine surgery has gone wrong. That's why she found herself sitting in the waiting room on a small couch with her elbows resting on her knees, with her face in her hands. Exhaustion and worry taking over her body.

Feeling a hand on her back brought her out of her thoughts. "She'll be okay Callie. She'll be good as new in no time." Teddy said, trying to comfort Callie.

Nodding her head, with fatigue and worry setting in, Callie fell into Teddy's arms and began to cry. "You, you didn't see her Teddy, she... was lying there.. so lifeless and I felt helpless." She cried on Teddy's shoulder.

"Shh.. It's okay, Callie.. She'll be okay. Arizona's tougher than she looks." Teddy said. Rocking her best friends girlfriend. "Everything's going to be fine." Teddy soothed, looking over at Addison, helpless. Teddy rocked them until she noticed Callie's body relax in her arms, signaling she was drifting off to sleep.

Arizona had been in surgery for over an hour when Teddy saw Barbara and Daniel entering the waiting room. Slipping out from under a sleeping Callie, she laid her down on the couch covering her up with the blanket Owen brought over for her, after he heard what was going on.

Walking up to Barbara and Daniel, she received hugs. "Teddy, honey. Where is my baby girl?" Barbara asked worriedly.

"Is she in surgery now?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, she is. She's been in their for over an hour now, Callie said that her appendix ruptured, and she had infection in her abdomen. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey are two of the best. She'll be fine."

"Callie.. whe.. where is she?" Barbara said, looking around.

"She's over there on the couch sleeping next to Addison. She has cried herself to sleep, the poor thing, she's been up with Arizona all night, she worried herself to death. I heard she demanded to stay with Arizona during surgery, but Bailey kick her out of the OR and also forbad her to go to the gallery to watch".

"Awe poor thing. Come on Daniel." Barbara says taking hold of her husbands hand. "Lets go sit with the girls."

Greeting Addison, Barbara and Daniel sit in seats across from the group of women, while Teddy filled them in on what all was going on with Arizona.

"So, it started last night as stomach pains?" Barbara asked Teddy, after filling her in on what all had been going on.

"Yeah, her stomach started feeling upset when we left Joes last night, and she emptied her stomach before we made it into the apartment building. She was still sick this morning, and her and Callie assumed she just caught that stomach bug that a bunch of the kids had at the clinic this week." Teddy finishes, as she sees Callie begin to stir.

Waking up in a daze, Callie looks around her surroundings, remembering she was in the hospital. Sitting up on the couch.. "Arizona?" she questioned Addison.

"We haven't heard anything yet Cal. Just lay back down and get some more rest." Addison says, rubbing her shoulder. "I'll going to go check."

"Callie?" Barbara questioned, standing from her seat, seeing distressed demeanor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robbins?" Callie asks, standing up from the couch.

"Callie, oh dear, its so good to see you again." Barbara says, pulling Callie in for an embrace. "Look at you, you are so beautiful." she says, pulling Callie away at arms length, looking her up and down.

"Thank you, its so good to see you both again too, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Callie said, now hugging Daniel. "I've really missed you guys."

"We've missed you too, how's your sister?" Daniel asked, kissing Callie on top of the head.

"She's good, she's graduated from Fidum, last year, she's hoping to start designing her own label before long." Callie says, taking her seat again. Seeing Miranda Bailey walk through the hall towards them, Callie shot back up from her seat.

"Bailey, how is she?" Callie asked.

"She's fine, it went great. There was a lot of infection in her stomach, but Dr. Grey and I was able to remove it all, we gave her an extra dose of antibiotics, so she should be sleeping for a while. Dr. Grey is taking her to recovery now, she'll be groggy and in pain for a while, but she should be able to go home in about two days, if all looks good. When Dr. Grey's finished, she will come get you all." Bailey assures. "She's fine Callie." she says rubbing Callie's arm.

"Thank you Bailey." Callie says, as she see's Meredith walk down the hall.

"You all can come see her now." Meredith says, leading the group of people to Arizona's room. "She needs her rest, she had a lot of infection inside her, so we ask that you limit your visit with her at this time." She says, stopping in front of the room. "She's still asleep, so try to keep it down." Meredith asks, squeezing Callie by the arm, showing her some support. "You need anything Callie? Have you ate?" Meredith whispers to her friend.

"No, I'm fine Mer, I'll get something later. Thank you."

Everyone waited for Callie to enter the room first, but she just stood at the back of the group. "go ahead first, please." She spoke to Arizona's parents. "I'll just wait out here."

"Are you sure Callie, I'm sure you are the first person she would want to see." Daniel asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure, she'll probably be asleep for a while anyway, go ahead, I'll just wait here until everyone else has a turn." She says, nodding her head toward Barbara. "Once I go in, someone will have to drag me out to get me to leave her, so, you all go ahead."

"Go ahead honey, you take the other girls on in. Callie and I will wait out here." Daniel said to his wife. Nodding, she leading the others into Arizona's recovery room.

"No, you don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine, really. Go see Arizona." Her voice broke.

Daniel could see Callie was becoming more upset. Pulling her into an embrace, she began to cry. "She's alright Callie.. She's going to be fine. Arizona is strong." he says, soothing her.

"I know… I know that.." Callie says, crying into his arms. "I was so scared when I saw her like that. She was so helpless." she cried.

"She's not going anywhere Callie."

"I know.. It's just… Every time something good happens in my life, something bad comes along to destroy it. Arizona is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I can't lose her." Callie cried, the days happenings, finally catching up with her mind. She tried her best to stay strong in front of everyone, but finally knowing for sure that Arizona was actually okay, Callie's emotions weren't.

"Callie?" Barbara's voice startled her. "I think she's coming too. I'm sure she would want you to be in there. Go ahead honey, we'll be in the waiting room." Barbara says, as Addison and Teddy joins her side.

Looking up to Daniel, not wanting him to leave without seeing his daughter first. "No, Daniel hasn't got to see her yet.."

"She doesn't need me right now Callie, she needs you. We'll come back in a little bit." He says, patting her on the back.

Watching Daniel, Barbara, Teddy and Addison disappear down the hall towards the waiting room, Callie composing herself before going into the room.

Wiping her tear soaked face, she walked into Arizona's room. Seeing Arizona start to move around in her bed, Callie sat next to her bed in a chair. Taking her hand in hers and stroking it gently, waiting for Arizona to fully wake.

Feeling Arizona squeeze her hand, Callie stood up and sat in the bed, facing Arizona. "Ca..." Swallowing hard. "Cal." Arizona whispered in a husky voice. As Callie brought a cup of water to her mouth. Taking a sip to wet her dry throat, she tried again. "Callie."

"Hey... I'm here. I'm right here honey." Callie said stroking Arizona's face.

"What happened?"

"Your appendix ruptured. Bailey and Meredith performed an emergency appendectomy." She cooed. "How are you feeling baby? Any pain?" Callie asked rubbing her hip.

"No, just sore. My throats a little dry."

"Here, drink this." Callie said bringing the cup up to Arizona's mouth.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You scared me there for a while." Callie said softly.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said sleepily, Rubbing Callie's cheek "Callie you look exhausted. Have you got any rest."

"Yea, I got a little rest while you were in surgery. Teddy's a pretty good body pillow ya know." Callie joked.

"Teddy's here? Where is she?"

"Yeah, her, Addison and your parents are In the waiting room. They came to see you, while you were sleeping, they'll be back before too long."

"Addie's still here? I thought she had to leave." Arizona said, scooting over as much as she could in bed.

"She did, she does, she pushed her flight back until later today, she said she wasn't leaving until she knew you were okay." Callie says, as Arizona nods her head.

"My parents.. They okay?"

"Yeah." Callie laughed. "Cool, calm and collected. I've missed them. I forgot how calming they were.

"Lay with me?" Arizona asks. Feeling the need to comfort Callie. And some cuddling would be nice too. She could see the worry and fatigue in her girlfriends eyes.

Lying down on the bed, she laid her head on Arizona's shoulder. Carefully wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. A few silent tears of relief fell down. "I was so scared. I didn't know what was wrong with you. I felt so helpless.

"I sorry, but I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." she says kissing Callie on the forehead.

After ten minutes of silence, Arizona could tell with Callie's even breathing that she had fell asleep. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up to see Addison and Teddy.

"Hey." Addison and Teddy greeted quietly.

"Shh.." Arizona said, bringing her finger up to her mouth. "She just fall asleep, she looks so exhausted".

"Im sure she is, she worried herself to death. She finally calmed down a little, after Bailey kicked her out of the OR and forbade her to watch in the gallery, she had no other choice but to wait with us in the waiting room after that." Teddy said, as she took a seat next to the bed.

"Seriously? They kicked her out?"

"Yeah. She tried her best. She even said she would just sit at your head, but Bailey refused. She tried to blame herself. She said she knew the signs of an appendicitis, poor thing finally cried herself to sleep while you were in surgery." Addison said, rubbing Callie's arm that was laying across her friend.

"Listen, I came to check on you one last time before I leave, my flight takes off in an hour... Do you think Callie would mind if Teddy took me to the airport in her jeep?"

"No, go right ahead. She won't mind. Teddy what time is your date?" Arizona asks looking at her friend.

"I'm not going. In going to call Henry and ask for a rain che.."

"No, you're not canceling this date on my account. You. Are. Going. You hear me."

"But.."

"No buts Theodora!" Arizona demanded in a whisper, trying not to wake Callie up. "You take Addie to the airport then take Callie's jeep home with you. Get some rest. And go on your date. We'll make arrangements to get the jeep back later. Now go and please... Have fun Teds. And I want a full report in the morning."

"I'll see you soon Arizona, I'll call and check in on you later after I land. Okay." Addison says. "I love you."

"Thanks Addie, I love you too, be careful."

"I'll see ya in the morning." Teddy says walking to the door.

"Thank you Teds, for everything. Can you tell mama and daddy they can come back? I'd like to see them before I fall back to sleep."

"Sure thing." Teddy said, closing the door.

A few short minutes later, Daniel pokes he's head in the room, seeing Callie asleep in his daughters arms. "Hey bug. How you feeling?" He asks walking in to the room with his wife.

"Hey daddy, I'm sore, but feeling a lot better."

"Good to hear bug." Daniel says kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Hey mama."

"Hey honey, she's wore out huh?" Barbara says, brushing the hair out of Callie's face.

"Yeah" Arizona says feeling Callie's grip tighten around her.

Hearing whispers around her, Callie weakens. Realizing she dozed off on Arizona. "Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"We just wanted to see you for a second honey, were going to get going. You girls need your rest. Your father and I will be back tomorrow. Okay, bye Callie". Barbara said, patting her daughters leg. "We love you honey."

"I love you too." Arizona says as her parents slip out of the door.

"I love you too, you know." Callie said, snuggling into Arizona.

"I know." She replies. Kissing Callie on the lips. "I love you, and thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm here to catch you." Callie teases.

"Ugh.. Teddy got to you, didn't she." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Yep, this morning. I passed with flying colors." Callie laughed into Arizona's neck.

"Of course you did."

* * *

**I hope there are people still out there still interested in and liking this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**As always, I love your reviews. Thanks for following along on my journey.**

**And as always, follow me in Twitter AnatomyofGreys1 For up to date info in The River.**

**Super thanks to my beta Calzonaheart. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"How are you feeling today?" Callie asked, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning on the door frame that lead into her girlfriends hospital room. Today's the day. All of Arizona's test came back normal, she had no sign of infection anywhere in her body and Callie was ready to take her love home. Home. She wished she shared her a home with Arizona. They basically lived together already. There were only rare occasions that they slept apart now, and rare occasions were still too much for Callie.

"I'm feeling okay. Still sore, but better... Please, I just want to go home Callie. I mean, we're both doctors, I know to take it easy, I just want to be at home in my bed.. our bed" Arizona pouted.

Walking out of the room, Arizona figured Callie had already heard enough of her complaining and retreated back to the Peds ward. She had been complaining nonstop to her girlfriend for five days now, and she was sure Callie was sick of it.

Hearing shuffling at her door again, Arizona looked up. "Alright. Whose ready to bust out of here?" Callie say as she wheeled a wheelchair into her room.

"My tests came back clear?" Arizona asked, looking back up at her girlfriend. Seeing Callie nod with a breathtaking smile that stopped her heart every time she sees it.

"Yup. But Bailey said you had to take it easy, the only reason they're letting you go now is because you're still going be in a doctors care." Callie says winking at her girlfriend. There's something to be said about Bailey. She usually doesn't take any bull from any of her patients, but for some reason she has a soft spot for Arizona. She's only met her in passing before hand and now, you would think the two have known each other for years.

Arizona had been in that hospital bed for six days. A bad fever and infection on the second day caused her to stay four extra days to receive a high dose of antibiotics. That in turn, caused Arizona to become agitated at everyone coming and going including Callie. Callie knew Arizona mood was frazzled, because she was worried about her practice, even after Teddy reassured them a dozen of times that she had things handled. So Callie tried not to let Arizona's sour mood get to her. Teddy even started doing interviews for a new doctor. Taking some of the pressure off Arizona, but it still didn't work even after Teddy narrowed it down to three doctors for Arizona to interview. She wasn't going to be happy until she went back to work.

"What do you say? Wanna bust outta this hell hole?" Callie said giggling. Leaning over on the bed kissing her girlfriend. Then she began to pack Arizona's things up. It was finally Friday, six long, boring days since her surgery, and Arizona had enough of that hospital bed. Callie brought things from her apartment to keep her mood at bay, such as her iPad, Henry the elephant, gossip magazines, she even finished one of Callie's Sudoku puzzles she despised, but after the first evening nothing worked. She even brought Arizona one of her pillows to sleep with, because she said it helped her sleep when Callie couldn't be around due to surgeries, consults, rounds and well.. Bailey. Saying the pillow smelled just like Callie and her scent had a way of calming her. But now it smelled like an old stuffy hospital.

"Hell yes!" Arizona flashed that dimpled smile to her girlfriend, helping Callie pack her things. "Calliope… "

"Hmm.."

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult this past week. I just... I hated being immobilized with the infection and all. And Bailey was being such a Nazi about you sleeping in the bed with me and she wouldn't let me move around much…" Arizona said, taking Callie's hand in hers, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "..I was just getting cabin fever and I had no right to take it out on you. You were only trying to help make sure I was comfortable, and I'm sorry for being such a pain in your ass." she said, feeling bad for being so short and hateful with Callie this whole week, When she was only trying to take care of her.

"You may have been a pain, but you're my pain, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Callie said, squeezing Arizona's hand. "I love you."

"And I love you. Thank you." Arizona says back, leaning in to kiss Callie's soft lips. Callie quickly accepting Arizona's tongue in her mouth, moaning at the feel. Arizona was too busy enjoying Callie's taste, she hasn't experienced in almost a week, to notice a new presence at the door.

"Ummhmm." Bailey said, clearing her throat to let the two women know they wasn't alone, as she walked further into the room with Arizona's release papers in her hands. "I hate to break up the mood in here, but you have not been released for any kind of funny business, so knock it off, or you will stay until you are completely healed. Its your call?" she said, crossing her arms, with the papers underneath.

"It was just a little kiss Bailey." Callie bit back.

"Little kiss, I haven't seen that kind of face eating since Silence of the Lambs, Torres."

"Oh God, I act like a bad girl once in my life and I get caught." Arizona lectured herself and smacked her head with her hand. Laughing when she saw Callie cheeks flush, "Nothing more will happen, I promise Miranda. Please let me go home?"

"You're lucky I like you Robbins, normally I would make someone stay a few more days at least, with the kind of infection you had, but since you will still be in doctors care at home, I'm bending the rules...Now, listen to me and listen carefully. I'm releasing you into Dr. Torres' care. Your immune system is low due to the infection right now, you are to rest, no heavy lifting, no physical activity and absolutely no work. You're looking at two to three weeks before I will give you the all clear. Could be even longer, just depends if you listen to doctors orders or not. I want to see you for a check up in one week."

"Thank you, Bailey." Arizona said, going back to packing up her things.

"Did you get the papers off my desk?" Callie whispers to Bailey, taking the papers out of her hand, acting like she's reading over Arizona's release forms.

"Yes girl, please, I got this. Now Give those back before she suspects something." Bailey insisted in a hushed voice, grabbing the papers back out of Callie's hand.

"What are you two doing over there." Arizona questions, seeing Bailey grab the papers back out of Callie's hands and hearing them whisper back and forth like fighting kids.

"Pss… girl, Callie here thinks you can't sign your own damn release papers, I told her your not that incompetent. Here." Bailey says laying the papers on the rolling table, coming to stand beside Arizona, keeping the last of the papers covered. She only lifted the bottom of the papers just enough, so Arizona could sign, but not enough to see what all exactly she was signing.

"Jeez, why do I feel like I'm signing my life away. I don't ever recall having to sign that many papers when I bought my jeep." Arizona whined, as she signed the last paper and Bailey took the files quickly and placed them in the folder she had. "Someone needs to have a talk with administration about that. That is ridiculous."

"You're free to go, take care of her Torres. See you in one week Robbins." Bailey says, walking up to the door that Callie was holding open for her.

"Stick it in my top drawer." Callie said low enough for only Bailey to hear, turning the corner after walking out of the room, Bailey gave a thumbs up to Callie. "No funny business Robbins you hear me?" Bailey yelled, walking down the hall.

"Ready to hit the road babe?" Callie asked, pulling Arizona's overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Beyond ready… Um.. Callie.. why were you acting so weird just now?" Arizona asked, taking her seat in the wheelchair, laying Callie's pillow and Henry on her lap.

"Umm.. Its just.. Bailey, she's never caught me in that kinda position before.. yeah.. and it was… a little awkward… I'm just so excited to get you home. I've been so lonely without you there. I've missed you." Callie said pouting as she double checked the room to make sure they had everything.

"Well miss no more baby, I'm coming home." Arizona said over excited as they arrived at the waiting elevator.

"Hey guys." Meredith said towards the couple.

"Quick Callie, get me out of here before Medusa decides to make me stay longer." Arizona says teasing Meredith.

During the time she was on her high doses of antibiotics and pain killers, Arizona had thought Meredith was Medusa. She woke up while Meredith was checking her stats and progress. Arizona immediately started yelling for her to get out and for no one to look her in the eyes or they would be turned to stone. Which now she fully teases Meredith about.

"Arizona, stop calling her that." Callie chuckled, bringing them to a stop to talk to Meredith. As they heard a pager blair.

"I'm breaking out medusa, don't miss me too much." Arizona teased. She had come to really like Meredith and Bailey.

"My hearts already breaking." Meredith played, looking down at her pager, seeing she was needed in the Pit.

"I have to go... Take it easy Arizona." She says running off to the pit.

"Will do." Arizona yelled.

"Come on babe, let's get you home." Callie said pushing Arizona outside to the waiting vehicle.

Later that evening, Arizona was finally resting on the sofa with her feet propped up.

"You need anything babe." Callie asked, throwing a blanket on Arizona's legs.

"No, I'm fine Callie... I'm not fragile, please don't treat me like I am." Arizona huffed. She was tired of being waited on hand and foot.

"I know your not fragile, you just got out of the hospital, you're still weak." Callie's sighed, sitting down on the Coffee table that sat in front of the couch.

"I know.. I know.. Its just.. I don't know what to do with myself.. I can't just sit here and do nothing, when I need to be at work." Arizona sighed, rubbing her temples with the palms of her hands. "I like to do things on my own, I'm not used to having someone to help me with anything. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything Calliope… I'm just… my emotions are getting the best of me.. I'll do better I promise." Arizona said. She knew Callie was only helping, but she was getting damn tired of everyone trying to help when she was able to do most things on her own.

"I'm just trying to make things easier on you honey. I am your girlfriend. I'm suppose to take care of you, okay. If the roles were reversed what would you do?"

"You could bet your sexy ass I wouldn't leave your side for a minute." Arizona said, vowing to herself she would stop complaining about the help and just be grateful she had Callie there to help. "Have I told you how thankful I am for you?"

"I don't recall.." Callie teased, as Arizona pulled her to the sofa for a heated kiss. Callie knew she needed to stop it before it went any further, because they still had a few more weeks before Arizona could extinguish the fire raging between her legs.

As she started to pull back, Arizona deepened the kiss, by placing a hand on the back of Callie's neck and a hand trailed up her shirt and landed on her breast, squeezing the mound. While their tongues battled for dominance.

"No, no.. we can't." Callie pulled back, resting her forehead on Arizona's, trying to catch her breathe. "I want you so bad, but we can't." she said, seeing Arizona pout. "Bailey said no physical activity."

"I promise, I'll just lay there and let you do all the work." Arizona smirked. As she grabbed Callie's boob again.

"Mmm. tempting.. but no. Nice try." Callie said, standing up from the sofa. "What would you like for dinner babe?" she asked, walking into the kitchen area.

"Ooo, can you make me some alfredo? I want your homemade, not the jar shit, if its not too much trouble?" Arizona said sticking her bottom lip out, making a puppy face as Callie turned to look at her. She knew Callie could never say no to that look.

"Let me see if you have some cheese." Callie said, opening the refrigerator door.

"We do. I made Teddy go to the store and get everything earlier when she stopped by my room." Arizona said laughing, as Callie turned around studying her.

"So, let me get this right…your trying to seduce me.. for my cooking skills.. Huh?" Callie teased. Pulling out the cheese, butter and heavy cream out of the fridge.

"That and your bedroom skills.. Ooo don't forget.. because I love you." Arizona smiled, teasing back.

"Mmm.. Kitchen.. Bedroom.. their both rooms I'm fantastic in." she said shrugging, as she went about grating the cheese for their dinner.

"You sure are awful sure of yourself aren't you Calliope." Arizona says, getting up slowly off the sofa, closing the distance in between her and Callie.  
Feeling a chin rest on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her from behind, Callie leaned back in the embrace.

"From the sounds you make in both rooms.. I'd say.. I'm fairly certain." Callie laughed, feeling Arizona smack her butt, as she continued getting their dinner ready.

"I've missed this." Arizona said, placing a kiss on Callie's neck. Needing to feel close to her girlfriend. God she really missed this. Just the two of them alone doing mundane things around the house.

"Mmm.. Me too." Callie said, tilting her head to the left a little to give Arizona more access to roam, as she began to stir the cheese into the saucepan of ingredients.

"Will you help me with a bath after dinner?" Arizona asked, pouring a glass of red wine for Callie and only a glass of water for herself, since she was still on pain medicine. She really didn't want Callie's help with a bath, but she knew it would appease her girlfriend.

"If that's what you want." Callie says, taking the pasta to the sink to drain.

"Have you talked to Mark any?" Arizona asked, taking a seat at the bar.

"Yeah, he called yesterday. He said he hopes you get better soon. He only signed a six month contract with the practice. Something about not being sure if it was the right move after all. I don't know... he never thinks things through." Callie said. "You want the alfredo mixed in or on top of the pasta?"

"Mixed, please. So how are things with him and that girl… Lexie right?"

"Yeah.. typical Mark, he thinks their fine.. but from what Mer says, Lexie's not handling the long distance too well. She doesn't come out of her room unless its for work. Mark tried to get her to stay at his place since he's still paying rent for now, but she refuses." Callie says, plating their pasta. "I hope he just keeps little Sloan in his pants while he's away.

"Yeahhh... I'd rather not talk about little Sloan when I'm about to enjoy my girlfriends amazing cooking." Arizona says as she takes a bite of her pasta.

"Mmm.. oh my god.. so good baby." Arizona says, taking another bite of her pasta.

"See.. case in point." Callie laughs, while trying to take a bite of her pasta. "You make the same noises in the bedroom too." she says as Arizona playfully punches her on the arm. "Ouch…" she says through chuckles.

"So, I was thinking one day this week, I'd run down to the clinic and pick up those Doctor resumes Teddy has narrowed down for you." Callie said, taking a sip of her wine, seeing Arizona nod. "And check and see if Teddy or Kepner need anything while I'm there."

They continued there small talk through dinner, and as Callie cleaned up the kitchen. Both women glad things were starting to get back to normal. Making their way to the bathroom, Callie began to draw Arizona's bath. Filling it with lavender oils to relax her. Arizona began to undress herself but she was having some trouble with her bra, reaching behind her back Arizona felt a pull at her incision site.

"Can you help me?" Arizona asked turning around so Callie could unclasp her bra. "I can't reach all the way, it pulls too much." Her surgical scar was double the size of a normal appendectomy scar. Bailey and Grey had to widen the incision, to clean out the infection properly.

"Yea." Callie said placing her phone on the dock that sat on the counter, so Arizona could listen to some soft music while she relaxed. Helping her girlfriend undress, as her phone began to ring. "I'm going to go grab you some pajamas. You need anything else while I'm gone?" She asked helping Arizona step in the tube.

"No, I'm good. Thanks babe. Umm… Callie?" Arizona questions, setting down gently in the tub full of hot water. "You do know your phones ringing, I'm not just hearing things am I?"

"Yeah.. Whoever it is, is not important right now.." she said. Callie had to get out of that room now compose the fire they was beginning to brew between her legs again, after seeing her girlfriends naked body. She didn't have time or the strength to take a phone call right now. 'Damnit, I don't know if I can handle two or three more weeks of not touching her' Callie thought to herself as she pulled out a shirt of her own for Arizona to wear. Knowing how much Arizona loved to sleep in her shirts. Returning to the bathroom, she leaning on the door frame taking in her girlfriends relaxed state. In Callie's eyes Arizona couldn't get anymore beautiful.

"You're staring." Arizona said, with her eyes closed and her head leaned back on the tub. She could feel Callie's eyes on her.

"I'm not" she counters, after being startled from her day dream of ravishing Arizona's gorgeous body.

"You are a terrible liar, and yes you are, now close your mouth. I can feel your eyes on me." Arizona says peeking on eye open to confirm her suspicion.

"Yeah, so? Can you blame me?" Callie says, setting the shirt down and lifting herself on the counter to sit. "You're hot. Like.. crazy hot." she said, crossing her legs as she began to fidget. Trying to stem the wetness that was forming between her legs at the site of her wet and naked girlfriend.

Seeing Callie squirm in her seat, and that dark look in her eyes. She knew she was having an effect on her girlfriend and she was going to play it up.

Starting by rubbing her chest softly with her hands, "Mmm.." she moaned. "Like what you see Calliope?" Arizona asked. Taking her nipple in between her fingers and giving it a tug, rolling her eyes back at the feel. Sucking her bottom lip in her mouth and biting down, her hands traveled down to her torso, blue eyes meeting dark brown.

Watching Arizona's hand move over her body, Callie couldn't help but stare like a deer caught in headlights, mouth agape. She imagined Arizona's hands were her hands… her tongue.. skimming across Arizona's pert chest, traveling between her breasts, down her torso to her navel and back up again, taking a nipple in her mouth and giving it a nip with her teeth, feeling the bud harden at the contact. Her mouth slightly opened watching Arizona roam her body. She felt hot liquid dampin her panties, bringing her out of her sexual thoughts.

"Ari.. zona, you.. you can't.. we can't.. you have to stop.. I can't watch you do this.. I.." Callie stuttered.

"Come on… live a little.. I know there is a bad girl inside of you dying to come out." Arizona said, winking at her seductively. "We can Calliope, you can. You wont hurt me, I promise… I'm healing.. a little sore, but I'm healing, my immune system is the only thing that's holding me down now. And this.. will only boost it. Please.. I need you.." Arizona purred, as she sat up to let the water out of the tub.

"No.. we can't.. I don't want to take any changes of ripping your stitches open because that pain is a real bitch, I know.. because I ripped by surgical scar open when I had gall bladder surgery and I was only bending over to put something down. You know.. that was only a half an inch scar.. sometimes it doesn't take much. So No.. no we're not." Callie said in her aroused state.

"Fine." she says as Callie helps her get out of the tub and dried off. Slipping Callie's shirt on over her body. "I'll just take matters in my own hands then, you can watch if you'd like.. or if you happen to change your mind.. you can always join in on the fun." she said, walking into the bedroom.

Sighing she walked into the bedroom. "Arizonaaaa.. don'tttt." Callie whined. "You know I always want you.. always and forever baby.. please, don't torture me like this.. you've already ruined my favorite pair of panties as it is.. their soaked."

"Well, if there already ruined, you might as well make it worth while. Right?" Arizona said, as she lifted herself up and threw Callie's shirt off to the side, reveling her naked body. "Show me." she said, as her hands explored her chest and torso.

"What?" Callie counters, losing herself in Arizona's toned body.

"You said your panties are soaked, right? So show me… Let me see what I do to you." Arizona said as her hand travels down to play with her curls. "I'll show you, what you do to me." she said as she began to circle her clit with a gasp. "Mmm.."

"Arizona, do you not know how weird this is?" Callie said, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking in the sight of her girlfriend pleasuring herself, only making the throb between her legs quicken.

"Mmm.. not at all.. I think its hot.. So humor me!" Arizona said with a pout.

"Wh.. what?" Callie said, squirming, trying to curb her arousal, as she watches Arizona run her fingers through her slick folds.

"Humor me.. I'm going to humor you and let you take care of me without complaints.. So humor me.. and do this for me." Arizona said. "Please. I need this Callie.. mmm so bad."

Swallowing the lump that's formed in her throat. "What uhh.. What do yo.. you want me to d-do?" Callie asked nervously, letting Arizona take full control of this situation.

"Mmm.. take your shirt off." Arizona said, bringing her soaked fingers up to her mouth, licking them.

Callie couldn't take it any longer.. Throwing caution to the wind, she slipped her shirt off quickly discarding it next to the shirt Arizona was wearing. "Now, take off your shorts. Let me see you baby." Arizona husked, as she massaged her breasts. Feeling a pool of arousal form between her legs at the site of her almost naked, beautiful girlfriend.

"Mmm.. Calliope do you know how gorgeous you are." Arizona said, as she began to circle her clit once more.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. Do you know that." She said, more of a statement than a question. "I think about you all the time when we're apart, and this is always the downfall of it." She says, bringing her wet finger to Callie, rubbing her juices on her lips. "…but then again.. its not really a down fall at all is it.. being wet .. craving your touch all the time."

Licking her lips and moaning at Arizona's taste on her. Callie began to run her hand over her body, her nerve endings on fire at the site of Arizona pleasuring herself. Laying down the bed bedside Arizona to get in a better view and position, she began to squeeze her bra covered breasts, moving her hand down to her side and over her stomach. Running her hands up and down her hips, to her outer thighs and back up. "Mmm.. You're so beautiful Arizona. I've missed you so much." she said, as she continued to toy with her body.

"You're wearing too many clothes Calliope." Arizona said, as she slid a finger inside of herself. "Let me see you." she said, as she watched Callie slip off her bra and wet panties, revealing Callie's luscious mounds. Licking her lips at the sight, Arizona drew her bottom lip into her mouth. "Mmm… so beautiful." she moaned, as she pulled out of herself and circled her clit and then entering herself again. "Calliope.. you're soaked." Arizona said seeing Callie's wetness that had seeped into her thighs.

"Mmm, it's been over a week babe. Like I said... I really missed you." Callie said as she began to fondle her curls.

Reaching her free hand to feel Callie's juices, running her fingers along her girlfriends slit, then bringing her now wet fingers to her mouth. "Oh my god." She groaned, rolling her eyes in the back of her head, at the taste of her girlfriend.

"Mmm..so close… kiss me baby." she demands, thrusting into herself as Callie closes in the distance of their lips for a searing kiss, "Oh god.. I'm.. so.. close… Mmmm.. So good baby..." she says after pulling back, resting her forehead on Callie's, as she continued with her thrusts. "I'm.. com.. Oh.. god.. I'm comin.. Cal.. Callioppeeee!" Arizona screamed as her orgasm took hold, causing her whole body to jerk involuntarily.

Breathless, Arizona flopped back on the bed, giggling. "That was… mmm.."

"Different.." Callie said, kissing Arizona's jaw line, running her tongue up the side of her neck to her pulse. Her arousal only taking on more steam.

Feeling Arizona take one of her breasts in her hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Ah..ah..ah.. no, no.. No touchy!" Callie said, smacking her hand away.

Running her hand down between her thighs. "My turn baby." Callie purred as she circled her clit, then running her fingers through her folds collecting wetness. "Mmm... I'm imagining your fingers on me... Circling me... Entering me" Callie husked.

"You Arizona... are the only one who has..." Callie said, entering herself with two fingers with a gasp. "...ever turned me on like this. I never knew this kind of love.. this feeling.. until you entered my life. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too Calliope.. So much baby." Arizona says as she watches Callie pleasure herself, dying to take control, she cups Callie's mound. Teasing her curls, kissing and licking up Callie's jaw line.

"Mmm.. So good baby." Callie says throwing back her head, giving Arizona more access to roam.

Inching her hand down a little further, Arizona ran her fingers through wet folds, then back up to circle Callie's clit. As Callie continued her thrusts. "You feel so good baby..." Arizona whispered in her ear.

"Come for me, Calliope." She said, looking into brown eyes. As she teased her clit. "Don't close your eyes.. Look at me baby."

"Mmm.. So clos... Oh god.. Oh god.. " Callie moaned as she and Arizona picked up their pace. "..Yesss.. Umm... Baby... I'm co.. Cominggg... Ariizzonaaaa..." Callie yelled as her orgasm shook her body.

Collapsing on her back, trying to catch her breath, Callie sighed. "Hmmm... that was definitely... Mmm.." was all Callie could get out. Her mind still reeling from the orgasm.

Giggling at her girlfriend, Arizona rolled over on her side, and draped her arm across Callie's stomach. "Bailey would so not approve."

"Nope.. Definitely not." Callie laughed. running her hand up and down Arizona's back. "You okay?"

"Yea, perfect." Arizona answered, kissing Callie on the chest right above her heart.

"These are my favorite moments ya know.." Arizona husked, burying her face into Callie's neck. "Just being here with you, in your arms... it's my favorite place in the whole world. You make me feel so safe.. so loved... I've uhh.. Been thinking.. Well wondering really.. we're always here or at your place.. And I love being with you every chance I can get.. But.. I just hate not knowing if you are going to be here, or your apartment when I get home late from work.. And I don't want that.. I want to know where you're going to be. I want to come home to our place.. Not my place or your pla..." Arizona said, lifting her head up to look at her girlfriend. "Callie?" She said, as she heard a soft snore from her girlfriend. Signaling Callie is fast asleep.

"Ohh my poor baby's so tired." Arizona lightly laughed, Pulling the cover up over their naked bodies, burying herself into Callie's warm body. "I love you so much Calliope." she whispered, drifting off to dreamland too.

* * *

**Things that make you go hmm...**

**Guys what do you think Callie is up too? Is it big? Or is it nothing?**

**My beta couldn't even guess. Can you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had a guest leave a review last chapter asking when the next update will be, I'll answer all my review questions through twitter so please join me there. AnatomyofGreys1**

**Mainly a Callie Chapter, this was kinda needed to set up for the next Chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews... I wont say if anyone guessed what Callie is up too.. but.. I can say you all have some great ideas.**

**thanks to my beta Calzona heart**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

To Callie's surprise, Arizona didn't hesitate to let Callie take care of her. Arizona was the top priority on her list. Anything and everything she wanted, Callie was there at her beckon call, and that was just fine with her. If she had it her way, she would do it as long as Arizona would let her. After their sexual cleanser Friday night, they spent Saturday and Sunday lounging around home. Enjoying the summer air out on Arizona's balcony, watching TV, cuddling and just enjoying each other's presence.

Getting paged in at four in the morning on Monday, on the other hand, was not on Callie's list of priorities, especially not after her nice relaxing weekend with her girlfriend, whom was just released from the hospital.

Walking up to her ward for rounds, she found her group of residents and other doctors that assisted in on patient surgeries. Sighing, she was already exhausted and her day was just getting started. Addressing the crowd, she commanded attention. "Okay people, listen up.. this is not general surgery in miniature, these are.. the tiny humans " Callie says, smiling at the use of Arizona's catch phrase.

"She's been around River Girl too long." Cristina mumbled to Meredith.

Ignoring her friend she continued with her little pep talk for the day. "These are children. They believe in magic, they play pretend that there is fairy dust in their IV bags, they hope and they cross their fingers and they make wishes and that makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse, they believe. In Peds we have miracles and.. magic... In Peds... Anything is possible." Callie says to Dr. Hunt, Dr. O'Malley and her residents that consisted of Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey and Lexie Grey, taking a few phrases from her amazingly talented girlfriend.

Following the group of Doctors in the first patients room of the morning rounds Callie hears, "Good morning Dr. Torres."

"Good Morning Dr. Wallace, I see you've already introduced yourself to Mr. and Mrs. Boyd." Callie said, addressing him.

"Yes, he reminds me of Hilary at that age, such an over achiever." Mrs. Boyd says to the group of doctors.

"Dr. Yang, why don't you present." Callie says to her friend and resident. She loved Cristina dearly, but she really needed to learn patient sensitivity.

Walking up to the bed with the case file in hand, "Yea.. excuse me little... Doctor boy." Cristina says, pushing the boy out of the way.

"Fifteen year old Hilary Boyd, fell off the roof of her house. Fifty-two acute fractures were diagnosed. When she was admitted last night. Surgery was performed by Dr. O'Malley, Dr. Hunt and Dr. Torres this morning.. Before rounds." Cristina says, the last part a bit peeved because she didn't get to assist on the surgery.

"Mmm.. Thank you Dr. Yang." Callie says to her friend as she feels her phone vibrate in her lab coat pocket, looking around to find her ex boyfriend George's gaze, also the resident Ortho surgeon on Hilary's case, she addresses him. "Dr. O'Malley?" She nodded to him, to inform Mr. and Mrs. Boyd on his follow up surgery tomorrow.

"If she fares well enough today, I'd like to go in and repair her Subtrochanteric fracture next." Dr. O'Malley spoke to the parents.

"Mmm.. can anyone tell me the proper dosage of Ceftriaxone for a pediatric patient?" Callie asks looking around the room at the group of Doctors that surrounded her.

"Fifty milligrams per kilogram per day." Dr. Lexie Grey said.

"Mm-hmm..." Callie said, looking back towards the patient. "..and Dr. Wallace, can you tell me the proper dosage for this patient if she were forty-two kilograms?" Wallace had a special place in Callie's heart. She had been treating him for short gut syndrome for a few years now, and she wanted him to keep up with his studies, so she liked to let him go on round and quiz him on math and science solvents.

Figuring out some math on his clip board, Wallace goes about solving the question for the patients dosage. With Cristina still hovering over his shoulder, looking up from his clip board he says "2.1 grams per day.. If you carry the decimal."

Nodding her head in agreement. Callie addresses the parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Boyd, with the amount of fractures we're dealing with, we'd like to keep Hilary here about a week or so just to make sure everything is healing correctly, but looks like she will be just fine barring any complications." She says, looking at her phone, seeing Arizona name flash on the screen, signaling she had sent a text. smiling at the parents she asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"We can't think of anything at the moment. Thank you so much Dr. Torres."

"My pleasure, I'll be back later to check on you Hilary." Callie says, as they walk out of the room with the group of doctors. Owen and George leaves to round on their other patients in the hospital, Callie is left with her residents, consisting of the twisted sisters and little Grey.

"Wallace, we'll be in with you in just a second okay, buddy." Callie says, walking him to his hospital room.

Leaning up on the counter at the nurses station, Callie proceeds to write notes in Hilary Boyds chart. "So Lexie, heard anything from Mark?" Callie asks, signing off on the chart and handing it off to the nurse at the computer.

"Yeah, he's not really liking the move. He keeps telling me he needs to call the chief and ask if his slots still open, but I'm trying not to get my hopes up, you know him. He can never make up his mind. Typical man." Lexie says rolling her eyes at her long distance boyfriends antics.

"Typical Mark, always spontaneous never thinking things through. He told me he only signed a six month agreement with that practice in New York, said he just wasn't so sure about the move."

"Yeah, who knows with him. I think he's coming in to visit next week. I'm not sure though." Lexie replied.

"I hope, I've miss the big lush." Callie said, taking her forgotten phone out of her lab coat pocket, smiling as she opens up the text message that Arizona had sent several minutes

ago.

- I miss my baby! :( - XOXO Arizona -

- Your baby misses you more. - XOXO Your Calliope ;) -

- I'm going to stop by the clinic and pick up those resumes Teddy has for you. I'll pick

up for us some dinner on the way home. How does Chinese sound? - XOXO Callie -

- Sounds amazing, Thanks babe. I love you. - XOXO Arizona -

- I love you too honey. See you soon. - XOXO Callie -

_**"**_Okay guys, let's round on Wallace. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can cut, and the sooner we can cut the sooner I can go home." Callie says, slipping her phone back into her coat. Really wishing she was still at home in her girlfriends warm comfy bed.

Sighing, they walked into the room. Wallace's condition only seemed to be getting worse with each surgery he had, but he always kept his spirits up and in turn, it also kept her hopeful. "Okay, whose presenting?" Callie said.

"I am Doctor Torres." Wallace said, sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Proceed."

"Wallace Anderson, ten years old... almost 11." He emphasized, looking at the residents. "Been here for seven months, in and out over the past two years. Suffers from short gut syndrome, which meansI can't properly absorb nutrition."

"Exactly. Dr. Grey?"

"Fifteen Intestinal surgeries to date, plus a bowel lengthening procedure, which helped for a while, but recently, he's had to go back to being fed through T.P.N." Meredith Grey said addressing her attending.

"Yum." Wallace says shaking his Nutrition bag, that was hanging on an IV pole.

"How'd he do this morning?" Wallace's mom, Bethany asked, walking into the room with her husband.

"We covered some pretty advanced algebraic conversions." Callie said, addressing his mother as she went to stand beside her son.

"Dr. Torres helps me with my math and science homework by letting me go on rounds." He says to Cristina, who is standing beside the head of his bed.

"Fascinating." Cristina mumbles under her breath, turning towards Meredith.

"We're trying to keep his life as normal as we can. Even living in a hospital." Wallace's dad says to the resident doctors.

"But I can skip my homework on Friday right dad? Since it's my birthday?"

"Since it's your birthday." Wallace's mom says, helping her son get settled back in bed.

"Dr. Torres, will you still come right?", Wallace asked Callie.

"Yes, I can come celebrate with you like I promised." she says, motioning to the residents that it was time to continue on with rounds.

"Dr. Torres, we've requested a meeting with the head of the hospital board, and we'd like you there too." Paul, Wallace's dad says as she exit's the room.

"Oh, Okay." Callie says, exiting the room. Silently praying that the meeting wasn't to reprimand her. She's done everything that she can to save Wallace, but death is inevitable with his condition. She has been buying him a few months at a time for over two years but that time was quickly coming to an end. But Paul and Bethany weren't people to hear the word no. If they want surgery for their son, they will get surgery for their son. they had money and they would do everything possible to get the care he needed, but at the end of the day, money and power wouldn't save their little boy from certain death.

Callie had been paged into the pit for a consult on a four year old girl whom got hit by a speeding car, as soon as she exited Wallace Andersons room. She found herself scrubbing out of the seven hour surgery, just in time to see that her day was over. Deciding to go check on one of her favorite patients before she leaves for the day.

Walking into Wallace's room she see's he is wore down and tired. Smiling at the little boy as she walked up to the bed he told her, "Give me just a minute, and I'll be ready to go on rounds."

Looking towards Wallace's mom, Callie sees her shake her head, knowing he wasn't up for evening rounds. "That's okay buddy, I'm not going on rounds this evening. You just stay here in bed and rest with mommy okay?" Callie says trying to appease the weakened boy.

"He's not been sleeping very well." Bethany said as Callie covered him up with his blanket. "How about you close your eyes, and let me do what mommies do okay?"

Bethany said to her frail son. Seeing him nod his head and close his eyes, she started. "Bad dreams bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here to stay." She said waving her arms over his body. "Bad dreams bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here to stay." She repeated, pausing when she saw Doctor Yang walk into the room.

"You have to say it three times for it to work mommy." Wallace sleepily says as his mom repeats it one last time.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on him. Get some rest." Callie says, laying her hand on Bethany's arm.

Walking into Arizona's apartment with Resumes and dinner in hand, Callie sets the food down on the counter and lays the resumes on the side table next to the sofa.

"Arizona?" Callie raised her voice slightly. "Honey?" She said, walking further into the apartment. Not finding her girlfriend anywhere. "Where are you?" she said, walking into the bedroom, sighing at the sight of her girlfriend laying down on the bed. "What are you doing in bed?" she questioned, sitting beside her girlfriend on the bed.

"I've done absolutely nothing today, and my back is killing me." She said, adjusting the heating pad that was placed under her back. "I guess it's just from lying around all day. I'm going to go insane Callie."

"Well, I say.. how about after dinner, we look at those resumes and then I'll give you a back massage? How does that sound?" Callie asked, "I've not had a moment to myself today, its been so hectic. I'm starved, I didn't get lunch." she said, lying down with her girlfriend, with her arm draped over her stomach. "..and I've missed you." Callie said, moving her head so it laid on Arizona's chest.

"I've missed you too babe." Arizona said, stroking Callie's head. Hearing a hint of sadness in her girlfriends voice when she said she missed her. "You alright Calliope?"

"Yeah…" Callie sighed. "…I'm.. I.. I don't know" she replied, rubbing small circles with her thumb over her girlfriends hip bone. Thinking about the day, and about Wallace. She would give anything to change his state. She knew Wallace would be lucky to make it to his birthday.

Shifting herself, so she could sit up and rest her back on the headboard of the bed, Arizona gestured for Callie to lay her head down on her lap. "Talk to me Calliope. What's going on with you today?" she asked, running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"It's nothing.. I'm just feeling a little down today that's all." Callie said, wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye, looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure when her mood had gotten so low, she did have kind of a shitty day, but she knew it also had something to do with seeing Wallace before she left work. She was a doctor for fuck sake and she couldn't help the boy and that broke her heart.

"You know you can tell me anything right? If some things bothering you, I want to know about it." Arizona said, trying her best to comfort Callie.

"I know." she said, then paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Paul and Bethany requested a meeting with the Head of the Board and the chief today. They also wanted me present."

"That's Anderson kids parents right." Arizona questioned, remembering Callie had spoken about them before. From what she remembered Callie saying it was only a matter of time for the child.

"Yeah, they are donating twenty-five million dollars. Half to the hospital and half to research. They want me to find a cure for Wallace, but I can't.. I can't." Callie said, with tears starting to fall.

"Oh honey." Arizona said, wiping tears off Callie's face, only to be replaced with more.

"It would be a miracle… if he made it to h.. his birthday on Friday." she cried, rolling over on her right side, burying her face in Arizona's stomach, careful not to put pressure on her surgical scar.

"Hey.. hey... you've did everything you can, you gave that little boy two extra years that he wouldn't have had. You did that, no one else Callie." she said, bending down, kissing her on the temple. "Shh.. it's okay babe. Let it out." Arizona said, stroking her girlfriend back. Knowing if Callie would just cry it out she would feel better in the end.

Releasing all her pent up emotions, the crying, the exhaustion from the long day along with Arizona rubbing her back softly had relaxed Callie enough to let her mind drift off to a light sleep.

The tingling sensation in her hand woke Callie up from her light slumber about thirty minutes later. Realizing her hand was asleep from the position she was in she shifted on her back, looking up at Arizona, who was engrossed in one of her medical journals.

"Hey you. Feeling better?" Arizona asked, setting the magazine down on her night stand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, but you're just so comfy." Callie said, hearing Arizona's stomach growl, letting out a small laugh as she sat up from her position. "Come on. Lets get you some food, before you turn into a grizzly bear."

"Wait.. are.. you okay?" Arizona asked, with a bit of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks." Callie said, placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips. "Lets go eat, I'm starved." she said, walking into the kitchen to plate their dinner.

Arizona could still see the sadness in Callie's eyes, but she decided not to press her about it.

"Hey, let me do that babe, you've had a long day and it's the least I can do. Sit." Arizona said grabbing the box of takeout from Callie.

Reheating the General Tso's chicken and fried rice in the containers, Arizona placed the boxes back on the breakfast bar, she poured Callie some wine and sat beside her girlfriend.

"I figured we could just eat right out of the containers today. What do you say." Arizona said, unwrapping the chop sticks.

"Sounds good, thanks. " Callie said leaning her head on Arizona's shoulder, as Arizona took a few bites of her dinner. Noticing Callie was just picking at the food.

"Callie honey, you need to eat."

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Callie said, putting her utensils down.

"For me.. Please?" Arizona said, holding some food in front of Callie's mouth for her to take.

Accepting the offered food to appease her girlfriend. "You don't have to feed me Arizona."

"Um. Yeah, evidently I do." she said laughing, trying to lighten Callie's mood a little.

"Come on now, eat… then we'll take a long hot bath" Arizona said, wiggling her eyebrows, "..and I'll let you give me that back rub you promised." she finished, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Deal."

The work week past by more or less the same as Monday, with easy banter between the two, Callie would go to work, come home to check on Arizona during her lunch break if time allowed between her everyday patients and a worsening Wallace Anderson. They went over the résumé's Callie picked at the clinic on Monday evening.

It was finally Friday, Wallace's 11th birthday, also Arizona's first checkup with Bailey. Callie found herself getting ready for work that morning, silently praying to god that Wallace would make it through the day.

"I'm going to work babe. Don't be late for your checkup with Bailey today. Call me when you get there. I'll come with you."

"Okay babe, have a good day. I'll see ya soon. Love you." Arizona yelled from the bathroom.

"Love you too."

A few hours later, Callie found herself wondering around the peds wing. She'd been to check on Wallace, and he wasn't looking to good, she had Cristina take him up to run a few tests to see what was going on with him. Feeling her phone vibrate in her lab coat, she looked at the screen seeing Arizona had texted her the room number she was in, waiting on Bailey's consult. Making her way into Arizona's room, Callie entered seeing her girlfriend sitting on the bed, swinging her legs like a small child.

"Hey." Callie said, making her presence known. Taking a seat on the stool, maneuvering herself to sit in front of Arizona until Bailey got there.

"Hey, how's Wallace?" Arizona asked, seeing the worry still evident in her lovers eyes.

"He's hanging in there. I've sent Cristina to do tests. I'm still hoping by some miracle that he'll pull though you know.. Its possible. Time will only tell." Callie says, as Bailey walks into the room.

"Hey Arizona, how are you feeling today?" Bailey asks, as she makes her way to her patient.

"I'm good Bailey, I'm feeling really good. Please tell me you will release me back to work now. I can't take sitting at home much longer." Arizona said, with pleading eyes to the short doctor.

"Well, everything looks good from the outside, I just need to do some blood work on you to see how you're immune system is holding up, and if all goes right, you will be well on your way." Bailey says, after doing a series of small tests, checking the incision site, and palpitating Arizona's abdomen.

"It will be about thirty minutes or so before I know the results" Bailey said, while drawing Arizona's blood. "..so why don't you and Callie go down to the cafeteria and have some lunch while you wait, otherwise you can just sit in this dull room and stare at four walls. I'll come find you when I'm done" Bailey said, leaving the room.

Walking hand in hand, Callie and Arizona took their time going to the Cafeteria. Callie stopped Cristina, who was walking by, to see if Wallace's tests had come back yet, getting a quick no in response, she told Cristina to page her with the results.

Making their way into the Cafeteria, Callie walks Arizona to a quiet table near the corner of the room away from the crowds of people. "Wait here babe, and I'll get us something."

"Ooo.. No salad." Arizona said, scrunching her face up. "I feel like something cheese…"

"Gotcha." Callie replied, laughing.

Returning with two plates of lasagna for them both and a banana milkshake for Arizona, she sat down beside her girlfriend. "I hope this is okay, it was the only cheesy thing they had… AND.. a special sweet treat... for my sweet." Callie said placing the milkshake down in front of Arizona.

"Mmm.. You read my mind. Thank you." she said, taking a drink of the shake. "Oh god, Banana…" she said, taking another drink. "…damn that's good." she said, setting it down.

Finishing up their meal, they spot Bailey coming their way. "Well, please tell me its good news Bailey." Arizona said, holding Callie's hand.

"I'm afraid not Arizona, the tests show that your immune system is sill low. Its higher than last time, but still low. So, same as last week, we will revisit this again next Friday, just go home and relax, no working you hear me. Just because you are feeling great doesn't mean your body really is. Enjoy your time off girl." Miranda says, patting Arizona on the back before leaving the room.

"Nooo." Arizona said, smacking her head onto the hard table.

"That's really gonna help, huh." Callie said laughing at Arizona. Hearing her pager go off, Callie looks down and see's she is needed up in the NICU. "I've gotta go babe, 911 in the NICU. I'm sorry…I'll see you later." she said, kissing her girlfriend goodbye and running up to the NICU.

"Dr. Torres.." Cristina says, walking into the NICU room.

"Not Right now…" Callie huffs, as she worked with Meredith to save a new born baby.

"I think you're going to want to see this, it's the X-rays of Wallace Anderson. See? He has dilated loops of bowel."

"Show me." Callie says, looking up at the X-rays. "Flip.. Flip.. Damn it. Damn it. He has another bowel obstruction, and he's not compensating."

"I got this, go." Meredith says taking over the new born baby.

After catching Wallace's parents up on his condition, she heads to see the little boy. Walking into his room, Callie see's him holding his stuffed animal "Hey there, you ready to go?"

"I've been here for a while now Dr. Torres, and I've seen kids go home… and go away. Like Evan, the kid from down the hall with asthma last month. He died the day before her was suppose to be discharged."

"You're not Evan." Callie said, trying to ease Wallace's concern.

"And Chloe, the heart girl. She was here for three weeks before she died."

"No one says you're going to die."

"I've been here for seven month. I've been here the longest of anyone on the floor, by double." Wallace said, fettling with his stuffed animal he had clutched in his hands.

"Wallace, I.." Callie didn't know what to say, he was breaking her heart. He needed this surgery to live another day, but she wasn't sure he would make it off her table alive.

"They say its like going to sleep. Maybe it is, but what if I go to sleep, and I have nightmares?" he asked, as the nurses came in to take Wallace to the OR. Callie was at a loss for words.

Leaving the hospital after her long day, Callie checked her phone to see if Arizona had replied to any of her texts she had sent earlier in the day after Wallace's surgery. Seeing there wasn't any messages or calls, she decided to head to Arizona's clinic to pick up her wallet she had left there earlier in the week, not having the time to pick it up sooner. Pulling out her phone to call her girlfriend, Callie only gets a voice mail. Sighing she placed her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the clinic. Hearing Arizona's ring tone on her phone go off, she answered the call.

"Hey, sorry I didn't make it to the phone when you called." Arizona said.

"I left you messages." Callie said, hearing papers shuffling through the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry I was.."

"..Look ok, I don't care, I operated on Wallace this afternoon, even when I knew better. I keep retracing every step, every suture and I keep going over it and over it.." Callie said, letting her emotions take control of her actions.

"He didn't make it?"

"He did, he's in recovery, but that's not the point." Callie said hearing someone in the background speak in hushed tones. Where are you?"

"Ahh.. I'm.. uh I'm home." Arizona rattled.

"I've called and texted you several times today… Look, what I needed from you tonight was a little support and you weren't there." Callie said, near tears.

"Ooo.. okay.. you're scared, and so you're picking a fight. You get that, yeah?" Arizona said, confused as to why Callie was being so agitated with her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Whatever. But I've helped you through crisis after crisis lately and for once I thought I could come home tonight and get some support fro..."

"..Callie.." Arizona sighed, knowing Callie was having a rough time, she was just taking the brunt of her pent up frustrations. "I'm sorry honey.. I promise, I've not ignored your calls, where are you? I'll come to you right now."

"No.. no.. I'm sorry.. I'm just upset and I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Callie sighed, settings down on a bench on the street. "I'm leaving the hospital now, I just.. I gotta run an errands and I'll be home. Okay?"

"Okay babe.. how about we have some pizza for dinner and just have a relaxing night on the couch.. Sound good?"

"Yeah, okay." Callie said, getting up from the bench as she continued her way to the clinic. "I gotta go." Callie said, hanging up the phone before Arizona could reply.

Walking into the back alley of the clinic, Callie silently hopes Teddy's still there working because she didn't have a key to get in. Trying the door, seeing that it was unlocked Callie made her way into the clinic to Arizona's office where she last remembered having her wallet.

Walking into the office, noticing the picture in the frame sitting on Arizona's desk of the day they were at the park, smiling thinking back to that day, she moved to grab her wallet in Arizona's desk but it wasn't there. Turning around to exit, thinking Teddy may have moved it.  
Walking through the building she ran into Teddy at the nurses desk. "Umm Teddy did you move my wallet from Arizona's office?"

Looking up from her file in her hands. "Oh hey Callie, yea I placed it in the desk here." Teddy said, pulling the wallet from the drawer and handing it to it's owner.

"Thanks Teds. Have you talked to Arizona today?" Callie asked her girlfriends best friend. Knowing she would be carrying the load with Arizona's extended absence at work.

Being caught off guard with the question Teddy didn't know what to say. "Umm yea.. Ahh.." She mumbled, as Arizona walked into the nurses station, unaware of Callie's presence.

"Who you talking to Teds?" Arizona asked looking up from the papers in her hands.

"Calliope." She said surprised. "Wha.. What are you.. doing here." She asked, swallowing hard, knowing Callie was going to be pissed at her for being at the clinic when she should be home resting.

"Me?.. ME?.." Callie huffed, in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here Arizona?

"Callie, I need to get these interviews out of they way and hire a doctor. Especially now that I'm off at least another week." Arizona said, trying to make her girlfriend understand.

"Your immune system is low, do you get that? You're putting yourself in danger just being here. Do you know what that means.. What this could do to your recovery.. Being here around all these sick kids?" Callie's voice rises slightly trying not to cause too much commotion in the middle of the clinic.

"I get that Callio..."

"..No, no apparently you don't." Callie interrupted. "You have been complaining and whining all week about how you have to get back to work as quick as possible and now you're here risking that?

Taken aback from how Callie was talking to her, Arizona was in sort of a shock. She knew Callie had, had a bad week at work, quickly realizing she was only adding into her stress and anxiety of the whole situation, just by being here. She didn't want Callie to have that added on stress, she knew she was having it hard enough emotionally.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Arizona said, stepping closer to Callie. "I don't mean to make you worry babe, I just needed to get all this sorted out... the sooner the better.. and.."

"Please.. Just.. don't, Arizona." Callie sighed, cutting her off. Exhaustion setting in from the horrible week she had.

"Calliope.."

"I just.. I can't.. I can't take anymore today Arizona. If you want to walk around here like nothing is wrong with you then by all means, have at it. I won't stick around here and watch you put yourself in this situation." Callie says turning around and walking out of the clinic exasperated.

Walking back home, she let's herself into Arizona's apartment long enough to grab her pajamas and a few of her necessities, that have all slowly accumulated from her place to her girlfriends home.

She enters her apartment, locked the door and entered her bedroom and also locked that door. Stripping her Clothes off, she decided to soak in the hot tub.

Sinking into the water, it only made her miss Arizona and wish she was there with her. Thinking maybe she was too harsh on her, but then again, Arizona was setting herself up for a setback. And she didn't want to see Arizona risk that.

Sinking further, until he whole body was submerged in hot water, letting the heat try to easy her built up tension in her tired body. Hearing a low thud in the water, she finally sat up when she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

Hearing another thud, Callie turned the water off to see where the noise was coming from. Hearing it again and recognizing the voice that was carrying from her bedroom door.

Going into her apartment, expecting to see Callie there, she entered her bedroom seeing some of Callie's things missing including her pajamas. Going through her apartment in search of her missing girlfriend Arizona came up empty. "Callie." Arizona yelled through her apartment.

Thinking there was only one other place she could be, she made her way across the hall to Callie's apartment. They hadn't spent the night away from each other since their first date and she wasn't about to start now.

Knocking on the blue door to apartment 502, "Callie?" Arizona waited for an answer. Knocking a second time "Calliope?" still no answer, she decided to use her key that Callie gave her not long after moving next door. Walking into the apartment she didn't see Callie anywhere. Her eyes roaming to the bedroom door she notices a light shining underneath the door. She goes to open the door but it was locked. Knocking on the door Arizona pleads. "Calliope please, let me in." She said knocking again. "Callie, please answer me." Arizona pleaded, sinking to the floor with her back against the door. She would wait Callie out if she had to.

About fifteen minutes later, Hearing a shuffling of feet through the door Arizona rose from the floor. "Callie... please, can we talk?" Arizona asked through the shut door, knowing Callie could hear her. "Callie I'm not leaving until you talk to me." She said banging on the door.

"Please just... go home, Arizona. I can't do this right now." Callie said, from her seated position on her bed, sighing when she heard pager go off right after. Seeing it was a 911 for Wallace, Callie quickly dressed and rushed out of her room.

"Wh.. Wait.. You're leaving? Where you going?" Arizona said, standing up from her seated position at the bedroom door.

"Yes. I have a patient." Callie said slamming the front door on her way out.

Walking to the front door Arizona slumped down against it. She couldn't handle Callie being upset, and it was eating away at her. Bringing here knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. Silently crying to herself.

A knock on the front door roused Arizona from her slumber. Seeing it was morning,

Arizona rose silently hoping Callie had forgot her keys in her rush out the door last night.

"Babe." Arizona said, swinging the door open quickly.

"Ohh, you're not Callie." She said with puffy red eyes, as she looked at the balding man that stood in front of her in an expensive Armani suit.

"Carlos Torres." He says. Holding his hand out to greet her. "..and you must be Cristina?"

* * *

**Thoughts? Carlos going to accept Callie and Arizona or not?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters :( **

**This is the LONGEST Chapter so far! **

**follow me on twitter to see things.. :) at AnatomyofGreys1**

* * *

Chapter 15

Arizona stood frozen in place after Carlos addressed her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't recall Callie talking to her parents about her yet.. had she? Was she suppose to invite him in? Tell him to come back later? Her mind was going ninety miles a minute. Would Callie be more upset with her if she let him into her apartment? She had a hundred questions and not one damn answer.

"I'm sorry, maybe I've got the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Calliope Torres." Carlos said, to the frazzled blonde standing in front of him.

"No.. no Sir.. you have the right place. Callio.. I mean Callie has been called into the hospital on an emergency. I'm not sure when she'll be back. Would ah… would you like to come in?" Arizona said, gesturing for him to step inside. Wiping at her eyes silently wishing the puffiness she feels surrounding her would vanish, as Carlos walks into the apartment, taking a quick look around. "Have a seat, would you like something to drink? Coffee, Tea, water?" Arizona asked, feeling like a fish out of water.

"Coffee would be nice thank you. Its Cristina? Am I correct." He asks, taking a seat on Callie's red sofa.

"Umm.. no actually, I'm Arizona." Arizona replied, not knowing what to call herself. She sure as hell couldn't drop the bomb on him of being Callie's girlfriend. "I'll be right back with your coffee." she said, walking into the kitchen and putting a pot of coffee on. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket and she texts Callie.

**_- I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but can you please give me a call. - XOXO Arizona -_**

"Ahh.. Okay, I recall now, Calliope telling me Cristina was thinking about moving in with her boyfriend a few months back, but she didn't tell me she was looking for a new roommate." Carlos said to Arizona, looking around the apartment at the pictures Callie had places sporadically throughout.

"Umm.. yeah.. I-I'm not her roommate.. I'm just a.. a friend. Did she uh.. know you were visiting, I don't recall her saying anything." Arizona asked, sending another text as the coffee finished.

**_- I'm worried about you, please call me, text me.. I don't care… be mad at me, but please just let me know you are okay. - XOXO Arizona -_**

"Black or cream?" she asked pouring two cups of the java.

**_- Calliope please, baby answer me.- XOXO Arizona -_** she texted again, knowing Callie almost always replied straight away to her messages.

"Black please." Carlos answered. "She didn't know, I've tried to call her a few times in the past few weeks, but she's not gotten back to me and I'm in town on business, so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone and surprise my Calliope. See how she's getting along." he said, accepting the coffee. "You must be some friend for Callie to let stay at her place when she's not around." Carlos questioned.

"I umm…" she stammered, not really knowing what to say "..she's been helping me out, I've just recently had surgery and she's been helping with my recovery." Arizona said taking a sip of her coffee, hoping he would accept that answer. Pulling her phone back out, she knew it was rude to text while she was in the middle of a conversation with her girlfriends father, but she had to talk to Callie.

_**- Calliope please, I need to speak to you ASAP. - Arizona -**_

"Arizona." Carlos says more to himself than to her, thinking it was an odd name, but also he vaguely recalled someone years ago having that name, but he couldn't think of who. "I've heard Calliope speak of some close friends often before Addison, Mark, Meredith, Cristina, Owen and Derek I think is his name, but I don't recall her speaking about you. it's a very.. unique name." He says, scooting back onto the couch, resting his back, crossing his leg over his knee.

Not knowing what to say, Arizona just tells the truth.. somewhat. "Oh, um.. Well, we've just recently found each other again per say." Arizona told him. Even though they didn't know each other when they were younger, they both knew about the other so you can assume they did kind of reunite. Right? Arizona thought.

"We kind of ran into each other on our vacations at Emerald Park Camp Grounds about two months ago." Arizona said, fidgeting with her cup. "We talked for a while and then one thing led to another and come to find out we camped next to each other for years."

**_- I have to talk to you, please. - Arizona -_**

"Hmm.. I do recall a few regulars there every summer. Lets see.. I remember The Ramirez family.. The Brooks family.. And I think it was the Rowins.. No, no the Robbins family I think, all of them would come during the summer and stay a while." Carlos says finishing his coffee.

"I-I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins." Arizona said, placing her cup down on the coffee table.

"What a small world huh." Carlos said surprised. "How are your parents… wait wait.. what was their names… D-Daniel and Barbara right? And how is your brother Tim. My Calliope had the biggest crush on him, she never said it but I could see it in her eyes. We've always had this connection, its like she tells a story with her eyes."

"Yeah.. yea she does." Arizona said in awe, thinking about Callie's chocolate eyes she has fallen in love with time and time again.

_**- Callie, seriously? Answer me. - Arizona -**_

"Well, enough about her for now.. Tell me about your family." Carlos says, resituating himself on the couch.

"Um.. my parents are great. They've been helping me open my business up, so they've been busy with that."

"So your dad finally retired from the Marines?"

"Yeah.. Yeah he did. They're just enjoying their time together now." Arizona said.

"How's Tim?"

"Oh.. Umm.. Tim.. he uh.. he was.. Murdered.. a little over a year ago." Arizona said, with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Picking up on Arizona's sadness, he draped his arm over her shoulder giving her some silent support. "I've very sorry to hear that Arizona, I know what it's like to lose a loved one and its unbearable."

"Thank you sir."

"Does Calliope know about Tim?"

"Yeah.. She does. She's got this aura about her that makes you want to tell her everything." Arizona said, smiling. Thinking back to the first time meeting her and how she just spilled her life on her.

"That she does. A special one she is." Carlos says, looking down at his watch. "I'm sorry to run Miss. Robbins, but I have a meeting in thirty minutes. It was a pleasure." Carlos says standing up from his seat. "Please tell her to give me a call this evening?"

_**- Please. - Arizona -**_

"Uhh.. yes, of course Sir, and please... call me Arizona." She said, standing up walking Carlos to the door.

"It was good to see you Arizona, please give your parents my condolences." Carlos says, stepping out of his daughters home.

"I will, thank you Mr. Torres."

"Please, call me Carlos." He says with a nod, then walking down the hall to the elevator.

**_- Okay, I get it, you don't want to talk to me right now and I'm sorry that I've made you hate me or whatever. But I know you need me right now Calliope. Please. Meet me for lunch? - XOXO Arizona -_**

She wanted to be the one to warn her that her dad was in town and she wanted to be there for her when she told her dad about their relationship.

Leaving Wallace's room after telling his parents that he only had a few hours to live, Callie ventured off to the nearest room before she lost her shit. She couldn't stay and watch him die.

Wallace had a rough night, Callie has somehow managed to keep him alive throughout the night, but two hours ago he took another turn for the worst. Paul and Bethany had demanded that she go back in to surgery, but finally she convinced them that the battle that they have been fighting for two long years is nearing its end.

Laying her stiff body on the on call room bed. Callie let out an exhausted moan, burying her face into the pillow. This had been a long night and morning. It was Saturday morning and she was suppose to be at home in bed, but instead she was lying on a crap bed in the on call room, trying to do... something, it sure wasn't sleep, after being paged into work at eight o'clock the night before. She couldn't take her mind off Wallace or her fight with Arizona that previous night. She thought maybe she had been harsh on Arizona, but then again, it was Arizona that was carelessly putting herself at risk.

With everything that had happened through the week, she couldn't rest a bit. She was so upset at the fact that there was nothing left to do for Wallace, and the fact that Arizona acted like she didn't have a care in the world about her health. Callie was at her breaking point.

Hearing her phone go off the third time and seeing it was Arizona begging her to talk to her… again, she threw her phone to the side, and decided to go check on the Anderson's. She couldn't deal with that mess right now

Walking through the hall near the room, she noticed Cristina Yang's somber look. Also noticing Richard Webber the chief of surgery and also Larry, the head of the hospital board, standing by the door of Wallace's room. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Callie walked into the room and seen Bethany and Paul packing up Wallace's things. Trying her best to shut her emotions off before she spoke, she addressed the grieving parents.

"Callie." Bethany says through tears.

Callie gave her a sad smile as she walked up to what once was Wallace's bed.

"It just doesn't feel real… any of it. It just.. It just doesn't feel real." Bethany said, clutching onto his stuffed animal.

Keeping her emotions in check, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, Callie said, "Bethany, would you like to see him one last time?"

Seeing Bethany and Paul nod their heads, Callie led them out of the room and down to a viewing room near the morgue. Walking up to the bed, that held his lifeless body, Paul began to breakdown as Bethany began her ritual to keep Wallace's nightmares away.

"Bad dreams bad dreams go away" She said waving her hands over Wallace's body. "Good dreams good dreams.. Here to.. stay" she says, breaking down in sobs as Paul pulls her in close to him.

"Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." Callie said, taking over for Bethany. "Bad dreams bad dreams go away. Good dreams good dreams here to stay." she continued. "Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay-stay." she said as her voice began to break.

Fighting back her tears, Callie said, "You have to do it three times for.."

"…it to work.. I know.." Paul said, giving Callie a small sad smile of appreciation. "Thank you." he said to her. "She is the reason we are still donating twenty-five million dollars to this hospital, not because of you and your ass kissing." Paul says to Larry. "Its because of he.. her."

Tearing into the attending lounge after telling Cristina she couldn't stick around, she changed into her street clothes and head out of the hospital. Going across the street to the parking garage of her apartment complex, jumped into her jeep and took off to Meredith and Derek's property.

Coming up to huge garage, she parked her jeep. Reaching over, she retrieve a small box out of her glove compartment of her jeep.

Opening the box she pulled out two keys. Getting out of her jeep, she opened the door of the building with one of the keys. Revealing a new Pearl 2015 White F Type Jaguar Convertible.

Climbing into her car, Callie headed off, with the wind whipping in her hair, to the one place close she can find solitude in, to have some time to herself to collect her thoughts and breathe.

Staring on the time on her phone, Arizona noticed it was now past noon and she still hadn't heard a word from Callie. She needed to let Callie know that her father was in town and she wasn't about to do it through text.

Tired of this cat and mouse game she felt like they were playing at the moment, she went to her apartment to shower and get dressed for the day. Walking over to the hospital she entered and made her way to the peds ward. Walking up to the front desk, she looked around for the brunette but came up short.

"Excuse me, but is Dr. Torres around?" Arizona asked a nurse behind the desk.

"No, I'm sorry. I've not seen her lately, she may be in one of the on call rooms, she's been here all night." The nurse says getting up and answering on the calls from a patient room. "If you'll excuse me."

Turning around with a huff, Arizona leaned her back on the desk.

"Hey River Girl, I figured you'd be with your lady love right now. She was pretty upset." Cristina said walking up to the counter, leaning on her arms.  
"No, I'm not.. where is she?" Arizona asked turning around to face Cristina. "Is she here?"

"She left like three hours ago, said she needed some time to herself for a little while. I still figured you'd be there with her, since you two have been inseparable." Cristina said.

"Yea.. she's upset with me right now.." Arizona sighed.

"I figured something more was up with her.. she was pretty upset when she came in last night. What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"You said she's upset with you. What did you do?"

"Oh, I uh.. I was being stupid. I had a check up yesterday and Bailey said my system is still weak.. that I needed to stay away from the clinic and away from the infected kids and just rest at home, but after I left here yesterday, I went to my clinic to interview some doctors and she found out. And went all grizzly on me. And has refused to talk to me since. I've tried several times to get her to talk to me but she wont." Arizona said, sadly.

"Listen, Callie can be a bear when she gets mad or upset about things, Robbins. She tries to push people away when they try to help. Don't let her push you away. I'm sure she's not as mad at you or upset as you think.. It's just hard to lose patients, even on the toughest person."

"Yo.. you mean.." She tried to ask. Swallowing hard.

"..Wallace died earlier this morning." Cristina said sadly.

Sighing, Arizona's heart broke for Callie. "God.." she said softly. "I.. I've got to find her Cristina." she said, leaving out the hospital in a rush.

"Think Robbins, think.." Arizona mumbled to herself as she got into her jeep and headed off into traffic, then something clicked and she had an idea of where Callie might be.

Noticing her dream house had a big SOLD sign in the yard, Arizona pulled up to the parking lot at the beach where they had their first date, she remembered that Callie said she like to come here to think or be alone after a bad day at work. Sighing when she didn't see Callie's jeep, only a white convertible parked in the area. Looking the beach area over, she noticed a figure standing by the water's edge that looked like her girlfriend.

"Oh Calliope." Arizona sighed, as she silently shut her door to the jeep.

Walking quietly, closing in on Callie, trying to silently let her girlfriend know she was there for her.

Sticking her hands in her jean pockets, Arizona stood in silence a few minutes not knowing what to say.

"Calliope." Arizona tried, hearing Callie sniff.

"Please, don't start. I.. I can't take another blow right now. Just.. just go back home. Please."

"No.. NO". Arizona said raising her voice. She wasn't going to let Callie push her away right now. "I'm not leaving you. I know you're mad at me and very upset with everything that's happened lately and maybe I'm being selfish," Arizona said, stepping in front of Callie, taking her hands in hers. "..but I'm here for you Calliope, I know you need me right now. So no, I'm not going anywhere."

Falling into Arizona's embrace, Callie sobbed, finally feeling safe in the arms that she's longed for since their fight last night.

Not saying a word, Arizona just held Callie tight and let her cry.

"Wallace died." Callie said through tears, after a few minutes of silence of holding each other, she was clinging to Arizona like her life depended on it. Letting all her pent up emotions from the week go. Also crying because she felt bad for the way she treated Arizona previously.

"Shh.. I know honey... I'm so sorry... It's okay, I got you." Arizona said, rubbing up and down Callie's back, Whispering words of encouragement and love.

Arizona embraced Callie, as they both stood there for a long while, lost in their own thoughts.

"How did you know." Callie asked, in tears, turning her face into Arizona's neck.

"Well, you wouldn't answer my calls or texts, so I decided to go see you at work. I ran into Cristina and she told me what had happened."

"I don't usually get this upset over patients dying. But Wallace was a special kid, ya know. I've gotten to really know him over the past few years." Callie said, after the tears stopped.

"It's never easy honey. Kinda why I decided to be a pediatrician instead of a pediatric surgeon. I'd rather do little diseases on little people instead of big surgeries on... little people."

"Here. Come, sit with me?" Arizona said, sitting down in the sand pulling Callie down with her.

Sitting between Arizona's legs, Callie leaned back into her.

"I'm still mad at you." Callie said, picking at Arizona's pant leg.

"I know.. and I'm sorry, Calliope. I'm not good with apologies, but I will admit when I was wrong, and I was. I knew if you found out you would be upset with me, and it was very selfish of me. I knew you were having a rough week and I only made matters worse." Arizona said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm not trying to..condone.. what I did, but I did it because It had to be done quickly. And I didn't think it looked good doing the interviews at my home or over the phone. I had to meet them in a professional setting. I didn't mean to upset you, I swear babe... especially with everything that going on with Wallace. Im sorry, Calliope. I was being selfish and stupid. Only worrying about my wants... you were only trying to take care of me." she said, resting her chin on Callie's shoulder.

"I was only looking out for your health, Arizona, because I love you and don't want to see anything happen to you." Leaning her head on Arizona's.

"I was only thinking about work.. I was just doing what I thought was.. right at the time. I should have took your feelings into consideration. We are together and I need to realize that it's not just about my needs and wants anymore. It's about our needs and wants."

"I understand the pressure your under, with the clinic. I really do, but the longer your unhealthy, the longer the clinic is at risk... please tell me you at least found someone?" Callie asked, looking out into the bay.

"Ugh.. No, not anyone qualified enough for what I want. There was this one guy. His name was Jackson Avery I think, but he was more of a PA than an actual pediatrician. His resume was outstanding though, and maybe after the clinic picks up, I'll think about hiring him on if he's still available, but I still need an actual Peds doctor. If I had another, we could double the number of patients a day, because there is already a waiting list, especially now where I've been gone for two weeks... Soon to be three. Teddy's handling the small cases that she's qualified for, but she's not enough."

"I have a suggestion.. it's crazy and.. And far fetched.. I mean I know it's.. It's not ideal and..and stuff.. But maybe... I don't know... Maybe.."

"Babe, you're rambling." Arizona said, rubbing Callie's arms.

Sighing, starting to think this was a bad idea, Callie said, "..maybe.. I could do it?" She said shyly. "You have that huge building, you're not using over half of it for anything, we could fix the upstairs and turn it into an out patient surgical floor. I mean think of the business you could generate." Callie said, finally voicing her opinion.

"Calliope... I.. " Arizona was blown away that Callie had thought about this. "I couldn't ask you to quit your secure job at the hospital to work for me. That would be unfair of me." Arizona said. Of course she thought about this many times since they've been together. She would LOVE for Callie to come in as another doctor, but she wouldn't ask because she didn't want Callie to feel like she had to help.

"You're clinic is going to do amazing Arizona, but God forbid if anything were to happen Richard wouldn't hesitate to hire me back. I mean I am kind of a rock star with a scalpel. And you're not asking, I'm offering. I know there will be a ton of loop holes and everything with performing surgery at a medical practice, but we can do it!" Callie said, turning to face Arizona.

"I couldn't let you walk away from your friends like that, you said it yourself, their your family."

"And they would still be my family.. That wouldn't change just because I took a different job, I mean look at Mark and Addie. Just because they left the hospital doesn't mean their no longer in my life. Right?" Callie said, trying to make her point.

"So you're kind of saying, we should be extraordinary together... rather than ordinary apart?" Arizona asked, brushing stray hair behind Callie's ear.

"Totally. I can buy a share into your practice, if.. If you wanted me too," Callie said, giving her a small smile.

"Hmm.. Okay, listen.. don't quit your job right now." Arizona chuckled. "Just hear me out.. so how about this. I call Jackson, tell him he's got the job as my PA if he still wants it. And we make a few calls and see if it's even possible to make this happen. And then we'll go from there?

"You serious? I mean.. I don't want you to feel like you have too."

"Yes Calliope." Arizona said, kissing her cheek softly. "I've wanted you at my practice since the beginning. I was just afraid to ask you."

"Afraid?"

"Well yea, I was afraid you would think it was a terrible idea to work together."

"Never." Callie said, leaning into Arizona, resting her head on her collar bone.

Rubbing Callie's back, Arizona decided to drop the bomb on Callie.

"Umm.. Callie?"

"Hmm.."

"I don't want to upset you.. or add more stress on you or anything but ahh.. I.. I talked to your dad today." Arizona said hesitantly.

"My dad? Did he call.. You should have just let the answering machine pick up."

"No.. uh.. he.. he came by your apartment."

"My apartment? Wh.. What did he want?"

"He said he was in town for business, and you hadn't returned any of his calls lately, so he decided to dropped by to see how you were doing."

"Oh.. you, didn't tell him about us did you?" Callie questioned.

"No, no. He thinks were just friends. We had a nice chat this morning. That's why I kept calling and texting you this morning."

"A chat?" Callie questioned. Her dad wasn't someone to sit and just chit chat with a stranger unless it was good for business.

"Um yeah, he was kind of questioning our friendship, said he didn't recall you ever talking about me before like you do the others. And I told him we just kinda crossed paths recently. I told him about camping years ago and then he said he remembered my family. He said for you to give him a call this evening."

"Shit... I guess I should call him? Get this over with." Callie said, searching her pockets for her phone. "I don't have mine phone on me. Can I use yours?"

Taking Arizona's phone, Callie rang her father.

"Carlos Torres."

"Papi?" Callie said, as Arizona held her hand, giving her silent support.

"Calliope, how are you mija?"

"I'm.. I'm good daddy."

"You don't sound too well Calliope is everything alright?" He asked. Her voice sounding horse.

"Yeah, everything's find daddy, I just.. lost a patient today, you know how that can be."

"I'm sorry mija. Look, I'm on my way to another meeting, care to join me for dinner?"

"Yea, that sounds great daddy, is it alright if I bring someone?"

"Depends, is this someone special?" Carlos jokes with his daughter.

"Umm, yeah. Very special." She said, looking at Arizona.

"Then I can't wait to meet this gentlemen suitor."

"You.. you'll love them daddy, their smart, funny, handsome and and very beautiful, their so good to me." She said, tightening her grip on Arizona.

"That's great mija. How about we go to that bar you took me to last time, the one across from your apartment. I feel like a burger and beer."

"That sounds great. We'll see you then.

"I Love you mija. Take care."

"Love you too Papi. See you soon." Callie said hanging up.

"Argh.. I can't wait until this day is over." Callie said, handing the phone back to Arizona "thanks."

"I know babe." Arizona said cupping Callie's cheek. "You want to go home, get you some rest before dinner? You must be exhausted."

"Yea, I could really use a nap. I tried to get some rest in an on call room but I couldn't relax." She said, as they stood up and headed back to their waiting vehicles.

"Uh, Callie.. How did you get here? I didn't see your jeep." Arizona questioned as they got closer to the cars.

"My car." Callie said looking towards her Jaguar.

"Th.. this your car?" Arizona said surprised, it was a beautiful car, and Callie would look amazing behind the wheel, but she'd never imagine her buying that kind of car for herself. Callie wasn't one to flaunt her money with expensive things.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a convertible, not necessarily a jag, but when I passed my boards to become an attending a few months ago, my dad surprised me with this." Callie said, smiling nervously shuffling in her place. She didn't like to talk about their wealth. People had always judged her for it growing up.

"I don't get many chances to drive it, because of work and the weather. So I store it at Mer and Derek's. They have this old garage that they never use out behind their property, so they let me keep there."

"Wow. It's.. hot, like extremely, blow my mind hot. You have to take me for a ride soon." Arizona said, wiggling her brows at her.

"Is that so." Callie laughed.

"Oh it's so. You know, how you have this pair of sexy.. fuck me heels? Well, now you also have this sexy.. fuck me car." Arizona purrs, stepping into Callie's space. "One day soon Miss. Torres, I will have my way with you in this car." She husks in Callie's ear, slapping her on the ass and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Callie watched as Arizona climbed in her jeep. Sticking her head out the window. "I'll see you at home?" Arizona asked.

"Yea.. yeah, I'll be right behind you." Callie said getting into her car.

"Oh you ah.. you not gonna stop and get your jeep?"

"Uh.. Nah, I think I'll put it in storage for a bit. This needs to be driven some." Callie said with a sly smirk.

Smiling wide, "Okay, be careful babe." Arizona said, starting her car. Callie was hot, no she was dirty hot sitting behind the wheel of the car,_ 'and she is all mine'_, Arizona though.

"You too." Callie said, pulling her sunglasses down on her face, as she pulled out of the lot with Arizona behind her.

Walking into her apartment, Callie sighed and headed straight for the couch and laid down.

Going to the fridge, Arizona scans through looking for something quick for Callie to eat, she knew without asking, that she's not ate since lunch Friday and it was now mid day Saturday.

"Here, you need to eat something." Arizona said, placing a small bowl of strawberries on the coffee table in front of her girlfriend.

"I'm too tired."

"Ohh.. My poor baby's so tired." Arizona said, patting Callie's leg motioning for her to sit up.

Sitting down at the end of the couch Arizona patterned her lap for Callie to lay back down.

Lying down on Arizona's lap, she took a bite of the offered strawberry Arizona was holding up near her mouth.

"Is this becoming some sort of fantasy for you or something? Because if I can recall correctly. Your tried to feed me twice this week now." Callie laughed after eating a few strawberries.

"Hmm.. maybe." Arizona played. "I'm just taking care of you, just like you do for me." She shrugged while she play with Callie's hair.

"Thank you." Callie said.

"For what"

"For taking my mind off everything. When you're around... you're all I think about."

"Oh.. well, you're welcome." Arizona said, playing with the bottom of Callie's shirt, while her other hand still roamed in her thick hair.

"You make it impossible to stay mad at you, you know."

"Must be my super magic charm." Arizona teased.

"That's exactly it." Callie said rolling over in Arizona's lap, facing her.

"Are we okay?"

"Yea. We will be. We just have to make it through dinner with me dad tonight." She sighed.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now. Okay. Just get some sleep babe." Arizona says, feeling Callie resituate herself on her lap to get more comfy. Grabbing the remote to the tv and flicking it on, as she continued to sooth Callie by rubbing up and down her side. Finally after several minutes of silence between the two, Callie let out a soft snore, signaling she was asleep.

Walking across the street to Joes, holding hands a few hours later, Arizona could tell how nervous Callie was getting.

"Are you okay, babe. I mean, cause if you're not, We will turn right back around and I can cook us a dinner and we can just lay in bed the rest of the evening." Arizona said, coming to a halt before they entered Joes. "I'll support you with whatever you want to do."

"No.. no.. I don't want to hide our relationship from them any longer. I love you so much, and I want everyone to know that. And if my family can't accept that, it's on them."

"Okay, you ready?" Arizona asked, grabbing the door handle. Opening the door when she nodded.

Walking into Joes, They grabbed a table in the back away from the small crowd of people.

"I'll be back I'm going to grab some drinks. Wine?" Callie asks, helping Arizona into her seat.

"Yes, please." Arizona says, when Callie leaned in to kiss her.

Waking to the bar Callie orders a red and white wine, and a beer for her father.

"Mija." She hears a voice come from her left. Turning she sees the one man that has loved her unconditionally her whole life.

"Daddy." Callie said with a huge grin.

"Calliope. It's been to long." Carlos says hugging his daughter close.

"I know. I'm sorry I've been busy with things."

"Joe, can we have three of your house specials?" Callie asked.

"So where is the special someone. I'd love to meet him." Carlos says, rubbing his palms together. Looking around the room.

"Their at the table. I'll take you as soon as Joe comes back with our drinks. I went ahead and ordered you a beer." Callie said, nervously, as Joe placed the three drinks on the table.

Stopping at the table Arizona was occupying. Carlos greeted her. "Miss Robbin... Excuse me.. Arizona, it's good to see you again."

"You too Sir." She said, as Callie sat down next to her. Taking a drink of her wine.

Taking a seat in front of the girls, he seemed to be looking around for someone. "So where is this man who has stolen your heart Mija. I can see the joy and happiness radiating off you."

Taking a sip from her wine, "Daddy, please be okay with this." Callie said, placing her hand on top of her fathers.

"This is Arizona Robbins... My girlfriend." Callie said, taking Arizona's hand under the table, bringing it up to her lips for a kiss.

"Your what?" Carlos questioned, thinking he heard wrong.

"This is who I'm dating daddy. We are in love."

"I see." Carlos said. "How long has this been going on." He asked. Trying to let it sink in.

"Uh.. about two months now." She said. Watching her father down his beer.

"Daddy? Please say something." Callie said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say Mija. This goes against everything that I know." Carlos says looking defeated. "I don't know how to accept this Calliope." He says standing from his seat.

"Daddy, please." Callie begged. Tears forming in her eyes. Feeling Arizona's grip tighten on her.

"I need some fresh air." He says walking to the door to leave.

Standing from her seat, Arizona took Callie in her arms, as she began to cry. "Shh.. It's okay babe.. I got you." She said, trying to ease Callie's pain.

"Listen, if he can't accept us.. Accept you. That's on him babe. You are still the same person. Just because you love me, doesn't change who you have always been. And if he can't see that, that's on him. You hear me." Arizona whispered.

"You want to go home babe." Arizona asked after Callie settled down.

"No, no. It's Saturday night. I just want to sit here and have dinner with my amazing girlfriend...and maybe even have a few shots of Patron and forget this day even happened. I'm not going to let him get to me.. Not today at least." Callie said, trying to wipe her tears.

"Okay, I'll order you a few rounds, I need to use the ladies room anyway... You good?" She asked placing her hand on the small of her back and kissed Callie's temple.

"Yea, I am. Thanks." Callie said, taking a gulp of her wine.

Walking to the bar, Arizona ordered two shots for Callie and asked Joe to deliver them to the table.

Looking back, she seen Callie's back was turned to the exit of Joes and the bar so Arizona quickly made her way out of the establishment to find Carlos Torres.

Walking around the block, she finds him smoking a cigar in the alley beside Joes. Walking up nervously, she hesitates, not knowing what to say to make him understand.

"I don't know if I can do this Arizona." He says first.

"Mr. Torres." Arizona said, feeling the need to address him properly. "You knew my family once sir, and I know you knew they were good people. I don't know if you knew I was named after a battleship." She said, sticking her hands in her pockets. "The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. So pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised me to love my country. To love my family. To protect the things I love... When my father... Colonel Daniel Robbins, the United States Marine Corp, heard that I was a lesbian, he said he had only one question. I was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was, "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believed in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me.. because I'm his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. Calliope is my family Sir and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her if she'll let me, and I know you may not understand this.. but I love your daughter. And I protect the things that I love. And I will protect her from you if it comes down to it... Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. She's who you raised her to be." Arizona said, her voice beginning to break.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand how she can love another women that way." He said.

"I'm just a person. That loves another human being, your daughter, with all I have inside me. I'm not trying to sound rude, but the only thing that I don't have that a man has, sir is a penis." Arizona spoke, praying He would understand.

Carlos stood there quietly listening to everything Arizona had to say, trying his damnedest to understand.

"She doesn't love me for my sex, nor do I her. I love her for what's inside. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. Just because she loves me, doesn't change a thing about her. She's still exactly who you raised her to be."

She looked over at Carlos, seeing he was still listening to her, she continued.

"You told me earlier today Sir, that you can tell what she's feeling just by looking into her eyes. I know you've already see it sir, that's why you are still here, and not on the first flight back to Miami."

"I seen it." He nodded.

"My only hope is that I make her as happy as she makes me. Because I can get through anything in my life, as long as she's there by my side, holding my hand." She finished. Turning away and making her way back to the bar.

Walking back into the bar, she heads straight to their table. "Sorry I took so long, the bathroom line was crazy." She said kissing her girlfriends cheek. Unaware of the figure walking slowly behind her.

Seeing Arizona enter the bar seconds ago, Callie questioned her. "Arizona, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking her seat. Looking in the same direction as Callie.

"Just talk to him babe. Give him some time to be shocked." She whispered.

Taking his seat in front to the two women, Carlos cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get more drinks for everyone." Arizona said, squeezing Callie's leg before she stood from her seat. She didn't need to stick around for this conversation that was about to take place. Some things need to stay between a father and a daughter. And she thought this was one of those times.

Watching Arizona walk off, he collected his thoughts before she spoke to his daughter.

"Daddy."

"Mija." Carlos sighed. Holding up his hand, signaling that he wasn't finished talking. "I'm trying.. to wrap my mind around this. I'm not saying.. that I get it. I still need time to accept it Calliope. But this made me think back to the time when I asked your grandpa for your mothers hand in marriage. Her father wasn't my biggest fan, and wouldn't give us his blessing. So I know how it feels. I didn't like someone telling me who I should or shouldn't love." He said, taking Callie's hand in his. "So who am I to tell you, mija." He finished.

"Oh Daddy." She said standing up from her chair and engulfed her father in a crushing hug, almost knocking him off his stool.

"You have a good women." He whispers to her. "I can tell she loves you, and I can tell you do love her just as much." He says, taking Callie's face in his hands. Seeing the tears build up in her eyes. "I've never seen you this happy mija, so who am I to step in the way of that." He finished, kissing her on her forehead.

"Whose up for some dinner?" Arizona asked walking back to the table with their drinks. Followed by Joe with their dinner in hand.

Conversation was a little awkward at the beginning, but Carlos began to open up a little more as they ate dinner. Asking questions about Arizona's new clinic and how Callie's new attending position is coming along. The girls even mentioned Callie's idea of coming to Arizona's clinic. Carlos even offered to help get everything under way if they needed help. Everyone seemed to start relaxing as the night went on, with Arizona and Callie never breaking contact with one another the whole night.

* * *

**_Wow, Guys. Not much feed back at all last chapter. Do you not like the direction I'm going?_**

**_To see Callie's car, follow me on twitter anatomyofgreys1_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Special thanks to my Beta, Calzonaheart**

**I am literally BLOWN AWAY with all of your comments. I take each and every one to heart. Thank you so much. **

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

It was now September, fall was just around the corner. Two months had past since the day Callie had came out to her father. A tremendous weight had lifted off her shoulders that day, she didn't even know she was harboring. Everything in her life seemed to be falling perfectly into place. Callie had never been so content in her life, and neither had Arizona. Arizona had never got the chance to broach the subject of moving in together since the night she came home from the hospital, and Callie had fell asleep on her during the process of asking her.

She had been cleared to return to work a week after her talk with Carlos. Both women had been busy with their jobs since then, not having much time for each other, other than late dinners and cuddles in bed. Arizona had been busy training Jackson Avery, and Callie's schedule had doubled since returning to work after the chief caught wind of Callie's possible resignation in the near future. He was going to use her as much as he could before that time.

After many long talks with Callie over late night dinners, Arizona finally decided to start making phone call after phone call to see if it was even possible to open up a Peds surgical clinic upstairs in her practice. After getting all the approvals needed. They started to take action on their plans.

But, as soon as they got started with the plans, it came to a quick halt. After making calls to several contractors. Not even one was able to start in the next six months. Deciding to take Carlos up on his offer of help, The girls asked him if he could help with finding some contractors to get the job done fast.

After making a few calls, he found a contractor who was willing to start the job immediately. So now the remodeling was coming along nicely under Carlos's care, they started looking into supplies and staff for the ward.

But that also quickly came to a halt, after her accountant did all the calculations, financially, Arizona couldn't afford all the remodeling and new surgical supplies needed to fully stock and equip the surgical ward on her own, much less hire a few more nurses and an anesthesiologist, Callie needed. After some slight hesitation, Arizona finally agreed to let Callie buy into her practice. She was against the idea at first, because it used to be her brothers building. She wanted to keep it in the family and letting someone buy in just didn't seem right, but after thinking about it, Callie wasn't just someone. She was her family, and someday her wife. So she agreed, even tweaking the name a little bit. It would soon be called 'Tiny Humans Clinic and Surgical Ward'.

Everything with the clinic seemed to be falling right into place as if it was meant to happen. The clinic had picked up even more since Arizona had returned to work, Dr. Avery had been amazing, there weren't many times where her would need her assistance on cases. Everything was perfect. They had flyers up all over town, and a banner hanging on the front of the building advertising the new ward. The News paper and News Station even came down to do stories on how everything was coming along. It was now only a matter of time, before everything would be finished.

Walking into Callie's apartment after checking in on the construction workers, Arizona found her sitting on the sofa, sipping wine and talking to her father on the phone in Spanish. Not being able to judge whether it was a nice call or not, She went into the kitchen and poured her a cool glass of wine and joined Callie on the couch, snuggling into her. She didn't even know what Callie was saying, but she did know that it turned her on something awful.

"..Si, thank you daddy. I will Papi. I love you too. Please give Mami, my love." Callie said hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked, drinking her wine.

"Yeah, he said the contractors should be finishing within the next two weeks. And then all we have left to do is get our supplies delivered and set up." Callie said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Awesome. I can't wait to have you around all the time." Arizona said, smiling into another kiss.

"Mmm.. You mean you'll won't get sick of me?"

"Ha, never!" Arizona scoffed like she was hurt. Pushing Callie down on the couch, straddling her stomach.

"Mmm.. Good." Callie purred. Noticing the playful glint in her girlfriends eyes, Knowing what she was about to do, "Don't.." she warned.

But before she could finish, Arizona pounced and started tickling Callie's sides.

"Ari... no.. no.. st.. Stop... Ariz... Ahh... Arizona...stop. Stop.." Callie laughed.

"Hmm... You want me to stop?" She asked.

"Yes. Baby please.." Callie tried to grab ahold of Arizona's hands through giggles ".. no.. St.. Stop."

"Hmm.. What's in it for me if I do?" Arizona said, as Callie grabbed a strong hold on her writs.

Callie quickly flipped them over, pinning Arizona down, holding her hands above her head.

"You're in for it now battleship." Callie husked in her ear.

"No. No Callie!" Arizona said, biting her bottom lip. She could see in Callie's eyes that she was up to no good.

Pinning Arizona's wrists down with one hand, Callie brushed the other down over Arizona's arm, cheeks, neck and shoulders, down her sides and back up again lightly caressing her skin.

Roaming her hand lightly down to her breasts, giving one a squeeze.

"Mmm.." Arizona moaned.

"You like that baby?" She asked as she bend down to kiss the exposed skin from Arizona's low cut pink shirt.

"Yea.. Yes." She voiced. Bucking her hips seeking some friction. "Please baby."

"What do you want Ari?" Callie whispered, in between kisses up Arizona's neck.

"You... Always... And... Forever... Baby." Arizona panted, breaking Callie's hold on her hands, as Callie sucked on her pulse point, the spot that always drives her wild.

Smacking Callie on the ass Arizona husks, "bedroom NOW!"

Callie quickly shot off the couch and ran into her bed room shredding her clothes in the process.

"Eager. Aren't we." Arizona laughed seeing Callie spread out on the bad waiting for her.

"Have you seen yourself? You're beautiful. I'm always eager when it comes to you baby."

"All I ever see is you. You. Are. Beautiful. Calliope." Arizona says as she crawls up Callie's body, kisses her way up her torso, between her breasts and slowly kissing up Callie's Neck until she reached her ear.

Taking the lob in her mouth and sucking hard, running her tongue over the edge. Letting go with a loud pop.

Tugging at Arizona's shirt, Callie breathes, "too many clothes."

Sitting up, straddling Callie, Arizona pulls her shirt off along with her bra as Callie unbuttons her pants and slips them off along with her panties.

Latching her lips to her girlfriends, Arizona's tongue entered Callie's mouth with a force. Both women fighting for dominance.

Finally breaking the contact, neither winning the battle, "I need you, Arizona."

"Patience, my love." She said, kissing down Callie's neck, slowly making her way to her breasts, sucking a nipple in between her teeth, biting down softly, causing Callie to squeal out in pleasure. Doing the same to the other breast, Arizona started placing kisses down Callie's torso, past her belly bottom, stopping right below Callie's pubic bone.

Looking down at Arizona, Callie was breathing heavily, staring into lust filled eyes. "Please." She begged.

"Please what, Calliope?" Arizona teased, as she felt Callie's try to place her face where she needed her most.

Kissing Callie's mound, Arizona pushed her legs open further. Exploring everywhere except where Callie needed.

"Argh... You are driving me mad, women." Callie husked.

Snickering at her girlfriends works, Arizona finally took a swipe at Callie's throbbing clit, feeling her girlfriends body shutter at the intimate contact.

"Mmm.. Yes baby." Callie said, arching her back off the bed.

Arizona took another long swipe at Callie's center. Sending shockwaves down Callie's body. Nearly sending Callie over the edge.

Taking lazy swipes over her girlfriends slit, Arizona savored the taste. As a flood of pleasure begins to slowly seep from her girlfriend.

"Please Babe. I need more." Callie said as Arizona began to slowly swiped a finger through her slit, coating it with her pleasure, sliding it down and around her entrance, teasing her.

Sinking a finger inside Callie's sex, she began to slowly thrust. feeling Callie's walls constricting, signaling she was almost at the edge. Adding a second finger, she latched into her clit sucking it in her mouth with a burning desire.

"Fuck... Arizona." Callie moaned, rolling her eyes back in her head. "Yes.. Faster baby." She said, placing her hand on the back of Arizona's head keeping her in place.

Reaching her free hand up, Arizona found Callie's free hand, lacing their fingers together, needing to feel the intimate contact with the love of her life.

"Please...don't stop... Yesss.. Right there.. Oh god." She husked, the breath leaving her body. As Arizona began thrusting harder, she curled her fingers inside of Callie's sex. Finding her sweet spot as only Arizona can.

"You like that baby... Hmm.." Arizona said, sending a vibration over Callie's center. Filling Callie's walls clinch, Arizona pushed Callie over the edge like no other before her. "Come for me Calliope. I want to taste all of you." she husked as she began to lap up all of Callie's juices that began to flood into her mouth.

"Oh god.. I'm gonna... I'm.. Com.. Comin.. Oh god.. Arizonnnnaa." Callie yelled as her orgasm came crashing over her.

Drinking every drop of energy Callie let go, Arizona slowly pulled out of her.

"Wow.. You.. You're like a fine wine baby." Callie lazily whispered.

"Oh yea?" Arizona asked, crawling up Callie's body for a passionate kiss.

Moaning at the taste of herself on Arizona's lips. She would never get tired of this.

"I could say the same thing about you baby." She said, licking her fingers clean of Callie's juices. "You just keep getting better and better."

"Have I ever told you how hot that is?" Callie asked.

"Why don't you show me." Arizona purred, as she straddled Callie once again. Taking hold of Callie's hand, she pushed it down to her soaking center.

"This won't take long baby. Watching you nearly brought me screaming over the edge." Arizona breathed.

Running her fingers over Arizona's folds, Callie gasped at the wetness. "Arizona."

"I told you, Calliope. This won't take lo.. Long. She says and Callie enters her body. "You do this to me every time you walk into the ro-om. My body instantly craves your touch, just with one look."

"You feel so good baby." Callie says thrusting into her love. "You like that... Huh." She said, taking a swipe at Arizona's clit.

"Ye.. Yes Calliope, yes." She said, hovering over Callie's body. "So close baby." Arizona husked. Kissing across Callie's cheek until she reached red swollen lips. Their tongues begin the dance for dominance once again. Both women moaning at the feel.

Breaking contact, " I'm.. Oh god Callie.. Right there. I'm coming.. Ohh callll..." Arizona moaned.

Swiping at Arizona's clit, Callie latched onto Arizona's lips, as her orgasm toppled over the edge. Swallowing Arizona's screams of pleasure. Feeling her body jerk with aftershock.

"Damn." Arizona said, collapsing on top of her girlfriend.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Callie laughed, swiping her wet finger over Arizona's bottom lip, then licking Arizona's pleasure off her fingers. "So good baby." She husked, as Arizona went in for another kiss.

After a few minutes of silence, "How about we order some pizza and eat in bed?" Callie asked

"Hmm. No thanks, I've already eaten." Arizona smirked.

"You're terrible." Callie laughed, smacking her ass, as they basked in the feel of each other's naked body against their own.

"Callie?" Arizona whispers, as she places her head in the crook of Callie's neck.

"Hmm.." she said, caressing Arizona's back.

"I've ah.. I've been wanting to ask you something." Arizona said, drawing invisible circles on Callie's shoulder. "I.. well.. I technically asked you already.. the uh.. the night I came home from the hospital… but the man in you fell asleep right after sex.." Arizona laughed.

"Hey.." Callie exclaimed, grabbing Arizona's hand in hers, bringing it down to her heated center, cupping it. "I'm all women baby." she said, wiggling her eyebrows at Arizona.

Chuckling, "That you are honey." she said, pecking a quick kiss on her neck. "..so, I'm asking again."

"Okay, so ask away."

"Subtle." Arizona lightly smacking her on the shoulder. "I.. well.. God I don't know why this is so hard all of the sudden. Okay.. So I don't like working all day and coming home to your apartment." Arizona started, and seen the hurt look on Callie's face. "No.. no I don't mean it like that.. what I'm saying is, I don't like not knowing.. when I get off work, where you'll be. Will you be at your apartment? Or.. or my apartment? I don't like not knowing where I'm going to be. I want to know when I'm coming home that I'm coming home to you in Our apartment." Arizona said, shyly. "I want you to move in with me, Calliope."

Caught of guard, this was the last thing she thought Arizona would ask right now, "Hmm.. well.. Babe, right now we're in the process of remodeling and moving all the supplies into the clinic.. and we're so busy with that and we're both trying to work in the process of all this happening. I don't have the time and I don't want to have to worry about packing and moving all my belongings right now also. So, how about we get the clinic situated, up and running, then after a little bit, we'll talk about this again.." Callie said, brushing Arizona's stray hair out of her face.

Surprised with Callie's answer, Arizona didn't know what to say. "Oh.. Yea.. No, your right.. yeah that was a.. bad idea.." Arizona said, feeling hurt. She couldn't shake this bad feeling that started to creep up in her head. Rolling off Callie, she reached for her shirt and panties, and slipped them back on.

"Where.. where you going?" Callie asked, as she watched Arizona dress.

"I need to use the bathroom." Arizona said, coldly. Trying to cover up the sadness in her voice. Walking into the bathroom, Arizona went to the mirror, stalling for a few minutes to collect herself, before she went back into the room with Callie. A few tears slipped from her eyes, she couldn't believe Callie all but said no to living with her and that hurt.

Flushing the toilet and running water in the sink, to make her sudden trip to the bathroom believable. Arizona came back into the bedroom and laid on her side, facing away from Callie.

Seeing Arizona's change in demeanor, "I love you, battleship." Callie said seeing that Arizona seemed a little upset, rolling over to face her girlfriends back. Placing her hand on Arizona's hip. Something she always did to get her to snuggle in with her, but Arizona didn't budge. "You okay?"

Nodding her head, "I'm find.. I'm just really tired. Its been a long day." She said, pulling the cover up over her body. Feeling the need to protect herself from Callie. "I just need some sleep."

Callie scooted in, spooning Arizona, "Please Callie, it's too hot." she said, shrugging out of her arms.

"Oh.. Okay." Callie said, pulling the cover over her naked body, rolling over so their backs now faced each other. Both women, falling asleep hurt by the other's actions.

The next morning Callie rolled over on her back. Scooting closer to Arizona's side of the bed, cause she thought it felt chiller than usual. Reaching over, Callie only felt cold empty sheets. Sitting up in the bed, she searched around the room for some kind of a sign of her girlfriends presence, not finding any. Getting up out of bed, slipping on her robe. Callie checked her place for Arizona. Coming up empty on her search for her girlfriend, even checking her apartment next door. Callie decided to send off a quick text.

**_- Hey. I missed you this morning. - XOXO - Callie_**

Callie quickly got showered and dressed for work, after putting a pot of coffee on. Checking her phone to see if Arizona had replied to her message.

**_- I hope you have a good day at work. I love you. - XOXO Callie -_**

Sighing, she poured herself a cup of coffee and headed off to Seattle Grace for another long day of work. Clueless as to why Arizona seemed to distance herself last night after they had made love.

Arizona was up and on her way to work before Callie realized she was even gone.

She just needed to get away from her for a little while to process the talk they had, had the previous night. She was a little hurt that Callie acted like the idea of moving in together was not a big deal at the time. Needing some space to think, she found herself sitting in her office.

Hearing the tone sound on her phone, she picked it up knowing it would be Callie. Reading the text she set the phone back down.

"Hey, I thought I heard something in here. You're awful early" Teddy said, picking her head through the door. "I actually didn't expect to see you today." she said, stepping into the room and taking a seat in the empty chair.

"Hey Teds. I didn't sleep well, just had some things on my mind, so I came on in." She said, fitting with a pen on her desk. "Wait.. why did you think I wouldn't be here?"

"Today's the sixteenth." Teddy said a bit sad. Seeing that the date wasn't clicking with her best friend she said it again. "September sixteenth?"

"Oh God." Arizona said, rubbing her hands on her tired face. "I can't believe I forgot." She said slumping down in her chair.

"You okay, Ari? What's got you so frazzled?" Teddy asked, a little concerned.

"It's Callie." She sighed. Clasping her hands together over her stomach. "I finally asked her to move in with me and.. she said no Teds."

"No. It's Callie, she's crazy about you. She's practically moved in already, hell half of her things are in your apartment. Maybe you just misunderstood her. There is no way she said no."

"Well, she didn't technically say no, but she basically all but said it." She said.

"What did she say exactly?" Teddy asked.

"She said, that basically we were too busy remodeling and such, that we should wait until everything settles down and approach the subject then. She said she didn't have the time for more packing and moving right now... Which I get, but Teds, if she would have asked me, I would have done it in a heartbeat, no questions asked, because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I don't want to spend a second away from her when I don't have too." She said sadly.

"And that's why your sitting here.. in your office.. when you could have been home.. in bed with her?" Teddy questioned.

"You know what I mean Teddy." Arizona huffed. "It's just.." She stopped.

"Just what? Arizona."

Getting up out of her chair, she started pacing the office floor. "What if she doesn't see a future with me Teddy. I mean.. That would explain why she said that. I figured she'd be over the moon excited when I asked, but she acted like I asked her if she wanted chicken or fish for dinner."

Getting up from her sit, Teddy stopped Arizona's pacing. "Listen Arizona, you are thinking about this too much. You know she wants to spend forever with you. I've talked to Callie. You are it for her Ari. Just talk to her okay." Teddy said, squeezing Arizona on the shoulders. "Now come on, let's get this day started so you can head to the river. How's that sound?"

Nodding her head, "yeah, your right. Thank you Teddy." Arizona said, hugging her best friend. "I love you Teds." She said.

"I love you too." Teddy said, leading them out of Arizona's office.

Checking her phone as her lunch time rolled around, Callie saw a text from Arizona.

**_- Hey, sorry, I had some early appointments this morning. - Arizona. -  
_**  
Taken back by Arizona's shortness. Callie decides to head over to the clinic to see her. Entering the building from the back alley, Callie spotted Teddy first thing.

"Hey Teds. Arizona in with a patient?" She asked. Not seeing her girlfriend anywhere.

"Um.. No. She left about an hour ago."

"Left?" Callie said, raising her voice. "Where did she go? What's going on with her Teddy? Last night everything was perfect one minute and then the next she stormed off to the bathroom all pissy. She's not really talked to me since."

"She went to the river." She said flatly.

"The river. Why?" She questioned. She didn't understand why Arizona didn't tell her.

"Today's Tim's birthday... She.."

Realization hitting home with her, "..wanted to feel close to him. She told me she feels closest to him there."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, I guess she forgot, I had to remind her this morning."

"Forgot? How could she forget that?"

"You honestly don't know Callie?"

"No? Teddy what's going on with her?" Callie was beginning to get worried.

"She is questioning your relationship."

"Our relationship? What? Why?"

"Because she doesn't think you want to live with her."

"What.. That's ridiculous, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Well, last night told her different."

Realizing that Arizona may have taken what she said the wrong way, she felt the need to explain her actions to Teddy. Pulling her into Arizona's office, she explained. "Okay Teddy, listen.."

Ten minutes later, Callie exited the office with Teddy, walking to the exit, "Are you okay, Teddy? Arizona told me about you and Tim."

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't she talk to me?" Teddy said, tears collecting in her eyes.

"She blames herself."

"But why?"

"That's her story to share Teds. Not mine. She'll come around, I promise. Just give her some more time." Callie said, pulling her in for a hug. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right? You're my friend Teddy."

"I know, thanks Callie... I see what Arizona means about you."

"Bout what?"

"She says you have this aura about you, that makes her want to tell you everything." Teddy said, stepping out of the embrace.

"Yeah, well.. Apparently not everything." She said with a sad shrug.

"Go get her Cal, don't let her build that wall up. She's good at that."

"Thanks Teddy. You sure your alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks. Maybe.. We can all go for dinner this evening? In memory of Tim."

"Sounds fantastic Teds. We'll text ya later with details."

Informing work, she had a small emergency she had to take care of, Callie made a few stops in town, then made her way to the river, to be with Arizona.

Pulling up to their spot at the river, she saw Arizona sitting on top of the picnic table staring out into the flowing water.

Callie got out of her car, carrying a bag with her. Walking quietly up to the table and sitting the bag down, she sat beside Arizona on the table.

After a few moments of silence, "What are you doing here Callie?" Arizona asked coldly, never taking her eyes away from the water.

"Well, Teddy told me today was Tim's birthday. I'm taking a page out of your book. I know you need me, so here I am." Callie said, pulling her girlfriends hand into hers.

"Why don't you want to move in with me, Callie?"

"Was this why you became so distant last night?" Callie asked, seeing Arizona turning her face away. "Hey, look at me Ari." She said, turning Arizona's head around to face her. But still she wouldn't meet her eyes. Hooking a finger under her chin, Callie ducked her head to meet blue eyes. "I want so much, to move in with you baby. Don't ever doubt that, Okay? I was just thinking it would be easier to wait until after the clinic was finished, but if you want I'll move in tonight. I love you, Arizona, don't ever doubt that.

Realizing she was being a big baby with the whole situation, she slumped her shoulders, "No, no your right, we're just too busy right now with our jobs, and remodeling to worry about packing you up and moving you also. I just let my imagination get carried away, that's all."

"So you said last night, you hated coming home not knowing where we'd spend the night, right?" She asked. Seeing her girlfriend nod, she continued, "So, here's what I'm going to do... Starting tonight, we stay at your place, and little by little everyday, I'll bring my things over? How does that sound?"

"Are you sure? Because, I don't want you to feel like you have too. You were right last night with your reason." Arizona said, leaning on Callie.

Wrapping her arm around Arizona's mid section, "Positive, honey. I can't wait to share a drawer and a blow dryer and.. and toothpaste or whatever with you."

"I can't wait either." She said, wrapping her arm around Callie.

Several minutes had past as they enjoyed the sounds of nature, "I uh... this may sound weird, but I bought a small cake."

"A cake? Really?" She smiled at the sweet thought.

"Yea. I figured we could have a piece for Tim." Callie said, standing from the table, pulling the cake out, and cutting each a piece.

"Strawberry shortcake?" Arizona questioned, with a smile. Getting up off the top of the table and taking a seat on the bench.

"Uh.. Yeah, it was the only thing the bakery had ready." She said handing Arizona her piece and taking a seat beside her.

"No, it's perfect. It was Tim's favorite growing up. Thank you Callie." she said taking a bite. "Mmm... So good."

"You're welcome honey." Callie said, lacing their fingers together while they enjoyed their cake.

"Teddy asked if we'd go out to dinner with her tonight, I told her yes. I hope you don't mind" Callie said, pushing her plate away. "She seemed kinda upset."

"I don't mind. I know it's hard on her too."

"She doesn't understand why you can't talk to her."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. She asked me why you wouldn't talk to her about him."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was your story to tell, you and I have discussed it... and in time, you would come to her."

"Poor Teds. I really need to get my head out of my ass and talk to her after everything settles down. It's not fair to her." Arizona said, turning around on the bench again to face the river.

"I take it your parents haven't told her the whole story." Callie said, straddling the bench facing her girlfriend.

Nodding her head, "I miss him." She said, near tears, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder.

"I know baby... I know." Callie said, engulfing Arizona in a tight hug. Feeling wetness on her neck. "It's okay.." Callie soothed. "You know, I always say, missing someone is your hearts way of reminding you that you love them." She whispered to Arizona, as sobs took over her body.

"It's okay baby, I got you." Callie said, rocking them back and forth. "You know.. If you miss someone that means your lucky. Did you know that? Yeah, it means you had someone special in your life, someone worth missing." She said kissing Arizona on the temple.

"Sorry.. I just needed to get that out." Arizona said, after a few minutes, still clinging to Callie.

"Don't apologize. If I told you once I've told you a dozen times, don't ever.."

"..Apologize for having feelings. I know." She laughed through tears. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Mi Amor"

"How are things going with your mom? I meant to ask you when after you got off the phone with your dad last night." Arizona asked, wanting to take her mind off other things.

"Umm.. I've still not spoken to her. Papi said she needed some time, she has asked about me a few times lately.. I guess that's a start huh? My grandma I think is having a little tougher time accepting it, but she told my dad that it didn't change her love for me. So that helps."

"I'm sorry Calliope, sometimes it makes me feel like I've just came in and ruined your life and made everyone think bad of you."

"Hey.. hey no.. the only thing you have done is make my life whole." Callie said, taking Arizona's face in her hands. "You. Have made. Me. the happiest person in the world Arizona Robbins, just by loving me. Don't ever think anything less again. You are everything I never knew I needed, all I've ever wanted and then some." Callie said, kissing Arizona passionately, conveying her love to her. "I love you so so much baby and I know you love me, so none of the rest matters.

"I do... so much, Calliope. You have filled a big void in my life since Tim, and I'll never be able to thank you enough. You. Are. My. World." she said giving Callie a hug.

"What did you say to my dad that day?" She asked, curious as to what changed her fathers mind so fast.

"I uh.. I just told him that loving me, didn't change who you are. You were still who he raised you to be."

Knowing Arizona wasn't telling her everything, but she would accept that answer "Thank you." she said with a light kiss on pink lips, looking past Arizona's shoulder, to the grassy ground by the spot she once had her tent at, thinking about their last day at the river.

"You remember what happened right over there ?" Callie asked pointing to the spot where they first made love.

"How could I forget, that moment changed my life forever."

"I love you." Callie smiled

"I love you too honey." Arizona said with a light peck on red lips, cuddling into her girlfriend. Everything bad always seemed to fad away in Callie's arms


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**Wow 17 chapters. **

**Lots of questions get answered...**

**thank you to my beta Calzonaheart for the guidance in this chapter! It turned out great! **

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

"No.. NO. I don't care." she said in agitation. "You can give me that look and roll your eyes all you want." Arizona yelled. She didn't care how loud she was getting or who was listening, she was not backing down. "You are NOT putting that hideous shit color on my walls. Do. You. Hear. Me?"

"But.. I"

"NO, NO BUTS.." Arizona rebuttaled, now standing face to face, "This.." She said, gesturing around the room. .."is my place. My money. I will make the final decision. Do you understand me? Not you and not Carlos." Arizona yelled. "..and you might as well take that shit flooring you bought back because, that shits not going down either." She said, slamming the door shut as she walked out.

Bumping into a pissed Arizona, who just stormed out of her office, "Whoa.. whoa.. hey hey.. What's going on honey? I was in the alley and I heard yelling?" Callie asked, walking into the building. She had plans on having a lunch date with her girlfriend.

"Those dumb ass construction workers think they are painting the ward upstairs a shit green. Its not happening Callie. Get your dad on the damn phone and let him know. It's. Not. Happening." Arizona emphasized the last part.

"Okay okay.." Holding her hands up in front of her. "I thought we decided to stick with the same theme as down here?" Callie asked confused.

"WE DID." Arizona yelled in frustration. "Your dad didn't. He thinks shit green is more professional." she said, trying to calm herself down.

"Listen Cal, we came to him for help, to make sure the work got done properly and he's done an outstanding job, but I didn't ask for this. Please, just get him on the phone and talk to the guys."

"Okay, I'll call him right now.. Are they still in your office?"

"Yeah, I think they're scared to move." she said proudly, "I really turned into the green eyed monster in there, and you know... you never want to cross the monster."

"Go, take a breather.. Its Friday, go have lunch with Teddy. I'll handle this."

"..but we were suppose to have lunch right now. Together." Arizona pouted.

"True, but this needs to be handled now. And I don't have a long break today anyway."

"Those fuckers are trying to ruin everything." Arizona mumbled, crossing her arms as she started to walk away.

"Hey." Callie said laughing, as she caught up to her girlfriend. "No body's ruining anything okay. I'll fix this real quick." Callie says planting a kiss on Arizona's forehead.

"Hello, my lunch is now ruined! I was going to have this nice meal with a hot, sexy Latin woman that has these perfect curves and a very nice rack and now I have to have lunch with Theodora."

"Hey.. what am I chopped liver? I have a nice rack." Teddy said, poking her head out from the corner.

"No, you're just regular liver." Arizona teased her friend. "And your rack Teds.. Magnificent." She says before turning back to Callie, Sticking her finger down her throat, acting like she was about to gag.

"Hey. I saw that." Teddy smacked the back of her friends head. Callie couldn't control her laughter at the two.

"Ohh.. and Callie.. tell him about the flooring.. that ugly shit isn't going down either." Arizona yells as Teddy pulls her out the back door.

"Yes dear." she laughed as she walked into her girlfriends office, Callie noticed three men looking nervously at her.

"Okay guys, what seems to be the problem?" Callie asked to no one in particular.

"Mr. Torres hired us out, what he says goes. He informed us of what colors and what flooring to put down, Miss. Robbins seen the paint and the flooring upstairs and she went ballistic on us. We were only doing what was instructed us." One guy spoke.

"Okay listen, I don't know what my father has told you, but Arizona and I are in charge of final decisions. Not him. This is our practice.. our building, not his. You get paid when Arizona and I say so, not Carlos Torres." Callie says calmly. "His only job is to make sure you are doing your jobs correctly. Okay? I'm going to get him on the phone, and we're going to handle this now. If you'll excuse me." Callie said, pulling out her cell phone, and stepped out of the office.

Dialing her father up, he answers in two rings. "Mija, I was just about to call you and see how things are coming along with the construction."

"Hi Daddy, I'm calling you about that actually. Its coming along nicely, we just have a few problems, that's all."

"I told them that they better follow my directio.."

"No daddy, that's the problem." Callie said cutting her father off, getting a little mad at her father. "This is mine and Arizona's dream okay. And we love, love that you are helping us with it. None of this could be possible without you and your amazing help. Its just, we have this vision of what we want, and you've made that happen so far, but daddy, we're getting down to the home stretch and we've already told you how we wanted it painted. We want to stick with the Disney theme just like downstairs, and you went behind our backs and made a different decision for us."

"Calliope," he sighed, "I'm only trying to make it look professional. I'm only trying to do what I thought was best. Don't you think that theme is a little too... Childish?" Carlos said, sounding slightly offended. "The more professional it looks the more business you can generate."

"Daddy, our patients are mostly tiny sick kids, not adults. The characters and themes make them feel more at ease and relaxed when they're here. You know how kids are about going to the doctor, they scare easily. "You have done an amazing job thus far Papi. We are so grateful for what you've done… Just.. please.. talk to the guys and tell them what Arizona and I want, they won't listen to us. Let them know they need our final approval before they do anything else, because that flooring you picked out.. yea.. that's not happening either Papi." Callie teased him with his flooring choice.

"I'll call them right now. I'm sorry if I stepped on your or Arizona's toes Mija, I'll tell the guys you have final say. Any other situation needing handled?

"No daddy, just the flooring and the paint. Other than that, everything is perfect. You've really been amazing. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl. I'll get this took care of sweetheart."

"Thanks, I love you daddy."

"Love you too mija." he said hanging up, to call and inform the workers of the girls' original plan.

Texting Arizona, letting her know everything was handled, Callie headed back to work.

**- ****_Hey Sweets. Everything has been taken care of. I'm on my way back to work. Love? -XOXO Callie -_**

Looking down at her phone after she finished her lunch, Arizona seen Callie has saved the day, well her day actually.

_**- Thank You, my cuddle bug ;) ..of corse Love! - XOXO Arizona -**_

"You two make me sick." Teddy said seeing the sparkling smile that graced Arizona's face when she was texting.

_**- I'd like to be cuddling you so hard right now ;) my little pudding pop. - XOXO - your Calliope -**_

_**- Oh really? What else would you like to be doing? - XOXO - wet for you -**_

"Oh hush, you're one to talk, you and Henry seem to be getting pretty close." Arizona said, throwing some cash down on the table to cover their lunch tab.

"It's going.." Teddy smiled, "I just can't wait until baseball season is over. He's been gone too long."

_**- Oh you being wet is defiantly on that list, dimples. ;) - XOXO - Soaked for you -**_

Arizona eyes went wide and she swallowed hard, at Callie's last text message, it wasn't so much the text that took her by surprise as it was the pictures Callie sent, the first one she sent was of her shirtless.. And the second Callie had her hands down her scrub pants, cupping her beautiful mound.

"Ohh I got to see this." Teddy says, seeing Arizona's shocked state. Yanking the phone out of Arizona's hand.

"No.." Arizona yelled quietly. "Teddy don't." She said, trying her best to get the phone out of her best friends hands. "Teddy, please if you are my friend you won't look." There is just some things that she didn't need to see.

Her eyes growing wide when she sees the pictures Callie just sent. "My eyes... my eyes.." She said throwing the phone down across the table. Busting out laughing, making every head in the deli turn.

"Teddy." Arizona scolded, grabbing her phone, slipping further down in her booth putting her hands up to cover her red face, trying to go unnoticed by the lunch crowd.

"You two have problems." Teddy said between laughs, looking done at her vibrating phone.

_**- Tonight's the night, Teddy. You in? - Callie -**_

_**-Hell yes 'Soaked for Arizona' I'm in. - Teddy - **_she texted, deciding to do a little teasing.

"Are you ready to leave now that you've had your fun?" Arizona asked, starting to get up from her seat

_**- Oh God. - Callie -**_

Snickering at Callie's texts. Teddy shot back.

**_- I'm fairly confident, you'll be saying that later tonight also, if all goes well, And FYI I've never seen Arizona this embarrassed. - Teddy-_**

**_- Just.. make sure she gets out on time this evening please, I'll text ya with more deets later. - Callie -_**

"Who are you talking to?" Arizona questioned.

_**- 10-4 good buddy :) - Teddy -**_

"Oh, just... Soaked for you." Teddy yelled as she jumped out of her seat and made b-line for the door. Before Arizona could strangle her.

"Theodora Rose. I swear to god you are DEAD." Arizona yelled after her.

Answering her ringing phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, please tell me she didn't see that?" Callie asked hopeful.

"Sorry babe, she snatched the phone right out of my hands when she seen my shocked state." Arizona giggled.

"Damn, how am I suppose to look her in the face after that!"

"Umm... Good luck with that one."

"So I was wondering.." Callie said pausing.

"Wondering... What exactly?"

"If you would be so inclined to go on a date with me tonight, milady?"

"Hmm.. What's the special occasion?" Arizona breathed through the phone.

"No occasion, I just want to show you how much I love you... and I like turning heads with you on my arm." Callie teased.

"Uhh-hmm.." Arizona hummed, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"No seriously.. We don't get to go out much, especially lately, and I just thought it would be nice to have a nice relaxing quiet dinner out. And then maybe we could go for a stroll on the boardwalk or pier... If your up for it?"

"I would be honored, Calliope, but you know, we could have a nice quiet dinner at home"

"I know.. I just want tonight to be special. I got to keep my women happy." Callie teased.

"You do, just by loving me babe."

"Reservations are for seven."

"Sounds good, see you at home?"

"Yep. Don't be late Miss Robbins." Callie purred through the phone.

"I won't." Arizona laughed, as she entered her building from the back alley. "I love you."

"Love you too, see ya soon." Callie said hanging up.

Callie took the rest of the afternoon off work to get things ready for their date. She had to run and do a few things also had to stop at a few different stores down town and by the time she got back home, Arizona wasn't far behind her.

Getting dressed in her old apartment, Callie wore a black skirt that stopped about six inches above her knees, a grey blouse that hung loosely off her shoulder, and black knee high boots that stopped just below her knees.

"Damn, I make mirrors look sexy." She said to herself, as she took one last glance in the mirror.

_**- Teddy, I've sat some things up already, the rest of the supplies are in the bottom of the closet in my spare bedroom in my old apartment, also the other things are in the fridge.**_

_**- Just go with the plan we discussed a few days ago. -**_

_**- P.S. Spare key is under the flower pot in the hall way between our apartments. I'll let you know when we leave here and when we're on our walk after dinner. Thank you so much for your help Teddy. I owe you big time ;) - Callie -**_

Arizona comes out of the bedroom dressed for their dinner in a light blue v-neck blouse, skinny jeans and brown knee high boots. As Callie was walking into the living room.

"Whoa.. Calliope, yo.. you look... breathtaking." She said, walking up to kiss her girlfriend.

"Not as breathtaking as you babe. You look amazing. You ready?" Callie asks, checking her purse to make sure she had everything she needed for the evening.

She was starting to get nervous, second guessing herself and this whole plan, even after her and Teddy's talk a few days ago on Tim's birthday. But none the less, this plan has been in motion for months now, so there was no turning back.

"More than ready."

Driving to the restaurant, Callie never broke contact with Arizona, their hands entangled in her girlfriends lap the entire time.

Pulling up to the restaurant, "Wait here." She told Arizona as she stepped out of her car and moved to open the door for Arizona. "Mi Amor." Callie said, holding her hand out if Arizona to take, helping her out of her car.

"La Spiga Italian Restaurant? How did you get reservations so fast?" She questioned, "I've been wanting to eat here for months." Wrapping her arm around Callie's as they entered the restaurant.

"I have my ways."

"Torres, table for two?" Callie spoke to the hostess.

Looking through his book he marks her name off. "Oh yes, Miss Torres, right this way." He said, picking up two menus and wine list, leading the ladies to a secluded booth in the dinning area.

"Can I start you off with a glass of wine or an appetizer?" He says, laying the menus on the table, as Callie sat down in the booth scooting over, hoping Arizona would take the hint to sit beside her.

"Yes, I'd like to have Erbaluce di Caluso, please." Arizona said, taking Callie's hint and sitting down beside her gorgeous Latin lover.

"I'd like Dolcetto d'Alba Nada Giuseppe." Callie said wrapping her arm around the small of Arizona's back.

"Also, could we please have an order of spinach dip, served with toasted Ciabatta bread?" Callie asked. She needed some kind of distraction while they waited on their dinner. She was getting nervous. She already knew what the outcome would be at the end of the night, or at least she hoped she did. She now understood what Arizona was saying before.

"Certainly Miss Torres, I'll be right back with your wine and appetizer, then I'll take your dinner order. " The waiter says as he left their table to fill their order.

"I can't believe we're here. I've tried to get us reservations here before, but the waiting list was too long." Arizona said, taking in the darkly lit room. "An evening at La Spiga is like dining in Italy without the plane fare, or so I've heard." She said, leaning into her girlfriends embrace.

Waiting for the waiter to return, the girls sat in silence for a few moments, this was some of their favorite moments together, when they sat in each others arms, and no words needed to be said, that's when their hearts spoke the loudest to one another.

After receiving their drinks and appetizer from their waiter, the ladies ordered their dinner. Lasagne Verdi for Callie and Tagliatelle al Ragu for Arizona.

"You're too good to me Calliope." Arizona said taking a bite of their spinach dip and pushing Callie's skirt up a little so she could place her hand on her bare thigh, causing Callie to swallow her bread hard. "I'm starting to think the things I do for you are pathetic." She said giggling, rubbing her lovers leg.

"Never, baby. You're so go.. good to me." Callie says, feeling Arizona give her inner thigh a squeeze. Leaning in for a loving kiss "I personally think.. your pizza and wine nights are the best. Even more so when you declare it a 'dance night' and we're in our t-shirts and underwear. Those are by far my favorite." she breathed in her ear.

In Callie's opinion, Love couldn't be measured in diamonds or gold. It doesn't matter what mood she could be in, she always melts when Arizona is around. It's the little things Arizona did that meant the most to Callie, and she was going to let her know tonight.

"Ohh.. is that so.. Hmm.. maybe I can arrange a dance night in the next few days.." Arizona said with a smirk as she moved her hand to Callie's other thigh and scooted the skirt up as far as she could get it. She'd do anything if it meant Callie would be dancing around her.. no.. their apartment in her underwear.

Taking her hand she began to caress the exposed inner thighs of her girlfriend, every so often she skimmed her hands closer and closer to Callie's heated core.

"Careful." Callie said, "you're on the road to heaven."

"Mmm.."

Stilling her hand, so Callie could compose herself a little in front of the waiter, he brought their meal and refilled their wine. And as soon as he was gone, Arizona started toying with her again.

"Yum, this looks amazing." Arizona said, as she took a bite of her meal with her free hand. "Mmm so good, eat up babe, you're going to need your strength." she said, noticing Callie has yet to touch her plate.

"Arizona." Callie husked, her breathing was becoming more rapid. She wanted Arizona so bad, and If Arizona kept her actions up, she was going to explode sooner rather than later. Leaning in closer to her girlfriend she whispered, "How am I suppose to focus on eating dinner when you have your hand between my legs." Her face now red as she saw a few people walk by their table, giving them a shy smile.

Removing her hand from Callie, Arizona placed it on her own lap, talking another bite of her delicious meal. Knowing her antics have sparked a fire inside of her girlfriend that only she could extinguish.

"Eat up Calliope, before it gets cold." She said, knowing her plan was going to work. Seeing Callie squirm in her seat trying to sooth the desire that was building between her legs. If Arizona was to admit it, her fire was also blazing at the moment, but that could wait.

Feeling her head spin as Arizona took away her hand, Callie felt the loss of her scolding touch immediately. She didn't mean for Arizona to take her hand away entirely, only just lower it a little. Feeling bold, Callie grabbed her girlfriends wrist and placed her hand back on her inner thigh.

"I didn't mean you had to take your hand away." Callie said as she took a bite of her Lasagne Verdi, moaning at the taste. Feeling Arizona giver her leg a squeeze.

Finishing her meal, "hmm.." Arizona hums as she glides her palm over Callie's mound. "..full of surprises aren't you my love." Arizona whispered, and quickly found Callie wasn't wearing underwear.

"Arizon-na ,no.. not here.. I can't.. yo.. we can't." as she grabs Arizona's roaming hand.

"I'm just trying to thank you for this amazing time I'm having tonight babe." Arizona husked in her hear. "Calliope, baby. I know you want this." as she played with Callie's trim curls. There was no way in hell she was stopping her game now, for any reason. "If you didn't, you would be wearing your panties.." she says raising her eyebrow at her with a sensual smirk on her face.

"I need you so bad, Arizona." Callie husked, as she grabbed hold of her wrist guiding it to where she needs her most, looking for prying eyes around the restaurant as Arizona explored her. Feeling Arizona run her fingers down her folds, collecting the wetness as she goes. Her breath catching as she penetrated her with a finger.

"Have I told you how fucking sexy as hell those boots are on you?" Arizona asked, as she caressed her lovers body. "Because they are. You make everything sexy baby."

Leaning her face on the back of Arizona's shoulder, circling her right arm around Arizona's lower back. Callie tried to cover up her soft moans by burying her face in the fabric of her girlfriends shirt. Her head was spinning at the way Arizona was talking to her.

Hearing Callie pant in her ear, only urged Arizona on. "You're so fucking beautiful Calliope. I don't think I tell you enough how breathtaking I think you are." Pulling her finger out, she ran it back up Callie's folds and drawled circles around her clit.

"Don't stop." Callie panted quietly. Arizona could start to feel the spasms coming at her girlfriends heated center signaling her release nearing, "You are so stunning, do you know that?" she quickened her actions, thrusting into her with two fingers, and back up to tease the tip of her clit several times. "You are mine."

"Oh god." Callie moaned. Sex with Arizona was always the best, but there was something about a public setting, the thrill of getting caught, that was really intensifying the feel for Callie.

"Come Calliope, I want to feel you around my fingers." Arizona moaned to her.

That was all it took to push her over the edge. "Oh.. Arizonaaaa." Biting down on Arizona's shoulder to muffle her moans, her climax ripped through her body like never before.

"Calliope." Arizona exclaimed quietly, as Callie was basking in her high.

"Hmm.."

"You..." Was all Arizona could get out. She was speechless. "Damn.. I'm good." Arizona giggled looking down between her girlfriends legs.

Looking down, Callie sees that the booth is soaked between her legs, there was even a wet spot on the floor. "Oh God.. Oh God.. Did I.. I peed on myself." She said, burying her face in her hands.

Laughing at Callie's embarrassment, "No baby you didn't. You... squirted Calliope." Arizona moaned in her ear, bringing her fingers to her mouth. She was damn proud of herself.

"OMG I'm so embarrassed." She moaned, burying her face in Arizona's neck.

"Hey, hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about.. It was hot.. so fucking hot." She said kissing Callie on her forehead.

"How am I suppose to get out of this booth." She whined.

Arizona took her full glass of wine splashed a little in the table in front of Callie and drank the rest up quickly, right before the waiter appeared and asked them if they would care for some dessert.

"No, I think we're good. Could we get a few napkins though? Seems I spilled a little wine on my girl."

"Yes ma'am, and I'll be right back with your check."

"Thank you." Arizona replied.

"That was..incredible... intense and if we weren't in the middle of a restaurant right now, I would do unimaginable things to you right now." Callie said, As the waiter returned with the napkins. Taking them, Callie cleaned herself up as good as she could. "But for now I'll just settle for a ... thank you." She said, squeezing Arizona's leg.

Throwing cash down to cover the bill, "I've got to go to the restroom to clean 'your mess' up." She grinned. "Meet you at the door?"

"Yep." Arizona said with a quick peck on Callie's lips as they got up and headed towards their destinations.

Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later after cleaning herself up and texting Teddy. Callie met up with Arizona at the exit.

"Want to take a walk before we head home?" Callie asked, making sure she had her purse with her.

"A walk sounds lovely. Can we go on the pier?"

"Just what I was thinking." Callie said as she lead them down the boardwalk to the pier.

"Thank you for dinner babe. It was amazing." Arizona said as they came upon the pier.

"You're welcome. You're amazing" She playfully pushed her girlfriend as the took a seat at the end of the pier, looking out into the deep blue sea.

Feeling Arizona's eyes on her, "Wow, its so beautiful out here." Callie said looking out into the water.

"Yes you are." Arizona said, looking into her girlfriends eyes, giving her a wink.

Wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulder she pulled her close, just enjoying the peacefulness. Callie relaxes in her embrace, but she soon noticed Callie was starting to fidget.

"What's on that beautiful head of yours, honey?" Arizona asked.

Knowing it was now or never, Callie picked up her purse off the bench and searched it, pulling out the flat box she was looking for.

Palms sweating. "I uh.. I bought you.. us something." Callie said, taking the box and give it to Arizona. Her hands were getting a little shaky with nerves.

"I bought it the day after our first date, when I seen it. I just knew it was perfect." She said, looking over to Arizona. "Just like you."

Arizona sat quietly listening to everything Callie had to say. She loved the angelic voice of her girlfriend.

"You're pretty perfect too." Arizona purrs.

Pushing her nerves to the side, Callie handed her the flat gift box. She knew what Arizona's answer would be with the gift, but it still didn't tame the butterflies that was fluttering in her full stomach.

Taking the box, Arizona went to open the box, but before she could do so, Callie stopped her, by placing her hand over top Arizona's.

"I have something to say first.. I've kind of had this speech all planed out.. And something happened this week that kinda knocked it out of whack.. But… I'm just going to go with it anyway. You'll understand when I'm finished.." she said, looking into those clear blue eyes she fallen in love with.

"You Arizona." Callie said, facing her girlfriend. "..are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the only person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, my one and only, you are my everything." She said, caressing Arizona's face. Seeing tears start to form in the corners of her lovers eyes at her devotion of love.

"Calliope… you're my best friend too. I.."

Placing her index finger over Arizona's mouth stopping her sentence. "I'm not finished." Callie said smiling widely. "I miss you when I'm not with you... when I'm not with you all I do is think about you... when I think about you I just want to be with you... and when I'm with you.. it's like all of my dreams have come true." she said, taking the box back from Arizona.

Arizona listened to everything Callie had to say. Tears falling from her eyes, it was a relief that they were on the same page, because she felt all those things also. But she was slightly confused as to what Callie was up to. But she knew whatever Callie was about to do was something big.

Seeing she was a little confused, she held out the box in front of Arizona, "What I'm trying to say is…I don't want to spend another second away from you that I don't have to, I want your face to be the last thing I see at night, and the first thing I see every morning. So, Arizona Robbins, will you move in with me?" she said, opening the top of the box that revealed a shiny silver key.

"I thought that.." Looking at the key, Arizona was confused. "I thought that we already discussed this Callie, I'm confused… what.. what's this key to?" she picked it up, flipped it over in her hands and inspected it. Knowing it didn't go to either if their apartments.

"How bout I show you." Callie said, standing from her seat, pulling Arizona along with her back to her car. Driving a few minutes down the coast. Callie pulled to a stop in the street right in front of Arizona's dream home.

Seeing her blue and Callie's black Jeeps in the driveway, Arizona stared at the house of her dreams, with her mouth agape. Lifting up the key Callie had just gave her, putting two and two together.. "You.. I.. What.." Arizona mumbled, she couldn't form words at the moment. Turning to look at Callie, she seen a huge grin cross her face.

"Well?"

"Calliope NO.. No you did not!." Arizona exclaimed, seeing Callie nod her head yes. "What.. What did you do?.. No.. no, it's been sold for a few months." she said shaking her head, not believing it was true. It couldn't be true.

Cupping Arizona's face, "Like I said babe, I bought it after our first date." she said, looking into moist blue eyes.

"Calliope.." Arizona shook her head in shock. "..You.. you bought a house?" Seeing Callie nod with a huge grin. "This house.. it's really yours?"

"No, it's really OURS." Callie giggled, remembering back to when Arizona was getting released from the hospital.

"Ours? What do you mean." Arizona questioned. "..and why are you laughing right now?"

"Well, remember the week after your surgery, you were getting released and Bailey was having you sign the release papers?" Seeing Arizona nod, "and you complained about how many papers you had to sign?" she asked, her hand still caressing Arizona's cheek bones.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, how could I forget it took ten damn minutes of signing. I said I didn't have to sign that many papers when I bought my jeep." she said, wrapping her fingers around Callie's forearms.

"Well, I may or may not have had Bailey slip the papers for the house in there too." Callie said, getting out of her car and making her way towards Arizona's side, just as she slipped out of the vehicle too. "Its our home, Arizona." she said, as Arizona hugged her.

"Its really ours?" Arizona asked again in tears, needing more confirmation.

"Yes baby, its ours." Callie said, leaning back from the embrace and wiped the tears that fell down Arizona's checks,

"Lets go check it out, shall we?"

Walking up to the house, Arizona was quiet, just taking in the moment. Looking around the yard and their vehicles parked in the drive.

"How did you get the jeeps here? Mine was in the parking garage at the apartment when we left home." Arizona asked still in tears.

"I had a little help." Callie said, smiling as Teddy walked out of the house.

"Theodora? You knew about this?" she asked, as she engulfed her best friend in a hug.

"Only for a few days. Callie here told me about her plan after I gave her a small scolding for turning down your offer to move in together."

"That's why you said that?" she asked, looking over at her girlfriend, who nodded with a laugh. "You ass." she said, smacking her girlfriends arm.

"You had me upset and crying to Teddy the next morning. I thought that you didn't want me."

"I'm sorry baby." She said laughing. "I wouldn't have said it if I knew you'd get that upset. I have been waiting on the perfect time to ask. And then you went and asked before I had the chance and it caught me off guard." Callie said, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist pulling her in close, burying her face in Arizona's neck.

"Oookay, I'll leave you guys to it." teddy said, walking off to her vehicle parked down the block.

"Thanks Teddy. I owe you…" Callie yelled as Teddy got to her car.

"So.. How about the grand tour?"

"Yes.. OMG yes let's go!"

The house, was built on a bluff overlooking Elliot Bay, the home had a wrap around porch to take advantage of the 180 degree view of the bay and the Seattle city skyline. Inside Magnificent White marble countertops and white cabinets decorated the kitchen and dining area. With dark wood flooring throughout the house.

"Babe. I.. I'm speechless. I can't believe you did this, Calliope..." Arizona said. as they made their way to the last room, the master bedroom.

Walking in, Arizona seen the walls were already painted a lilac color. Callie had strategically placed a mattress in the center of the room, facing a lit fireplace. White candles lined the makeshift bed with a bucket of chilled champagne and a bottle of chocolate syrup next to the bed.

"Babe, oh my god, it's beautiful. This is really happening..." Arizona said, as she walked up to the fireplace, running her hands over the woodwork.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took it upon myself to pack a bag for us. We can stay tonight if you want."

"Yes. Yes baby. God I can't believe you did this for me... For us." Arizona said in awe.

"You said earlier at dinner that the things you do seem little and pathetic, but their anything but babe." She said taking Arizona in her arms.

"It doesn't matter what mood I'm in, I always melt when you begin whispering ...little things.. You rub my back, you make me laugh, you hold me while I dream... all it takes to make my day is to tell me you love me. Our raining walks and midnight talks.. You hold me close, you don't let go... all I ever need.. is a Wilki Gerbera flower, a kiss hello, that smile upon your face, the tender way you say my name takes my breath away. It's the little things Arizona that you do that tells me you love me."

Crying, Arizona was in awe of her girlfriends gestures. "I don't know what to say honey, you've left me speechless."

"I told you Arizona, I would give you the world. All you have to say is yes Arizona. You asked me this once. Now I am asking, Will you share a pillow with me every night?" Callie said, Thinking back months ago when Arizona had asked her the same question at the river, underneath the stars. Only now Callie's question was a bit more permanent.

"Yes, Calliope. Of course, it's always YES. I love you so much baby." Arizona. Says, kissing her passionately.

"What do you say babe? How bout we put this chocolate syrup to good use?" Arizona teased, grabbing her girlfriends ass.

"Already a step ahead of you." Callie said shedding her shirt off, along with her skirt.

"Nuh-uh." Arizona purred, as Callie began taking her boots off. "thats my job." Arizona said, taking her shirt and boots and pants off. "You are so fucking sexy." Arizona husked, as she pushed Callie down on the mattress.

* * *

_**So do you want some sexy time? Or should I move on?**_

_**want to see the house? Follow me on twitter anatomyofgreys1**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Your reviews are awesome. I look forward to each and every one! They make my day! Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Running her tongue from the heel to the top of the black boot of her girlfriends, Arizona started to slowly pull off the shoe, slowly kissing down the newly revealed flesh. Moving to the other, she repeated her actions.

Feeling Arizona kiss her way back up her body, laying soft kisses up her calf's, across her thighs, then she repeated the process with the other leg. Callie's body was on fire. With every touch, Arizona sent waves of pleasure to Callie's core.

Sitting up on her knees, straddling Callie's legs, she reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup. Scooting down, she poured a trail of chocolate from Callie's navel, up her torso, between and over her breast, ending the trail at Callie's pulse point.

Feeling the cold trail of chocolate move up her body, causing her nipples to immediately harden at the contact. It caused so much pleasure for Callie she almost came right on the spot.

Lapping up the chocolate syrup that has collected in her girlfriends navel, Arizona slowly made her way up Callie's body, licking up between her mounds. Kneeling her breasts, Arizona took Callie's left Breast in her mouth circling her tongue over the nipple sucking every ounce of dark syrup up, letting go with a pop. Soft moans only spurred her on, she did the same with the right mound.

Needing to feel a little stimulation, Arizona straddled Callie's left leg and began to slow thrust Callie's thigh as she kept up her work on her girlfriends body.

Callie slightly lifted her leg to give Arizona more pressure on her center as she continued to ride her leg. Placing her hands on Arizona's hips, edging her on.

Arizona slowly comes up to the end of the line of syrup on Callie's pulse point. Licking up the last drop of chocolate, she began sucking the pulse point, leaving her mark, causing a muffled moan from her girlfriend.

"Oh God." Callie said, breathing heavy, rolling her head over to the side to give Arizona more room to explore. Roaming her hands up and down her own body while her girlfriend uses her body as her own personal dessert bar.

"Arizona would be just fine, babe." She says as she let go of Callie's neck with a loud pop.

Not being able to take much more, Callie forcefully grabs Arizona's face and brings her up for a searing passionate wet kiss.

"I need you Arizona." she said, Guiding her girlfriends hand down to her wet center.

"Calliope, you are so wet baby." She says as her fingers begin to draw slow circles over Callie's clit.

"Yes.. Uhh yes baby. Don't stop." Callie moaned, taking her bottom lip in her mouth, rolling her head back, as Arizona began kissing down her jawline making her way slowly back down Callie's body.

"No." Callie said, grabbing Arizona's shoulders. "I want to see you baby. I need to see you." She says, as Arizona runs her fingers through Callie's slick folds.

"Callie."

"I know." She says brings her hand and runs two fingers through Arizona's folds. "You feel so damn good baby."

"Mmm Calliope. I'm so in love with you." she said, as Callie enters her with a single finger, Kissing her with as much force.

Mirroring Callie's actions, she begins to thrust into her with added force from her thighs. Causing load moans to escape both women.

"Arizona." She pleaded "Please."

"I know baby." Arizona said as she added another finger.

"Yes.. Oh god yes. Shit... Right there." Callie said, as Arizona curled her fingers with every other thrust. "I'm so close baby."

"Together." Arizona said, as Callie curled her fingers inside her girlfriend, sending her over the edge with force. "Oh.. Oh god.. I'm com.. Shit... Yesss Calliopeeee..."

Feeling Arizona's walls clench around her fingers sent volts of electricity through Callie's center. "Oh yessss oh ffffuckkk baby... Harder... Har.. Ohh Ari..zonnnnaa." Callie yelled as her orgasm shot through her. Sending waves of pleasure from her head to her toes.

Wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck Callie brought her in for a soft lazy kiss.

"You are my greatest love. Do you know that?" Callie whispered in her sex filled state.

"..and you are mine." Arizona said between breathes. "Always and forever baby." She finished with a kiss, as she rolled off her girlfriends body.

"Callie?" Arizona said after she got her breathing under control.

"Hmm." Callie hummed, rolling over snuggling up to Arizona's body, resting her head on her chest.

Running her hands down Callie's side, and back up again repeating the process, as Callie lazily drew circles around her nipple.

"Where are we going?"

"What?" Callie asked, leaning up on her elbow.

"Where.. do you see yourself in five or ten years?" She asked.

"Well.. I see our business being the number one leading pediatric center this side of the west coast." She said with a smile. "I also see us, with silver bands on our fingers." She says as she laced her hand with Arizona's left, kissing her finger where her wedding band would sit. "Maybe a dog and some... Chickens." She said, remembering back to their first date when Arizona said she had always wanted some chickens.

"You see us married?" Arizona asked, swallowing a lump, they've never really sat and had a conversation about marriage or anything like that. They had said always and forever, but she didn't know how Callie felt about marriage.

"Don't you?" Callie asked.

"Well, to be honest, I've never seen that for myself." Arizona said, as she caressed her girlfriends cheek.

Seeing Callie's face fall slightly. Placing her finger over her girlfriends lips before she could say something. "but then there was this.. gorgeous.. sexy Latina that entered my world, and turned my life upside down. I see you .." she said poking Callie's nose. "..at the end of this beautiful isle in a big white dress, radiating with love."

"You do?" Callie asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I do baby." Pulling Callie down for a kiss. "Do you.. Do you see kids?" Arizona asked nervously. "I've never seen kids in my future. I didn't think I could handle seeing my kid get some sort of terminal disease. you can't help but think of that seeing it at work. Working with them was always enough for me, But with you Calliope, I know if something bad would happen, we can handle it.. together.. I told your dad, that I can get through every obstacle life throws at me as long as I have you there to hold my hand." She said, taking Callie's hand in hers. "I see everything. I see vacations.. us camping...roasting marshmallows by the fire while telling the kids ghost stories, I see a tree house and.. and a tire swing, birthday parties, you in my arms by the pool sipping on wine, while the kids swim, and I see Christmas mornings surrounded by the tree. I see it all babe."

"Hey hey, why are you crying?" Arizona questioned her girlfriend, wiping away her tears.

"It's just... It sounds like a glorious future." Callie said snuggling into Arizona, burying her face in her girlfriends neck. "I never knew love would feel like this. I didn't think I'd ever have this. This feeling of joy, it's so indescribable."

"I love you with all I have Calliope.." She said wrapping herself around her girlfriend.

"Me too honey, me too."

"We have a house, Callie." Arizona said, still in awe.

"We do."

"My dream home.. I can't believe it. I can't believe you did this for me.. for US." She corrected herself. "You're amazing you know that." She said, deepening her voice now. "And I plan on showing you just how amazing in every single room in our home."

"What'd ya say... we go try out the new tub.. go for round two?" Arizona said, licking Callie's chocolate tasting neck.

Are you ready babe? Callie yelled up the stairs.

"Yea, be down in a second. Just trying to make sure everything's perfect."

Sighing to herself, she went upstairs into one of their three guest rooms where Arizona was making sure everything was in order. Fluffing pillows, getting the wrinkles out of the down comforter.

"Honey, everything is in order. You have made our home perfect. Now let's go or we'll be late."

"Wait.. I need to check to other rooms." Arizona exclaimed as Callie took her by the wrist to lead her to the jeep.

"No, you've been stressing about this for the past week. Everything is perfect babe. You have did an amazing job decorating our home. We have ran ourselves ragged for the past two weeks, but we are finally all moved in.. just relax, take a breather babe. Our families are going to love our home. Stop stressing."

"No, your right. I just want them to like me." Arizona says walking down stairs.

"There's no way they won't babe." Callie said pulling Arizona in for a soft kiss and hug.

"Your so tense babe. I'm gonna go and pick them up from the airport and while you stay here, Have a glass of wine out back on the patio to calm your nerves, Okay?"

"Oh thank god. Please, yes" Arizona said, relaxing in her girlfriends arms.

"I'll be back soon babe. I Love you." Callie said smacking her girlfriend on the ass.

"I love you too. Be careful." Arizona said, as she walked Callie to the front door. "Buckle up Calliope." She yelled as Callie jumped in her jeep.

It had been two weeks since Callie had surprised Arizona with the house. In that time, they have managed to fully move in and list both of their apartments for sale.

They had managed to pick out furniture and bedding for all rooms in that time. Arizona insisting on paying, saying it was only fair. Callie had bought their home, she would pay to furnish it.

Now everything was unpacked and Callie was on her way to the airport to pick her family up. Carlos had informed the two ladies that he had business in Seattle and wanted to stop by the clinic to make sure everything was on schedule with the remodeling. Callie's mother, sister and grandmother insisted that they come and visit, saying that they wanted to meet the women that has changed Callie's life.

"Arizona?" Callie yelled, walking into their home an hour later. "Babe?"

"Kitchen." Arizona yelled from her place in the kitchen.

"Hey. Wait.. where are they?" She asked, expecting to see Callie's family behind her.

"Oh, they're out back. They wanted to see the incredible view of the bay I've went on and on about." Callie said, pulling Arizona in for an embrace. "I told them we'd meet them out there in a few minutes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah.. Let's do this.." Arizona said, taking Callie's hand in hers.

"No.. Wait.." Arizona said dropping Callie's hand, walking over to the drawer in the kitchen. "I uh.. I wanted to give you this before you left. But I made you late.. It's just a small token of my affection." She said, handing over the small blue box.

Arizona had seen this gift on one of their many outings, shopping for furniture last week and when she saw it she knew it was made just for them.

"Aww Ari." She said taking the offered gift box.

"Remember.. my mom called when we were couch shopping last week?" Callie nodded.

"I walked outside the store to talk to her and saw this in the jewelry store window. I just knew it was made for us... Go on.. Open it."

"Arizona." Callie said with a megawatt smile, taking the object out of the box. "It's perfect babe. You're right.. this is so us." She said as she examined the pendent that read 'Always and Forever'.

"Look." Arizona exclaimed taking the silver piece. "It loops right into your heart pendant. And when your having a bad day.." She said, as she began to add it to her heart. "..or your pissed at me or.. or I'm pissed at you for some stupid reason, You can always look down and see that no matter what... you have my heart, always and forever, babe." Arizona said, as she finished adding it to the heart necklace that hung around Callie's neck. "Now, it's Perfect." She said kissing red lips. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, thank you so much. I'll. Never. Take. It. Off." She said between kisses, biting down on Arizona's bottom lip after the last kiss and letting it go with a pop.

"Okay, Now I'm ready to concur the world." Arizona teased, pinching Callie's butt. Walking towards the patio, two sets of eyes that were staring at them, quickly avert.

"Oh god.. busted." Arizona groaned under her breathe. Seeing Carlos and what she assumes to be Aria, standing out by the waters edge of their property.

"Mami, Nana." Callie said, greeting her mother and grandmother, whom were watching her and Arizona's encounter in the kitchen. "This is Arizona Robbins." She said smiling towards her girlfriend. "The love of my life." Callie beamed.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Arizona said nervously to the two women. "Calliope, has told me so much about you both." She said, reaching her hand out to greet both women. Silently hoping they wouldn't push her hand away, she knew first hand the temper a fiery Latina could have.

Pushing Arizona's hand away, Lucia engulfs her in an embrace. "It's good to meet you too." Lucia said, stepping back so her mother-in-law could greet her daughters girlfriend.

Hugging her, "You sure know how to pick'em, Calliope." Callie's Abuela said, taking Arizona's face between her hands. "Look at those blue eyes."

"Thank you Mrs. Torres. That's very kind of you to say." Arizona smiled, as she stepped back beside Callie. Feeling Callie's arm around her lower back, she sank into the comfortable embrace. "You're doing great." Callie whispered into her girlfriends ear so only she could hear.

"Oh I'll have none of that Mrs. Torres junk, Call me Nana, that's what Calliope usually calls me." Callie's grandmother says.

"Oh, well thank you... Nana." She said. "Can I get you both something to drink? Calliope told me how you all like to drink ice tea in the veranda in the evenings back at home."

"She lets you call her that? Calliope I mean?" Lucia asked, taking a seat on the outdoor sofa next to the pool. "She's never allowed anyone to call her that except her father and grandmother."

"Umm.. yes, Ma'ma, at first she told me to call her Callie, but I thought Calliope was such a beautiful name, I couldn't call her anything but." Arizona thought it was the most beautiful name in the world, she wanted to even name her kids after it, but somehow she knew Callie would protest. But she couldn't get the thought of a little dark haired Calliope running around their house someday.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you Arizona." Nana said, talking a seat in a chair.

"I'll help you." Callie said, turning to leave with Arizona. Wanting to still a few minutes alone with her love.

"No, that alright honey, I can get it. Sit.. Relax... Spend some time with your family." Arizona said. Walking into the house.

"Come, sit Mija. It's been too long." Lucia said, wanting to catch up with her eldest daughter.

Walking to the Patio Chase Lounger, Callie sits back and relaxes for the first time today. She wasn't necessarily stressed about her family coming, but seeing Arizona stress the situation, made her a little tense. But now that they were here, things seemed to calm down a bit with her girlfriend.

"I'm just going to see if Arizona could use a hand carrying the glasses." Her nana said, walking into the house. Giving Lucia time to catch up with her daughter. After Carlos got home from his trip a few months back, and told everyone about their daughters new found relationship, Lucia and Maria were the only ones having a hard time accepting the news, but after some time, they both seemed to warm up a bit to the idea. But after it was all said and done, they didn't know how they would actually feel seeing them together.

"So, I must tell you Callie, I came here to try to talk some sense into you. This wasn't how you was raised." Lucia said, seeing Callie's face begin to fall. "I wa.." Lucia was cut off by her daughter.

"I didn't plan for this mom, I didn't set out to hurt my family just by loving someone. I can't change it.. I don't want to change it. I thought for years that I would find a man to love me like grandpa loved Nana, you know that.. but that was before I knew what it felt to be really loved. Arizona loves me mom.. she loves me and.. and she accepts me for who I am, faults and all. She's my person. I love her mom, in a really, really big pretend to like her taste in music, which by the way isn't half bad.." She laughed, "..let her eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside her window kind of love. She makes me unbelievably, out of this world, happy. When have I ever admitted that?" Callie said, getting up from her lounger and taking a seat beside her mother on the sofa. "And I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"I was skeptical about this whole situation, but seeing you two in the kitchen together a few minutes ago." Her mother said pausing, taking her daughters hands in hers. "I've never seen you so happy honey. I seen what your father was saying."

"The best feeling is when I look at her, she's already staring." she said, with shining eyes. Replaying the many times she went to look at Arizona and caught her just staring her way.

Seeing the love in her daughters face, she said, "The love you two share... It's rare, Mija. Don't ever let it go."

"Oh Mami." Callie said, falling into her mothers arms.

In the kitchen, Arizona was busying herself, getting the drinks ready as Maria, Callie's grandma, walks in.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No. No I'm fine. You don't have too." Arizona said, turning around to face the older women.

"You know.. I'm a pretty good people watcher... and I can tell your not being yourself out there dear. Is it because of us?" Maria asked, leaning on the marble counter top of the couples kitchen island.

"I just.. " she sighed. "Ahh... I just want everyone to like me."

"Well, all you have to do is be yourself. Be the you, that my darling Calliope fell for and you'll be just fine." Maria said.

Arizona's shoulders relaxed. "That obvious?" She asked, hopping up on the kitchen island to sit.

"A little."

"I'm just nervous, I want Callie's mother and you, to accept us."

"Do you love her?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. One look, was all it took from her. One look, then my heart was through. I've waited my whole life to find a love that feels this good. Now that I found that..." Arizona said, fidgeting with her hands in her lap, "..I'll never let her go." She said, looking up at Maria.

Placing her hand on Arizona's nervous ones, "Listen, if this works out between you and Calliope.. is there any chance you will give her a wedding?"

Sighing at the feel of Callie's grandmas hand in hers, it reminding her of her own grandma. Safe. "If Calliope wanted to spend the rest of her life with me... Yeah." She smiled. "I'll put on a big white dress and dance down the isle."

"How about babies?"

"Yes, I would imagine.. When the time came, there would be babies." She said smiling at the thought of Callie in their home bare foot and pregnant.

"All her life, she has been obsessed with love. Finding love, being in love. We had many talks, she had always said she wanted to find a love like my husband and I. I know my granddaughter, Arizona and I see that after nearly thirty years of searching, she's finally found that. A person would be a fool to not see the look in her eyes.. In both your eyes. And I know that look.. because I had it once."

Arizona didn't know what to say to the women at first. She knew it was true. Callie's love was one in a million. "You know, everyone says that love hurts, and for the longest time I thought that was true, until I met my Calliope. Loneliness hurts, rejection.. Yea, that hurts.. and losing someone is the worst pain. But I think everyone confuses all those things with love. Because in reality, Her love is the only thing that covers up all the pain I've been through. She makes me feel whole again." Arizona said, playing with Callie's grandmothers hands, a lot like Callie used to do when she was younger.

Hearing Arizona confirm what she had already seen, "I have something for you dear." Maria said, taking something out of her pocket.

"The love you share is rare. It's the only thing that gives life real meaning." She said, pulling something out of a little black velvet bag. Showing Arizona the item. "My husband gave me this on our 40th Wedding anniversary. Now mind you dear I have several grandkids, but my little Calliope always loved this ring. She would sit and tell me all her hopes and dreams. I know, many has already came true.. And now another one of her dreams is coming her way. So I'm giving this to you.." Maria said, handing her Vintage Style Diamond Ring to Arizona. "..and someday you can give it to her."

"Mrs. Torres.." Arizona said in awe taking the ring in her fingers. The ring was absolutely beautiful. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure, sweetheart. This ring was meant for her." She said, smiling at Arizona.

"It's.. It's beautiful, and it will look perfect on her finger someday." Arizona said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Callie wearing her ring. "Thank you so much." she said, hopping down of the counter to hug Callie's grandma. "I'm going to put this up in a safe place. Join me? I would love to show you what we've done with our home."

Thirty minutes later dinner was now in the oven, and the ring was in a safe hiding place away from Callie's eyes. Walking out onto their patio, Arizona placed the drinks on the table by the group that has all gathered in the seating area. "Sorry it took so long. I showed Nana around." she said, coming to sit between Callie's legs where she was seated on their chase lounger. "Dinner should be ready in half an hour." she announced to the hungry looking group.

Earlier in the day, Arizona and Callie prepared Chicken piccata, and a salad for dinner, so they wouldn't have to worry about getting things ready while their families were visiting. So all that was needed left warm the bread for their meal.

Feeling Callie's hands on her hips, Arizona leaned back into her arms. "Have you heard from your parents?" Callie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, they should be here any time." she said, lacing her hands with Callie's that rested on her hips, then pulling them around her.

"So, Aria. How's your designing label going?" Arizona asked, making small talk with Callie's sister. In the last two months, her and Callie had had several skype sessions with Aria.

The group all made small talk around the pool sipping on their iced tea, Carlos asking Arizona about ideas she had for the clinic, as they waited on dinner to finish and Arizona's parents to show. Callie couldn't believe how well things were going. She was a little afraid that her mother would disown her, especially after seeing them together, holding hands, hugging or kissing, but the exact opposite happened. It only showed Lucia how much love the two girls had for one another.

Arizona's parents soon showed up, and greeted Callie's family, like old friends. The girls had showed everyone around their knew home also showing Lucia, Maria and Aria to their rooms they would be staying in for the night. During dinner the acquainted parents caught up on each others lives over their delicious dinner, as the girls just sat back and soaked in the moment, of being one big happy family.

After dinner, Carlos had excused himself to have a cigar out by the water. As Daniel went to check the maintenance on Arizona's Jeep and now also making it a habit check on Callie's as well. Just as any father does for their daughters, just making sure the oil didn't need a change, and the tire gages were correct, and anything else that needed to be done. While the three elder women and Arizona cleaned up after dinner. Callie and Aria decided to go for a swim.

"Go, you have cooked us this delicious meal sweetheart, now go and have some fun with Callie and Aria, we can handle the cleaning up." Barbara said, trying to shoo her daughter out of the house.

"Mother, it is September, I'm not going for a swim. I've tried to get her to close the pool up for the winter, but she refuses, she says she wants to enjoy it for as long as she can before the chill sets in." she huffed, reliving the many talks her and Callie has shared over the pool in the last two weeks.

"Okay, go enjoy the hot tub. I'm sure the girls would join you after their swim. So get going missy."

Thinking the hot tub wasn't a bad idea, Arizona changed into her swim suit and headed out back to their patio. Seeing Carlos by the water, she decided to make her way to him.

Walking up beside the man, she stood beside him and glanced his way meeting his brown eyes. They gave each other a small smile then looked out into the bay.

"You have a beautiful place here Arizona." he said, taking a puff off his Cuban cigar.

"Thank you, Carlos. This place is pretty amazing." she said, peering out into the water, watching barges float by.

"I uhh.. I came down here to talk to you Sir... about Calliope." Arizona said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "My brother once.. told me to make a girl fall in love with me, I had to make her laugh. But every time she laughs, I'm the one who falls in love." She said, "I know how much your approval meant to her and myself when she told you about us. I want you to know, that I love your daughter with all my heart, and I plan on loving her, protecting her, providing for her and being her refuge for the rest of our lives. It would mean the world to me if you gave me your blessing to ask her to marry me… I .. I'm not saying I'm going to propose now.. or six months form now even. But someday, i want to propose to Calliope, and I know it would mean the world if we had your blessing Sir." she finished, still standing in her place facing the water.

"There's a lot of questions I should ask you Arizona." he said, putting out the cigar, and placing it back in the small box inside his jacket. "..like how do you plan on supporting her, how do you know you love her or she you, would she want to marry you, do you want kids, do you share the same goals in life. But I already know the answers to the questions. She's a special one. When she loves, she loves big. But I think you already know that. My little girl deserves the world. Someone to love, honor, cherish and protect her. You do all that already Arizona. But as father, I still worry about her, I will until the day I die. So I need you to promise me, that you will love her, even when times are tough, when you have setbacks and failures, because hat's when your love will be tested."

"I can't promise you sir, that we'll have a perfect relationship, without arguments and differences, but I can promise as long as she's here, I'm staying."

"I couldn't have picked a better partner for my little girl than you Arizona, so yes. I would be honored to call you my daughter-in-law one day." he said, wrapping his arms around Arizona to seal the deal.

The evening passed by quickly, Callie and Arizona soon found themselves alone in their back yard, laying on a lounger looking at the stars. Arizona's parents left to return back home, Callie's parents and grandmother had retired to their guest rooms for the night and Aria had met up with an old college friend.

"I'll never forget the first time we did this. It was at the river that evening of our little water battle." Arizona laughed, wrapping her arms around Callie's body, as she sat between her legs. "Laying underneath the stars with you.. I was so nervous when you held my hand for the first time. I literally thought my stomach was going to explode with butterflies." she laughed into her girlfriends neck. Sending chills down Callie's body.

"You? What about me?" Callie said, nuzzling her face into the side of Arizona's. "That was a whole new experience for me. I was feeling all this things for you I had never experienced with anyone. I was so scared." She said turning into Arizona's embrace, wrapping her arms around her.

"I knew the second I you held me in your arms, that you were going to be in my life for a very long time.." Arizona said, hugging Callie close. "..you are my sunshine, on my darkest days."

"You'll always be the brightest thing in my sky."

"We'll I'll keep on shining as long as you're mine." Arizona replied with a soft chaste kiss. "If I can recall correctly, that night was maybe one of the best make out sessions I've ever had." Arizona said, kissing Callie's nose.

"Ohh.. You can't quiet recall?" Callie teased.

"Maybe, if I had a reminder I could remember better."

"Is that so?" Callie whispered. Nodding her head, Arizona nudged Callie's nose with hers. Kissing her with a passion. Swiping her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Callie places her hands behind Arizona's head, deepening the kiss.

Pulling back out of breathe, Callie mumbled "hot tub?" with a raise of her eyebrow. With a nod of her girlfriends head, Callie was up helping Arizona to her feet.

I'm going to grab something. I'll be right back." Arizona said, hurrying into the house.

Callie was just sinking into the hot water, as Arizona came out of the house with two glasses of champagne and a tray of strawberries.

Sitting the glasses down in the cup holders and placing the strawberries on the side, Arizona stepped in the hot tub. Taking her glass and a strawberry, she sat across from Callie.

"Ahh... This is so relaxing." She said taking a sip of drink. Placing her feet on Callie's lap. "You know what would be even more relaxing?" She said, taking a bite of her fruit.

"What's that?" Callie said before throwing back her whole glass of champagne.

"A foot rub." She said, wiggling her feet that rested on Callie's lap.

Taking Arizona's feet in her hands, Callie ran her thumbs over the pads of Arizona's feet.

"I can do you one better." Callie staid, pulling Arizona to her, wrapping her girlfriends feet around her body.

"Ahh... Calliopeee.." Arizona exclaimed, as her glass fell into the water. She was now straddling Callie's lap.

"Now this is more relaxing," Callie said, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. Kissing her on the chest above her breast. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona said, leaning down to capture Callie's lips in hers. Placing a hand on the back of Callie's neck, and one on the side of her cheek, she deepened that kiss.

Feeling Callie's hands begin to roam her body, Arizona pulled back from the kiss and gazed into chocolate orbs.

Callie's hand began to slip down past Arizona's bikini bottom to teased blonde curls. Causing her girlfriends breath to catch.

"We can't." Arizona said in between breathes.

"Why not?" She asked, pulling the hair at her fingertips.

"Your parents and grandmother are upstairs." She, muttered, as she felt Callie's hand move closer and closer to her center.

"So be quiet." Callie husked. As she teased Arizona's lips.

"Callie.. we.. can't.."

"This... coming from the same person who basically finger fucked me in the middle of a restaurant?" Callie said seductively, as she circled Arizona's clit.

"Calliope. Do you kiss your girlfriend with that dirty mouth." She moaned, as she felt Callie's fingers glide through her folds.

"Ooh.. I do the unimaginable to my girlfriend with this mouth." She grinned, as she pulled Arizona's bikini top down the her free hand, taking her breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue over a hardened nipple.

"You are so bad, Calliope Torres." Arizona moaned, throwing her head back as Callie teased her other breast.

Arizona's moans only seems to encourage Callie along as she slid two fingers inside her girlfriend.

"Fuck me, Callie." She groaned as Callie entered her. "Oh god... yes... baby." She said as Callie thrusted into her.

"Shh.. You need to be quiet babe." Callie said, as Arizona buried her face into her neck to muffle the moans.

"Oh god... I'm so... close already." Arizona breathed, feeling Callie pull out if her and begin circling her clit.

"You like that baby.." Callie whispered as she held Arizona close, running her fingers through folds again. "How makes you feel good, Arizona." She asked as she thrusted into her girl.

"Mmm.. You... d-do babe... Yes... Yes don't stop... Oh god. Ri.. Right there.. Yea. Right there... Shit.." Arizona groaned, throwing her head back. "Harder."

Latching into Arizona's pulse point, a place that seems to drive her wild, Callie quickens her pace

"Oh god.. I'm close.. So close...baby.." Arizona panted.

"Come for me baby, come in my hand. Let me feel you." She said, taking Arizona's bottom lip in between her teeth and biting down adding a little pain with her pleasure.

"I'm.. I.. Fuuuckkk... Callllieeee." Arizona yelled, as Callie pushed her over the cliff, collapsing onto her girlfriend as she road out her orgasm.

"Shh... Someone's going to hear you." Callie laughed, kissing Arizona behind her ear. "That might be a new record." She laughed.

Hearing what sounded like a light peck on glass, Arizona looked up, in her sex filled state, to their second story window, and saw Maria, Callie's grandma, standing there in the guest room window giving her a slight wave, to simply remind them they weren't alone.

"Oh god, oh god." Arizona said, jumping off Callie, pulling her top back up and sitting on the other side of the hot tub. "No.. No.. No"

"What... What is it babe?" Callie questioned looking around the patio.

"Your grandmother... Callie... She just... waved at me." Arizona whined, throwing her face into her hands.

"Oh my god." Callie began laughing hysterically to cover her own embarrassment. "We better get to our room before she decides to come down and have a little chat with you." She said, teasing her girlfriend.

"Oh god." Arizona groaned, jumping out of the water and grabbing her clothes. "Come on, your going first."  
Not wanting to walk into the house first, Arizona was afraid she would walk in to find Maria waiting on them.

"I'm just playing babe.. She wouldn't come down here after catching us." Callie said flatly.

"Oh thank god."

"She would at least wait until morning." She teased. "And look on the bright side honey. At least it wasn't my dad."

"Maybe I should go stay with Teddy until they leave tomorrow?" Arizona was mortified that they had been caught having sex by Callie's grandma, Callie on the other hand was just thankful it wasn't her father.

"I'm only kidding. Now come on, let's get your cute butt to bed." Callie said, entering their house.

* * *

**what do you think?**

**follow me on twitter anatomyofgreys1 for updates on updates. Lol :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Thanks for continuing to follow this story. It seems to be getting more and more hits every update and I thank each and every one of you that has followed, favorited or reviewed this story so far, and also to my silent readers, I'd like to hear from YOU! I look forward to many more.**

**Special Thanks to Calzonaheart, my beta.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

It had been a month since Callie's family had came to visit. And to Arizona's dismay, Maria had mentioned the next morning, that she had heard some strange moaning noises outside her window the previous night. She got a rise out of teasing the blonde about it all morning. Luckily for Arizona, Carlos, Lucia nor Aria caught on to the older women's antics.

Callie on the other hand was enjoying the teasing. She was used to her Nana's tricks, knowing she loved to get one over on anyone. Other than that, meeting Callie's family had went amazingly well.

Callie had started working at the clinic a few days after her parents left. Their business was bombing, so much so, that they had to hire more nurses and there was even talk of hiring another PA. Callie had spent many late nights at work the first two weeks. She and Arizona didn't get to see each other as much as they had hoped, with Callie being the leading pediatric surgeon on the west coast, her schedule was jammed tight, that first month, but things started to slow down a bit for her.

Callie was sitting downstairs at the nurses station with her feet propped up on a desk, with Teddy. Her schedule had finally been light today, so she found herself downstairs helping Arizona get through her patient load. It was nearing two o'clock in the day, and they had already seen all her scheduled patients for the day.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins." Callie said as she saw Arizona walk down the hall by the nurses station. She couldn't take her mind off her girlfriend lately, it's like she couldn't get enough of Arizona.

"Yes, Dr. Torres" Arizona said as she was on her way to her office. Not wanting to mix business with pleasure, the girls wanted to remain professional at work with each other in front of their employees. The more professional you remain in front of them, the less drama and chaos it can cause down the line.

"Could I steal you away for a consult in room six for a minute?" Callie asked stepping into the hall that lead to the patient rooms.

"Sure, I'm right behind you." She said, dying to smack that ass that she's not been able to keep her eyes off of all morning. Handing the last patient chart to Teddy for her to file, she couldn't remember having anymore patients for the day, thinking she had just seen the last one of the day, baring emergencies of course. Walking down the hall to the last room next to her office, She entered the dimly lit room as the door quickly slammed shut. Her hands were forcefully pined above her head, on the door behind her. Red lips plastering kisses all over her face. She kissed right back with a force, Arizona licked Callie's bottom lip, then plunged her tongue in between red lips. Moaning at her girlfriends taste, Callie just simply reveled in the taste and feel of Arizona's tongue exploring her mouth.

"Mmm.." Callie mumbled after Arizona broke the kiss. "I can never get enough of you. Your gorgeous legs. Especially when they're wrapped around my head." she chuckled, running her hands down the sides of Arizona's outer thighs and back up the back of her thighs up to her butt, "Your ass does not quit." stopping to give it a good squeeze. "Your boobs." she winked, taking the two mounts in her hands and giving them a quick massage. "Your hands." she said, as she glided her hands from Arizona's breasts to her shoulders, down her arms, taking her girlfriends hands into hers and bringing them to her mouth, laying soft kisses on each. "Your sexy clear blue eyes." she said, staring into the orbs. "Your dimples." she said, kissing each indention. "Your mouth." kissing each corner of her mouth. "Your lips.." she said, moaning between light kisses on pink lips. "I've missed you all day." she said, nuzzling her face into Arizona's. Just simply enjoying the feel and beachy scent that was her girlfriend. It drove Callie absolutely wild for her.

"We've seen each other most of the day, babe." She laughed, "How can you miss me.." she asked, wrapping her arms around Callie. Their faces still nestled against each other. She could never get enough of this kind of feel and closeness that is her Calliope Torres.

"Nooo.. we haven't. I've been with Dr. Robbins all day." She said, "I've missed my Arizona."

"Hmm... well I'll tell you a secret.." She said kissing Callie's nose. ".. your Arizona has missed her Calliope."

"She has?" Callie smiled, she raising her right eyebrow at her girlfriend. Her face lighting up the room, she never got tired of hearing Arizona's affection.

"Mmhmm.. So so much." Arizona said, kissing her on her cheek. "What do you say we get out of here and go find Halloween costumes for Meredith and Derek's party? It's only two days away ya know. Then we'll order pizza and... Maybe watch a movie in bed, and if you play your cards right.. we could have a good old fashion junior high make out."

"What about the clinic? We can't just leave in the middle of the day." Callie protested.

"Callie, what do you think I hired Jackson for? He's a big boy, in think he can cover the last few hours of the day. And if there is an emergent case, he can page us." Arizona said with her cute puppy dog face Callie can never say no to.

"It's a good thing we own this place. Because you ma'am, are a terrible influence on me." Callie said, smacking Arizona on the ass as she opened the door. "Let's get outta these scrubs then shall we?" She asked holding her hand out for Arizona to take.

* * *

"Perfect. Yesss... Me too... I'm so excited.. Ok, it's a date.. I'll see ya soon. Love ya too... Bye." Callie said, hanging up her phone as Arizona walked out of their in suite bathroom in one of Callie's old college t-shirts her hair still wet from her shower.  
They had spent three long hours shopping for costumes for the party on Saturday, Callie instantly found what she was looking for. Much to Arizona's dismay, Callie refused to let her see. She wanted her to be surprised when she saw her that night. Arizona on the other hand went to three different costume stores before she found what she was looking for. Callie had tried to get her to change her mind after two hours of looking and two stores later. But Arizona insisted that she had to have this costume. Saying it was only appropriate, since it was Meredith's party after all.

Now they were finally home, ready for their pizza and movie night. Arizona decided to take quick shower while they waited on their delivery.

"What's a date? And... who were you talking too?" Arizona questioned when she sat down on the bed, next to her girlfriend. She couldn't wait to get to the movie so she could start her junior high make out session with the gorgeous women.

"Ohh, it was Addie. She's coming in for the weekend, and she wants to meet up with me tomorrow hand have lunch with her and Mark." Callie said. "Then maybe go for some drinks at Joe's tomorrow night after work. You'll come right?"

Leaning over close to Callie, "Well, I don't know.. I'd have to ask my girlfriend if it's okay to go out drinking with some hot women, I'm sure she wont mine." she said planting a soft kiss on red lips. "I'll invite Teddy, make it another girls night… just less alcohol this time…ooohh.. and no emergency surgeries." She giggled, last time they all went out everyone had a hangover and she ended up in the hospital the next morning needing emergency surgery. "What's Mark doing in town?"

"Well apparently, he's moving back, he didn't get along with that group of people at their old practice and he quit. He was going to surprise me, but Addie accidentally let the cat out of the bag."

"Isn't Mark still with Lexie?" She asked, seeing Callie nod. "So how did Addie know?"

"Mark and Adds are pretty close babe... You know that and.. Well, it was Derek, Addison and Marks practice before Derek sold his share and moved out here, then the other two gradually followed him. I think Addison still holds some kinda share in the practice there, so he was talking to her about it."

"Oh.. I think I remember hearing her talk about it before."

"Do you... Do you want to come?" Callie asked, hoping she said no.

"Nah, Jackson and I both have a pretty big schedule tomorrow, I'm just going to pack a quick lunch. I won't have time for anything else, but you go and enjoy yourself. Just not too much."

"You sure you don't mind?" Callie asked. Arizona knew her well enough, and she was silently praying that Arizona couldn't tell she was holding something else back. Not that it was a bad thing, just she didn't need to know until the time was right for Callie.

"Calliope, of course I don't mind. I'd never keep you from your friends. And to be honest I'm kind of hurt you'd think I would." Arizona said, scrunching her face up.

"No no, I don't think that, I just.." she paused, trying to think of an excuse. "We've had lunch together everyday since I started at the practice, that's all. I wasn't insinuating anything honey. I'm sorry, I just know how much we both enjoy our lunches together. I'm just going to miss you is all." She said with a kiss as the door bell rang.

"And I'll miss you." she said, giving Callie a quick peck on the lips. "Dinner's ready, Arizona giggled, getting off the bed and throwing on a pair of shorts. "When I get back Calliope, you better be in your underwear. It is a t-shirt, panties, pizza and a movie kinda night after all." She said, leaving the room.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what your costume is now?" Arizona asked, after they ate.

"Umm nope." Callie replied, sitting against the headboard of the bed watching 'The Notebook', with Arizona wrapped around her body. "It's going to be a surprise." She couldn't wait to see Arizona's face when she saw her in her outfit.

"Hmm.. No way I could persuade you is there?" Arizona asked throwing her left leg over Callie and straddled her lap.

"Nope, sorry." Callie said, looking over Arizona's shoulder, her eyes never leaving the TV screen. Trying her best to stay focused on the movie and not give in to Arizona's advances. Feeling Arizona's lips start to wonder.

"Not even if I do this?" She asked, laying light kisses and licks below Callie's ear, knowing it drove her lover wild. Usually she could make Callie give into her with such simple caresses of her lips below her ear, the same spot that always drover her girlfriend wild with want.

Leaning her head to the side to encourage Arizona to further explore her neck. Moaning when she felt her girlfriend suck on her pulse point and grind her center on her parted thighs. "Mmm.. that feels s…so good." she whispered, as she gripped Arizona's hips, forcing her center up to grind with Arizona's. "Take these off." she demanded, snapping the top of Arizona's underwear.

Thinking her plan was working, she sat up on her knees, quickly obliged her girlfriend and slid her panties off, as Callie quickly did the same. Straddling her lap again as Callie pulled her in for a more heated kiss. "I love you." Arizona whispered between kisses.

"I love you… here, put your right leg under my left." Callie said as she lifted her leg slightly so Arizona could maneuver into a better position, wrapping her arms around the small of her back, Callie pulled her closer, bringing their wet centers together, as she started to slowly grind her core into Arizona's. Light gasps and moans could be heard in their room as the two continued move against each other. Kisses were peppered over each others face, as their orgasms continued to build. "Can you.. like this?" Callie asked, resting her forehead on Arizona's as they looked lovingly into each others eyes.

Nodding her head. "Yeah.. can you?" Arizona breathed between ragged breaths.

"Oh yea.. I'm so close." Callie husked, as she nestled her face into Arizona's. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of this. Of having someone in my arms like this, who loves me so unconditionally?" she asked, as tears pricked her eyes at this very intimate moment they were sharing.

"I do." she said, kissing the tears away, as they continued to rub against each other. "I've waited my whole life for someone like you Calliope. I'm never letting you go." she said, placing a kiss on red lips, as she dug her nails into Callie's back.

"I'm so close.. Baby.. Don't stop… Don't. Ever. Stop." Arizona moaned. Feeling her arousal quickly build.

"Me too.. Te amo, Arizona, so much."

"Oh Calliopee.. Oh Jesus.. faster baby.." she cried, every muscle in her body started to spasm as her arousal came rushing between their heated centers "oooh.. Mmm.. yesss.. ahhh.. I.. fuck.. I lov... shiiitttt…." Arizona yelled. He world spinning as her climax hit her out of no where, coming harder than she ever remembered before.

Hearing Arizona's lustful cry, threw Callie over the edge, "Fuck Ari… you… so wet baby.. yessss.. Ooo… yess.. Mmmm… Arizonnnaaa." her climax pulsating thought her whole body. With their arms wrapped around each other, both bodies continued to move in rhythm, drawing every ounce of pleasure out the other had left in them after the simultaneous orgasms.

Collapsing to the bed, both women gasped for air, breasts heaving with each intake of fresh air. "Oh. My. God." Callie breathed, that was different. A very good different.

"That was.." Arizona couldn't find the right words for what had just happened. She had experienced Callie in many of different ways over the six months of their relationship, but this was a first. It was more passionate and more intimate than ever before.

"Yeah.." Callie said, as she reached for the sheet to cover up their chilled sweaty bodies.

"So.. now.. tell me.. what costume did you pick?" she said, kissing Callie's chest, cuddling into her girlfriend's side.

"Sweet talker." Callie laughed, at her girlfriends persistence. Wrapping her arm around her back, Callie pulled her closer. Kissing he on top of the head, "Goodnight Battleship."

* * *

On Friday, just before noon, Callie found herself outside of King Street Bar & Oven, waiting for Addison and Mark to show up so they could make her appointment on time. It had been scheduled for a few weeks now and the time was here and she was beyond nervous. Pacing and mumbling to herself in Spanish, she didn't even notice Addison and Mark walk up.

"Say something." Addison whispered to Mark, seeing Callie walk nervously back and forth talking to herself.

"Why should I? She's your friend too." he countered.

"Yeah, but you've dealt more with her fiery Spanish ranting ways.. You do it." Addison said, pushing Mark in front of Callie, brining her to a halt.

"Mark." Callie said in surprise, "Thank god ya'll are here, I was getting worried you wouldn't show."

"Wouldn't show.. are you crazy, I wouldn't miss this for the world Cal." Mark said taking her in his arms. "I've missed you."

"Thanks Mark, I've missed you too." Callie said returning the hug, kissing him on the cheek, "You big goon." she spat, hitting him with her fist on his upper arm. "That's for not telling me you were moving back."

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but someone had to ruin that." he glared at their red headed friend. Addison had told him earlier on their way to meet Callie she let the surprise accidentally slip.

"Hey, I already apologized." she said, shoving Mark. Turning her main focus back on her best friend. "You sure you're ready for this Callie?" Addison asked, seeing some of the tension in her friend leave.

"Yeah, I'm beyond ready. Thank you so much for coming in at the last minute Addie. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." Callie said pulling Addison in for a quick hug. "I figured we could just walk, its only right down the street." she said pointing in the direction of the building.

"Are you kidding." Addison said, "I've waited for this call for a very long time. Let's go do this." She was extremely excited for Callie and Arizona. They were quickly becoming her aspirational couple. The couples relationship gave Addison hope that she too would one day find her person.

"Does Arizona know your not at work?" Mark asked, wondering how Callie managed to sneak away from their practice unnoticed.

"Yea, she thinks I'm having lunch with you guys, which isn't totally a lie because we're going out to lunch after this." Callie said as they walked down the block, coming upon the building. Callie stood staring at the entrance door, taking a few deep breathes.

Addison placed her hand on Callie's back, "You ready Cal?" sending her some encouraging support.

"Yea.. I just... need a second. This is a huge step you know, it just feels surreal. I've wanted this my whole life and now it's almost here." Callie said nervously wringing her hands. Looking up at the sign that reads 'Robbins Brothers, The Engagement Ring Store'.

"Are you sure you want to shop here?" Mark asked, "Don't you think the names a little..."

"Perfect." Addison interrupted. Smiling at the name. Thinking it was kismet.

"Yes Mark, this is the only place that sales Verragio rings around here. And I want Arizona to have the best and Verragio is the best." Callie said opening the door and entering the shop.

"Can I help you with something?" The sales associate asked as Callie, Mark and Addison came up to the counter.

"Yes, I have an appointment to see Kristie at noon." Callie said, glancing down at some rings that sat inside the glass counter.

"Ahh yes, Miss Torres. Give me just a second and I'll see is she's ready for you. Take a look around if you'd like, I'll be right back."

Browsing threw the store, waiting on the sales associate, the three friends went through ring after ring, none seemed to really catch Callie's eyes. "Miss Torres?" The sales associate said, coming up to them. "Kristie is ready for you. Right this way" he said, leading the three to a small room in the back.

"Miss Torres, it's nice to meet you finally." Kristie said, greeting Callie as she walked in.

"Nice to meet you too, Krisite and please, call me Callie. I brought some friends along for a little assurance if that's okay. This is Mark and Addison." She said, as Krisite greeted the two.

"Okay, let's get down to business shall we?" Kristie said, as they all took a seat across the table from her. Mark and Addison on each side of Callie.

"Okay Callie, from what you described of Arizona's likes and personality, I've pulled some rings I think you may like." Kristie said, placing a large jewelry box down on the table. Opening it up, to reveal gorgeous diamond rings. Laying a delicate white cloth down on the table, she placed the rings on the cloth for Callie to see. "If you don't see what you're looking for here, just let me know and I'll pull some more choices for you. Take your time. Go through them. I'll give you a few minutes." she said, walking out of the room, giving the friends a few minutes to browse the special selection.

"Ooo, Callie they all are beautiful, there is too many choices to pick from." Addison said, picking up a ring. "I like this one." she says, picking up a Parisian collection 14k Gold Princess cut diamond ring.

"It's beautiful, but.. no." Callie said, glancing at the ring. "I have something in mind and I'm not seeing it here." She said, she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to settle for less. Then she saw it, it was almost perfect. "Here." She gasped, tears filling her eyes, lifting up the ring and inspecting it. "..only not with this diamond." She said picking up a vintage style Insignia Princess cut diamond ring with brilliantly cut small diamonds around the bands of the ring. Inspecting the ring, Callie could already imagine it in Arizona's finger. "This is it." She said in awe.

"It's beautiful Cal." Mark said, looking at the ring that is now on in his friends finger. He didn't really know anything about jewelry and especially rings, he was mainly there for moral support.

"Ohh Callie.." Addison gushed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mmhmm.." she moaned, slipping the ring on her left hand. She knew what would make this ring absolutely perfect. "I hope they can do it." Callie said, with some uncertainty in her voice.

Addison had a taste for the finer things in life and she knew her jewelry. "I'm sure they can. Verragio is known for customizing."

"Have we made a choice!" Kristie says, entering the room about fifteen minutes later, seeing all three friends leaning into each other staring at Callie's left hand, as she took her seat in front if them.

"Umm.. I think so.. well kind of anyway..." Callie said, taking the ring between her fingers again. "You specialize right?" she asked, seeing the her nod. "Can I get this ring, but with a pale pink diamond?" She asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Yes, of course, but it will up the cost around another thousand dollars. The pale pink hue diamonds are a rarity." Kristie said, taking the ring from Callie.

"Money is no object." Callie said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs and laying her hands in her lap. Completely satisfied with her choice. She didn't spend her money on extravagant things a lot, unlike most of her family. But for her girlfriend, she would buy the world. "It's perfect for Arizona, I just hope she'll love it."

"What's not to love Cal?" Addison asked, "It's a engagement ring, it's pink.. her signature color, and it's coming from you. She will be blown away." She said, wrapping her arm around her best friend. Nodding her head, Callie couldn't imagine a more perfect ring for Arizona, her girlfriend.. her fiancé.. her wife. She couldn't wait for the day when she will take Arizona as her wife.. the mother of her future children..

"It screams Blondie." Mark said, taking Callie out of her daydream. "It's a perfect choice Cal." He said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yea.. You're right." Callie said, with misty brown eyes. "It's totally Arizona."

"So are you planning on proposing soon?" Kristie asked, as she went through the paper work, making small talk as they waited for her to finish up.

"Umm.. Yea, I hope so. I can't wait to make her my fiancé."

"Well, I can have this ready for you by Wednesday. You can wait five more days right?" Kristie said, winking at the group. "Just sign these forms and you'll be on your way." she said, handing Callie the pen.

* * *

Later that evening Callie was sitting in Joes enjoying a glass of wine with Mark and Addison. After she picked out the ring, they had a quick lunch at the Bar and Grill before Callie returned to work. Unfortunately for her, she had went the rest of the day not seeing her girlfriend. She was busy with surgeries the rest of the afternoon and Arizona's scheduled had be doubled because Jackson had caught the stomach flu from some of his patients he had previously treated, so Arizona had to take on his load too.

"So, I think I'm going to ask Lexie to move in with me." Mark said to his friends as he took a swig of his beer. The a big reason he moved back home to Seattle was because he couldn't stand being away from Lexie another night, but he didn't let that part slip to his friends. He didn't want to be seen as some kinda softy. Mark Sloan was anything but. That was until little Grey came along making him want to settle down with her.

"Manwhore Sloan is going to settle down with one women? What has this world came too?" Addison says giggling into her glass of wine.

"I think it's fantastic Mark." Callie beamed at her friend. She only hoped he's find as much happiness as her and Arizona had. He deserved that.

"Yes, I just need to find a bigger place first. My apartment is kind of small."

"Hey, Arizona and I both have are apartments up for sale. We've had a few viewers, but no one real serious about them." Callie said taking a sip of her wine. "You have always loved my apartment. It's perfect size for a couple. And Arizona's place is even bigger, plus it's been newly remodeled and it has the most amazing view of the city."

"Oh it's amazing, let me tell you, it's probably the best place to live in Seattle... No.. You know what, I should move back and take it." Addison said, throwing back the rest of her wine. Signaling to Joe for more refills.

"Addie, don't tease me." Callie said, wishing her best friend really would move back.

"Hey..hey she offered it to me first." Mark said, drowning his beer.

"Sorry Mark, but of it meant Addie would move back, she would have first dibs." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"And what if I would move back for that apartment?" He questioned, as Joe brought them more drinks.

"Sorry buddy, you're already back for good without the apartment offer.." she laughed, bumping into him with her shoulder.

Seeing Marks glare at her, "Hey.. hey, don't blame me! She was the one.." Addison said pointing to her best friend. "...that got me all excited with ring shopping and it just slipped out. So suck it up Sloane."

"Well it doesn't matter cause we all know you're not moving back here. Not after the many many times we've begged and pleaded with you." Mark beseeched.

"True."

"Excuse me pretty lady.." a voice husked, as the person licked the hallow space under Callie's ear. .."I noticed you as soon as I walked into the room. Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" The person whispered full of lust in Callie's ear, before taking her lob in their mouth giving it a good suck.

"Mmm... never." Callie said, as warm arms wrapped around her torso. Leaning her face into her girlfriends that rested on her shoulder. "I've missed you." Callie said, standing from her stool to embrace her girlfriend.

"I've missed you too baby." Arizona hummed, kissing her girlfriend for the first time since they arrived at work this morning.

"Mark. It's good to see you again. I hear your moving back?" Arizona said, leaning back on Callie, whom was seated on her stool again.

"You too Arizona. You look almost too chipper for words." Mark teased.

"Well it is Friday." She said as Callie enveloped her in her arms. "And I'm in the most beautiful women's arms. It couldn't get any better."

"Where's Teddy?" Callie questioned. Looking around for their friend.

"Henry took her out to dinner, they said they'll stop by after. I think he's going to ask her to move in with him soon."

"Ohh what makes you think that!" Addison asked, curiously. She's not had a chance in a few months to catch up with her friends and she felt like she was missing out.

"Just a hunch." Arizona shrugged.

"Ohh.. Hey Addie. Did you get it?" Arizona asked anxiously, and with hopeful eyes. She had been dying to tell Callie the secret for a week now, but she had promised Addison she would keep quiet.

"Yep."

"Yey." Arizona squealed. Jumping out if Callie's embrace to hug her friend. "Oh my god, I'm so excited. The apartment is yours if you want it?"

"What?"

"Wait.. Get what?" Callie and Mark questioned at the same time.

"Hand those keys over Cal, because you are looking at a new Seattle Grace attending." Addison beamed. Finally glad the news was out in the open. She didn't want to mention it to Callie until she knew for sure, and this morning before her meeting with Callie, Richard had made her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"What... wait.. what?" Callie asked confused. She had tried for a few years to get Addison to move back. But she had always said it would be a cold day in hell before she would return.

"Shots all around." Arizona shouted jumping on the balls of her feet.

"We all have our secrets, Cal." Addison said after Arizona was out of ear shot.

Two hours had passed as the friends aimlessly chatted away. Lexie, Henry and Teddy had eventually joined the group. Arizona and Callie had shared a few slow dances on the floor as did Henry and Teddy.

"So is everyone going to Derek and Mer's party tomorrow?" Mark asked the large group.

"We're going." Callie chimed in, gently caressing Arizona's back as her girlfriend sat on her lap. She had, had a few more shots than the rest of the group, plus three glasses of wine, so she was feeling a little frisky.

"Us too. I can't wait." Teddy said, leaning into Henry's arms. The sight made Arizona's heart swell. She could tell Teddy was falling in love with the baseball player. And she couldn't be more happier for her best friend. Her life seemed to be pretty great since Callie had came into it.

"Arizona." Callie said, grabbing her hips. "What are you doing babe?" She asked, stilling her girlfriend that seemed to be grinding unnoticeably on her leg. Without a word, Arizona got up off her girlfriend, pulling Callie up from her seat and pulled her off to the bar bathroom. Checking the stalls, Arizona sees that they are all alone in the room so she locks the door.

"Calliope.. You know what tequila does to me." She said shoving her girlfriend against the wall. "I so horny." Arizona stood in the same spot where they had their first big argument as a couple. "I can't get my mind off you." She said as she stood between Callie's slightly bent leg. "I need you.. NOW." She said, grinding her pelvis on her girlfriends leg, in her booze filled state.

"Arizona." Callie was surprised at her girlfriends advances. She knew Arizona got a little handsy when she drinks, but this was a whole new level. Grabbing Arizona's hips Callie encouraged her on.

"Oh god baby." She panted, ever since she laid eyes on Callie this evening in the bar, she had been craving her touch. It wasn't going to take much at all to throw her into a state of ecstasy. "I'm gonna...come Calliope.. I need to come.. Please.. let me come" Arizona begged as she thrusted on her girls leg.

"Damn Arizona, your such an animal. What has gotten into you babe?"

"You... I...I can't look at you.. Calliope, without my body... lighting on fire. My body craves your touch." Arizona moaned as she grounded on Callie's leg. "Oh god.. I'm gonna come baby." Arizona husked. As she grinded harder on Callie's leg. "Oh Jesus..."

"You're such a dirty girl Arizona... You know that... Come... come on my leg baby." Show me what I do to you" Callie encouraged her girlfriends pleasure.

"Fuckkkkk..." Arizona moaned as she continued her thrusting into her girlfriend, as her orgasm ripped through her. Leaning onto her girlfriend spent, she tired to get her breathing under control. "Damnit, Calliope. Why do you always have to be so damn hot?" She groaned, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe," Callie chuckled, "I'll try to tone it down a little." She knew the effect she had on Arizona, because her girlfriend had the same effect on her. She could be in T-shirt, sweats, hair a mess and think she was the most gorgeous person alive.

"Hey" they heard as someone banged on the door. "I know you're in there you too... probably doing the McNasty." Teddy said, not paying attention to the crowd that was forming behind her. "So please, stop and let me in, I got to pee, you know beer runs right through me." She kept talking to the door.

Laughing at Teddy, "You hungry? I can get us the trio appetizer dish. I could go for some cheese bites." Callie said, unlocking the bathroom door and letting Teddy and a few others in to use the facilities as Arizona made herself presentable.

"Ooh.. Yes.. I want those mushroom thingys.. and some chips and salsa. Please."

"Yes darling." Callie said walking out of the bathroom.

"You two are just ridiculous." Teddy said, washing her hands. "Have you two ever heard of.. control?" She teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Theodora." She said, turning to her friend.

"Oh yea, and that just fucked look you got going is just for shits and giggles huh." Teddy said drying her hands on a towel.

"I do not have a look, Teds." She said, winking at her friend as she walked back into the bar and sat next to her girlfriend, with Teddy hot on her trail.

"So Cal, what's with Ari's just fucked look she's got going." Teddy teased her friend in front of the whole group. If Arizona wasn't going to admit that they just had dirty bar bathroom sex to her, she was damn sure gonna let everyone know what just took place.

Almost spitting out her wine she had in her mouth. Callie broke out into a fit of giggles, "I can honestly say we didn't do anything." She said, looking over to Arizona, seeing her let out a sigh of relief with her answer. "I just sat there while she enjoyed the... ride." Causing her whole group of friends to howl out in laughter.

"Listen. You're just jealous, Theodora." Arizona threw at her best friend. She rested her hand on Callie's thigh and her head onto her shoulder.

"I'm not jealous." Teddy said shoulder checking Arizona. "I'm just happy for you, I love you Ari and I just like seeing you so happy." She said, clinking glasses with her friend. She hadn't seen this side of her friend in years, and she was beyond happy she was finally back.

"Thanks Teds, I love you too." Arizona said, grabbing Teddy's knee and giving it a squeeze.

"Hey Teds." Callie said leaning over Arizona to whisper to Teddy. "Did Arizona tell you my grandma caught me fucking her brains out in the hot tub?" Callie laughed, egging Teddy on more. She thought embarrassed Arizona was the cutest.

"Calliope!"

"You've been holding back on me Arizona?" Teddy beseeched, placing her hand over her chest like she was shocked, clearing her throat. "I propose a toast." Teddy said, raising her beer glass. "To Arizona and Callie." Everyone raised their glasses, "May our sex lives be as feisty and passionate as theirs is." She finished, throwing the rest of her beer back, pulling Arizona in for a hard kiss on her cheek.

"Here here." Mark said, as Callie and Arizona clinked their glasses and shared a passionate kiss.

"Here here, everyone else chimed in.

* * *

**To see a glimpse of what Arizona's ring Callie has picked out looks like, and also Callie's grandmothers ring, visit and follow my twitter page at anatomyofgreys1 **


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I would like to send a special thank you to my beta Calzonaheart for some of the fun ideas in this chapter :) Thank You!**_

**AN2: Like I've said many times before.. this is my first story ever! So I KNOW there are mistakes.. I'm not perfect and I'm sorry some of you feel the mistakes take away from the story.. BUT.. this is just for fun after all! I think this story is pretty amazing and errors does not take away from that fact...**

** I'm very proud of this story...**

**Happy Birthday tomorrow PedsMeetsOrtho :)**

**...BUCKLE UP...**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

Saturday Morning, Callie and Arizona had spent the morning drinking coffee while relaxing on the couch, catching up on reading the papers that they've not got a chance to read during the week and enjoying just being in each others company. By late morning they straightened up around the house and even managed to go grocery shopping for the week. With promises that Callie would make Arizona her Chicken Piccata and Arizona would make Callie her homemade pizza she had fell in love with months ago. Arizona had used her grandmas old recipe to make homemade crust and sauce. Callie simply couldn't get enough of the dish. As the day passed on, Arizona got more and more excited for Meredith and Derek's Halloween party. Mainly because she couldn't wait see what costume choice her girlfriend had chosen. She just knew it would knock the socks off her. But hell, then again Callie would knock her socks off if she was only wearing an old brown potato sack. Her girlfriend could simply make anything look sexy.

Walking into the family room where Callie sat watching an episode of her favorite show, The Golden Girls. It was the episode where Rose wins the Saint Olaf women of the year award. Arizona sat beside her favorite girl and propositioned her a nice warm shower. "Calliope?"

"Yea babe." She said, engrossed in the show that was on the TV, while also painting her toe nails with an insta-dry Egyptian Gold color.

"Would you mind... maybe.. washing my hair?" Arizona asked, pulling her girlfriends legs onto her lap. Taking the nail polish from Callie she began painting her toe nails for her.

"Hmm.." Callie said, acting like she had to think about it. Never being known to pass up a chance at a wet Arizona. "I think I could manage that." She says leaning back on the arm of the couch as Arizona continued to paint her nails.

"There. All done." Arizona said, after the last nail was painted.

"Thanks babe, you didn't have to do that." Callie said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Come on, lets go have that shower." She said slapping Arizona's leg as she got up off the sofa. Pulling her girlfriend off the couch she lead them upstairs to their in-suite bathroom. Turning on the shower head, warming the water up both women shred their clothes. Stepping into the shower they took turns letting the hot water envelop their skin.

Taking body soap, Arizona squeezed the Aruba Coconut scent wash onto the sponge and began to wash Callie's body, nothing sensual or sexual about the gesture. No words were said as she started to clean her back, moving under and down her arms to her torso, up over her breasts and around her neck. Using more soap, Arizona kneeled in front of her girlfriend as she began to clean down Callie's legs and feet. Standing back up, she stood on her toes, and gently kissing Callie's cheek as she brought the cloth between her girlfriends legs to clean her.

Callie reached for the facial scrub and squirted some on her palms, rubbing her hands together, then massaging her face with the scrub. Turning to face the on slot of water, she stood under the shower faucet letting the soap wash off her body and face. Arizona began to wash Callie's hair, massaging her scalp with her finger tips slowly and methodically. "Mmm.. That feels so amazing." Callie said as Arizona lovingly lathered up her thick brunette hair.

"Feels good doesn't it." Arizona hummed. She always enjoyed washing her girlfriends hair like this. Hearing a low soft hum from Callie's throat, she ran her fingers through the long dark brown locks. She always thought Callie had the most beautiful head of hair she had ever seen. Arizona turned Callie around to rinse out her hair. Now they were facing each other, their fronts rubbed against each other easily with the shampoo that was now running down Callie's body. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, as her girlfriends arms were wrapped around the back of her head as she helped massage the water into her hair to make sure all the suds were out, then repeated the process with the conditioner.

"You're turn" Callie said, lightly smacking Arizona's thigh as she finished rinsing her hair. Callie washed Arizona's body much the same as Arizona did her. Getting several appreciated moans from her girlfriend. It was very intimate but yet there was nothing sexual or sensual about the wash. Both just reveled in the feel of each other. After both women were clean, they stood under the hot water a few more minutes just standing in each other's arms, simply enjoying the feel of the hot water as they run over them.

After exiting the shower and drying off, each went to separate ways to get ready for the costume party at Meredith and Derek's. Wanting to surprise each other with the outfit choices, Callie knew what Arizona was going to be, but she had no idea what it looked like. Arizona on the other hand had no clue what Callie's choice was, but it wasn't for lack of trying to find out on her part.

Roughly forty-five minutes later, Arizona came into their bedroom dressed in a sexy Medusa costume with dark smokey makeup, highlighting the look. When Callie told her about Meredith's party, Arizona knew exactly what she wanted to dress as. Seeing it only fitting to dress as the snake queen, since the Arizona had thought Meredith was her when she was doped up on her meds back during her week stay in the hospital. She was dressed in black heels and an aged looking long metallic grey gown that showed off her cleavage perfectly, high slits ran up both sides of her legs, with a shirred skirt and matching waist cincher. Finishing her look with a greenish grey snake necklace that laid between the swell of her breasts and a snake head piece that rested in long wavy blonde hair.

"Calliope, you done baby? We need to get going." She called out anxiously, to their bathroom where her girlfriend had been getting dressed. Laying her makeup bag down on the bed, she turned to glimpse at herself in the mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall." She giggled to herself, as Callie called out to her.

"Just a second honey. These damn flats are pissing me off." Callie huffed. Sitting down on the toilet to try, for the third time, to lace the strings correctly up her legs several times before stopping just below the knee. Finally getting them laced, she stood up and inspected herself in the mirror before walking into their bedroom. "Are you ready?" Callie teased, knowing Arizona was bouncing on her heels to see her choice.

"Yes, Please. Just come out, I can't wait to see you." she said not taking her eyes off the bathroom door that was hiding her girlfriend. Hearing the knob of the door turn, Callie stepped out dressed in a white almost sheer halter dress that hung to the floor with slits up both long legs exposing her caramel thighs. The front of her dress had a cross and cut out detail front, draping over the back of her neck. The design left her sides exposed from the waist up, showing off her love handles that Arizona was so fond of. Finishing the look off with a Gold Leaf headband placed over long brown tousled beachy looking hair, with a Greek Gold Medallion necklace, gold wrist cuffs and a gold belt that focused attention to her waist.

"Calliope…" Arizona murmured. Her mouth instantly going dry as soon as she saw Callie step from the bathroom. Arizona was amazed by her girlfriend. "..you.. I.. I ..we.. how the hell can you make everything look so goddamn sexy." Arizona breathed, taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend that stood in front of her dressed as a Greek Goddess.

"Me? My God Arizona, have you even seen yourself? You look.." Callie said, staring her girlfriend up and down. "Damn babe, you look fucking hot." she said, walking up to her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her pink lips. "I would love nothing more than to rip your clothes off right now." she husked, hugging her girlfriend, kissing her exposed shoulder. "But that will have to wait." she said taking her girlfriends hand in hers, lacing them together. "We better get going."

* * *

Meredith greeted the couple as they came into her home. Laughing as soon as she saw Arizona in her Medusa costume. Remembering Arizona's shouting match with her. She clamed Meredith was Medusa trying to turn her into stone, while she was checking her vitals one day during her hospital stay.

Two hours later the Halloween party was in full swing. Several people from the hospital Callie hadn't seen in a month had showed, and she spent some time talking with her closest coworkers, While Arizona chatted aimlessly with others she had came to know while visiting Callie at the hospital. All throughout the evening the two women kept stilling glances at each other, giving a smile and a wink, when caught. As the night went on, they shared a few dances with each other, and before they knew it, people started leaving the party that had to work, or were are on call the next day. Now only the close group of friends were left and Cristina, whom appeared to be dressed as herself, was several shots of tequila in, had managed to talk George O'Malley into playing Edward 40 Hands, not knowing the game, he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so Bambi, Have you been to the bathroom in a while?" Cristina asked, gathering up the supplies she needed to play the game with George.

"No, I mean, I need to go… should I before we start?" George asked, watching Cristina pull out a roll of duct tape out of a drawer and sat it down on a table beside two 40 ounce beer bottles.

"Oh no, this works best with a full bladder." she said, placing the 40 ounce bottles in each of his hands. "Now, don't drop them." She said while talking the duct tape and wrapping it over his left hand and the bottle securely, so that he can't drop the bottle. While the group of friends began to gather around.

"What are you doing?" he said while she taped his second hand up with the other bottle securing it in his hand.

"Okay, so here's the object of the game. Ready?" she asked, seeing him nod his head, "Are you Sure?" setting the tape down and rubbing her hands together, she couldn't believe George fell for this trick.

"Okay George," she said, opening up each beer bottle that was taped in his hands. "So, the only way we can take these off you." she said in between laughs. "..is if you finish both bottles or you piss your pants.. whichever comes first… so, drink up Georgie Boy." she said, patting him on the back walking off.

"Cristina.. CRISTINA.." he hissed at her. He was pissed at himself for falling for one of Cristina's stupid jokes. "This isn't funny." He tried to rub the edge of the duct tape on the corner of the table to try to rip through the tape with no luck. "Arghhh.." So he had to make a choice. Lifting his hands up, he began to take a drink of the beer spitting the contents that were in his mouth out. "Did you really have to get the cheapest, shit tasting beer for this Cristina?" he griped as he took another excruciating drink.

"Oookay.." Teddy said dressed in her Superwomen outfit taking a drink of her beer. "..while he's busy with that, lets play another game?"

"Truth or Dare." Mark shouted, dressed in a spider man suit.

"Mark really? What are we? In high school again?" Lexie asked standing beside her boyfriend in a wonder women outfit. Mark, Teddy, Arizona, Callie, Cristina, Meredith and Derek all gathered around the dinning table for a game of truth or dare. While Lexie, Addison who was dressed in a sexy black and white maids outfit, Owen dressed as a surfer and Henry dressed as superman decide they're having too good of a time watching George drink his beers.

"Okay, lets make this game more interesting." Derek said, dressed in his Vampire/Zombie attire, placing a bowl of Pretzels and Chips down on the table for everyone to snack on. Once the drinks starts flowing, they'll need something to soak up some of the consumed alcohol. "Lets also play Master of the thumb too." he said, taking the head of the table. "Everyone know how to play?" he asks. Seeing a few shake their head, he described the game. "Okay, we need to name one player Mater of the Thumb and at any point during the game, the Mater of the Thumb may slyly place his or her thumb on the table. As the other players notice this, they also must place their own thumb discreetly on the table. The last person to put his thumb on the table has to chug a cup of beer. However he or she immediately takes over being the Master of the Thumb to seek revenge." Derek finished, taking a drink of his beer. "I'll start off as Master."

"Ahh.. this is going to be fun. I'll start first since it was my idea after all." Mark said, patting his chest. "Hmm.. Cal, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you too…. give Arizona a lap dance." he said, seeing Arizona's eyes light up with a huge smile.

"Consider it done." Callie says getting up and pulling Arizona and her chair back from the table. "Mark play the song Bang Bang by Jessie J." She said, taking Arizona's snake headpiece off her head and throwing it to the side as the music started. Feeling the audience disappear around her, all she focused on was Arizona's face. As her body started to move with the beat of the music.

**_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)  
(Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_**

Callie stood over her girlfriends legs facing away from her and began to grind and bump Arizona's stomach with her butt. Feeling Arizona's hands at her waist, as the song played.

**_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_**

Smacking her girlfriends hands away, she strutted to the back of Arizona's chair, dropping her body and slowly running her hands up Arizona's sides, coming back up she flips her hair over top her girlfriend, slowly dragging her brown locks over Arizona's face.  
**_  
She might've let you hold her hand in school,  
but I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,  
just come and show me what your momma gave (Oooh yeah)  
(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind_**

Coming back around to straddle Arizona's lap, she continued to sway her hips. Arizona's hands instinctively coming up to pull Callie ass closer to her as Callie grinded on her lower stomach and hips.

**_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_**

Stepping back, Callie still swayed her hips back and forth as her hands began to roam her own body, like she was preparing to make love to herself as she kept her brown eyes trained on blue ones. After a few moments, Callie took a seat straddling Arizona's lap.

**_It's Myx moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto,  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could  
Go Batman robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari, if they test me, they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harleythen then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_**

Callie nestled her face into her girlfriends while grinding her hips. Arizona nudged Callie's nose with hers capturing red lips with her pink ones. Swiping her tongue over Callie's red lips, seeking entrance.

**_(B to the A to the N to the G to the uh)  
(B to the A to the N to the G to the hey)  
See, anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind_**

**_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_**  
**_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_**  
**_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_**  
**_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_**  
**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_**  
**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_**  
**_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_**  
**_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_**  
**_(Yeah, I said bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang)_**

Thirty seconds after the song stopped, Callie finally broke the kiss. Standing from her seat on Arizona's lap, she took her place back at the table, taking a sip of her beer. Arizona on the other hand was a little wound up from her lap dance. She scooted her chair back to the table and swallowed her whole cup of beer in one drink. Taking Callie's hand in hers, she rested their hands on her lap, content just feeling the small contact.

Addison went up to all the men, whose eyes were still fixed towards Callie and Arizona's direction. "Put your damn eyeballs back in your head." She beseeched the men, slapping Mark, Derek, Owen and Henry on the back of their heads.

"Okay, Derek." Callie says, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, placing his thumb on the table.

"I dare you to sit through the next game we play in your boxers." She said wiggling her eyebrows at Mr. McDreamy. Everyone slowly following Derek's move and placing their thumb on the table. Everyone that is except for Arizona, she's still in her own little world after that lap dance.

"Arizona, drink up." Mark said loudly. Bringing Arizona out of her daydream.

"Damnit." she said, refilling her cup with more beer and chugging it down again.

"Done deal Torres, hell.. I'll sit through the rest of the night in my boxers." Derek says, standing up and jerking his pants down. Receiving a round of hoots and whistles from the crowd.

"Okay, Teddy. Truth or dare?" Derek asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever made out with someone of the same sex? And if so, why and who?" He asked. As Arizona placed her thumb on the table quietly.

Arizona and Teddy began snickering. Causing eyes to gaze upon them, seeing Arizona's thumb on the table Callie followed suit, causing everyone to do so, but Mark was a little too late to the table, so he had to drowned his beer.

"Yes." Teddy said. "We were at a party our senior year in high school and we were playing truth or dare and of course I chose dare. They dared me to make out with Arizona." She said winking at her friend. Seeing Callie's eyes go wide at her statement, she gave her a small smile and felt the need to explain before badass Callie came out to play. "It only happened once, and we were wasted."

"Best kiss she's ever had." Arizona said, squeezing her girlfriends hand. She had felt Callie tense in her hands when Teddy told their little secret.

"I'm fairly certain it was." Callie said winking at her girlfriend. Letting her know she didn't care.

"Okay, Meredith, first off.. What the hell are you dresses as? And Truth or dare?" Teddy said. Seeing Meredith was only dressed in her street clothes.

"I'm one half of the twisted sisters." she said laughing looking at Cristina. "..and dare."

"I dare you to lay in the table and let Derek like whip cream off your stomach."

"Ooooh so daring Teddy." She giggled, as she laid on the table, pulling her shirt up for her husband to eat the whip cream off her stomach.

"Hey, I can't think when I'm put on the spot." Teddy said, as Derek pulled the whip cream from the cabinet and sprayed a line down Meredith's torso, licking the trail slowly up to the bottom swell of Meredith's breasts.

"Okay" Meredith said, pulling down her shirt and taking her seat again. "Cristina. Truth or dare?" She asked her best friend.

"Dare." She said taking a shot of her tequila.

"What the hell are you dressed as Yang? Meredith's other half of the twisted sisters?" Mark asked seeing she was dressed as Meredith, in her street clothes.

"Is it really that hard to guess?" She asked. "I'm a cardio god."

"I dare you to kiss O'Malley right on the lips." Meredith chuckled. Looking over at George, seeing he wet himself and was now passed out from alcohol, or so Owen says, with both beer bottles still taped to his hands.

"Seriously? 007?" Cristina huffed to her best friend. "Geez" she said, getting up from her seat to go where George laid passes out. Bending down, scrunching her face up she quickly pecked him on the lips. "Drink.. Drink. Someone quick pour me a shot." She said, wiping her mouth with her forearm. "Mark. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a shot of tequila out of Torres' belly button." Cristina said taking her shot.

"Hey HEY." Arizona said, feeling Callie's grip tighten in hers as Mark stood from his seat to do his dare. "Sit your ass down Sloan. Your mouth isn't going anywhere near my girls body."

"Okay then River Girl, you do it." Cristina slurred. Sliding the tequila bottle over to Arizona.

"Gladly." Arizona said, taking the tequila bottle, and winking at Callie. "Hop up baby." She said patting the table in front of her. Taking the salt and the lime from a bowl in front of Cristina. Arizona placed the lime in Callie's mouth. Popping the cork on the bottle she moved the material of Callie's outfit over to the side and poured the drink in her belly button, then dabbing her finger in the alcohol to get it danp, running the tip of her wet digit over Callie's pulse point in her neck. She then poured salt on the wet spot.

Wiggling her eyes at Callie, Arizona leaned down and sucked the salt from her girlfriends pulse point, then moving down her body, stopping at her belly button to lap up the tequila. After making sure every drop was consumed, she moved back up and took the lime that was in Callie's mouth. Spitting the lime out of her mouth to the table beside Callie, she then passionately kissed her girl, with laughing and hooting all around. She could have sworn there was a camera flash coming from somewhere, but when she looked up, she didn't see any sign of one.

After helping Callie down off the table, they retook their seat lacing their fingers once again, resting them in Callie's lap this time.

"Okay, Mark. Truth or dare?" Arizona said.

"Dare".

"I dare you to let Derek put makeup on you and take a picture. Then you have to make it your Facebook profile picture for at least a week." She snickered, causing everyone else to laugh.

Groaning at his dare, Mark and Derek made their way into the bathroom, with the group closely following behind. Derek proceeded to doll his best friend up with foundation, mascara, blush, eye shadow and lipstick. Pulling out his cell phone to snap the picture, "Blondie if I have to take this picture..", pulling Arizona close to him. "..you're in it with me." he said as he raised his phone of up snap the picture. Just as the picture snapped, Arizona planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Enjoy that Sloan, because It'll never happen again." Callie teased, yanking her girlfriend into her body.

"You're right Blondie, I see now what you mean.. Bout you being Teddy's best kiss." he laughed, then let out a groan when Callie punched him hard on his arm.

"Okay I've had enough of this game. Let's play something else." Arizona said, as Mark began wiping the lipstick off his face.

"Ohh let's play Never have I ever." Teddy exclaimed, as they all returned back into the dinner room of Meredith and Derek's house.

"Ohh yes. I love this game." Addison chimes in, pulling up a seat at the large dinning table.

"Okay, does everyone know how to play?" Teddy asked the group as everyone joined the table including Lexie, Henry and Owen.

"I've never heard of it." Owen said, sitting next to Cristina.

"Okay, everyone gets a turn to say something they've never done, and If anyone in the group has done it they have to take a shot of tequila. I'll give you an example.. If I say 'Never have I ever played the lottery', and you have, you take a shot." Teddy says, distributing disposable shot glasses full of tequila to everyone.

"Okay, got it." Owen nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll start." Teddy said, snickering to herself. "Never have I ever Peed my pants in public." she said, seeing that no one took a shot of tequila. But the statement made Arizona laugh, thinking back to her date with Callie when they went to the amazing Italian Restaurant and Callie had thought she peed on herself when she had sexed her girlfriend up. Knowing what Arizona was thinking Callie gave her a slight nudge with her elbow to shut her up before she blabbed about it. A drunk Cristina lean over in her chair towards a passed out wet pants, George and proceeded to pour her shot of tequila on his face.

"What", she slurred seeing the whole group eye her.

"Okay, back to the game. Never have I ever… shaved my balls." Derek said, snickering knowing in College Mark had. Mark hurriedly threw his shot back as everyone laughed.

"Never have I ever had sex while other people were in the same room." Lexie said, seeing Callie and Arizona were the only ones to take a shot.

"Never have I ever taken nude photos of myself." Addison said, and yet again, Callie and Arizona looked at each other before downing another shot with Mark.

"WOW you too..." Teddy howled. Little did Arizona or Callie know, Teddy had this game planned out all night, and she had asked her friends earlier in the night to say certain scenarios with this game knowing both women would be drinking shots almost every time.

"Never have I ever had sex on the beach" Meredith says laughing, as again, Callie and Arizona tipped their shot back, Addison joined in with a shot this time.

"My God Arizona." Callie whispered so only she could here. "You are a fucking Animal. We are the only ones drinking. This is embarrassing." she groaned.

"Me? I seem to remember you had a very big part in every one of these situations."

"Never have I ever masturbated while someone else watching." Owen said, the whole gang was now laughing uncontrollable. And yet again, Callie and Arizona had to take a shot. Throwing her shot back, realization sat in with Arizona, when she made eye contact with Teddy, remembering a few times that she had said a little too much about her sex life with her girlfriend in front of her best friend.

Deciding she would play around with her girlfriend before she killed Teddy, "Never have I ever squirted." Arizona snickers as Callie's eyes go wide and freezes in her spot at her girlfriends statement. "Drink up, Calliope." she nudged her girlfriend. Just as Callie's face turns blood red with embarrassment.

"You two are fucking animals.." Teddy cried in laughter, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. Realization hitting home to Callie now.

"TEDDY." Callie said, jumping from her seat, as her chair fell backwards, taking off towards her friend. Teddy sees her storming her way and quickly jumps up and runs off causing Callie to chase, but just as Teddy darts off in the opposite direction of her predator, Callie's world starts to spin as the alcohol starts to quickly take affect on her mind. Causing the room to spin as her body starts to sway as she sank to the floor.

"Well, seems like the nights over." Meredith laughed seeing everyone stagger from their seats. "Also looks like I'll be taking everyone's car keys tonight." Derek chimed in, helping a half drunk Arizona get a drunk Callie on the couch. It was already 2am so he wasn't letting anyone leave until morning.

"Alright, everyone just pick a room, should be enough to go around." She said, as she bent down to take the duct tape and bottles off Georges hands. "Water is in the fridge and aspirin is on the counter. I suggest everyone use it before they go to bed." she laughed as she took over Arizona's spot and helped Derek get Callie into a guest room.

* * *

Almost a week had past since the now infamous Halloween party. Callie had picked up the ring on Wednesday, and it was even more beautiful than she had imagined. It was now Friday, and she had big plans for the Jewry piece later in the evening. Since picking up the ring all Callie could think about was making Arizona her fiancé. Walking through the clinic late morning on Friday, Callie asked for a few minutes of Teddy's time.

"Hey Teds." Callie greeted, seeing Teddy standing alone in the nurses station, sorting out a few patient charts. Getting things ready for Arizona's afternoon patient load.

"Hey Cal how you feeling? Arizona said you were sick this morning, she had me to cancel all your morning appointments." she asked, closing the charts cabinet.

"About that.. I want to show you something." Callie said, pulling Teddy from the station and into a patient room across the hall. She felt like she needed Teddy's assurance before she asked Arizona to marry her. Pulling the ring out of her jacket packet, she showed Teddy the pink diamond ring.

"Are you fucking serious right now Callie?" Teddy gasped as she examined the ring. She couldn't have picked a better partner for her best friend. Callie was an amazing women and friend who really loved Arizona with all of her heart.

"I wasn't really sick, I just needed her out of the house to get a few things ready for tonight. Do you think she'll say yes?" Callie nervously asked, biting her bottom lip. Teddy's eyes began to water at the thought of Arizona being engaged. There had been many times in the past after Tim's death over a year and a half ago, she had thought that would never happen for either of them, and now both of them was finding their happiness and she couldn't be more excited.

"Yes.. Yes of course she'll say yes Callie. You two were meant for each other." Teddy said, enveloping Callie in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you both." she cried tears of joy.

"Thanks Teddy." Callie said returning the embrace. "It'll happen for you too. I seen how you and Henry look at each other. He looks at you the same way I look at Arizona."

Wiping her eyes, "So you're gonna ask tonight?" Teddy asked.

"Yep, she has no freaking clue." she said, taking the ring back from Teddy and sticking it inside her coat pocket. "I'm nervous…" she said, sitting on the bed. "I'm going to go home a little earlier than her. So all I have to do is put dinner in the oven as soon as I get there, then run and set up a candle lit picnic on the beach down by the house. Just go all out. I want to write in the sand 'Will you marry me', and have her favorite white and pink gerbera flowers laying everywhere on the beach. Does that sound too cheese?"

"No, she will die, Callie. I'm so happy for you." she said pulling Callie in for another hug, breaking apart when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, what's going on in here." Arizona said, walking into the room she saw Teddy and Callie walk into a few minutes ago. "You feeling any better babe?" she asked Callie as she felt her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, I was just having Teddy see if my glands are swollen, I feel like a cold or something coming on, that's all." she lied.

"Why don't you go on home babe, take a hot bath and just rest all day." Arizona said, sitting on the rolling stool in front of her girlfriend. "I'll make you some homemade chicken soup when I get home. Teddy has canceled all your morning appointments and I can have her or Kepner cancel your afternoon ones also." she said, placing her hands on Callie's knees.

"No.. No I'm fine honey. I can finish out the day." she said, getting up from her seat, seeing Arizona give her Robbins glare. "If I start feeling bad, babe I'll go home, I promise." she said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, we got kids to see."

The afternoon seemed to fly by, Callie and Arizona both got swamped with patients, and by six in the evening Callie was almost ready to leave for the day just as Arizona received a panic call from a mother needing to bring in her toddler son, who had a nasty fall. It was unfortunately for the child, but the timing worked out perfect for Callie. She was going to be able to get everything done for their dinner, before Arizona would be home.  
Arizona was about walk into the room that housed the little boy that fell as Callie met up with her "Hey babe. I'm headed home. I'll have something for dinner waiting on you when you get home." Callie said, giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Honey, I told you I'll cook you some chicken soup when I get home." Arizona said, reaching up to check and see if her girlfriend had any sign of a fever. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, Arizona. I promise. I think maybe it was just my sinus' acting up or something this morning. It is that time of year after all." she said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and leaning in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope. So much." she said with another light peck on red lips. "Buckle up, and be careful driving home babe."

"I will."

"Text me when you make it?"

"Will do." she said walking towards the back entrance of their building. "Love?"

"Love, baby." Arizona said with a wink as she entered the patients room.

Leaving the clinic out the back alley as usual, the days had begun to get darker as Autumn progressed. Callie made a quick mental note that they needed to get a light on the back of the building. Walking towards the street in front of her building, pulling her jacket tighter around her body, A feeling of being watched crept up over her. Stopping in her tracks she could have sworn she heard some kind strange sound towards end of the alley in the back. Looking behind her she saw nothing out of the norm. Picking up her pace, she still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching or following her, causing cold chills run down her spin. Only a few feet separating her from the busy streets of Seattle, suddenly a cold dirty hand quickly covered Callie's mouth causing her eyes to widen. Feeling a force pull her back into the dimly lit alley, she tried to let out a muffled cry for help, only to feel her body be thrown forcibly against the brick wall of her building, sending her into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**...**

**Head on over to my twitter page to see our girls' costumes. anatomyofgreys1**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys... The site was causing me problems this morning and wouldn't post correctly! **

**AN: This chapter is rated a very strong M. *******WARNING Extreme Attack**** strong language and violence******** This chapter isn't for the light hearted. If you have a weak stomach please do not read, skip this chapter. **

**Once again... READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**_**.**_

_**Loved your reviews for chapter 20! :) thanks for your continued reading! **_

**_And... Wow guest 'non user' ever heard of 'Constructive Criticism? You really know how to kick a girl while she's down, huh!_**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Hey, Mrs. Cameron, what seem to have happened with Calvin here?" Arizona said, walking into the patient room, seeing that the little boy was in tears. She hoped this exam went smoothly and Calvin didn't have any complications from his fall. She just wanted to go home to have a nice relaxing weekend with her girlfriend.

"Oh you can call me Megan, Dr. Robbins and thank you so much for staying late on such short notice to see us." She said, moving to Calvin's side, so the doctor could have more room to examine her son. "It's okay baby. Mommy's right here." she said as he reached for her. "We were outside having dinner on our patio and Calvin was walking down the steps and missed the last one and fell. He hit the corner of his head above his left brow on the edge of the steps and then hit the back of his head on the cement walk."

"It's really no problem at all, Megan that's what I'm here for. Right buddy?" Arizona said, trying to sooth the little boy. "Here, you wanna play with my light?" She said handing one of her pin lights to the small boy to distract him while she took his head in between her hands and examined the bruise and swollen spot on Calvin's forehead closely, then she moved to the back and checked the bump that had formed. "I'm just going to do a few exams here." She said, taking another light from her lab coat pocket, looking into his eyes and doing a few other visual tests.

"Everything seems to be fine Megan. There are no signs of a concussion or bleeds. Just keep an eye on him and give him some children's Motrin for the next couple days." She said, handing the little guy a sticker. "I'm sure he's gonna have one heck of a headache, aren't ya big man?" She says, rubbing him on the top of his head. "If he starts complaining with headaches after a day or two or the places look like they're getting worse don't hesitate to stop in. Other than that, looks like you're ready to roll." She said, filling out the patient chart. "I'll see you guys later. High five big boy." Arizona said, holding her hand up to the little boy. "Yey." She laughed opening the door for Megan and Calvin as they walked out into the patient waiting room. "Bye buddy."

"Thank you so much Dr. Robbins. I really appreciate you seeing us." Megan said as she walked up to the receptionists desk.

Waving at the two, Arizona went back to her office to change into her street clothes so she could head home. Hearing what sounded like a small thud sound on the side of the building as she searched for her clinic keys, "Hey Teddy?" Arizona yelled out to her friend who was preparing things for their busy Monday in the nurses station.

"Yeah?" She yelled through the building.

"Did you hear that banging noise?" Arizona asked as she slid on her coat. Walking back through the clinic to see Teddy fooling with the file cabinet.

"Yeah, you probably heard me. This thing has been getting jammed lately, I guess the drawer is off track or something. I've been having to slam it shut and I've bumped the wall a few times." She said, pulling out some files.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked as she seen Teddy, maneuvering through chart after chart.

"Henry's at a team meeting tonight, so I figured I'd just stay late and get these files ready for Monday morning. April nor I had time this afternoon to get them ready." she said slamming the door shut. "You heading home now?" Seeing Arizona nod. "Anything special planned for the weekend?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

"Well... If you call relaxing in my pajamas special.. then yes. That is all I want to do this weekend. It's been a rough week." She said turning to leave. "Don't stay too late Teds. Bye."

"I'm not far behind you. Have a good weekend Ari."

The feeling of being chocked brought Callie back to consciousness. Gasping for air, she felt herself being drug by the back of her shirt, into the darkest part of the alley. Flailing her legs, She began grabbing at the collar of her shirt to try to catch her breathe. "Hel.. help" she rasped, In between gasps of breath. "Let me g-go..." She managed to rasp out before the person let go of her shirt.

Stunned, it took Callie a few seconds to get her bearings before she tried to maneuver to her knees struggling to get up on her feet and away from the perpetrator. Suddenly she felt a sharp blow to her abdomen, "Stay still bitch." He kicked her, causing her body to slam back on the ground.

"Please... you can take my purse, just let me go.. Please." Callie cried as she clutched her midsection, trying to get up again. Callie made it to her knees before the man reared back and punched her forcibly in the face knocking her on her back yet again. "Oww.. " Callie cried, yelling out in agony. "I'll give you anything you want just please.. please let me go." Seeing the scruffy man standing over her body Callie began to sob. Silently praying that Arizona or hell anyone would hear her cries for help and save her.

'_Arizona.. Just focus on Arizona.'_ Callie thought. '_No..no no no no, she can't see me like this. It will kill her. She can't',_ Callie thought as she felt the man sink down and sit on her hips pinning her waist down to the ground. "No.. no." Callie said, throwing a hard punch to the mans cheek bone. "Get off me you sick fuck." She growled, fighting with all her might. Seeing the man yell out in pain grabbing his face. Callie tried to sit up and shove the man off her, but instead he grabbed her wrists and head butted her, causing her head to fall back sending waves of pain through her skull. "Arghhhh.." She cried.

"Just lay back and take it you cunt." The man growled as he punched Callie in the face again several more times. "Keep quiet or I'll kill you." He said, feeling Callie's arms begin to go weak.

"You'll never get away with this... Please." She whimpered, as she felt and heard the material of her shirt being ripped open.

"Oh yea? Tell that to the family of the man I killed last year." He growled as he slid down her body grabbing the waist of her jeans trying to pull them down her battered and bruised body.

"Please.." She whimpered. Looking the brown haired, scruffy looking man dead in the eyes. He looked like he hadn't shaven or bathed in weeks. "Don't.. please stop." She cried as all the fight she had in her body slowly faded away.

Hearing a door open in the alley. The man froze at the sound, laying on top of Callie, he covered her mouth with one hand and bringing the other over her throat griping tight. Bringing his face mere inches from hers, "If you scream. You die." he said, as Callie whimpered smelling the alcohol on his horrid breath.

Walking out of the back entrance of the building, Arizona double checked to make sure the door was locked for the night seeing that Teddy always left out the front entrance of the building. Placing her clinic keys inside of her purse, she shuffled around looking for her jeep keys. Pulling her keys out of her purse she made her way out onto the lit up street.

Watching quietly as the woman walk out of the alley, the man kept still for a few moments, giving the blond time to get out of ear shot incase his victim decided to yell out again. Callie was wide eyed, breathing hard and fast when realization sat in that Arizona didn't see her. Tears streamed heavier down her face, as she tried to struggle away from his hands. "Good girl." he breathed in Callie's face. "You're a pretty one aren't you." He said, taking his hand from her mouth and stroking Callie's long hair.

"Pleaseee."

"Didn't your parents teach you manners? When a guy gives you a compliment, you should at least say thank you." he husked in her face, breathing in her scent.

Fear had griped Callie. Her only chance of coming out of this alive was if Arizona had noticed them, and now she was gone. "Please.." She cried. "..is it money? Is that what you're after. I have tons of money, it's all yours… just let me gooooo." she cried, pleading for her life, as she felt the man kiss her battered face.

Unlocking her jeep door, Arizona jumped inside and reaches for her phone to see if Callie had texted her that she'd made it home. Only living a few minutes down the road, she thought Callie had plenty of time to make it home and just that she had forgot to let her know. Searching for her phone, she realized she laid it down on her desk when she was changing out of her scrub clothes.

"Nooooo.." Callie yelled as she felt the man try to kiss her bloodied lips. Thrashing her head back and forth keeping the man from making contact. "Get off me you bastard." With weak arms from the struggle she had put up, she managed to palm the guys forehead with both hands pushing him with all her strength to back him up off her. Unfortunately for her, he didn't budge, letting out a loud sob in the process. Feeling the hand cover her mouth once again, Callie felt him snake his other hand down her body. Letting out whimpers of protest, Callie tried to fight him off with all her might.

Walking back into the alley of her building, Arizona fumbled through her purse again searching for her clinic keys. Standing by the building door, jingled the keys free from her purse, hearing what sounded like a grunting sound, like someone was in pain, come from somewhere further back in the alley, causing her to freeze for a few seconds, listening to see if she could heard it again. Deciding she was just imagining things Arizona began to open the door, as she heard a man cry out in pain, causing her body to go ridged.

Whimpering, Callie heard keys jingle and saw a shadow at their clinic door as she tried to make some kind of noise for someone to hear her.

Trying to hold his victim still enough to get her pants down, his hand unnoticeably slipped down a tad from her mouth, suddenly feeling a searing pain in his hand. "Owww… you goddamn bitch." he growled seeing his hand between her clinched teeth. Sitting up on his knees still straddling her, he picked her head up of the asphault, feeling Callie grip his forearms with her hands, slamming her head back down. Causing her arms to fall limp again.

"Hey." Arizona yelled, seeing a shadow hunched down in the alley. "HEY." she said again, when they didn't answer. Pulling out her pepper spray from her purse, something her father had taught her to keep on her at all times. She began walking closer to the figure. "Are you okay?" She yelled as she got closer, her eyes taking a moment to focus in the dark alley.

"Beat it bitch, or you'll get it too." the man grumbled. The sound of the mans voice sending chills down her spin. It sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place why for the life of her.

Her eyes finally readjusting to the dark, "What the hell." Arizona yelled as she saw the man had a body pinned underneath him. Her mind instantly going back to the night Tim was killed. Seeing the similar scene play out in her mind all over again, leaving her reeling in her stance, but the sound of a voice gasping her name brought her back to the present.

"He..lp... Ari.. Zon.." Callie lowly mumbled, before darkness took over once again.

Looking down, Arizona unmistakably seen Callie's flats on the feet of the body laying limply on the ground, she felt her world crash to the ground._ 'No no no no, not again.. Not again.' _Kept repeating in her head over and over. '_Not again.. No no no.. Not my Calliope.'_

"Calliope... Oh please god NO Baby... Callieeee... HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE.." she screamed throwing her purse down. she ran full force, her body colliding with the offender. Barreling him off her beaten and battered girlfriend, "You son of a bitch…" she yelled, swinging her fists pummeling the back of the man skull. "I'll kill you, you bastard." She said as the man found his bearings.

Throwing her off him, he heard the smaller body hit the pavement with a thud. Giving him time to scramble to his feet, pinning her legs down with his knees and her forearms down with his hands. Hovering over her, "You wanted a piece of this too, huh." he husked, licking Arizona's cheek.

"Get off meeee." She yelled. Trying to thrash her body, hoping the mans grip on her slipped.

"Keep Quiet or I'll kill you bitch." He spat at her as she continued to rock her body back and forth.

Hearing those exact same words that were uttered to her the night of Tim's murder, Arizona's eyes went wide. Remembering why the voice sounded so familiar, this was the same man that attacked her and murdered Tim in the park. "It's you." Arizona angrily growled. "You sick fucking bastard, you killed my brother." She cried. Breaking a hand free from his hold. Rearing her hand back as best as she could, she punched him right in the nose, blood instantly flowing.

"You stupid bitch." He yelled. "I should have offed you before I killed him." He said, remembering the night he killed the young man. Rearing back he forcibly punched her. Landing a hard fist right above her eye.

"Oww."

Grabbing her throat with both hands, he began chocking her "Say hello to your brother."

Arizona's eyes grew wide. Seeing a shadow move out from the corner of her eye, the next thing she knew, the body on top of her fell limply over to the side. Seeing a homeless man with shaggy hair and a scruffy beard, wielding a brick in his hands. "Are you okay?" The man said throwing the object down on the ground.

"Yea..."

"Go.. Help her. I'll make sure this bastard doesn't get away."

Deciding to take the garbage out before she left for the night, Teddy gathered the bags at the back entrance of the building. Opening the door she heard what sounded to be a commotion going on out in the alley. Calling the cops and letting them know of the disturbance, Teddy suddenly hears a familiar cry for help. "Send an ambulance." She yelled before throwing her phone down.

"Help. Please. Someone call an ambulance." Arizona cried out. Stumbling to her feet to get to her unconscious girlfriend. "Callie.. Baby. I'm here. I'm here honey." She said, jerking her jacket off her body and quickly covering up Callie's half exposed torso.

"Arizona?" Teddy yells running into the alley.

"Teddy...Oh god Teddy. Call 911... it's Callie. She's been beaten." Arizona cried, tears streaming down her face. Laying down beside her girlfriends lifeless body, "Come on baby stay with me. Stay with me Calliope." she whimpered, leaning her face on the side of Callie's bloodied head. "Help is on the way... you're going to be fine baby." She cried, stroking Callie's battered face.

"I've already called, help is on the way. Don't move her Arizona..." She said as she came to a halt at her two friends. Leaning down, placing a hand on each one silently giving them both strength to make it through the night. "..we don't know what kind of injuries she may have."

"It's him Teddy.. It's him." Arizona said, still huddling by Callie.

"It's who Zo?"

"It's the guy that attacked me and killed Tim. He fucking admitted it to me."

"What?" Teddy's said looking up from her kneeled position. Looking over at the homeless guy guarding the knocked out perpetrator. "What's your name?" She yelled, pointing at the homeless looking man.

"Karev. Alex Karev."

"Alex, If he move an inch, you beat the hell out of that son of a bitch." She angrily spat.

"Oh God, Teddy.. Look at her." Arizona wailed. Taking in the sight of her attacked girlfriend. Callie's shirt had been ripped open. Arizona thanked god, when she noticed her bra was still intact. Her pants were slightly pulled below her waist revealing most of her panties. Her hands were scrapped and bloodied, some of her fingernails were visibly broken, obviously from putting up a fight. Her face, was badly beaten, she had cuts on her lips, cheeks and forehead. Dried blood marred her nose. "This can't be happening again." she cried as sirens came roaring down the street. "I can't... I can't loose her." She said as sobs took over her body. "Callie wake up. Wake up Callie. Please baby."

"It's okay.. She's going to be okay." Teddy said, running out of the alley, quickly spotting the cop cars and an ambulances. "This way.. Hurry." She called out to the officers. Running back to the scene, the cops quickly began their investigation. Two officers, pulled the homeless man aside and began questioning him. As two more officers, handcuffed the dazed man to a stretcher securing his arms and legs to the bed.

The paramedics frantically worked on Callie, surveying her injuries and getting her stabilized enough to finally load her in the ambulance. Arizona never leaving her side. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you." She repeated over and over again while seated on a bench in the back of the ambulance stroking Callie's hair lightly.

"Arizona I'm going to stay here and give my statement to the cops, and let them know who this bastard really is." Teddy said walking up to the back of the rig.

"NO, Teddy no.. I need you there with me... Please.." Arizona cried. "I need you. I can't do this by myself again."

"Hey...hey.. Okay..okay.. I'm coming." Teddy said getting in the back of the rig to comfort her friend "Shh... I'll be right behind the ambulance. Okay? I'm here." She said trying to sooth her friend.

"We need to go. Ma'am." The paramedic said to Teddy, who had Arizona in an embrace.

"Okay." She said, stepping out of the waiting ambulance. "I'll be right behind you, Arizona." She said as the doors shut and the ambulance took off.

Walking over to the cops, Teddy tells them that if they need her statement she will be at the hospital. Teddy seen Arizona's purse lying on the ground and picked it up, also looking around to see if Callie had anything. Seeing her small handbag, Teddy asks the law enforcement if it was okay if she took it with her. Giving her the go ahead. She bends down to retrieve the bag, noticing a light bouncing of something shiny a few feet away. Using her phone as a flashlight, Teddy finds the bright piece realizing it was the engagement ring Callie had showed her earlier in the day. Tears streamed down her face, as she wiped the ring off. Collecting herself, she ran inside the building to collect her belongings before storming off to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are uh-MAZING! Some are saying I didn't have to take this story here, but if you've been reading the same story I've been writing... This needed to happen For Arizona and her family to have some closure on things. **

**That being said, it's not a good story, if it doesn't leaving you on the edge of your seat sometimes right? And I'd rather read one of them being injured than having to worry about the possibility of one of them cheating or something. It's been done too many times. **

**I don't have much medical knowledge, but I think its pretty accurate.**

**special thanks to my beta. ;) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The rig finally came to a stop under the ambulance bay. The ride to the hospital seemed like an eternity to Arizona even though the clinic was only a quick five minute walk from Seattle Grace. The Ambulance doors were slung open by the head of trauma, revealing the familiar face of Owen Hunt, quickly followed by Derek Shepherd and Miranda Bailey. Locking eye with Owen, it seemed like everything went into slow motion for Arizona.

Callie was quickly rushed into a trauma room by Owen and Derek. Arizona paralyzed in her spot inside the ambulance, her body shaking uncontrollably, reliving the attack from moments ago. Noticing Arizona's state of shock, Miranda stayed with her while the others started accessing Callie's injuries. "Arizona?" Bailey questioned, quickly climbing into the rig. "What happened, honey." She said, wrapping her arm around Arizona's fragile form.

Being brought out of her thoughts, Arizona's eyes land on Baileys. "You.. You have got to help her, Miranda. Please." She cried, collapsing on Miranda's shoulder. "You have to be in there Bailey. You have to help her."

"Okay.. Okay I'll go assist. But she's in the best hands, Arizona. She'll be alright. You hear me?" Miranda soothed her friend. "Come on, honey let me page Sloan to get you cleaned up. That's a nasty cut you got." Bailey said, helping Arizona out of the rig.

Noticing Arizona by the entrance of the building Teddy rushed to her side. "Hey, sorry it took me a few minutes, I found your and Callie's purses on the ground. "How is she?" Teddy asks taking over for Bailey. Wrapping her arm around Arizona, leading them into the emergency room.

"We don't know, but I'm going to check. I'll have an intern page Sloan. You need to get that cut cleaned up sweetie." Bailey said, leaving the fragile blonde and walking towards the busy trauma room.

"Hey." Bailey yelled at an intern running by her. "Page Dr. Sloan 911 tell him it's Arizona." She told the out of breath intern.

"But he's not even back as an attending yet. He's only here signing papers." The intern rebuttaled.

"Did I ask for any comments. I said page Sloan and page him now." She huffed mumbling 'Damn Morons' as she opened the trauma room door seeing Derek and Owen working away assessing their injured friend.

"I need to be in there." Arizona said a few minutes later, walking in the direction Bailey just went. She had to be with Callie, she needed to be with her. "What if she wakes up and I'm not there Teddy? She'll be scared." She said, feeling Teddy's hand on her arm, just as she was about to open the door.

"No, Arizona you don't need to be in there. Callie wouldn't want you to see her like that, lets just let the doctors do their job." Teddy told her just as the trauma doors opened wheeling Callie out.

"Where are you taking her? Oh god... She needs surgery doesn't she?" Arizona asked, but before anyone had a chance to say anything she thought Callie let out a loud whimper. "Calliope?" She cried. "I'm here.. I'm here, baby." She said running to the bed. "You're going to be fine."

"We've sedated her Arizona, she's not awake. We're taking her to X-Ray and CT." Derek said pushing the head of the bed down the hall, running with Owen to the elevator doors.

"Wait.. I'm coming with her." She said running with Derek.

"No. You're not. You need to get that head stitched up." Bailey yelled. "You're not going to do her any good looking like that. Get yourself together Robbins." Bailey said, running to catch up with the men before the elevator door closed carrying the love of her life.

"Blondie. You paged?" Mark asked walking up to a distressed Arizona. Looking at her face, "What the hell happened to you? Where's Cal?" He said taking her face in his hands examining her cut.

"Mark." Arizona said, feeling the sob rise from her throat, engulfing him in a hug. "It's Calliope. She's been attacked." She cried.

Wrapping Arizona up in a hug, Mark looked at Teddy for confirmation. Seeing the sullen look she had, he led them to the room Callie just vacated. "What? What happened?" He asked, sitting Arizona down on the stool to inspect her head. Seeing the blonde sob uncontrollably he took her in his arms again.

"I'm not exactly sure." Teddy said, trying to keep herself calm for her best friend, even thought anger and sadness was filling her. "All I know is.. when I came outside, I saw Callie laying lifeless on the ground and Arizona was knelt down to her, screaming for help. She said it was the same bastard that killed her brother." She said, anger rising in her voice.

"Brother. You have a brother? How do you know it's the same guy?"

"Had."

"She said he admitted it."

"What? What did he say Arizona." He asked.

"It doesn't matter right now Mark. Just fucking stitch me up so I can go be with her. Calliope needs me now more than ever before. So please, please.. Just shut the hell up." She said getting up from her seat and walking to the door. She knew she was letting her emotions get the best of her, but she needed to hurry and get to Callie's side. Even though Derek said she had been sedated, Arizona would never forgive herself if Callie woke up without her there.

"Arizona, calm down." Teddy said, glaring at her friend. She knew this was very tough on Arizona, having to go through this again but this was a completely different situation than Tim's. "Callie is alive," she said, placing her hands on Arizona's upper arms. "..she's hurt, but she's alive. The man is in custody. Okay. She's going to be fine honey."

Tears streamed down Arizona's cheeks as she shook her head. "I can't lose her Teddy." Sobs of fear of what could have been took over her body once again, falling onto her best friend. The situation finally catching up with her. Seeing that man again, thinking Callie could have been raped or worse.. dead.

"Awe honey." Teddy said stroking her blonde hair. "You won't, Arizona. Do you hear me." she said, kissing her head and embracing her in a strong hug. "Callie is brave and.. and she's strong. She wouldn't let something like this take her away from you, okay?" Feeling Arizona nod against her shoulder, "So, we're going to let Mark stitch you up. And then we're going to take you to see your girl. So... Calm down, get yourself together, because when Callie wakes up, she's going to be upset and in pain. And seeing you upset will only make matters worse. She doesn't need to see you a wreck. She's going to need you to be her rock. You need to be strong for her, Arizona."

"I can. She's been my rock since the day I met her." She said, stepping out of the embrace. And retaking her seat on the stool, wiping her tears away. "I can be her rock. I'll be her good man in the storm." She sniffed.

Walking over to the surgical tray and putting on his gloves, Mark noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Smiling he knew this was the work of Derek. "Hey, I got something you might want Robbins." He said, picking up Callie's leather jacket and holding it out for Arizona to put on.

"What? Didn't they cut it off?"

"Ha. Are you kidding? Derek knows better. Callie loves her jacket more than anything and he knows if something was to happen to it under his watch, she wouldn't think twice about cutting his precious hair." he said, helping Arizona put it on. "Here, let me clean it up a bit." he said, wiping some blood off the collar of the jacket.

Putting her hands in the jacket pocket, Arizona felt a cool piece of metal. Taking it out of the jacket pocket, she noticed it was Callie's 'always and forever' heart necklace. Her heart dropper for the third, fourth, hell maybe twentieth time that night. Placing the necklace around her neck, she inhaled Callie's scent on her jacket. She wrapped it tightly around her body, as silent tears began to fall as Mark began examining her. "You have nice knot here Robbins, so I'd say you will have a gnarly bruise by morning. The cut's not too deep. So I'm just going to close it up with butterfly strips okay? How did you do this?"

"I uh.. I saw him over top of Calliope. He had her shirt ripped off and was trying to get her pants down." She said solemnly with tears still falling, seeing it play over again in her head as Mark went about cleaning and fixing her up. "So I attacked him. I hit him in the back of the head several times but then he countered and I hit the asphalt, then he punched me and tried to choke me." she sniffed, as they heard a knock on the door, and luckily for Mark and Teddy, because neither of them knew what to say. Wiping some stray tears from their eyes, Bailey's head poked into the room.

"Arizona, you can come see her now. Derek and Owen are waiting for you." she said quietly, taking Arizona by the hand and leading them to Callie's private room.

The closer they got to the room, the more Arizona's heart raced. She couldn't stand to see Callie so hurt. Putting on a brave face, she entered the room. Looking at the sedated Calliope Torres, her heart broke into a million pieces. "Oh Calliope." she whispered, taking Callie's scratched up hand into hers. "I'm right here baby and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." she said caressing her cheek.

"We're going to keep her sedated for the next day or so, because she's going to be in some pain." Derek said stepping behind Arizona and placing his hands on her shoulder to show his support. "Scans show she has a sever concussion. A Linear Skull Fracture due to blunt force trauma, but it should heal on its own. I'd like to keep her a few days so we can observe her and make sure there is not bleeding inside the skull or any other underlying brain injuries, and if all is good, a full recovery is expected." he said, stepping to the side so Owen could speak to her.

"She has a few cracked and bruised ribs." Owen said, coming up to Arizona, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "Looks like it was caused from a… kick to her midsection." he said, as Arizona broke down for what it felt like the hundredth time that night. "She's okay, Arizona. We're just wanting to keep her sedated to keep her comfortable for a few days. But she's going to be fine." he said looking over to Teddy and motioning for her to take his place by Arizona.

"Come on honey, sit down." Teddy said, pulling a chair up to Callie's bed and helping her sit. "We're going to give you a few minutes okay?" Teddy said, walking out of the room with everyone, giving Arizona some time to be with Callie.

Walking down the hall, Mark was rattled. He had never seen his best friend in such a state. He had been with her through breakups and makeups and everything in between. He had thought he had seen her at her worst, but that was until today. Making his way up to the roof of the building to clear his mind, he passed a room with a police officer guarding the door. Curious to who it was, "Hey Randy, how's it been going man?" he asked, seeing a bloodied man laying on a hospital bed further in the room. He and Randy had shared a few drinks at Joe's after work. Joe's seemed to be the place everyone in town hung out after long shifts.

"Hey Sloan, pretty good. I've not seen your ugly mug around lately." he said, shaking hands with Mark.

"Ahh.. I've been in New York, but I'm back for good now. What's he's in for?" he asked, pointing towards the bed.

"He attacked two women in a dark alley, she put up a hell of a fight. He's got a broke nose and a few lacerations. I'm just waiting on someone to come set it so I can take him to the jail house."

"Ahh." Mark said nodding his head. "Yeah, it was Callie."

"Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah, and apparently, he killed a guy a year or so ago and got away with it."

"Yeah, the captain already been informed of that. I've been told to keep eyes on him at all times."

"Let me take care of him, I'll get ya outta here in no time." he said, winked, patting him on the back and walking past him into the room. Seeing the sleeping man on the bed, Mark kicked the foot board of the bed, causing the bed to bang loudly against the wall.

Darting up from his position, he looked around, confused, "Oh that.. god, doc. I'm in pain here. Can you please give me something dude." he asked pulling at his handcuffs that were attached to the bed.

"Oh, that's what I'm here for dude. I'll fix you right up." he said, taking a seat on the stool next to the bed. Pulling the surgical tray to him, "What did you do man? It took pulling teeth to come in here and check on you bro." he said snapping on his gloves.

"Some dumb bitch came on to me in the street and persuaded me to fuck her in the alley. You know how chicks are man, she wanted it, you know? But then she went all crazy and started yelling for help, saying I was attacking her. Man I wouldn't hurt a fly, you know?"

Mark only nodded his head. Who did this guy actually think he was fooling? "Ya know, I know the girl." he said as he began cleaning the gash on his cheek.

"You do? Well then you know what a damn tease she is then, goddamn whore."

Mark's anger kept building as the man talked. He tried to keep himself in check, but the more this man lied the worse Marks got. Deciding this man needed to be shown a little tough love, Mark began stitching the mans face roughly and without warning.

"Owww. Man, don't you have to numb it or something before you do that?"

Mark was always one to be precise with his work, but right now he could care less. If the patient moved, Mark's hands didn't, which made the line of stitches he just placed zigzagged at best. Ignoring his question at first, "That's the best I could do man, it's gonna be a terrible scar." He said placing the last stitch. "So, it's pain medicine you want huh?" Mark asked, standing from the stool to look at the guys bloodied nose.

"Yeah, please doc."

"Hmm.. well.." he said, taking the mans nose between his forefinger and thumb, causing the man to whimper. "..was my best friend yelling for pain meds when you were bashing her skull in?" Mark asked, moving the mans nose around carelessly trying to feel the break, causing the perpetrator to scream out in pain, causing more blood to run from his nose. "Or was she yelling for pain medication when you ripped her shirt off her and pulled her pants down? Or how about my other friend? Was she screaming for meds when you punched her in the face?"

"What the fuck are you doing man, that hurts. She asked for everything she got." he said trying to shield his face from the doctor, but the handcuffs wouldn't allow it. "She put up a good fight though. A feisty one she was. I bet she would have been a wild animal in bed."

Hearing enough from the man, Mark quickly sat his nose, causing the man to yell out in pain again. He had to get out of that room and away from that man before he ended up being the one going to jail tonight. Taping the nose up quickly, "Hey Randy, this man's good to go." he said, patting the man roughly on his shoulder. "I gave him pain meds, but he's saying he's still in pain. I've gave the maximum amount, but between you and me, I just think he's looking for some kind of a fix." Mark said, making a few quick notes on the patient chart before leaving the room to go check on Callie.

Holding Callie's hand wasn't enough for her, she needed more contact. Moving Callie's IV's and wires to the side, Arizona crawled up on the bed with her girlfriend after everyone left. Making sure she wasn't causing her any discomfort, she laid her head down on the bed just above Callie's shoulder. "Oh baby." she cried silently. Cradling Callie's face with her right hand, letting her grief from the night take hold of her. "I'm here, Calliope… I'm here." She has not had time to herself to process what was really happening. With Callie and the attacker, the same man that she now knows as her brothers murderer. "You're going to be fine. And I know it hurts right now honey, but before you know it, you'll be out of here. Yeah.. and.. and I'll take you home... and I'll take such good care of you. It's funny.. you know." She said running her thumb over Callie's cheekbone. "I see exactly why you were so over protective and hell bent on taking care of me after my surgery." she laughed through her tears, thinking back to when Callie had waited on her hand and foot over a simple surgery. "Yeah, you'll probably be mad and sick of me because I'll hover, but I don't care..." She laid quietly for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You know, you have a right to be mad and angry, I am. This should have never happened to you, baby." She whimpered. "But I know we'll get through it, because as long as we have each other we can get through anything, right? Even our parents." She laughed. "Oh lord, Calliope. I can see them now, they'll probably try to brood over you when they find out what happened. They'll want to stay and make a fuss, but I won't let them... unless you want that. Anything you want or need, it's yours." she whispered, rambling to a sedated Callie. Just feeling the need to talk to her girlfriend. "And we'll eat.. sandwiches from our favorite deli or... Chinese or.. or oh or Pizza, I know how much you love our pizza nights in bed. I'll make that happen every night if that's what you want. Okay? You just have to get better, Calliope.. Please, get better.. for me." She said cuddling as close as she could to her girlfriend, exhaustion setting in.

A knock on the door, brought Arizona out from a light sleep minutes later. Raising her head she saw a grey headed man leaning on the door frame. "Hey Mark."

"How is she?" He asked, walking up to the other side of the bed.

"Same."

Nodding his head, "I'm going to take a look at these cuts." he said, noticing Arizona getting up from the bed. "Stay. You're fine, lay with her. I'm sure she needs to feel you there. Plus if she heard I made you get up to stitch her face, she'll have my balls on a silver platter." He chuckled.

"She would." Arizona laughed.

Checking Callie's cuts and abrasions, he pulled the surgical tray closer. "Looks about the same as yours. The cuts aren't so deep. I think butterfly strips will do just fine." He says, cleaning the dry blood off his best friends face. "I uh.. I did something a few minutes ago that I probably shouldn't have done."

"What?" She crinkled her brow line at him.

"I was upset after seeing Callie lying in the bed here. I just needed to get away for a few minutes, so I decided to go up to the roof to hit a few golf balls. But I came across a room with a cop guarding it." He said, placing some strips on Callie's forehead.

"He is here?" She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Was. I just thought you should know." He said, with a smirk.

"Mark, what did you do?"

"Well just so happened, Randy my buddy, was the cop guarding his room. He was waiting on someone to come and set the mans broke nose. Good job by the way, you and Torres gave him a hell of a fight. So I told Randy that I'd fix him up in a jiffy." he said leaving it at that, not wanting to get in the specifics of what happened. He would do anything for those two girls.

Arizona knew Mark wasn't going to tell her the details of his encounter with the murderer, and to be honest she didn't want to hear them. At that moment she was very grateful for Mark being in her life. She didn't want to hear about that man. Not right now, she would come across that bridge soon enough. "Thank you, Mark." she said with a small smile.

Pulling up the stool, Mark took a seat beside the bed. "Listen Arizona, I know I'm an ass sometimes and I'll admit I do tend to take things too far most of the time, but that's just my nature. I don't mean no harm, you are perfect for Callie." He said taking Callie's and Arizona's hand into his. "I've known her for many years and no one has ever made her this happy. She's like a sister to me and now.. so are you. I protect the people I love, Arizona." he said. "I want you to promise me something."

"Okay?" she said, wiping a few stray tears that fell from her eyes at Mark's words.

"If at any time you or Callie feel scared.. if it's leaving work, at home or anywhere else, call me. Day or night, I'll be there Robbins. I don't care if I have to leave work, or get out of bed at four o'clock in the morning. You're my family, and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Mark. I will.. I promise." she said squeezing his hand as Teddy's head popped into the door.

"Hey." Teddy said walking quietly into the room and sat down on the couch in the corner.

"I'm going to let ya'll talk. I'm going to find an on call room and get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit okay?" he said, getting up from his stool and placed a kiss on Callie's and Arizona's forehead.

"Hey Mark?" Arizona said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah?"

"You're our family too."

Smiling, he nodded and headed off into the direction of the nearest on call room, leaving Teddy and Arizona alone.

"Hey Zo?" Teddy said, getting up from her seat and taking the stool Mark just vacated.

Teddy hadn't called her that since Tim's death. "Hmm." she hummed, her head resting on Callie's shoulder. She knew this wasn't just affecting her, this was going to affect Teddy too.

Teddy could hear the sadness in her small response. She knew they were going to be in for a rough few months, no doubt this arrest was going to lead to a long heartbreaking trial. "Do you want me to call Callie's mom or dad? Or.. your parents?" Teddy asked quietly, rubbing Callie's hand as she looked up at Arizona, seeing a lone tear slip out from closed eyes.

Shaking her head, "No.. no.. I'm not ready to deal with them right now. I only want to focus on Callie. I want to wait until she wakes up. I'll call them then. Please Teddy... Don't call my parents yet. If they're here, I wont be able to think about anything but that man and what will happen to him and right now Callie needs my focus." She knew her parents deserved to know what was going on, but right now Arizona could only worry about one thing, and that was Callie.

"Okay." she said, rubbing Arizona's head. "Whatever you want."

"Thanks, Teds."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a headache, but its nothing."

"You need to take care of yourself too. I'll find Bailey and see if she can give you something, Okay." seeing Arizona nod, "Henry's meeting me downstairs in a few minutes, I'm going to stay with him tonight. He just lives down the street, so don't hesitate if you need anything, okay? I'll be back early in the morning."

Nodding, "I love you, Teddy." she said, hearing her friend get up from her seat.

Walking over to Arizona, Teddy leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "I love you too, Zo. Get some sleep, okay?" she said walking out of the room to find Dr. Bailey.

Walking into the room a few minutes later, Bailey sees Arizona laying beside Callie on her bed. "You know you shouldn't be up there." Bailey said, laying some pain meds and a drink on the table for Arizona to take. "Take these." she said, as she looked over Callie's vitals. "Everythings looking good. We'll start lowering her sedation in a day or so. So you need to get plenty of rest before then. I'll get you a cot, and set it up in here for you." she said, walking to the door.

"No use." she said, keeping her eyes shut. "You'll set it up and make me get in it, but as soon as you leave, I'll just climb back up here."

"Honey, Callie's going to be fine." Bailey said, walking up to the opposite side of Callie's bed.

"I know that, I do.. but what if she's scared, Bailey? What if she can hear or.. or feel and I'm not beside her. I need her to know she's not alone. So no, I'm staying here beside her."

"She knows you're here Arizona. Don't ever doubt that.. try to get some rest." she said, giving into the blonde. She was one to never bend the rules. It could have been Arizona's perkiness or her big heart. Maybe it was because she had never seen her Callie so happy, she wasn't sure. But from day one Arizona always held a special place in her heart.

Morning had come and gone. Arizona had not left Callie side unless it was to use the restroom. Nurses were in and out of Callie's room every five minutes throughout the night, or so it seemed. There had been no change in Callie condition, which was a good sign. The police had came to talk to Arizona and take her statement on the incident. They had asked her what made her believe that the guy was her brothers murderer. Telling them every detail the man had said to her, they assured her that he wouldn't be able to make bail anytime soon, especially if the forensic evidence came back matching DNA from the murder that had happened almost two years ago. Teddy and Mark both had came first thing this morning, to check on Arizona and Callie. Teddy had tried to get Arizona to eat something, but she insisted she wasn't hungry.

Derek had came into Callie's room about mid afternoon to access her conditions. "Everything is looking fantastic, Arizona. I'm going to lower her sedation first thing in the morning." he said looking at Arizona, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed still wearing Callie's leather jacket. "So, you need to go home. Take care of yourself, eat, shower, get sleep. You can't take care of her, if you don't take care of yourself. Go home and get some rest tonight."

"No, I'm fine. I'm good." she said, not wanting to leave her girlfriends side.

"No, Arizona. I wont let you stay here tonight." Derek stated firmly. He had already talked to Teddy and Mark, and they all feel this was the best thing. Derek seen exhaustion written all over her face. Knowing she was not going to be any good for Callie when she woke up if she didn't get rest, "So, go home." he demanded.

"How am I suppose to go home.. to OUR home without her Derek?" Arizona's voice raised as she began to cry. "I can't stay there by myself. I wont."

"Hey.. hey.." Teddy said, stepping into the room with Mark, hearing Arizona's and Derek's conversation. "I'm here okay, I'm going to take you home, and Mark will stay with Callie tonight, right Mark?" She asked looking at him.

"Right. She wont be alone Arizona. I promise. Go home, eat, take a hot bath and get some sleep okay? I wont leave her side." Mark said, crossing the room and taking Arizona in his arms. "Before you know it, morning will be here and you'll be back in this room staring at those brown eyes. Okay?"

Nodding into his chest, "You'll stay all night? I don't want her to be alone?" she said, feeling Mark kiss the top of her head.

"I'll stay. I promise."

"And you'll stay with me, Teddy?"

"All night."

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "..okay.. okay.."

Returning to her home for the first time in over thirty-six hours, Arizona immediately sat down on the couch letting the exhaustion take over her body.

"I'll order something to eat, then you can have a bath or shower and sleep. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks Teddy."

"Anything you want in particular?"

"I could go for a sandwich from the deli."

"I'm on it." Teddy said, walking into the kitchen to place their delivery order.

Two hours later, Arizona had managed to eat half of her sandwich and relaxed in a nice hot bath. Now her and Teddy were laying in her bed, falling asleep to the sound of the TV.

Tossing and turning half the night, Arizona got frustrated that she couldn't sleep in her bed without Callie's arms wrapped around her. Sighing, she quietly got out of her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of wine, in hopes of it relaxing her a bit. Hopping up on the kitchen island, she stared out into their back yard lost in thought. Not hearing Teddy walk into the room.

"Wanna talk about it?" Teddy said hopping up on the counter next to her friend.

"Jesus, Teddy you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming down the stairs. So.. Want to tell me what's on that mind?"

"No.. yea.. I don't know." She said confused. "I was just thinking about Tim."

"About that night?"

"Yeah." Arizona said, knowing she and Teddy needed to have this conversation. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah. I think it's about time I get some answers." she said sadly.

"What do you know about that night? I mean.. I know I've not talked to you about the events that happened. But I'm pretty sure mom and dads said things to you." She said taking a sip of her wine before getting off the counter to get a wine glass for Teddy.

"Not much actually. I know you were upset at JoAnn and you left your place and called Tim to meet you in the park. Your dad said some kind of altercation had happened with some man and Tim had been killed." She said pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Yeah, long story short." She said taking a sip of her cool beverage. "I've not talked to anyone about it, but Callie since that night Teddy. I've wanted to talk to you. I really did." She said letting a tear slip out.

"You can always talk to me Arizona. I thought you knew that, but then after Tim died, you pulled away from me for a while. That hurt so much. I needed you as much as you needed me. But you closed yourself off to everybody for the longest time. I just don't understand why you felt you couldn't talk to me about this."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I felt so guilty, Teddy." She said, wiping the tears away. "I couldn't look you in the face without wanting to crumble to the floor in defeat. It was me.. I felt like I was the reason for your tears, your pain, my parents pain. I caused it. It felt so much like it was my fault Tim died." She cried, putting her head in her hands and bawled. Feeling Teddy scoot closer, wrapping her up in a hug. "I called him to meet me at our.. our park bench overlooking the c-city. And just about the time I got to the bench that man attacked me, he.." She sniffed, trying to catch her breath. "..he tried to rape me. He.. he slid his hands into my jeans... and cupped my sex and about that time, Tim came and knocked him off me. Come to find out, he had heard my cries for help and had already called the police." Feeling Teddy's body shake. She knew she was now sobbing at her confessions. She pulled back to look her in the face. Both women's eyes were red and tearstained. Feeling the need to comfort Teddy, she pulled her in for an embrace. "He and Tim both struggled for dominance for a few minutes... I just sat there on the ground, Teddy. I didn't try to help." She cried. "Tim.. he was over top of the man when we heard the police cars pull up. Next thing I know... Tim's body went... It went limp.. and.. and he fell to the ground, and the guy vanished. I rushed to his side, his throat was.. slashed." She said closing her eyes tight, trying to drown the image out of her head. "..there was just too so much blood.. His eyes... pleaded with m.. me to help him Teddy and there was nothing I could do." She said, holding Teddy's head to her chest as she cried. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Teddy." She whimpered, stroking Teddy's hair.

Teddy couldn't believe the events that lead to the love of her life's death. She didn't know how Arizona had kept this to herself and managed to put up a brave front for so long. "Listen to me Arizona Robbins." Teddy said pulling out of her friends embrace. Wiping her face, "That wasn't your fault. Do you hear me. You did nothing wrong. Tim's death is solely on that man and that man alone. And now.. that son of a bitch will pay for his crime. And we will finally get closure. This isn't your fault."

Nodding her head. Breathing a small sigh of relief. It felt good to finally get that off her chest, she had been holding it in for far too long. "I know that now." She said, getting her emotions under control.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Teddy, wiped at her tearstained cheeks. "Thank you for telling me. I get it now."

"Get what?" Arizona asked.

"Why you didn't talk to me about it. I can't imagine what you went through, Zo. I'm sorry you had to see that. No one should have to see their loved one be killed." She said picking up her glass of wine. "You'll probably have to relive that a lot in the future, if the case goes to trail." She said taking a drink of wine. "But I need you to promise me something, Zo."

"Anything."

"Don't do that again." She said, taking Arizona's hand in hers. "Don't build that wall up, you have to talk to me.. to Callie. Callie needs you. I'm going to need you. Your parents are going to need you. And you're going to need us. So please, Zo. Don't close us off again."

"I promise. I won't Teds. I feel so much relief finally telling you." She said finishing her wine and climbing off the kitchen island.

"I feel some weight off my shoulders myself. Kinda like some closure you know." Teddy said, pulling Arizona in for a hug.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a big yawn.

"Come on, let's go cuddle." She said winking at her best friend. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner I can take you to see Cal."

"Thanks, Teds. Sounds good." she said following Teddy back upstairs to bed.

Arizona felt a renewed since as she crawled in bed that night. She knew she could handle what was to come because she had received nothing but love and support from her group of friends she calls her family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's :(**

**YOU GUYS ARE _AMAZING. HONESTLY! _I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS! I get excited with every new review, follow or favorite. ;)**

**OKAY.. I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS.. AND NOW YOU CAN RELAX SOME.. CALLIE WAKES SOON.**

**shoutout to my Beta! Calzonaheart :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Waking up early the next morning, Teddy noticed Arizona was finally sleeping peacefully. Deciding to let her sleep a little longer, she borrowed some clothes from Arizona and took a shower in the guest room so to not wake the exhausted blonde. After her shower Teddy saw that Arizona was still sleeping, so she made them a quick breakfast before waking her friend up. An hour later they were walking through the doors of Seattle Grace. Walking through the corridors, Bailey spotted the two blonde women. "Hey."

"Hi, Bailey." Arizona said with a tired, small smile.

"I was just about to call you and tell you to come on in. Der..." Bailey said before being cut off.

"Is something wrong? Why didn't you.."

"…Arizona." Bailey said raising her voice to get her attention. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie." She said stepping up to Arizona, placing her hand on the blondes arm. "Derek had her sedation lowered early this morning. I was just going to let you know she'll be waking up anytime now. So go.. Get up there." She said winking at her friend.

Walking down the hall to Callie's room, Arizona's nerves were starting to get the best of her. Would Callie be distant? Would she even remember what happened? How much pain would she be in? Stepping up to the door, Arizona took a big breath trying to relax herself a bit. Entering the room, Arizona saw Mark was holding Callie's hand while he slept in the chair next to her bed.

Stirring from his slumber when he heard footsteps enter the room, Mark rolled his head back on his shoulders to see who the visitor was. Seeing it was Arizona and Teddy, he stretched his tired achy body and stood up from the chair giving Arizona some room to be next to Callie.

"How's she doing?" Arizona asked Mark, stepping up beside the bed and caressing Callie's hand.

"She's good. No change over night, which is great news." He said, stepping to the foot of the bed. "Derek came in a few hours ago and lowered her sedation. She should be waking anytime. She just might need a little encouragement." he said winking at Arizona. "I'm going to go grab a shower, I've got rounds in thirty minutes. I'll be back later."

"Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Blondie." he laughed when she rolled his eyes at him.

Walking up to the other side of the bed, Teddy gives Callie's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll give you some time, I'll be back later."

Nodding her head, caressing Callie's arm. "Teddy?" she said, catching her friend before she left the room.

"Hmm?"

"Will you call Callie's parents for me? Let them know what happened." she looked up to meet Teddy's eyes. "Tell them she's okay. My phone is on my office desk, but Callie's may be in her purse. Do you still have them in your car?"

"Yeah, I'll run to the clinic and grab your phone for you. And I'll make that call." she said walking through the door.

"Teddy, you don't have to go get my phone, don't do that. I'll get it later." Arizona said, catching her friend before she walked out of the room

"Listen. I'm doing it. Its no problem Zo."

Nodding to her friend. "Can you… call my mom and dad.. Just tell them that Callie's here and I need to talk to them."

"I've got it handled, don't worry about anything or anyone besides Callie, Okay?" she said before leaving.

"Okay. Thank you." she said turning her attention back to her sleeping girlfriend. Callie looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was slow and even. Arizona always thought Callie was so beautiful when she was sleeping. There was plenty of times in their bed, that she would wake up throughout the night and just lay and stare at her beautiful girlfriend.

Thinking she felt Callie's hand flinch, she looked down at the hand that laid in hers to see if she was just imagining things. Out of the corner of her eyes she thought she seen Callie's left foot move slightly. Quickly laying down the rail of Callie's bed down, Arizona took a seat on the edge of the bed, as close to the head of the bed as she could. Taking Callie's hand in her left hand, she laid a light kiss on it, caressing her girlfriends jaw line with the other. "Calliope? Baby, can you hear me?"

_Callie felt like she had been in a fog for days. She could hear and feel things around her at times, other times the voices around her faded away. She didn't know why she couldn't wake up, she tried with all her might. She willed herself to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Her body felt like she had been hit with a Mac truck. She tried lifting her arms, but it felt like something was holding her down._

_"Callie…"_

_Hearing Arizona's voice call for her, Callie sees herself walking through a fog. It felt just like she was watching in the movies. The fog began to clear and she saw Arizona wearing sunglasses and her light pink bikini, laying out in their huge back yard that overlooked the bay. "Hey, there you are. I was looking for you. You wasn't in bed when I woke up." Callie said with a sad pout on her lips as she sat down on the edge of the lounger that Arizona was sitting in. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the small swell of Arizona's stomach and then a kiss on pink soft lips."Mmm.."_

_"I couldn't nap. So I figured I'd soak up a little Vitamin D on this lovely.. warm spring day." she said with a smile._

_"How are you feeling, baby?" Callie asked, running her hand over Arizona's belly._

_"Better, I've not got sick yet this afternoon, thank god. Your tiny human has been killing me Calliope…"_

_Giggling at Arizona, Callie knelt down on her knees in the soft grass and bent over the chair, her face hovering just above Arizona's stomach. "Hey there my little baby." she cooed to the bare skin, feeling Arizona's hand comb through her hair. Meeting blue eyes with her brown, she seen her wife's breathtaking smile, the same smile she couldn't get enough of. "I love you so so much, but you need to be good for your mama, Okay? Mami doesn't like when mama's sick, love bug." She said placing feather light kisses all over the swell of Arizona's stomach._

"Calliope.." The sound of her name being called from a distance brought Callie out of her daydream. The feeling of fog and heaviness took over her body again. "Callie. Baby, can you hear me?" She felt something soft rubbing her face. But couldn't figure out why the soft touch hurt so bad.

A soft, yet painful moan escaped Callie's throat, causing Arizona's heart to race. Gasping at the sudden sound, "Open those beautiful brown eyes, Calliope. Can you do that for me, baby?" She said. A tear slipped from her eye as she heard a mumble come from Callie's throat. Seeing Callie's eyes flinch, Arizona held her breath.

Moaning in pain, Callie began to slowly open her eyes. Squinting at the bright light that surrounded her. "Ar...iz..ona." Her dry voice husked. Where was she?

"Hey.. I'm here.. I'm here, baby. Hi.. hi." Her smile widened when she saw those chocolate orbs find her gaze. Tears flowing freely done her face. "Oh I've missed you so much, Calliope." She cried, gently cupping her girlfriends face.

"Wha.." Callie tried to speak but her throat was too dry. Swallowing, she tried again. "Wh.."

Pouring a cup of water, Arizona held the cup to Callie's mouth. "Here, babe. Small sips, okay?" She said as she helped Callie drink some water.

"What happen to you?" Callie whispered quietly. Reaching her hand up slowly to cup Arizona's bruised face. "You look tired, but still beautiful"

"I'm fine, honey. Do you remember anything at all Callie?" Arizona asked as she felt her girlfriends thumb brush away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Nodding her head, "I... yeah.." She said. Turning her head away from Arizona so she wouldn't see the tear that escaped her eye.

"What happened, baby?"

Shaking her heard no, "Not right now." Callie said, she just wanted to be close her girlfriend without thinking about that horrible man. "Will you lay with me. Please?" She asked as more tears slipped down her face.

"Of course, love." She said, climbing up on the bed carefully next to Callie. Propping herself up on her elbow, she saw wet cheeks, "Hey..hey.." She said, cupping Callie's battered cheek. Slightly turning her face towards her. "Everything's going to be just fine, baby. You hear me?"

Nodding her head, Callie turned her head into Arizona's neck, keeping herself as still as she could, but letting sobs take over her tired and aching body. "Awe, baby." Arizona cried with her. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm here.. I'm here honey... Just let it out, Calliope.. Let it out. I got you." She whispered, soothing her girlfriend. She was trying damn hard to keep herself together... to be Callie's rock. "He can't hurt you anymore okay? I promise. I love you baby."

Arizona had laid in bed with Callie over thirty minutes before Derek poked his head in the door to see if Callie had woken yet. "How are you felling there? You gave this one quiet a scare." He said winking at Arizona, as she got up off the bed so Derek could examine her.

Turning her head slowly to Derek "I have a headache from hell and it... hurts to breathe." She lazily said.

Nodding his head. "Can you tell me your full name? He asked pulling out his pen light asking Callie to follow.

"Callie Torres.." Hearing Arizona clear her throat. Sighing, "Calliope Iphigenia Torres." She muttered. Looking over to Arizona and giving her a faint smile.

"And do you know where you are?"

"I'm at Seattle Grace Hospital." Wanting to cut the bull. "What's wrong with me Derek?"

Pulling up the stool, he took a seat by her bed. "Well, you were unconscious when they brought you in. We did some scans and they confirmed you had a concussion and a linear skull fracture, but those will heal on their own. That also explains your headache. We kept you sedated for a while, so your body could began the healing process. And you have some bruised and cracked ribs. But everything is looking great and you should be out of here by tomorrow. I'm letting you go, because you'll be under a doctors care at home, also because I know you'll be moving slow the next month or so." He said, walking to the door. "Don't let yourself get frustrated. Your body needs time to heal, Torres."

Watching Derek walk out of the room, Arizona sits on the edge of the bed. Taking Callie's hand in hers, "You've not said much since you woke up. Talk to me, Calliope."

"I just want to go home." She said, turning her head to the side, where Arizona's head had laid.

"I know baby. I want that too." Arizona said stroking her face. "You know, I made you some promises when I stayed with you Friday night.."

"You laid with me." Callie stated. "I don't know how, but I knew you were with me. It was like I was surrounded in your warmth. I felt safe."

"Yea.. Yeah, I did. Miranda tried to get me to sleep on a cot but I refused to leave your side. I told her that you might be able to feel me. And as long as I knew there was a possibility, I wasn't leaving you. I didn't want you to be scared. I knew you needed me." She said, rubbing Callie's hip.

"I always need you." She said taking Arizona's hand in here's. "Kiss me." It wasn't a request.

Leaning down to gently kiss red bruised lips, Arizona then laid light kisses all over her face. Pulling back slightly, "and I always need you." She said giving Callie a reassuring smile.

Seeing two shiny chains shimmering on Arizona's neck, she reaches to her chest, to feel her necklace. "Where's my necklace?" She questioned when she didn't feel it around her neck.

"I have it, baby... Here." She said taking the chain off her neck and placing it carefully around Callie's.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears forming again in her eyes.

"For what, babe?"

"I promised you I would never take it off." She sniffed.

"Hey.. hey, you didn't. They had to take it off you to do some tests. Mark found your jacket. It smelled just like you so I was hugging it tight, and I felt it in your jacket pocket."

Feeling nerves run through her body, her mind immediately went to the engagement ring she had in her jacket pocket. Did Arizona find it also? "My jacket? Uh.. they didn't cut it off?"

"No, Mark said Derek knew better." She smiled. "Speaking of.. Mark's been kind of amazing during this. I never expected it."

"He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is." She smiled. "Now, as I was saying earlier." She said, kissing Callie's hand. "I made you some promises."

"Mmm.. Like.. You promise to rub my back every night?"

"Well, if that's what you want." She teased.

"Let's hear them."

"Well, first one was that I promised to take such good care of you when we go home." She said swiping her thumb over her cheekbone. "You'll probably be sick of me because I'll hover, But I won't mind."

"Never."

"And I promised that we'll eat pizza in bed every night if that's what you want." She said winking at her girlfriend.

"Mmm.. Keep talking." She returned the wink.

Giggling at her girlfriend, "I uh.. I also promised that if our parents start to brood and annoy you, I'll kick their asses out." She snickered.

"Thank you." She said running the back of her hand over Arizona's cheek. "I love you so much, Arizona."

Sniffing when she heard those three words she's longed to hear the past two days. "And, I love you. baby."

Callie started letting her emotions take over her, "I was so scared, Arizona. I was afraid he would take me away from you." She cried.

"Oh, Calliope." Arizona said, laying down to hold her girlfriend as best as she could. "I was scared too honey.. But you know what? Teddy reminded me that my amazing girlfriend is someone who is brave... and so so strong. She told me that my Calliope wouldn't let someone like that take her away from me… And guess what?"

"What?" she whimpered into Arizona's hair.

"She was absolutely right, because you're here and you're in my arms where you belong." she said kissing Callie's shoulder.

"Did.. uh.. please tell me they caught the guy?"

"Umm, yeah… they did. He's in custody, and he'll probably be staying there a very long time." she said, she needed to address the heavy feeling she had been having since the attack. Smiling sadly at Callie, "I love you, Calliope. And these next few months are going to be very tough. Not just for you physically but emotionally for us, it's going to be a trying time, and I need you to promise me.. Promise me we'll make it thro.."

"Knock knock." Both girls turned their attention to the door as Teddy poked, her head in. "Arizona, Just wanting to remind you that your parents should be down stairs anytime now." she said walking into the room.

"Thanks, Teddy."

"Hey Cal. How you feeling?" Teddy asked, pulling up the stool and sitting by Callie's bed. She was beyond relieved to see Callie awake.

"Truth?"

"Always."

"I feel like I've had the hell beat out of me." she said, trying to readjust herself on the bed. Letting out a low groan of pain. "I don't think I've been this tired or exhausted since my intern year. Well.. unless you count that one record breaking night." A small chuckle escaped her throat, as she turned to Arizona who was blushing with a look of shock on her face. Nuzzling her face in Arizona's neck she let out another small laugh. "Oww.. It hurts to laugh, Damnit."

"Well, Cal. I'm glad you still have your sense of humor." Teddy said winking at her friend laying in bed. "We were worried about you."

"I know. It could have been a lot worse though. So I'm just trying to stay positive, Teddy. Like Arizona said. All that matters now is that I'm back in her arms. And there is no place I'd rather be. Especially if that means I get to be babied by her for the next month or so." she said winking at Teddy.

"My baby is so brave." Arizona said kissing Callie on the forehead. "I'll be back." she said, getting up off the bed slowly so to not jar Callie's body. "I'm going to meet my parents downstairs. I need to tell them a few things. Teddy you'll stay with her?"

"Of course."

"I'll be back soon babe. I promise." she said with one more kiss to Callie's injured face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"She's didn't let you be alone since they brought you in." Teddy said after Arizona left the room.

"I don't even know what day it is Teddy."

"It's Sunday."

"She's not been home at all?"

"Yeah she has. She was home yesterday evening. We had to make her leave. She made Mark stay with you last night. But other than that, she's been by your side the whole time."

"She… she said she had my jacket on. I had the ring in it, I.. I..." she asked, thinking Arizona would have said something about it if she had found it inside the pocket.

"..I have it. I found it in the alley on the ground. She doesn't know anything about it. You're still safe." Teddy said pulling the stool up closer. "Has.. Uh.. Has she told you anything yet?" she asked nervously.

"About what?"

"That guy."

"She said he was in custody." Callie answered, confused.

"He is." Teddy said, knowing Arizona was probably having a hard time telling Callie who he was. "He.. Uh.. he's someone we know.. well.. know of.. so to speak." she said, pulling at tattered string on her jeans.

"Who is he, Teddy?"

"He's.." she said, looking up at the ceiling, wheeling her eyes to stop watering. Taking a big breath. "He's the same man who attacked Arizona and killed Tim." she said, sighing loudly, as some tears escaped her eyes. Hearing Callie gasp at the news.

"How.. How do you know?" she replied. This couldn't be possible, Arizona said she couldn't see the man really good. So how could they know its him?

"He had said some things to her, some things that he had said before. And she confronted him and he admitted it." she said wiping her tears away.

"What did he say, Teddy?"

"That's.. that's her story, Cal. I'm not exactly sure what all he said to her. And to be honest.. I don't really think I want to know.. Ya know." Teddy said, thinking about Tim.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. This must be hell on you too, huh." Callie said reaching out for her friends hand.

"I'm okay. It's you guys I'm worried about. Callie you need to focus on each other, and being there for each other, especially if this thing goes to trial." she said, Arizona had never been so happy in her life, and Teddy was worried that this man's reappearance was about to destroy her best friend again.

Nodding her head. "How is she being so strong." She said more to herself than Teddy.

"Well, this is a lot different than the last time she's was in this situation. She's just thankful you're okay. She told me as long as she still had you, she could get through anything." Teddy said squeezing Callie's hand. Seeing Callie wipe a few tears from her eyes. "She said she was your good man in th.."

"Torres... How's my girl?" Mark said walking through the door.

Sitting down on the bench outside the front of the hospital, Arizona waited on her parents. Thinking about Callie, She let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid Callie would be angry, not at her per say, but at the whole situation in general. But Callie was being amazingly strong for the trauma that she went through and Arizona was so thankful.

"Arizona, dear what has happened to Callie?" Barbara rushed up to Arizona when she seen her seated on the bench at the hospital doors. Looking her daughter in the face. "What happened to you?" She gasped.

"Oh. Mama." Arizona said, falling into her mothers arms, sobbing. Seeing her mom and dad brought all her emotions back to the surface again.

Stepping up to his wife and daughter, Daniel gave Barbara a worried look. "What's wrong, bug?" He asked his daughter. Rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Tell us what happened, honey."

"It.. It's.. h.. horrible daddy." She cried into her mothers shoulder

"Is.. Is Callie okay, honey?" Barbara asked. The last time they found their daughter in this state the situation was grave.

"No.. I.. I mean.. yeah.. But that's not all mama." She said clinging to her as if her life depended on it. She needed to let this out and collect herself before she went back to Callie.

"What is it Arizona?" Her dad asked. He couldn't stand when any of his family was upset, especially his little girl. "Tell us honey, you're scaring us."

"It's.. Callie.. She was attacked a few days ago, daddy." Hearing gasps from both her parents her father took his strong arms and surrounded her. Moving them to the bench she just vacated.

"Is she okay, honey?"

"Yea. But that's not why I need to talk to you guys." She said wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong, bug? You know you can tell us anything right?" He said, soothing his daughter. He could tell there was a lot more to the story.

"I know, daddy." She said taking a deep breath. "Calliope was attacked Friday night on her way home."

"How bad is she?"

"She'll be okay. She's strong. She just woke up a few hours ago."

"What do you mean just woke up?" Her mother asked, running her hands through her daughters hair.

"Well, she was unconscious when we brought her in. Then Derek sedated her, he didn't want to chance her waking up yet. He said she would have been in so much pain."

"Can we.. Can we see her?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, of course, but first I have something else to tell you." She said, sitting up straight. Taking a deep breath, "They have the man in custody. The police told me.. They said that he could possibly be there for a very long time, if DNA evidence matches another case."

"Oh, well that's good right?"

"Um.. Yeah.. It's very good."

"Has he done this to someone else before Callie?" Her dad asked.

"I know of one, but it was absolutely nothing like Callie." She said, taking a few deep breathes, "Mama, daddy... He's the same man that attacked me and Tim." She said emotionless. She was damn tired of crying because of that man.

Her mom and dad went silent. Looking at their daughter, they seen exhaustion all in her face. "Are you sure bug?"

"Yeah. I'm positive daddy" she said, hearing her mother crying. "I seen him on top of Callie, so I fought him off her and that's how I got this." She said pointing to the butterfly stitches on her bruised face. "He said some things that I remember him saying before... And then he remembered me. He.. He started chocking me, and told me to say hello to my brother." She said, her face still void of emotion.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to relive that again." Barbara cried.

"It's okay, mama. I'm fine." Arizona said, pulling her crying mother into her arms. "I'm fine.. It's Calliope I'm worry about. She has some injuries. She has a skull fracture, bruised and cracked ribs, but she's being so strong." She reassured her parents. "I'm focusing on her, and I'm not giving him the light of day right now. She's my focus and she'll stay that way. We can get through this."

Looking to Barbara at a loss for words, Daniel collected his thoughts enough to comfort two of his girls. "She should be your main focus bug, you let your mom and I worry about everything else. You hear me. You're not in this alone. We're here, and that's how this works." He said. "Come on. Let's go see how our other girl is." He said, not letting his worry show. He knew Arizona didn't need to see him upset over this new information. He would be their strong man in the storm.

Smiling at her fathers words. She loved that her mom and dad thought of Callie as one of their own. "Yeah, let's go see our girl."

An hour later, Arizona found herself alone with Callie. She was lying on the edge of the bed stroking her brown locks while she slept. Hearing a knock on the door, she turned to see a scruffy man standing in the doorway.

"Hello." The man spoke.

"Hello." She said getting off the bed and walking up towards the man.

"I uh.. I saw your friend earlier today. She said you wouldn't mind if I came to check up on you both." He said reaching out his hand to shake the blondes.

"You're... Alex, right?" She said seeing him nod, she shook his hand then pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you Alex. You saved us."

"I was just doing what was right ma'am. No need to thank me."

"Please call me Arizona, and this is my girlfriend Callie." She said pointing towards the bed where her sleeping girlfriend laid.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pocket.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Callie stirred from her slumber. "Arizona?" She mummered.

"I'm right here, baby." She said walking up to the bed. "Calliope, this is Alex. He was the one who saved the day." She said sitting on the bed next to her. "He uh.." She hesitated. She hadn't told Callie that she had a little run in with the murdered also. "He hit that guy in the head.. with a brick. And he guarded him until the cops came." She said, taking Callie's hand in hers and placing them in her lap.

"You did that?" She asked the stranger.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Alex. I'll be forever grateful" Callie said, noticing that he looked kinda homely. He was wearing a tattered jacket and open finger gloves. "Where you live Alex?"

Seeing the man nervously look away only confirmed Callie's suspicion. "You don't have any place to stay do you?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I've lost everything."

She looked to Arizona, "Will you hand me my purse?" She asked. Seeing Arizona get up and open the small closet door in the room, pulling out her purse Teddy had just placed in there.

"Thanks." She said taking the purse and searching for her keys. "Here." She said handing him a silver key. "This key is to apartment 502 across the street. You can stay there." She told him. She had thought that Mark was going to move in, but had just recently told her he was going to buy an house to share with Lexie, so the apartment was free.

"Oh, no. I can't accept that." He said holding up his hand.

"We insist Alex. A roof over your head and a warm place to sleep in is the least we can do." Arizona said, taking her purse out of the closet and pulling out her wallet. "Here, take this." She said, pulling out a wod of money. "Get you some fresh clothes and some groceries." She said handing it to Alex.

"No." He said stepping from the blonde. "I didn't come here to be rewarded. I just wanted to see how you both were doing. That's all."

"We know that Alex. But we just want to show you how grateful we are." Callie said from her bed. "Please, accept this. And after I get settled at home, we'd like to have you over for dinner. And we'll talk more then."

"Please Alex." Arizona said stepping up to place the money in his jacket pocket. "Go, get yourself settled."

"Thank you." He smiled weakly at them. "I'll pay you back."

"Not necessary. We'll check in on you in a few days and see if you need anything."

By late evening, Callie had had a lot of visitors ranging from employees at their practice to old coworkers and friends from the hospital. She had even managed to talked to her parents and convinced them not to fly all the way across the country to check on her. But it didn't go without promising them that her and Arizona would visit when time allowed.

Seeing Arizona walk into the room carrying a get well gift. She smiled at the blonde. "Whatcha got there?"

"Well, it's a little get well present for my girl." She said, walking up to the bed and giving Callie a light kiss. Then handed her a teddy bear that was holding 6 pale yellow Wilki Gerbera flowers. The bear was dressed in a light green hospital gown with a bandage around his head that read 'ouch'. And attaches to his arm was white helium filled balloon with a picture of a baby elephant holding a bouquet of roses and it read 'I love you'. She had to get the balloon as soon as she saw it, it reminded her of her elephant, Henry.

"Awe, he's so cute." She said, giving Arizona a tender smile. "Thank you babe."

"Anything for you. Let me get these flowers in some water for you." She said, pulling the flowers out of the bears arms. "Now lay down, and get some sleep so we can go home tomorrow." She said kissing her on the forehead.

Watching Arizona move around the room, "Lay with me." She asked. Scooting over carefully.

"What are you going to call him?" She asked Callie, when she saw the bear tucked under her left arm.

"Hmm.. was thinking... Patch."

"Patch.. Hmm, you think Patch and Henry will get along?"

Shaking her head at her girlfriend. "You're a moron." She said smiling at Arizona's quirkiness.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Mmm... I do."

"I'm so ready to get you home so I can lay and cuddle you in our comfy bed." Arizona said laying on her side, facing Callie.

"Me too, I don't like not being able to hold you." She said, gently moving her head closer to Arizona's.

They laid there in silence for a little while until Callie spoke up again. "What you thinking about?"

"That night... I was thinking that maybe if I went home when you did it wouldn't have happened."

"No. Don't think that. It could have been worse... I lied to you that day you know."

"What?"

"I wasn't really sick that morning." Callie said, "I was planning this amazing, romantic night for us and I needed you out of the house for a while, so that's why I played sick." Giving Arizona a sly smile.

"You're too good to me." She said, brushing Callie's hair behind her ear.

Callie felt like she needed to let Arizona know what had happened out in the alley that night. "I was going home. I was almost in the street and I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and drug me back into the alley, and he threw my up against the brick wall." She said, looking over to Arizona. "I guess it knocked me out. Next thing I know, I woke up gasping for breath. I tried to fight him, Arizona... I really did."

"I know you did honey."

"He just kept over powering me. It felt like it lasted for hours, but I know it was only a few minutes. When we heard you leave the building, he covered my mouth and told me.. He said 'if you scream.. You die.' I wanted to scream for you Arizona. I did." She said. Tears in both of their eyes. Feeling Arizona stroke her cheek. "But I was too scared. I begged him to quit, but he wouldn't stop. Then I seen you come back into the alley, so I bit him and he yelled out. Next thing i remember is waking up in a hospital bed."

Letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding during Callie's story, "oh, Calliope, I'm so sorry you had to live through that baby. I'm so sorry." She said nestling her head into the side of Callie's. "I heard him, so I went to check, and then I saw your flats on your feet and I knew instantly it was you. So I attacked him, and started pounding him with my fists, but he over powered me. He hit me a few times. Then he started chocking me." She said as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "And he said to.. 'say hello to my brother.'"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She said, cupping Arizona's face. "Teddy told me who he was."

"Don't be. It's not your fault... But that's when Alex came, and hit that guy in the head with a brick. And I rushed to your side."

"You saved me... you said I was brave, but look at you, Arizona. You are the bravest person I've ever met. And I thank god every day for sending you to me."

"You make me want to be strong, Calliope. I want to always be your rock, just like you have been mine since the first day we met. You saved me from myself, just by loving me." She said, staring into her girlfriends eyes.

"I do, Arizona. I love you so deeply."

"I know you do, baby." She said, snuggling close. "Explaining how much I love you is like trying to count the stars. I can try, but it's impossible." She giggled.

"You are something else, Arizona." She smiled tenderly.

"Yea, and you like it." She said, intertwining her leg in with Callie's.

"I do."

"Now, you and Patch need to get some rest so I can take you both home tomorrow." Arizona said pulling up the cover over their bodies. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Mi Amor.

* * *

**Yey! Finally, right? lol Let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow guys.. Did we not like that last chapter? Not much response at all. **

**So glad you liked Callie's dream. I thought it was just too sweet.**

**Happy Labor Day to my fellow Americas.. And everyone else.. Happy Monday! :) I'm spending this holiday at home relaxing and hopefully finishing chapter 26 :) Only 24 more days to the premiere of Season 11. Yey!**

**Thanks for your continued support! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The following morning Arizona came wheeling a wheelchair into Callie's room. "Whose ready to bust outta here?" Arizona grinned. "Everything has been taken care of. So what do you say I get you home?" She said, closing the door behind her.

"I say that's the best thing I've heard in a long time." Callie said. "Help me change real quick?" She asked, sitting of the edge of the bed, pulling out her clothes from the overnight bag that Teddy had brought in earlier. There was no way she could bend over to put her pants on herself without a searing pain shoot across her torso.

"My pleasure." She winked. Picking up Callie's pants from the bed, she slid them up her legs, stopping at her knees. "Here, lets get you up. Just brace yourself on my shoulders." Arizona said, taking Callie's hands in hers and gently helping her up from the bed.

"Oh fuck, that hurts." Callie said more to herself.

"I know, baby." Arizona said, placing Callie's hands on her shoulders to stabilize herself. "Hold on." She said, slightly bending down to pull Callie's pants up around her waist.  
"There." She said placing her hands on her girlfriends hips. "Lets set you back down... Need help with your shirt?"

"No, I think I can get it." She said, reaching to untie the string around her neck holding her gown on. "Yea..yeah no.. no, I can't do it." She groaned, trying to raise her hand behind her head.

"It's okay. I got it." She said, untying the string and sliding down the gown. Revealing Callie's bare chest. Gasping when she seen Callie's abdomen for the first time since that night.

"Oh, Calliope." She whispered, seeing the large purple and red bruise that marred Callie's body. Lightly skimming her fingers over top the skin. Feeling Callie flinch at her touch. Tears filling her eyes.

"Please don't. Don't cry for me." She said, wiping Arizona's eyes. "I'll be okay."

"I know..." She said shaking her head clear of those bad thoughts.

"Okay, were all set." she said after helping Callie with her shirt.

"Bruised and cracked ribs are a bitch." Callie groaned as Arizona helped her sit down carefully in the wheel chair. "Take me home, baby."

"Gladly." Arizona said leaning down for a light peck on the lips. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, Arizona." She said cupping her face. "Now, come on." She said lightly patting her cheek "I hear my comfy couch and a season of The Golden Girls calling my name."

Shaking her head. "You and that damn show." She giggled.

"Hey, you love it too. So shush. Nothing comes between me and that show... Except maybe a hot blonde, but whatever."

"You're so incorrigible. Let's get your beautiful butt home." She said throwing the overnight bag in her arm.

Thirty minutes later and a bunch of 'get well' wishes on their way out of the hospital, Arizona was finally getting Callie settled at home. "Easy does it." She said, sitting Callie down on the couch. Seeing Callie wince in pain as she tried to pick her legs up and place them on the couch. "Let me." She said, helping Callie lift her legs to lay on the couch. "I'm gonna run upstairs and get your favorite throw, and your pillow. Need anything else?"

"I want your pillow." She replied. Seeing Arizona give her a sly look. "It smells like you." She blushed. "And it helps me relax."

"I know what you mean." She said turning on the TV and DVD player. "I like your pillow when I'm not feeling so great too." She said kissing Callie on the nose. "I'll be back with your stuff, then I'll make you some homemade soup. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, honey." She said as Arizona went upstairs. Hearing a knock on the front door. "Damnit.." she groaned. "Come in!" She yelled to the entrance way of their home next to the living room.

Hearing the front door open, "Calliope?" She heard as footsteps came into the room.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" She questioned. She had told her mom and dad that they didn't need to come, but seeing him made her wish she hadn't convince them otherwise. "You didn't have to come all the way out here to check up on me."

"I had to fly to Portland last minute for a conference and I couldn't come all the way out here and not stop to see my little girl first." He said sitting down on the edge of the couch next to his daughter.

"How are you Mija?" He asked, taking his daughters hand.

"I'm okay... sore, but okay. Arizona is taking good care of me."

"How is she? And her parents? This has got to be a terrible time for them, having to reopen old wounds."

"Arizona is being so strong, daddy, but I know it must be hard. Her parents seem okay, but I think they're masking it in front of us though."

"I need to give Daniel a call. See if there is anything they need." He said hearing footsteps enter the room. "My lawyers are already in contact with The Seattle PD. So neither of you need to worry about anything. Let me worry about that."

"Thank you, Carlos. This means a lot to us and my parents." Arizona said, placing the items in her hands down at the foot of the couch.

"It's the least I could do. I have some of the best lawyers in the world working on this. We're going to bring justice to your family. And if all goes as planned, we won't even have to go to trial." He said, pulling Arizona in for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Carlos." She said into his shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you Daddy."

"You are welcome. I only ask one thing from you, Arizona."

"Anything."

"Take care of my Calliope."

"I will. Always." She said, winking at her girlfriend.

"Okay, I have to get going." He said bending down and planting a kiss on his daughters cheek. "I'll be in touch." He said leaving the house.

"Will you take a nap with me before you start dinner?" Callie asked once Arizona got her settled in.

"God yes. I could so use a nap." She sighed. Laying down on the couch with Callie.

"Easy.."

"Sorry.." Facing each other, Arizona snuggled into Callie, as she wrapped her arms around Arizona. "Mmm.. I'm missed this." She said relaxing into Callie. "Feeling your arms around me.. It's heaven."

* * *

A week had passed since Callie had been released from the hospital. Most days they just laid on the couch watching awful cable TV. Some of their friends stopped by on the weekend to check on Callie. Mark had stopped by every evening after work to check on the girls. He would never admit it but that night absolutely scared the shit out of him.

Arizona had Teddy cancel all Callie's patients for the next two months. There was no way she would be returning to the hospital before that, with her injured ribs. Sometimes the slightest movement made Callie winded, causing her severe pain in her torso. Avery, thank goodness for Arizona, took over her cases for the next month. She didn't want to leave Callie at home by herself yet, when she could barely manage to get off the couch or bed herself to use the restroom.

The day Callie had retuned home, her and Arizona had had a talk about Alex Karev over dinner. Later that week Arizona had went to check on him. She was shocked how well he cleaned up. He looked like a totally different person.

Inviting him over for a special dinner to thank him for what he had done, Arizona had just took the Italian chicken out of the oven.

"That is probably him." Callie said, hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." She said sliding of the stool she sat in, watching Arizona scurry around in the kitchen making dinner.

"Sit down, Callie. I'll get it." She said walking down the foyer to their front door. "Alex, please come in."

"Thank you for having me over."

"Thanks for accepting. Were excited to welcome you into our home. Come on, dinners almost ready." She said leading him into her kitchen where Callie was sitting at the island.

"Alex, welcome to our home." Callie said as the two walked into the room. "I'd get up and greet you properly, but.. I'm still slow moving." She said pulling out the stool next to her. "Sit."

"Alex, would you like a glass of wine?" Arizona asked placing the dish of roasted tomatoes on the island.

"I'll take a beer if you have it." He said sitting next to Callie.

"Sure do. They're in the fridge. Help yourself." She told the well groomed man. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in the pair of jeans and a t-shirt. And Arizona doesn't particularly think any man is handsome. Maybe it was because he was Callie's and her knight and shinning whatever.

"Wow, Karev. You clean up very nice." Callie said looking the man over.

"It's all thanks to you guys. You don't know how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

"Sure we do, because we appreciate you just as much for what you did for us."

"Thanks... You have an amazing place here." He said trying to change the subject.

"You work anywhere, Alex?" Arizona asked after they finished their meal. She had already collected the dinner dishes and had them washing in the dishwasher as they sat around the island drinking wine and beer.

"No. Not at the moment." He said sitting across from Callie and Arizona sipping on his third beer.

"Callie and I have been talking, Alex. And we would like to know if you would come and work for us at the clinic and around here?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Alex. We've been needing someone for a while now and haven't gotten around to looking. And we both feel you're the man for the job. So how about it?" Callie asked, placing her hand on top of Arizona's that rested on her thigh.

"What would the job entail?"

"Well, there's a lot of things. First thing I personally want, are lights up outside the back entrance of the building. Also cameras installed at the front and back entrance." Arizona said squeezing Callie's leg.

"I'd be happy to do that."

"Just odds and ends that need done around the clinic, like maintenance work. Landscaping here and pool work in the summer."

"Yes, yes. When do I start?" He said excitedly. He had been trying to find work for months. But no one would give him the time of day.

"Well, we'd like for you to work Monday through Friday, nine to five. Also.." Arizona said looking at Callie who was giving her a nod to continue. "...we wanted to know if you wanted to keep the apartment? We'd continue to keep the bills paid for the next few months until you get on your feet. Then you'd start paying us rent?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Alex said. His mind reeling from all this new information. He had never met two people more humble. He was blown away by these two generous women.

Both girls smiling at Alex's excitement. "No Alex. Were not freaking kidding you. We want you to accept our offer. Please." Callie insisted.

"Hell yes, dude.. Chics.. Hell whatever. Yes."

"Well I don't go back to work for at least three more weeks. I want to stay here with Callie for a while. So I'll hold off on starting you at the clinic until I can show you around. But you can start here tomorrow if you want? You can install the new security system."

"I'll be here first thing in the morning." He said taking a long swig of his beer. "You two are freaking awesome." He said, standing from his seat. "I need to get home. Gotta rest up for my big day tomorrow."

"Let me run you home. No sense in having to call a cab." Arizona said standing from her stool.

"I'd appreciate that." He said, putting on his jacket.

"Come on babe. Let's get you in the family room." She said, taking Callie's hand and slowly walking her into the living room.

"You know, you don't have to lead me from room to room." Callie said, Even though she was eating up all the attention her girlfriend was giving her.

"Calliope. You're a terrible liar. You are loving every second of this." She said lifting Callie's feet up on the sofa.

"Yeah, so." She shrugged.

Laughing, "I'll be back in twenty. Want anything while I'm out?" She said kissing red lips.

"Umm.. Yes.. Can you stop and get me an Oreo blizzard, please... And go ahead and get something for yourself too." She said grinning.

"You are far to kind." She said walking with Alex out the door. "Don't forget, Mark should be over anytime to check on our stitches. I'll be back in a few.. I love you." She said blowing Callie a kiss.

"I love you so much more, Be careful baby." She said as Arizona closed the front door.

The doorbell ringing startled Callie awake. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but with her pain medicine she was on it was hard to stay awake at times. As she finally managed to get her sore body off the couch her phone started ringing. Picking it up off the coffee table she noticed it was Mark calling.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?" She said yawning through the phone.

"Torres. Where you at? I've rang the doorbell a few times."

"Sorry, Mark. Arizona ran Alex home and I must have fell asleep watching TV. Come on in, the door should be open." She said, hearing the front door open.

"Torres." He yelled seeing Callie sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey, Mark, hey Lex." She said seeing Lexie walking in behind Mark. "Come on in." She said motioning to the other couch. "I'd show you around Lexie but I'm sure as soon as I do Arizona would come in and have a cow."

"That's okay, maybe next time." She said sitting down on the opposite couch. "We can't stay long anyway."

"Whose Alex?" Mark questioned. Sitting on the coffee table in front of Callie and pulling out gloves from his doctor bag.

"He's the guy that knocked the attacker off Arizona." She said, as Mark used tissue forceps to remove her butterfly stitches. "We had him over for dinner, kind of a thank you for what he did."

"Well, that's nice." Lexie said, handing Mark some alcohol wipes to clean up the dried blood on Callie's scars.

"Yea, he had no job and no place to stay. So since you guys opted outta my apartment, we figured we could help him get on his feet. It's the least we could do for what he did."

"Had no job? As in he does now?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Callie said hearing her front door open again, revealing her gorgeous blonde, giving her a warm smile, as she walked on past the family room and into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer. "He now works for us. We have him doing maintenance around the office and here."

"That's amazing, Callie. You guys are awesome." Lexie said, now handing her boyfriend the scar cream.

"Your healing great Cal." He said, rubbing the cream on her forehead, then her left cheek. "The swelling has went down considerably. You shouldn't leave a scar. Use this two times a day for three weeks." He said handing the new tube to Callie.

"Thanks, Mark."

"Okay, Blondie. Your turn." He said sliding down the table to sit in front of Arizona, who was now sitting beside Callie. Using the forceps to pulled the stitches off Arizona's forehead, and cleaning up her wound. "Yours is looking amazingly well too Blondie. Damn your doctor must be a brilliantly talented man." He said as Arizona punched him in his stomach, playfully. "Hey I don't have to take this abuse. I get enough of that at home." He purred, making a growling noise towards Lexie.

"You old perv." Callie teased.

"Hey watch the old remark." he said, placing the scar cream right above Arizona's eye. "Alright, same goes for you. Use this cream twice a day for three weeks." he said handing her a new tube as Callie's iPhone starts ringing.

"Hey Daddy." she said picking it up, seeing her father's name flash across the screen.

"Mija, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I'm calling with some news about the case." Carlos informed her.

"Hold on just a second, dad." she said, carefully standing from the couch. "I'm going to take this in another room." she said whispering to Arizona. Walking into the kitchen to talk to her father. "What's going on daddy?"

"Well, the cops are saying this wasn't a thought out attack, they're saying its just a random attack."

"Random. Huh." she scoffed rolling her eyes. She thought it was a little too coincidental that the man who attacked her just so happened to be the same man that attacked her girlfriend and murdered her brother almost two years prior. "I don't see how the hell this is random daddy." She said to her father. She hadn't mentioned it to Arizona, but she thought that this man may have been watching them for a while, planning this attack to get to Arizona. "I don't see how the same man that attacked Arizona and killed Tim, just so happened to attack me also." she said in anger.

"I understand mija." he said trying to calm his daughter. "They've gave me the name of the man."

"What is it?"

"Dave Conley."

Tears began to fall from her eyes when her father gave her the name. Not because she knew the name or anything, but because she can finally put a name with the face of that son of a bitch.

Hearing Callie sniff on the other side of the phone broke Carlos's heart. He couldn't stand when his daughter was upset. And hearing her cry when he was all the way across the country tore his heart into pieces. "Mija.. Please don't cry sweetheart. We will get this man put away, do you hear me."

"How daddy?" she said between tears, wrapping her free arm around her body, trying to ease the pain in her ribs from crying. "What if this just turns out to be some… some random guy… and.. and they can't match the DNA evidence to Tim's murder. He will walk daddy. Sooner rather than later, he will walk." she said getting louder and angrier. "And then what if he comes back to do the job he started."

"Mija, darling. Please calm down… I understand you're upset, I do honey, but you said Arizona is positive this is Tim's murderer right?"

"Yeah, she's… adamant it's him, bu..but daddy. What if it isn't?"

"Then we will cross that road when we come to it, Calliope. But the cops and my lawyers are almost certain it's him. We're just waiting on the test results to come back. We'll figure it all out then, okay mija? Lets not worry about what might or might not happen okay?"

"Okay." Callie spoke quietly, tears still falling from her face.

"I'm going to let you go, mija. I'm going to call Daniel and let him know what I've found out. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Give Arizona my love." he said before hanging up. Hearing the phone go silent, Callie put her head in her hands and began to cry harder, letting the sobs take over. She was scared as hell that this man was going to walk free sooner rather than later. And knowing that he could be out there on the streets again terrified the shit out of her and broke her heart for Arizona and her family.

"Hey, Mark and Lexie just left. He said he'd…" Arizona said, walking into the room. Noticing her girlfriend bent over crying near their kitchen island. "Calliope? Baby? What's wrong, honey?" she asked rushing over to Callie. "Hey.. Hey.." she said talking her in her arms. "What happened?" she questioned her inconsolable girlfriend. "Was it your dad?" she asked, feeling Callie nod her head in her neck. "What did he say?"

"He was calling to let us know what was going on with the case... he said the guys name is Dave Conley.. And he said, that the cops say it… it was just a random attack." She cried.

"Why are you crying, baby?"

"Because.. how the hell could they think this random, Arizona?" she said angrily, while her girlfriend held on to her. "You ca.. can't tell me this is just a coincidence. I'm sorry, but this just doesn't sound logical to m.. me." she said still letting her tears fall. "And.. I.. I'm scared, Arizona. What if this turns out to be just a random guy and not Tim's killer.. What then? He gets a little slap on the wrist because he hit me and you, then he's free to come back and finish what he started? I'm so scared, Arizona... I'm trying to be strong, but I'm scared he will get off scoot free and it will tear us apart. I can't lose you." She sobbed.

"Oh, Calliope." Arizona soothed, rubbing Callie's back gently. She wanted to cry right along with Callie, but she knew she needed to be the strong one right now. Everything she's saying could easily happen, but she knew it wouldn't. She was one hundred percent positive that he was the man who killed her brother. She's heard that distinct voice so many times in her dreams, she would never mistake his voice. "I'm scared too, baby." she whispered in her girlfriends ear. "Seeing that man again... just brings back some terrible feelings I have inside of me. Feelings I've buried deep down.. But now those feelings are only tripled, because he hurt the one thing that makes my life worth living… he hurt my baby. He hurt you, Calliope and that scared me so much. But you know what?"

"What?" Callie sniffed. Squeezing her eyes shut, holding on to Arizona for dear life.

"I'm not scared that he'll be set free, because I know with every fiber in my being.. that it's him. I feel it inside me. When the DNA results come back.. It will be a match. And I'm NOT scared of what it will do to us if by any chance it is negative." she said, pulling out of the embrace to hold Callie's face in her hands. "I will not stand by and let that son of a bitch rip us apart, do you hear me? I love you and you love me. None of the rest of it matters, okay?" Seeing Callie nod, she leaned in and laid a soft kiss on red, wet, salty lips. "Come on, I'll run you a hot bath and then after we'll have ice cream in bed. How's that sound?" She said wrapping her arm around Callie's waist and leading her into their in suite bathroom. Getting the temperature just right she filled the tub up using some lavender oils to help relax Callie.

"Will you join me?" Callie asked sliding off her pants and panties.

"Ha, seriously? You think I'd miss a chance of getting naked, hot and wet with THE Calliope Torres?" She said winking at Callie before she stripped her clothes.

"This feels nice." Callie said sinking into the hot water.

"Oh my god, I didn't know how bad I needed this. It feels good." Arizona said, pulling Callie back to lean on her chest. "Mmm.. Now it feels amazing." She said nuzzling her head in Callie's hair.

"Mhmmm." Callie said resting her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, you always make it better." She said turning her face into Arizona's neck inhaling her scent. "I'm sorry I was a sobbing mess."

"Don't ever be sorry, baby." She said cradling Callie's face to her neck. "I'm sure I'll have my days too. They'll be times when you want to scream and cry an..."

"...You mean like just a few minutes ago." She chuckled.

Feeling Arizona's body shake under her, Callie lightly pinched her side. "I'm sorry." She giggled. "But yes. They'll be days when I want to scream, cry and curse the world too."

"And I'll be there to hold you." Callie whispered laying a light kiss on Arizona's chest.

"That's how I know we'll be alright." She said kissing Callie's forehead. "Because when I'm weak, you are strong." Arizona said hugging Callie tight.

"Too tight." Callie winced.

"Oh, right.. Sorry."

"So.. These past two weeks have been so busy we've not discussed what we're going to do for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It's our first major holidays together." Arizona said excitedly.

"Gosh, I completely forgot. Oh I just love watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Thanksgiving is my all time favorite holiday. There's just something about the fall weather and family gatherings that just make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside." She said snuggling into Arizona's front.

Running her fingertips lightly up and down Callie's back, "I love me some Thanksgiving, but Christmas is the best holiday, Calliope. The snow, the decorations, the lights, shopping, picking out the perfect Christmas Tree and decorating it together." Arizona said. "I can't wait to make all those memories with you, babe."

"Mmm. Me neither." Callie said sleepily.

"My.. Uh parents usually have a dinner at home in the evening. Do you.. maybe want to go?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to miss out on Thanksgiving dinner with her parents, especially since Tim's gone. She didn't want her mom and dad to be alone. She tried to always spend the big holidays with them. But if Callie couldn't make it she wouldn't make her feel bad for missing. "I mean, I don't know what you usually do.. This is our first holiday and all... Do you go to your parents house in Miami or.. Or your frien.."

"Arizona.. You're rambling."

"Right, sorry. Will you come to my parents house around six o'clock on Thanksgiving with me?"

"Yes, I would love that. I usually go to Meredith and Derek's. They have an early dinner for everyone. Will you come with me?" Callie asked with a yawn.

"Yes, of course. Come on let's get you to bed and we'll finish this talk." She said lifting herself out of the tub and putting on her robe. "Come on sleepy head." She said helping Callie out of the tub.

"You still want your ice cream?" Arizona asked after getting Callie into bed.

"You want to share with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll eat some."

"Okay, but that also means you have to share yours with me tomorrow." She winked as Arizona left the room.

"Okay, so Thanksgiving afternoon we're going to Meredith and Derek's. And that night we will go to my parents. What about your parents?" Arizona questioned. "Don't you do anything with them on Thanksgiving?" She asked as they laid in bed, eating Callie's Oreo ice cream.

"No, I haven't in a long time. We try to get together on Christmas, but I've not been able to do that the last few years because I was a resident." She said playing with her spoon.

"Oh.. Well what do you want to do about Christmas and New Years?" Arizona asked, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Well, I was thinking. This is going to be our first Christmas together and in our home. What do you think about having our friends over on Christmas Eve and maybe have some finger foods or something?" Callie asked. She really wanted to start new traditions and spend Christmas in their home.

"I think that sounds awesome." She said, throwing the empty blizzard cup in the small trash can beside their bed. "What about Christmas Day? I.. ah.. I understand if you want to go to your parents, but I don't think I can leave my parents alone. Not on Christmas." She said, hoping Callie wouldn't get mad at her for not wanting to leave them.

"I wouldn't want you to leave them, not on Christmas. You're the only child they have left and I would never ask that of you." Callie said. Arizona felt immediate relief at her girlfriends words.

"So what are we going to do? It's not fair to spend both holidays with my parents and not spend any with your mom and dad." Arizona asked.

"I was wondering... What do you think if we invite my parents and sister and your parents over and have a big dinner here in our home?" She asked, rolling carefully on her side. "I want to spend Christmas with you in our home."

"Yes.. Callie yes. Do you really think your family will come?" She asked turning to face Callie.

"Yeah, they wanted to come last year, but I had to work on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I'm sure they will be ecstatic to come and celebrate with us." She said, swiping Arizona's hair out of her face.

"Do you care if I have Teddy come for dinner on Christmas Day also? I mean.. I know she'll come on Christmas Eve, but she's always been like a sister to me and I want her here?"

"Of course, we can even invite Alex too if you want. I don't want him to spend Christmas alone. I'm sure he doesn't have anyone."

"Do you think my parents would mind if I ask him to dinner on Thanksgiving?"

"You're asking me if your parents would mind inviting over the man that saved me and their daughter from a terrible man? Of course they wouldn't. I'm sure your mom would be excited to have more people to cook for."

"Yeah, you're right." Arizona said snuggling close. "Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona said with a soft tender kiss.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Callie said wrapping her arms around Arizona.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Whose ready for some holiday fun!?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Christmas was fast approaching, and before the girls knew it Thanksgiving had come and gone. The first official holiday with each other was spent lazing in bed snuggling and watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade that morning. Then they spent the afternoon at Meredith and Derek's with the whole gang including Alex. He was starting to quickly become one of the group. Later that night Arizona, Callie, Teddy, Henry and Alex had dinner with Barbara and Daniel at their home.

Addison had managed to move back to town, and into Arizona's old apartment, Callie was healing more and more everyday. She still had some problems though. If she made a sudden move too quickly, she would have some pain in her sides, but mostly she was fine. It had been over a month since her attack and over a month since her and Arizona had been intimate with each other and it was literally killing them. They had tried on a few occasions to be close, but one thing would lead to another and it got too heated causing Callie pain, so Arizona pulled back and put a stop to it.

The DNA test results came back inconclusive a few days before Thanksgiving. Both, Arizona and Callie had been terribly upset at this news. Carpets, bedding and clothing DNA evidence can be easily contaminated or damaged if exposed to high levels of heat, moisture or other outside agents. Contaminated DNA evidence may produce inconclusive or faulty results and therefore cannot be used. After Carlos and his lawyers heard that they tested the DNA evidence from Tim's blood stained clothes, they demanded the DNA test from the knife that was used to aid in his murder. So now they were impatiently waiting for the new test results, which was excruciatingly hard, but the girls decided to keep up their positive attitude and just focus on the holidays. They busied themselves with buying decorations and decorating the inside of the house for Christmas, while Alex decorated the outside of the house with lights and other Christmas Decorations as part of his employment. Now the only thing left for the girls to do was to finish up their shopping and find the perfect Christmas Tree.

Friday evening, Callie sat patiently on the couch waiting for Arizona to get off from work so they could go pick out a tree. They both decided they wanted a real tree for their first year together instead of an artificial one. Callie had gotten used to being home with Arizona all the time. This week had been Arizona's first full week back at work and it was driving Callie crazy not having the her around. She found herself constantly texting Arizona through out the days. After a what seemed to be like a hundreds text messages to Arizona, she how in the world did she ever got along without her in her life.

**- I love you and I miss you, Mi Amor : ( - XO Callie -**

**- You know, I think I'm getting too used to this… I think I can easily become a house wife. ; ) - XO Callie -**

**- But there is just one thing that I miss so much. And that's your beautiful face around here all the time. : ( XO Callie -**

**- You know. I'm starting to take a little offense to this. - XO Callie -**

Callie was starting to get a little annoyed that Arizona wasn't replying after a while, but then she realized that she was probably busy catching up on things that she had missed during her month off. But still she missed having Arizona around. Deciding to tease Arizona a little, Callie slipped her hands down her pants to cup her mound and snapped a revealing picture. Sending her girlfriend the picture, with the text that read.

**- Wish you were here. - XO your Calliope -**

With Arizona's cell phone in hand, Teddy waited for the LabCore to call back to speak to her about some test results they needed as soon as possible. Arizona didn't want LabCore to go through the hassle of calling the clinic and have to go through the phone directory before they could speak to someone. So she gave Teddy her phone. The buzz in her hands, she looked at the phone seeing it was Callie sending Arizona text messages. She was about to reply and let her know that she had her girlfriends phone when the call she had been waiting for came through.

Hanging up with the company, Teddy heard another text come through. Deciding to answer Callie, she opened the message she sees the picture Callie had privately sent Arizona. "Oh this is great." She snickered to herself. Going into the bathroom, Teddy stood in front of the mirror sticking her hand halfway in her pants, taking a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to Callie.

**- Me too : ) hahaha - XO Teddy -**

Hearing her phone go off as the front door opened. She picked her phone up as Arizona walked in the front door.

"Calliope? You ready babe?" She said seeing Callie sitting on the couch with her mouth agape. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell Arizona." Callie said standing up from her seat. "How the hell does Teddy always manage to see your phone when I send you pictures."

Giggling, "I was having..."

"This is not funny Arizona." She said whining. "Every time I send my girlfriend a private picture, she always has to see it." She groaned.

"I was waiting on LabCore to call my phone with test results that we need today and they hadn't called when I was ready to leave so I left it with Teds." She said walking in and wrapping her arms around Callie. "I'm sorry, babe." She said placing a soft kiss on red lips. "Can you show me the picture?" She purred.

"Yea, but that's not the point." She said pulling up the text messages. "She sent a picture back this time. I bet Teddy think I'm a dirty old perv." She pouted.

"Suits you right. You know not to send me pictures like that Calliope." She said pinching her on the butt. "I can't handle much more lonely cold showers. Lets see the pictures." She said taking Callie's phone. "Mmmmm." She said stopping on Callie's picture, licking her lips. Swiping her thumb to pull up the next picture she sees Teddy standing in front of a mirror with her hand in her pants.

Hearing Arizona bust out laughing, Callie huffed and picked up her jacket from off the back of the couch and walked to the door. "Whenever your finished laughing at my expense I will be out in the jeep waiting." Callie said walking outside to the jeep.

"Calliope, baby." Arizona said running after her girlfriend. "Come on now. It's funny. It's only Teds."

"I know who it is, Arizona." Callie said after Arizona met her near the jeep. "Doesn't mean I want her seeing my goods and you shouldn't either." she said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I don't. Your body is for my eyes only."

"Exactly. How would you feel if Mark would see the pictures you send me?"

"Hmm.. okay.. okay point taken." She said pulling Callie close. "But it's not my fault you tend to send them to me when she's around." She giggled. "I loved your pictures by the way...my girlfriend is so damn sexy." She said, cupping Callie's jean clad center, causing Callie to moan out in surprise. "...and soon this will be all mine again." She purred, kissing Callie. "I can't wait to taste you… Now, lets get find our tree." She said, getting into the drivers seat of her jeep as she left Callie standing near, flustered.

* * *

"Callie, it looks just like the last four we've seen." Arizona groaned when Callie asked her about another Christmas tree. "We have been here for two hours, let's just pick one so we can go home. I'm freezing." She said, resting her chin on Callie's shoulder. She loved looking for Christmas trees but two hours was more than enough.

"But I want it to be perfect, Arizona. This is our first Christmas together and I want it to be memorable."

"Baby, it doesn't matter if it looks like a Charlie Brown Christmas tree or The Griswold's Christmas tree. It's going to be perfect no matter what tree we get. But… if my baby wants the perfect tree, we'll stay here all night to find it. Come on, there's a few around back we've not looked at yet." Arizona said taking Callie's hand in hers and walking around to the other trees.

"Babe, Look." Callie said pointing at a full tree. "This is it." She said leaning the tree up. "What do you think?" She asked with the biggest grin.

Arizona couldn't take her eyes off Callie's smile. "I think it's perfect."

Once the sales guy tied down the tree on top of the jeep, the girls headed home to decorate the evergreen. After several attempts of trying to get the tree standing straight on the stand they finally managed to get it upright and standing by itself. After placing the lights around the tree, they began to decorate it with colorful round ornaments and a few Frosty, Charlie Brown and Christmas Vacation hallmark ornaments they had picked up at the mall during one of their Christmas shopping trips. Finishing off the tree with a star tree topper.

"We did a good job." Callie said, stepping back to get a good look at the tree that had set up in the family room.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Arizona said coming to stand behind Callie. "You picked out an amazing tree, babe. It looks great." she said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "It's late and I don't feel like cooking. How bout I order us a pizza and watch a movie?" she purred in Callie's neck.

"In bed?" Callie said leaning back in the embrace.

"Would you have it any other way?" Arizona said, breathing in the scent that is one hundred percent her Calliope.

Turning around in Arizona's arms, Callie circled her arms around her girlfriends waist. "There is no other way." she said kissing Arizona tenderly yet passionately.

"I'm going to go order the food and get the wine. I'll be right back." Arizona said, breaking the kiss.

Callie was staring at the glowing tree with the living room lights off when Arizona came back in with wine and glasses in hand. "Wow, its so pretty." she said placing the glasses and bottle down on the end table. "We're a good team." She said wrapping her arm around Callie's waist.

"We are, but I feel like it's still missing something." she said walking over to the closest by the foyer. "Ahh.." she said when she found what she was looking for. Pulling two small gift bags out of the closest, she turned the lights back on and walked over to Arizona. "Here. This will make it perfect… Open the blue one first."

Taking the first gift bag from Callie, she gave her a grin. Opening the first bag, she pulled out a pewter ornament in the shape of a tree with a heart hanging from the branches. Writing in the heart it read, 'When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure' and at the bottom Callie had inscribed 'Tim 1982 - 2013' Running her fingers over Tim's name on the ornament, a few tears fell from blue eyes. Without looking up, she pulled Callie in for a hug and buried her head in her chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." Callie said hugging Arizona tight, placing a kiss on blonde hair. "Hang it on the tree." she said, walking them over to the tree so Arizona could place the ornament. "Here, there is one more." she said handing her the small pink bag.

Wiping the tears from her face, she opened the last bag revealing an oval ornament that had the picture of the both of them. It was one that Callie took at the river with the sunset behind them, and at the bottom Callie had wrote, 'Our First Christmas 2014' and underneath the writing was also the words 'Calliope and Arizona'. "Oh, Callie.." she said, examining the ornament. "It's beautiful baby, I love it. Thank you." she said kissing her and placing it on the tree close to Tim's.

"Now the tree's perfect." Callie turning the lights off again.

"How do you always manage to do and say the perfect things?" she said hugging her.

"What can I say, I'm a natural." she giggled. Hearing the door bell ring. "I'll get the pizza and you go on upstairs and get ready for bed. "It's a panties and t-shirt kinda night." she whispered into Arizona's neck, and nipped her earlobe as she pulled away. Sending chills down Arizona's body.

* * *

"Babe, everything's ready, everyone will be here in a minute. Come sit down with me and relax for a few minutes." Callie said as Arizona was busying herself in the kitchen getting everything ready for their Christmas Eve get together with their friends.

"Sorry, I was just making sure everything was ready to go for dinner tomorrow." Arizona said making her way into the living room.

"Lets worry about getting through dinner this evening and then we'll worry about Christmas Dinner in the morning. Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right?" Arizona sighed, sitting done beside Callie on the sofa.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already." Callie said pouring two glasses of wine and handing one to Arizona.

"I know. I'm so excited to have everyone over tonight."

"Mhmm." Callie agreed sipping her wine. "So I was thinking.."

"Bout?"

"I was wondering.. Well more along the lines of hoping we could.. Maybe sleep down here tonight?"

"In the living room?"

"Well... yeah. I was thinking we could build a makeshift bed out of covers and lay by the fire and look at the Christmas Tree.." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Start some traditions."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona said placing her glass on the end of table.

"Mmhmm."

Turning towards Callie she pushed her to lay down on the couch. Crawling slowly up her body, she laid on top of her. "I like the sound of that." She purred. Bringing her soft pink lips in contact with red ones, kissing Callie slowly. It had been a few days shy of two months now since they had been intimate and it was driving Arizona insane. "What do I get if I agree to this."

"Hmm.. I'm sure I can think of something." She said recapturing Arizona's lips with hers. Reaching her hand between then to massage Arizona's breast. Feeling her moan in her mouth.

"God I need you... I really really need you, Calliope." Arizona breathed.

Bringing her other hand between them and she slid into Arizona's panties. Just as she reached the heat between her legs the doorbell rang, signaling the guests were arriving.

"Damnit. I'm never going to get laid." Arizona whined as Callie managed to get up off the couch and leave Arizona laying face down on the cushions.

"You will baby." Callie said smacking Arizona's ass. "Someday." She laughed walking to the front door to greet their guests.

"This isn't finished, Calliope." She groaned while getting off of the couch and straightening her shirt. "I will get in those pants tonight. Even if it's the only thing I get for Christmas."

The party was in full swing. Everyone had just finished eating dinner and now Callie was in the kitchen cleaning up as Arizona came in to help her.

"Hey Sweetie. Need some help?" She asked walking to the island to help put the food away.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Hand me that bowl." Callie said pointing to the silver dish. Taking it from her girlfriend, she placed the container in the fridge.

"Babe, this is a lot of food. Don't you think we should see if the guys will take it home. We're going to have so much food here especially after we cook dinner tomorrow." Arizona asked.

"Yeah, you're right.. I'm sure Alex and Mark will take some." She said leaning on the counter by their kitchen window that over looked the bay. "Come here." She said motioning for Arizona to come to her.

"Yes, madam?" She said as she walked up to Callie and wrapped her arms around the small of her back.

"I just wanted to say I love you." Callie said kissing her on the nose.

"I love you more." Arizona said placing a chase kiss on Callie's lips.

"Not possible." Callie said reciprocating Arizona's kiss.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Calliope."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Baby" she purred. Pulling Arizona in for a tight hug. "You know. I've never been in a relationship at Christmas."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Well, I have a few times. And I can assure you, that this has been the best by far." She said laying her head on Callie's shoulder, swaying to the sound of the Christmas music that filled the air.

"I love you, Calliope." She said her voice breaking.

"I love you too, Arizona." She said hearing her girlfriend sniff. "What's wrong baby?" She asked rubbing her girlfriends back.

"Nothing. I'm.. I just.. I've never been this happy. I have you. All of our friends are here sharing Christmas with us. And we're going to have Christmas with our parents tomorrow."

"Me too baby, me too." Callie said kissing the back of Arizona's neck.

"What the.. Holy Shit.." Arizona said straining to look out the kitchen window. "Oh my god, Calliope. Look." Arizona pointed.

Turning around to see what Arizona was talking about, Callie looked out the window and saw Addison and Alex Karev making out on their patio. "No fucking shit… Go Addie. Karev is hot." She chuckled.

"It's not fair." Arizona whined. She wanted to trade places with Addison and Karev. She wanted to be the ones outside in the cold weather making out with Callie to keep warm.

"Umm. what's not fair? Addison and Karev making out?" Callie asked confused.

"Yes, Callie. This is my house and if anyone gets to makeout it should be us."

"I would have never thought Addison would go for Karev." Callie said ignoring her comment and walking over to the French doors and lightly tapping on the glass to get Addison's attention. Finally meeting Addison's eyes, Callie started to dance around in her spot pointing at the pair out in the cold. Until two arms quickly turned her around and pressed her up against the glass doors. Pink lips immediately on hers. The kiss started out slow, but quickly turned wet and needy. Arizona parted Callie's legs and pressed her thigh into her girlfriends throbbing center. "Ariz. We. Have. To. Stop." Callie said between heated kisses. She knew if they didn't stop this soon there would be no returning. She wanted Arizona desperately, but she didn't want her friends to have a viewing party.

"I. Can't. Stop." She said kissing every inch of Callie's neck. "I. Want. You. So. Fucking. Bad. Calliope." sucking on Callie's pulse point made her girlfriend weak in the knees causing Callie to grind down on Arizona's knee that was placed between her legs. "I need to taste you before I explode."

"Oh Jesus… Fuck." Callie moaned, rolling her head back on her shoulders. Allowing her need to push everything else to the side. "I've waited patiently for two damn months for this. I NEED this Arizona." She said, breaking the kiss and pulling Arizona quickly into their walk in pantry in the kitchen.

Pushing Callie roughly against the door, Arizona attacked her girlfriends neck again. Slowly roaming Callie's breasts with her hands. "I'm missed you so much, baby."

"Please…" she whimpered. "I need you Arizona." Callie said, quickly unbuttoning her pants.

With one last quick kiss, Arizona sank to her knees and unzipped Callie's pants, pulling them down with her panties, just enough for her to reach her wet center. Bringing her nose to Callie's heated core Arizona inhaled the intoxicating scent that was her girlfriend. Pulling back and looking Callie in the eyes. "I could come right now just by smelling your need for me, baby."

Breathing heavy, "Shut up, Battleship." Callie said. "This wont take long." Pushing Arizona's head where she needed her the most, "Oh shit.." she moaned when she felt Arizona giggle and place a light kiss on her clit. "Fuck, Arizona… Please. Don't tease me." she panted, feeling Arizona place light kisses all over her throbbing center.

Teasing Callie was making Arizona's head spin, Callie's scent alone was driving her so insane that she had to squeeze her legs together to try to curb her arousal. In the last two months, the sexual tension was at an all time high between the two. And now that they could finally be intimate again, Arizona felt the need to do a little teasing. Feeling Callie's hands on both sides of her cheeks, she looked up into her girlfriends chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Arizona." she said, bending over to kiss her girlfriend. "Now, fuck me." she said, with one last kiss. Placing her hands in Arizona's hair, Callie's eyes rolled back in her head as Arizona used her tongue to explore her wet folds.

Placing her hands on Callie's hips, Arizona pinned her to the door to support her writhing body. "Fuck, Calliope. You taste so damn good."

Hearing Arizona's words, "Oh god, yesss.. Oh Fuck.. Arizona… faster." Callie said as Arizona sucked her clit into her mouth. "Sooo close baby.. So clo.. oh god. Yesss.. Right there.. Mmmm." she moaned, pulling Arizona's hair.. "God you feel so good, baby… I'm.. oh Shit! .. Im coming… fuuuckkkkk Arizonnnaa" she yelled, not caring if anyone heard her or not. This was her damn house and if she wanted to have sex she was going to do it, whether her friends were here or not.

Feeling Callie's body twitch, Arizona continued to hold her up and lapping up her arousal that flowed from her body. Until she felt Callie get her body under control. Placing one last kiss on Callie's clit, she stood up in front of her girlfriend with a huge grin on her face. Callie quickly pulled her in for a heated kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on Arizona's wet lips. "God, you don't know how much I've missed that, baby."

"Yes, I do too." Arizona said, pulling Callie's panties back up around her waist. "I've missed that just as much." she said cupping Callie's mound, as she heard Mark yelling for them.

"Torres, Robbins. Get you're horny asses out here. We have something for you." Mark said, knocking on the pantry door.

"Suck it, Mark." Arizona groaned. As Callie redressed herself.

"Looks like I owe you an 'I owe you.'" Callie laughed running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Gladly." Mark said through the door.

"Ugh, lets go babe." Arizona said reaching for Callie's hand. "I love you." Said said pecking Callie on the lips.

"Mmm..I love you too."

"Alright Sloan, this better be good." Callie said walking into her family room with Arizona hand in hand.

"Nice just fucked look you got going there, Cal." Cristina snickered. Causing the whole group to laugh.

"I'm not ashamed, Cristina. I just had sex for the first time in two months. And it was amazing." She grinned pulling Arizona close as Addison and Karev meandered back into the room discreetly.

"Okay, Cal.. Blondie. I know we decided no gifts, but... we all wanted to get you a little thank you gift for inviting us into your home for Christmas." Mark said. Picking up a large gift bag that was placed under the tree.

"You guys. You didn't have to get us anything." Arizona said as Mark motioned for them to take a seat on the sofa.

"Listen, you both have had a terrible few months, and then you throw this amazingly awesome Christmas for us. It's the least we could do." Teddy said, walking up to the seated couple.

"We all love you guys, and we wanted you to have this. It's nothing big, but we know you'll love it." Meredith said, while Mark handed them the gift.

"You open it, babe." Arizona said passing the present to her girlfriend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, open it, Calliope." She said excitedly.

Opening the gift bag, Callie pulled out a big throw blanket. "I snapped this picture the night of the Halloween party." Teddy said as Callie stood to unfold the throw. Revealing a picture of Callie laying on Meredith and Derek's dinning table with Arizona above her kissing her passionately after she took the body shot off of her. Looking at Arizona, Callie gave her a amused look.

Covering her mouth with her hands, Arizona was in awe. She couldn't believe their friends would do this. "I thought I saw a flash from a camera. This is awesome you guys. Oh my god, I love it." Arizona said as she took one end of the throw from Callie. "Thank you."

"Yes. Thank you. You guys are the best." Callie said going around to hug everyone.

"I want to make a toast." Arizona said, filling her wine glass up. "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life that want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. And the ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." Arizona said, wrapping her arm around Callie's waist. "You guys are our family and you are always welcome in our home. We love you." Arizona said clinking glasses with everyone. "Oh.. and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Arizona?" Callie yelled through the living room. She had just finished making their makeshift bed out of covers and pillows in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah, babe?" Arizona yelled from the kitchen as Callie started the fire in the fireplace.

"I'm ready to snuggle. Get your cute ass in here." She said, turning the lights out and laying down on the covers. The only lights that were shinning were from the lite Christmas tree and the fireplace.

"I made us some hot chocolate." Arizona said walking into the room with two steaming cups. "For you, milady." She said handing Callie a cup of coco.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip of the liquid chocolate.

"Today has been awesome." Arizona said, sitting her cup down and snuggling into Callie's body.

"It has. Thanks to you." She said placing a kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I got you something." Arizona said reaching her arm out to get a gift from under the tree.

"What is it?" Callie asked, taking the gift from Arizona and shaking it.

"Just open it."

Tearing into the paper, Callie opened the box revealing a pair of pajamas. "Pajamas?"

"Yes. We're making traditions, so I figured. We needed Christmas pajamas." Arizona said excitedly. Jumping up from her place in the floor and pulling out her matching pair of green flannel pajama pants with strands of Christmas light designs all over, and a red cotton sleep camisole that had the words 'Naughty' written across the front. Seeing Callie's puzzled face, "You don't like it? I knew it was a stupid id.."

"No.. No, I love it." Callie said, pulling off her shirt to put on her new camisole. "I've always wanted to do the matching Pajamas on Christmas, but I never had someone to do it with. Aria thought it was rediculoius. I love it, baby. Thank you." She said putting on her new pants and giving Arizona a kiss.

"Really? I mean... You're not just saying it cause you don't want to hurt my feelings?" Arizona asked changing into her pajamas.

"No. I'm serious. I was always so envious of people that got Christmas Pajamas... How do I look?" she asked, modeling them for her girlfriend.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of joy, Arizona couldn't stand it any longer. She had to have Callie. "Sexy." She said crashing her lips into her girlfriends. "If I can recall correctly, I think you owe me from earlier." She purred into Callie's ear, as she felt her girlfriend explore her neck. "It's been too long, baby. I need you so fucking bad." She said kneeling to the floor with Callie hovering her.

"I've missed you so fucking much, baby." Callie said, as she pulled Arizona's shirt up above her chest, revealing her beautiful mounds. Taking an erect nipple in her mouth. Feeling Arizona's body come alive at her touch, she couldn't control herself.

"Mmm.." Arizona moaned as Callie sucked her left nipple while she pleasured the other with her fingers. "I need you. Please." She panted.

Slowly traveling down Arizona's body, Callie pulled her pants off and settled herself between Arizona's legs. Spreading her folds and taking a long swipe with her tongue. Moaning at the taste she's missed so much.

"Oh fuck." Arizona moaned, holding Callie's head where she needed her most. Feeling Callie nip at her clit, her body jerked with pleasure. "Oh god Callie up here, baby." She said pulling Callie's hair. "I need to see you." She said as Callie slowly kissed a trial up Arizona's lean body.

Arizona pulled Callie in for a slow kiss, moaning into her mouth as she felt Callie's fingers enter her body. "Oh yessss.. Yess baby." She cried. "Oh Jesus.. harder, Calliope. You feel so good." She said breathlessly. "Oh shit... Fuck me.. Fuck me harder Callie." She breathed as Callie continued to thrust inside of her. She's been aroused since before their guests showed up and she knew this wouldn't take long.

"You like that baby? Who makes you feel like this?"

"You.. On.. Oh god.. only you, Calliope." Arizona moaned as Callie pulled out and slammed back into her, her thighs adding pressure to the thrust.

"I want to feel you Arizona, I want to feel you clench my fingers." She said as she continued to fuck Arizona. "Look at me baby. Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, she gazed into Callie's brown eyes finding nothing but pure love. "Come for me, Arizona... Come in my hand. Let me feel you baby."

"Oh.. God.. I'm... I'm comingggggg... Shit... Callio..." Arizona yelled as her climax took control of her writhing body. Callie contributed to milk every last ounce of pleasure from Arizona's body. "Okay..okay.. I.. I can't take no more." Arizona panted. "Too.. oh god too sensitive, baby." Arizona said, clenching her legs together to stop Callie's movement.

Kissing Arizona's face as she laid on her back recovering from her orgasm. "Was that worth the wait?"

"Mmmmm..." She hummed. Her body to weak to say anything else.

"Okay... I'll take that as a yes..." She laughed. Seeing Arizona's pants laying beside them. "Now listen. I've not waited my whole life to wear matching pajamas on Christmas just to have you sleep naked." Reaching for Arizona's pants she throwing them at her, "Now put these on woman."

"Mmm.. Hold me?" Arizona said after putting her pjs back on.

"Always." She said pulling the cover up over their bodies, noticing the clock to the right of the wall read 12:03 a.m. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, baby." Arizona said, rolling over and snuggling into Callie's chest. "Love?" She mumbled.

Love. Now lets get some sleep sweetie." She said kissing the top of Arizona's head.

* * *

Arizona wanted to do a little something special for Callie so she woke early Christmas morning to make her breakfast before they got their day started. She remembered Callie saying something before about how her grandma would make them homemade Cinnamon Rolls for breakfast every Christmas morning. So she called up Maria for the recipe a few days ago. Nana drove a hard bargain, but Arizona finally got her to give up the recipe after promising several times that they would come down to Miami soon.

Placing a plate of hot cinnamon rolls and coffee on the table. Arizona laid back down to snuggle with Callie.

"Calliope." She whispered, brushing thick brunette hair back, placing light kisses on Callie's neck. Only getting a light groan. "Wake up pretty lady."

"Noooo..." She groaned, rolling over and snuggling into Arizona. "Im too tired."

"Well you should have thought about that before you woke me up last night at three a.m. for rounds two and three. So wake that cute ass up." She said kissing Callie's hair. "Then we'll have a special breakfast."

"Mmm.. I'd never complain about that." She said squeezing Arizona's boob, playfully. "Do I smell cinnamon?" She moaned, stretching her tired body.

"You do."

"Is that... Cinnamon rolls?" Callie smiled, leaning up on her elbow.

"Not just cinnamon rolls. There Maria Torres cinnamon rolls."

"You made these?"

"Yep, I remember you saying she used to makes them for you on Christmas morning and I wanted to try my hand at it. I wanted our first Christmas morning to be special." She said handing Callie a pastry and a cup of coffee.

Taking a bite of the roll she moaned with delight. "Oh my god, Arizona. These taste just like Nana's. How did you do this?"

"Well, I decided to call her up and ask for the recipe. She drives a hard bargain by the way."

"There is no way Nana have up her recipe. I've tried to get her to tell me the recipe for years." Callie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What can I say... I have the Robbins charm... She loves me." She said taking a bite of her breakfast. "Mmm.. These are good."

"Mmhmm... It's hard not to love you. You're pretty amazing. I can't believe you did this for me." She said caressing Arizona's cheek. "No ones ever been so good to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I do it because I love you so much, baby." She said leaning in to kiss Callie's sweet lips. "Mmm.. You taste good." She said licking Callie's lips.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's finish this awesome breakfast you made for us and then put the turkey in the oven, so we can open presents." Callie said drinking her coffee.

"Yey! Presents."

* * *

"Okay, you first." Arizona said sitting down in front of the Christmas tree after the put dinner on to cook. "Open this one." She said. Placing a gift in front of her girlfriend.

Unwrapping the gift, Callie tuned the box she had unwrapped over and opened the top revealing a golden girls phone case. "Arizonaaaa, oh my god, where in the world did you find this?"

Shrugging, "I know you've been searching everywhere for one and when I finally come across this, I knew I had to snatch it up. I was scared you would find one before I had a chance to give you this." She said.

"You're so awesome. Thank you." She said placing a kiss on Arizona's lips.

"There's something else under the tissue paper." Arizona said as Callie dug through the paper. Hearing Callie gasp, Arizona never took her eyes off her girlfriend.

"Shut the fuck up." She said looking up to meet Arizona's eyes. "How in the world did you do this." She asked pulling an old 1988 Golden Girls Calendar out of the box. Running her finger tips over the writing in marker that read 'To Callie, love Betty White'.

"It's never been used." She said, flipping through the calendar. "Like new. I came across it when I found your case and I thought... Wouldn't it be awesome if I could get her to sign it. .. It's amazing what a little fan letter can do." She said winking at her girlfriend. "I got it back around Thanksgiving and I've been dying to give it to you."

"Arizona..." Callie sighed, feeling tears collecting in her eyes. "This is the best gift ever. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, babe."

"Here, open this." Callie said reaching for a present.

"Aww.. Calliope.. They're beautiful." Arizona said unwrapping a pair of hoop diamond earrings and a bracelet.

"I know you don't wear hoops too often, but I think you look absolutely gorgeous in hoops and when I saw them I just had to get them for you." She said smiling shyly at Arizona. "This kinda goes with it." Callie said handing her another gift.

Opening the Christmas gift bag, Arizona pulled out a Louise Vuitton gift bag. "Calliope..." Arizona gasped. Throwing herself on her girlfriend, tackling her to the ground, "I love you, I love you, I love you." She said laying kisses all over her face.

"I love you too.." Callie giggled "okay...okay.." She said as Arizona still playfully kissed her face.

Sitting back up, Arizona gave her a sly grin. "I've always wanted a Louise Vuitton." She said pulling out the brown handbag.

"I know, that's all you talked about when we bought Aria's heels. You couldn't take your eyes off that bag."

"I love it, Calliope. Thank you."

"You're welcome babe."

"Here, I was going to wait and give you these two gifts later, but I want you to have them now." Arizona said, handing Callie a small wrapped gift and a larger wrapped box.

The small box contained a Cartier blue faced watch similar to the one Callie had on that during her attack that got broke. "I've been so lost without my watch." She grinned looking up at her girlfriend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, open this one." She said pointing to the larger flat box.

Unwrapping a new leather jacket, Callie stood from her seat on the floor. "Wow, I LOVE this." She said, standing to try the jacket on.

"Looks beautiful... I figured since I kinda took over your old leather jacket since the attack, the least I could do was replace it." She winked standing to hug her girlfriend.

"Thank you for my presents, Calliope."

"You're welcome honey. Thank you for mine. I love them." she said placing a soft tender kiss on pink lips. "Lets go finish cooking, our family will be here before too long."

A few hours later Christmas Dinner was ready, and the two women found themselves around their dinning table surrounded by their families. Everyone complemented the two love birds on how great the food's looked, as they all began to dig in. Conversations easily flowed as they finished they meal. Daniel and Carlos snuck outside to have a cigar as Lucia and Barbara cleaned up after dinner. While Teddy, Henry, Alex, Aria, Arizona and Callie gathered in the living room talking about the gifts they received.

After everyone was back together in the living room they started sharing gifts. The girls exchanged a few more gifts with each other, Carlos and Lucia gave the girls a 7 night getaway in Spain. Callie and Arizona had got both their parents two hour couples massages and Aria Louise Vuitton heels. Barbara and Daniel had got the girls throw rugs and curtains the girls had wanted for their house. The two girls had gave Alex a little extra holiday bonus, because they thought he might need the money more than anything else right now. Callie picked out Teddy and Henry's gift insisting to Arizona that she deserved some time away after she had helped them so much since the attack. Picking a Hawaiian getaway for the couple Teddy and Henry were blown away by the huge gift.

"I think that's the last gift." Arizona said after they all exchanged presents.

"Uhh.. No I think there's one more." Callie said seeing a small shiny silver package in the tree. "See." She said picking the gift out of the tree. "It says to Arizona from Santa." Callie said puzzled, handing the present to Arizona.

Opening the small gift, Arizona pulled out a small note that read. 'I'm outside'.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"It's a note that says, 'I'm outside'." She said puzzled.

"Well come on, put your jacket on and let's go see." Callie said slipping on her new leather jacket as Arizona also put hers on.

Opening their front door, Arizona didn't see anything, so she and Callie walked down their walkway towards the driveway on the left side of the house. "Wait.." Callie said stopping Arizona. Glancing back she saw their family standing in the porch waiting for the big reveal.

Looking at Callie she furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I want to say something first."

"So you're Santa?" She smiled

"Yeah." She laughed. "I just wanted to give you this to show you how much I appreciate you and love you. You've took such good care of me after the attack and have been by my side without fail. I wouldn't be able to go on if you were not by my side everyday. So I want to thank you for loving and caring for me."

Wiping a tear the slipped from Callie's eye, "You don't have to get me anything, for taking care of you, baby. It's my job. I do it because I love you... you are so very special to me, Calliope." She said embracing her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now.. Go find it.." She said smacking Arizona's butt.

Walking around the corner of the house Arizona saw a new 2015 Blue Corvette Stingray convertible with a red bow on the hood. Gasping loud, she covered her mouth with her hands. "No..." She muffled, tears forming in her eyes.

Laughing at her girlfriend. "Yes... You deserve this babe. I know how much you wanted a car, so now you have one." She said coming up behind Arizona and wrapping her arms around the love of her life.

"No...Callie... no.. I can't.. I'm sorry. But I can't accept this car. It's... It's too much."

"Hey, no... No it's not. Do you even know what you've done for me? You deserve everything. And I'm going to try my damnedest to make it happen. I love you, Arizona."

"Calliope..." Arizona laughed, knowing Callie wasn't going to take no for an answer no matter how hard she fought against it. "What are we going to do with four vehicles?"

"We got the garage space.. So why not." She shrugged holding Arizona in her arms.

"You know, I still haven't had my way with you in your car yet.. Now I get to have my way with you in two." They both laughed. "Best. Christmas. Ever." Arizona whispered in between kisses.

"No way. I get to have my way with you in this car. Best. Christmas. Ever." Callie agreed. Now, let's go for a test drive." Callie said pulling the key out of her back pocket.

"Yey..."

* * *

**Can anyone tell LOVE the Golden Girls? I have that calendar signed and I LOVE IT! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**Wow... So little feed back on the last few chapters... Makes me wonder if anyone's still Interested!?**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

A month had passed since they shared Christmas dinner with their families. Callie had finally returned back to work soon after New Years and after her first week back, Teddy and Henry took their week vacation to Hawaii. Teddy had kept the business running smoothly during the time she and Arizona had off. She had been a godsend to the girls so they insisted she take her vacation. Callie had been back to work for three weeks and they still hadn't heard anything on the DNA results of the knife used in Tim's murder, but the lawyers reassure them that they should be hearing back any day now as to if the evidence was a match or not. If the results came back positive they would still be going to trial but the lawyers insisted that it wouldn't be a long drawn out process. If by chance the tests came back negative, the trial could possible take months if not a more than year to complete and even then chances of putting him away for good was slim to none. But both girls kept their hope alive and carried on with their lives.

Callie was coming out of a surgery one afternoon in late January when she felt her phone vibrate within her lab coat. Retrieving it from her pocket she seen that her father had called a few times in the span of an hour. "Hey Papi." She said through the phone.

_"Mija. It's good to hear your voice. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, I was just coming out of a surgery. What's up?" She questioned.

_"I was just seeing if you and Arizona had a few minutes to talk?"_ He asked.

"Umm.. I have to go check on a few patients daddy, we can call you when we get home later if that's okay?" Callie said walking down the hallway in her ward.

_"That would be fine honey, I'll talk to you then." He said. "Don't forget."_

"Is something wrong?"

_"Oh no, I was just wanting to talk to you together, Calliope that's all."_

"Okay, we'll call when we get home tonight if you want?" She said stopping just before the doorway of her patients room.

_"That sounds great. I'll talk to you then. I love you Mija. Take care."_

"I will.. love you too daddy, bye." Sending Arizona a quick text, she walked into her patient room.

**_- Hey honey. :) Will you be ready to go shortly? - XO - Callie -_**

Feeling her phone buzz after she excited the room, "Hey, Kepner. Jessica can be released as soon as she holds some fluids down." She said to April who was sitting at the nurses station in her ward.

"Sure thing Dr. Torres. You heading home?" April asked as Callie checked her phone seeing a text from Arizona.

**_- Yeah, I'm finished for the day. I'm just hanging in my office waiting on my love to finish her day. ; ) - XO - Arizona -_**

Smiling at the text, "Yeah, I got to change, then I'm out of here. Be careful going home Aps." She said while texting Arizona back on her way to her office.

**_- I just finished with my last patient, I'm going to change. I'll be down in a few. ; ) - XO - Callie -_**

**_- Don't tell me that! Now all I'm thinking is that you are somewhere in this building getting naked and I'm not there. - XO - Turned on ; )_**

**_- Keep it in your pants Robbins. Be down in a minute Babe. - XO - Your girl : )_**

Placing the phone in her purse, Callie dressed and made her way downstairs to Arizona. Now that they were both back to work they made it a point to leave together. If Arizona finished first, she would busy herself around her office until Callie was ready. The same went for Callie, neither wanting to leave without the other, even if it mean waiting an hour or more.

Walking down the stairs, Callie opened the door and was met by a bubbly blonde. "Oh, hey Dr. Torres." Arizona smile brightened. Callie always seemed to brighten her day.

"Hey Dr. Robbins. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's get home before it gets bad out. The snow isn't letting up out there." She said putting on her coat and headed out in the cold.

"I hate this weather. I need a cold drink and a warm beach." Arizona groaned, watching the city go by out of her passenger side window.

"Me too.. I'm thinking we need a trip to Miami before too long."

"Ahh.. That sounds nice."

"We need to cash in on that Spain trip too. I still can't believe your parents did that." She grinned.

"Speaking of.. My dad called a little bit ago." Callie said driving them through the slushy streets in her jeep.

"What did he have to say?" Arizona asked her hand laying on Callie's lap, wanting some contact.

"Just that he wanted to talk to us about something, I told him we'd call when we got home." Callie said turning down their street.

"Oh, I hope nothing's wrong." Arizona said, unbuckling herself from her seat as Callie pulled to a stop in their driveway.

"No, he said he just wanted to speak to us together." She said. Getting out of the jeep and walking towards their house with her girlfriend. "Wow, it's cold.. lets go make some dinner, then we'll give him a call."

"Sounds good." Arizona said walking into their home, peeling her coat off and placing it in the closet along with Callie's.

"What do you fancy?"

"How bout some chicken stir fry? It's quick and simple." Arizona said walking into the kitchen.

"Sounds good, I'll fix dinner and you can sit down and relax for a change. You've cooked for me the last two months or so... So now it's my turn." Callie said busying herself getting their dinner ready.

"I have missed your cooking." Arizona said, taking her last bite of food. "I can cook the same thing and mine always tastes different." She said, taking her plate to the sink to rinse and place in the dishwasher as Callie does the same. "Thanks for dinner babe."

"You're welcome... I bet that's my dad." Callie said as her phone began to ring.

"Hey daddy." She said walking into the family room with Arizona in tow. "Yes, she's here, hold on." Callie said placing the phone on speaker. "Okay, she can hear you."

"Hola, Carlos."

_"Hola, Arizona. Good to hear from you. How has everything been? Calliope's treating you well I hope."_

"Of course. Everything's great. Thanks for asking." She said sitting back on the couch. "What do we owe the pleasure too?" She asked, wondering why he needed to speak to the both of them.

_"Well, I'll cut to the chase. I've talked with the lawyers today, and they said the DNA evidence came back."_

With this news, Arizona and Callie's world ceased to exist around them right at this moment. They have been waiting on this day for almost three months and now that it was here neither women knew what to say. Sitting on the edge of the couch, Arizona waited patiently for the news. "What's the results?" Callie asked, watching Arizona's every move. Feeling the nerves inside of her start to get the better of her.

_"The DNA was a match."_ Carlos said.

Hearing the words, Arizona bent over with her head on her hands sobbing at the news, letting the emotions take over her. She already knew that he was the guy, but until the evidence came back positive she was only holding out hope. Tears pricking her eyes, Callie felt a flood of relief. Not only for herself and Arizona, but for Barbara and Daniel, and even Tim. "I'll call you back daddy." Callie said, throwing the phone down on the couch, "Hey, come here baby." she whispered, pulling Arizona in her lap, crying with her. Knowing she had to be the strong one right now, "That's good news." She reassured her girlfriend. "This is what we wanted..right? He's going to go away for a long time, honey." She said, rocking then back and forth.

"I know... It's just.. I don't know.. it's more real now I guess.."

"I know... I got you, honey." She said, as Arizona cried into her chest as her own tears escaped. "It's okay." She knew there was nothing she could say right now that would make this situation better, so she just held onto Arizona for a long while, no words being said between the two.

"I need to call my dad back." She said leaning to reach her phone while Arizona was still holding into her. Dialing the phone, she waited for her father to answer. "Hey daddy." She said holding the phone up to her ear.

_"Calliope, is everything alright with Arizona?"_

"Yes daddy. She's okay." Callie replied, rubbing Arizona's back as she buried her face into Callie's chest.

_"And yourself? I know this is tough news to hear, even if it's good."_

"I'm okay."

_"Well I need to talk to you about this. Mija. The lawyers are going to need depositions from you and Arizona."_

"When?" She asked running her hands through Arizona's blonde hair.

_"Friday."_

"We can't daddy, Arizona leaves for her conference the day after tomorrow and doesn't get back till Saturday. She missed the last one when she was taking care of me and she needs to make this one." She said, hearing Arizona's breath even out signaling that she had succumb to sleep.

_"I'm sure they'll work with you. I'll give them a call right now and I'll let you know what they say."_

"Thanks dad."

_"You're welcome. I'll be in touch. Goodbye sweetheart."_

"Bye daddy." She said hanging her phone up. Deciding to get Arizona to bed, she didn't want to wake her, but she knew that she couldn't carry her up the stairs. Placing Arizona's arm around her neck, "Come on, babe. Lets get you to bed." She told a sleepy Arizona. All the crying really zonked her girlfriend out. Hearing a muffled response, she managed to get Arizona and herself to their feet and up the stairs to bed. Laying Arizona down in bed, Callie changed and slipped in the bed beside Arizona. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered, getting no response when placing a kiss on Arizona's cheek. Laying in bed, Callie's mind wondered to the talk they had earlier with her father, until she felt Arizona roll over and snuggle up to her mumbling a goodnight. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Callie let sleep take over as well.

The next morning, Callie woke up to a text message from her father saying that they needed to be at the prosecutors office by 2 p.m. for depositions that day. Waking Arizona to get their work day started, Callie told her about the depositions in the afternoon, which weighed heavy on both of them as they went about their busy morning at work. Avery agreed to see Arizona's patients after lunch and Callie had to get Teddy to cancel all her appointments in the afternoon. Callie really hated to have to move her appointments yet again, because it seemed like since she started at the clinic all she has done is move or cancel on her patients.

Walking hand in hand up to their lawyers building Arizona took a deep breath. "We're thirty minutes early. I know it's cold, but why don't we walk to the park down the street for a few minutes?" Callie asked wanting to ease the tension in the air, noticing Arizona had acted strange all day. Seeing Arizona nod, Callie lead then down to the little park just a few blocks away.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked sitting down on the bench with her girlfriend.

"No.. yeah.. I don't know. Are you?"

"Nothing about this is okay." She said laying her arm across Arizona's shoulder.

"I don't want to have to relive these two nights again.. I'm tired, Calliope." Arizona said slumping her shoulders. "I'm so tired of having to remember. I try, but I can't stop the dreams of you and Tim lying helplessly on the ground. All I want, is to forget it ever happened." She said leaning her head on Callie's shoulder. "I just don't know how much more I can take." She whispered.

Callie felt the same way, but she didn't need to let Arizona know that she was feeling it too. Arizona had been nothing but strong for her through this whole mess and now it was her turn to be Arizona's rock, even when all she wanted to do was fall apart right along with her girlfriend. "Hey. Listen, I am here. And whatever you can't do. I will, okay. I'm here and that's how this works." She said turning to cup Arizona's face. "Why didn't you tell me about the dreams, babe?" She couldn't remember a time where Arizona woke up in the middle of the night, but then again she was a hard sleeper.

"Because it's the last thing you need to worry about." She said avoiding Callie's eyes.

"Look at me, Arizona." She said lifting her girlfriends chin. "If something is bothering you or you're having nightmares. I want to know, Arizona. I want to help you any way I can, but I can't if you don't let me in."

"I know.. and I'm sorry, Callie. I just didn't want to bother you with them. It... It doesn't happen often." She sighed.

"When was your last one?"

"Last night. But before that, the last one was right before Christmas."

"What are they about?" Callie asked.

"Well, usually just reliving Tim's and your attack.. But last night was different." Arizona said giving Callie a sad look.

"How so, babe?" Callie asked squatting down in front of Arizona.

"He.. Uh.. Had you and Tim..." She said trying to hold back tears. She was so tired of crying because of this man.

"You can tell me anything.. You know that right?"

Nodding. "He uh.. tied you and Tim up and forced you to wa.. watch him rape me." She said squeezing her eyes shut tight as tears slipped down her cold face.

"Arizona..." Callie sighed, embracing her girlfriend. "It's just a dream baby. He can't hurt us okay? It's just a dream." She soothed.

"I know.. It's just.. I'm so tired of crying because of that son of a bitch, Callie." She said into her girlfriends neck.

"I know baby... me too.. me too." She said cradling Arizona.

A few minutes later, Callie noticed it was time to meet their lawyers. "We need to get going babe. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah... Thank you, Callie."

"Do not thank me.. It's my job to take care of you." She winked. Standing from the bench and holding her hand out for Arizona to lace hers through. "Let's get this over with." She said walking back towards the building.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres." A well dressed man said motioning for Callie and Arizona to have a seat at the conference table.

"Good afternoon, Perry." Callie addressed the lawyer.

"We've brought you here today to do depositions on your case. Callie we're going to ask you a series of questions about the night you were attack." He said looking at Callie. "Arizona, were going to have to ask you a series of questions about both attacks." He addressed her. "We are going to need for you to be as specific as possible. Do not leave any detail out. I know some things may seem small, but sometimes the littlest thing can be the deciding factor in the verdict."

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Arizona, we will start with you and the night when your brother was murdered. Dr. Torres would you mind waiting outside?"

"Ohh.. I uh.." Callie said. She wasn't prepared to have to leave Arizona side.

"I want her to stay. Please?" Arizona said reaching for Callie's hand under the table.

"Well, we don't usually allow others in the room, but I'll let it slide."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Arizona. Were going to start out with simple questions like, what is you're name, where do you live, how did you know the victim. Then we'll get into a deeper conversation about the attack." He said setting a tape recorder on the table and pushing record.

The depositions took over four hours to conduct, both girls having to take breaks during their statements to collect themselves. Each would support and talk each other through their breakdowns. The lawyers informed them that they had major evidence for this case, Especially since Karev states in his deposition that he also heard the guy admit to killing Tim.

After leaving the building, the girls decided to unwind and have dinner at a little Italian restaurant they love. By the time they made it home it was almost eight o'clock and Arizona still had to pack for her conference and her plane left first thing in the morning. Callie was also suppose to go, but because she had been off work for two months after the attack she couldn't take off any more days right now.

Before both girls knew it, they were standing in the middle of the airport early Wednesday morning to make Arizona's flight that left at 7 a.m. "You still have thirty minutes. You want to grab a coffee?" Callie asked, after checking in Arizona's bag. "I'm not ready to leave you yet." She pouted.

"Sure."

"You okay, babe?" She asked after receiving the vague response and a smile that didn't meet her face.

"Yea, I'm alright.." She said waking up to order their drinks. "Two please." She told the barista. Staring off into space, she hadn't noticed he was now waiting on her to pay. _"$4.79 please."_ He said.

"Oh, thank you." Arizona said paying for the two cups of steaming coffee. "Come on, let's go find us a seat near the gate." She said carrying the drinks, feeling Callie wrap her arm around the small of her back.

Noticing Arizona's daze a few minutes ago, "Talk to me Arizona.. What's going on with you? You've been quiet all morning... I don't want you to leave like this." She said, sitting down near the departure gates.

"I'm sad." she said, leaning on Callie. "After everything yesterday, I don't want to leave. I know it's just three days but.." She sighed. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad about not going.. But.. I don't know, I just... don't want to be alone right now."

"I know honey, I'm sad too. This will be our first time apart, huh.." She said laying her arm around Arizona's shoulders. "You know I would go if I could, right? I've been away from work for too long already, I need to stay." Callie said hugging her.

"I know."

"I'm going to miss you so much. But we'll talk, and we'll text.. and even FaceTime. And before you know it, you'll be running out of those arrival gates and into my waiting arms." She said kissing blonde hair.

"I can't wait." She said hugging Callie back. "I'm going to miss you too."

**'Flight 91 to San Diego now boarding at gate 11'** the attendant called over the speaker system.

"That's me." Arizona said taking in a deep breath. And picking up her purse and small carry on bag.

"You know I love you, right? So much."

"Of course I do, I love you too." She said kissing red lips.

"Here." Callie said handing Arizona her iPod. "I know you're not the biggest fan of take offs and landings, so I made you a playlist to try to take your mind off of things. It's just a little mix of songs that tell how I feel about you." She said placing one last kiss on pink lips.

"Thank you, babe."

**'Last call for flight 91 to San Diego. Boarding at gate 11**.' They heard through the airport.

"You better get going. Don't want you to miss your flight. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Arizona said throwing her arms around Callie's neck and giving her a kiss that would have last for three days. "I'll call as soon as I get settled in my room."

"I'll be waiting." She said as Arizona turned to walk off.

Handing her ticket to the flight attendant, Arizona turned to look back at Callie and saw her blowing her a kiss and wiping a tear from her eye. This was the first time since they had been together they were going to be apart. Catching the kiss and placing it over her heart, she waved goodbye and mouthed _'I love you'_ to Callie and walked onto the plane, placing her carry on bag overhead and settled into her seat. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text off to Callie before turning off her phone.

**_- Miss you already. Love? - XO - Arizona -_**

Retrieving the iPod Callie had gave her out of her purse, she placed the earphones in her ears and relaxed back hitting play on the _'CallieLovesArizona_' playlist. Laughing when the first song came on. _'Of course it would be the golden girls theme song.'_ She thought. The people around her faded away as she lost herself in the music.

Three hours later, Arizona awoke from her slumber when the captain came over the speakers and welcomed the passengers to San Diego. Putting her iPod away, ready to exit the plane.

Her cab pulled up to a stop in front of her hotel Callie had booked for her. Stepping out, Arizona was in awe of this place, it looked like something out of the movies. Luckily for her, her room and the conference was being held in one of The Torres Estates hotel. One of Carlos Torres' many hotel chains. Walking up to the front counter with her bags in tow, a bel hop took her bags and placed them on a cart to take to her room.

"Hi, welcome to the Torres Estates. May I help you." She receptionist asked.

"Yes, I have reservations under Arizona Robbins."

Typing in the computer, the women pulled up Arizona's name in the computer. "Ahh, yes Dr. Robbins, you'll be staying in the penthouse suite." She said handing Arizona her key card. "If you need anything please, feel free to call down. Walter will see you to your room. Have a great stay."

"The ah.. Penthouse suite?" She asked receiving a nod. "Thank you." She said, following Walter to the elevators and riding up to her room suite.

Entering her room, Arizona couldn't believe the view, walking up to the huge window over looking San Diego, she wished Callie was with her to share this with.

"Enjoy your stay Dr. Robbins." The young boy said turning to leave the room.

"Oh wait.." She said, reaching in her pocket for a tip.

"Oh no ma'am that's not necessary, everything has been taken care of." he said, nodding his head and exiting the door.

Checking the time, Arizona seen she had about thirty minutes until she had to be down stairs for her first seminar of the day. Taking her bags to the bedroom, she stopped when she saw the bed. It was a huge kind size bed that looked as fluffy as a cloud. On top of the white duvet was two dozen of pink and white long stem roses scattered all over, with a bucket of chilled champagne. Smiling, she knew exactly who had arranged this.

Placing her suit case on the bench at the foot of the bed she opened it to ready herself for the conference. Seeing an envelope on top of her clothes with her name on the front in Callie's handwriting.

Opening the white casing she pulled out a pink and light brown paisley design greeting card. With the words _'Te Amo, Mi Amor'_ written across the front. Opening the card, she saw that Callie had written on both sides of the card.

_My Darling,_

_You are the love of my life. There has never been anyone in my life as special as you. I want to hold you, worship you, and make you very happy each and every day._

_You know, ours is a very special relationship. We both know how hopelessly we're in love with each other without ever saying so. You're like a sparkling crystal vase, you are delicate, fragile and just precious to me. Your blue eyes have the depth and gleam that makes me drown myself in them. I love to be close to you and I hope you feel the same about me too._

_I wish that you were here or that I was there or that we were together anywhere._

_I love you from the bottom of my heart._

_P.S. I will be hugging your pillow so tight, every night until you return. : )_

_P.S.S: I miss you, I need you, I want you, I love you, Mi Amor. ; )_

_With all of my heart,_  
_Your Calliope._

Wiping the tears from her eyes that fell while she read Callie's love note to her, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned it on. Getting dressed, she noticed she had two new text messages.

Opening the text, she seen Callie had replied to her message from a few hours ago.

**_- I miss you too, baby. Always love! ; ) - XO - Callie -_**

The second text was a picture of Callie blowing a kiss to her. Smiling at her girlfriends cuteness, she pressed the call button waiting within seconds, Callie answered.

_"Hey you."_ She purred.

"How do you do it?"

_"Do what?"_

"You always seem to know how to make me feel so special." Arizona said sitting down on the comfy bed.

_"Well, when someone treats you like your the only girl in the world, it just comes natural."_ She giggled. _"I take it you found your card and flowers?"_

"I did. They're beautiful… and thank you for my card, Calliope. I want you and need you too."

_"You're welcome, honey. How you feeling?"_

"I'm better, thanks to you.. And thank you for my playlist. Do you really think of me when you hear those songs?"

_"Yes, I can't hear any of those songs without thinking of you."_ She said, leaning up against the wall of the scrub room. _"But our song is my favorite."_

"Mine too.. I'll never forget that day." She said thinking back to the day when they heard Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' song at the river. "Best kiss of my life." She purred.

_"Mine too.. I miss you."_

"I miss you too... I fell asleep listening to the songs on the plane and had some very good dreams of my amazing girlfriend."

_"Oh... what did it involve?"_ Callie husked.

"Well, it involved you hot and naked in..." She said before getting cut off. Hearing someone talking to Callie in the background.

**"Dr. Torres, we're ready for you in the OR."**

_"Damnit. Never fails.. We're not finished with this conversation."_ Callie said through the phone.

Giggling. "Go be awesome, baby. Love you."

_"Love you too, call me tonight?"_

"Yes, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

_"Bye, babe."_

Hanging up the phone, Callie went into her next surgery, only to have three more follow that afternoon. The last surgery of the day had been an emergency appendectomy. She was on her way home when she got paged to come right back in, which didn't get her out of the OR until late. Sighing when she was finally able to leave the clinic at almost midnight. Walking through her front door she checked her phone she had seen several missed calls and texts from Arizona throughout her busy day. "Damn." She mumbled, reading through the texts.

**_- Hey you. - XO - Arizona -_**

**_- I tried calling, I guess you're busy, I'm on a quick break. Just needed to hear your voice. Can't wait to talk to you tonight. Love you. - XO - Arizona -_**

**_- I guess you're having a busy day or you've let your phone die.. Again :). I'm out of the conference and I'm starving. I'm going to go order room service and have a nice long bath and listen to our playlist. Call me when you get a chance, babe. - XO - Arizona -_**

**_- Calliope? - XO - Arizona -_**

**_- I talked to Teddy, she said you've been in surgeries all day. Get some rest baby. Goodnight. - XO -_**

**_- Ohh.. I almost forgot the most important thing... I miss you and love you... Sweet dreams love. - Arizona -_**

Callie had became so engrossed with work and her patients, she completely forgot out her phone. She hesitated, before she dialed Arizona's number, hoping she wouldn't get mad for calling so late but she just needed to hear her voice. If only just to say goodnight.

_"Lo."_ Arizona rasped, answering the phone.

"Hey you."

_"Calliope.."_ She said in a sleepy voice. _"What's wrong?"_ She said raising up in bed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you goodnight, my love. I'm sorry I missed your calls."

_"It's okay, Teddy said you've had a long day."_ She yawned.

"Yeah, I'm just now getting home." She said, crawling into her big empty bed.

_"What time is it?"_

"Pretty late, it's almost 12:30." She yawned, laying on Arizona's side of the bed. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep. I miss you." She said cuddling up in the covers.

_"I miss you too."_

"Get some sleep baby, call me after your conference tomorrow?"

_"You know it, goodnight Calliope, I love you."_

"I love you too honey, sleep well Love." Callie said before hanging up.

With Valentines Day right around the corner, Callie decided to occupy her mind until Arizona got home, so she came up with a plan for her girlfriend for the special day, but she would need Kerev's help to achieve it. Contacting him Thursday morning to meet her at the house that evening they set her plan into motion.

The next two days passed by slowly for both of the girls. Callie whined all day about anything and everything, from Teddy's giddiness about Henry, to Kepner's annoying voice. It wasn't because she didn't get much sleep, which she hadn't. But it was because she missed Arizona, like really missed her. She hadn't been away from her this long since they first met almost eight months ago and it was driving her Crazy. They had FaceTimed both nights until they fell asleep. Talking about anything and everything just to stay on the phone longer.

Arizona had spend two, ten hour days sitting in long drawn out seminar's and the bad thing was, she didn't learn a single new thing. She had a few breaks in the afternoon and would call or text Callie in between, but texting her and calling her wasn't enough. Arizona couldn't wait to get back home, she has never missed anyone or anything more in her life.

Saturday Morning rolled around and Callie had finally found herself sitting at the arrival gates waiting for her blonde girlfriend to appear. Seeing several people had began to disembark from the air craft, she stood from her seat scanning through the crowd of people looking for the golden blonde haired woman she loves so much. Checking the gate number to make sure she was in the right section, she looked back up when she heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"Calliopeeeeee…" Arizona yelled as soon as she saw familiar long dark brown wavy hair. She was so excited to be home she could barely contain herself the whole three hour plane ride. Running up to Callie, jumping into her strong arms. "I. Have. Missed. This. Face." She said kissing every square inch of Callie's face.

Becoming a fit of giggles as Arizona playfully kissed her face, Callie held on tight to her girlfriend. "Hi." she whispered after Arizona pulled back from the kissing. She couldn't explain the overwhelming amount of joy to hear that someone missed her so much.

"Hey you." Arizona said nuzzling her nose into Callie's. "I have missed you so so much." she said hugging her.

"I've missed you too, baby." She said putting Arizona back down on the ground. "Come on, lets go get your bag, so I can take you home and show you how much."

Perking up even more at the request, "Well don't just stand there, Calliope." Arizona said, pulling Callie through the crowd to the baggage claim. "Get your ass moving."

* * *

_**Songs on the 'CallieLovesArizona' Playlist If you haven't heard of them.. check them out there amazing!**_

**Thank you for being a friend - Golden Girls Theme, Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran, Sing - Ed Sheeran, Safe - Miranda Lambert, Makin' Plans - Miranda Lambert, **  
**Love Song - Miranda Lambert, Little Pieces - Gomez , Belongs to you - Emerson Drive, Can't take my eyes off you - Lady Antebellum, Locked out of Heaven - Bruno Mars, Just the way you are - Bruno Mars, Then - Brad Paisley, I knew I loved you - Savage Garden, Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden, You and I - John Legend, Marry You - Bruno Mars, Love never felt so good - Michael Jackson and Justin Timberlake, She will be loved - Maroon 5, Honey bee - Blake Shelton, God gave me you - Blake Shelton, Sure be cool if you did - Blake Shelton, Who are you when I'm not looking - Blake Shelton, Mine would be you - Blake Shelton, I won't give up - Jason Mraz , I touch myself - Divinyls, You won't ever be lonely - Andy Griggs**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to my Beta Calzonaheart.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them all.. helps motivate me and lets me know people are still out there enjoying it. So keep it up!**

** Also, ****I had so many reviews for Callie to propose already.. the proposal will happen... I promise... Just.. not yet. I've had the proposal planned out for a while, but I want certain things to happen first.. But we're getting close! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Daddy. I'm glad you came." Callie said opening her front door to her father and giving him a hug. He had flown out to see the girls and talk about what was next with the trial. "Come on in... How was your flight?" She said, waving her father in.

"It was great, you look much better than the last time I saw you. Arizona's treating you well I hope." He said stepping into the house.

"Yes daddy, she's treating exceptionally well." Callie said as they walked into the kitchen where she and Arizona had been cooking dinner. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Good.. Good. Cause I have connections, you know I wouldn't hit a woman, but.. I know people, just say the word..."

"Daddy!" Callie exclaimed. "No, Papi. If anything, she's too good to me." She laughed at her father. "She's perfect."

"Oh god.." Arizona said, walking into the kitchen, seeing Carlos there startled her. "Hey, Carlos it's good to see you again." She greeted the elder man with a hug. She hadn't heard the doorbell ring because she was in the walk-in pantry looking around making a store list for later.

It had been two weeks since Arizona had returned home from the Peds conference. Things seemed like they were getting back to normal, work was great, home was great, their friends were great. But every time they seemed to be getting comfortable in their lives something about the trial would come back and knock them down again.

"Arizona, it's a pleasure as always." He said retuning the embrace. "Calliope is treating you well I hope.. because if she's not I know peo..."

"Daddy." Callie laughed.

"No, Carlos." Arizona laughed. "You can call your dogs down, at least for today." She said, winking at the man.

Walking around the stove to stand beside her girlfriend, "ha, funny girl." She said pinching Arizona's butt, causing her to yell out in surprise.

"Would you like some wine daddy?"

"Yes, that would be great." He said, taking a seat. "Thank you Mija."

"I didn't see any bags, you are staying aren't you dad?" Callie asked. She didn't remember seeing any bags with him.

Taking his glass of wine. "Oh no, I'll just stay at a hotel, I can't impose on you."

"Carlos, we insist. I want you to stay. We have this big house, what's the point in having it if our family won't stay when they visits. I'm sure you will feel the same when Calliope and I come to visit." Arizona said adding the noodles to the boiling pot.

"Of course I would expect you to stay, no sense in paying for a hotel when we have the room."

"Okay, then that's settled."

"When exactly is it... that you will be visiting?" He asked sipping his wine and watching Callie stir her cheese sauce.

"Well..." Arizona said looking at Callie. "Before too long I hope, it just depends on what is going on with the trial I suppose." She said cutting up the chicken for their Alfredo.

"Ah.. Well, I'm hoping that will be starting the end of this month, maybe the beginning of March. That's about two weeks away. The trail should not take long my lawyers say, but I'll explain all that after dinner." He said, refilling his glass. "You can come to Miami after that, you both deserve a relaxing break after all you have been through."

"Sounds good." Callie said, kissing Arizona on the cheek. "I could really go for seeing you in a tight bikini sooner rather than later." she purred in her ear. "Pasta done, babe?"

Chills running down her neck, "Mmhmm.. just need to drain it and warm the bread in the oven real quick and dinner will be ready." she said, giving Callie a smug look and turning the stove eye off. "Will you get the salad out of the fridge?"

"Valentines Day is just two days away." Carlos said, watching the two women move around in the kitchen like they've been doing it for years. "I think I may surprise your mother with a Paris trip. I've been wanting to scope the place out for new business opportunities."

"Daddy." She scolded him, placing the salad bowl on the table. "I think taking Mami to Paris is a great idea. But… if you're going to let it be her Valentines Day gift, don't you think you should refrain from making business deals and just spend the day wining and dinning your wife? She deserves to be the center of attention if just for one day at least. Don't you think?"

"Listen at you, Calliope. This coming from someone who has always hated this day."

"Umm… what's this"? Arizona said, clearing her throat. Placing the plate of bread on the island. They never ate at their dinner table, unless they had a large group of people over for dinner. They both loved eating at the kitchen island.

Placing the Chicken Alfredo on the island, Callie sat down beside her father ignoring the comments. "You mean, 'Miss. I hate this stupid greeting card holiday' hasn't told you that she hated Valentines Day?"

Looking at Callie, puzzled. "Uhh.. no, she hasn't." Arizona said taking a seat. She wished she knew all of this before going out of the way to make plans for the day.

Seeing Arizona's demeanor change, Callie held up her hands to stop the conversation. "That's not what I meant, and that was a long time ago, dad." she said to her father. "I said, IF it takes a holiday for someone to buy me flowers or give me a present to show me affection, then I don't want it. If they can't buy me something just because, then I don't want anything on Valentines Day either." she said pulling Arizona closer to wrap her arm around her waist. "Arizona doesn't need a special day to show me that she loves me. She does that every single day, so no, I don't hate Valentines Day. It just gives me an extra day to show her how much I love her." she said as Arizona laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you feel that way now. So, anything special planned?" He asked.

"Yes. And that's all I'm saying." Arizona said, filling her plate with food.

"Mmm.." Callie hummed, giving her a sly grin and bumping her shoulder onto her girlfriends.

Conversation continued to flow as they ate their dinner. Carlos caught Callie up on how everyone back in Miami was doing. After all of the kids grew up, most of Callie's family had took off to Miami to live. She was the only one in her family to stay in Seattle. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else, she visited Miami as often as she could, it even felt like a home away from home, but Seattle was and will always be her home.

After dinner, they cleaned up and retired to the family room to discuss the latest news on the trial. Carols sat across from the girls on the other couch and pulled out some papers from his brief case he had brought with him. "I've talked to the lawyers and they informed me that Dave Conley's lawyer told the judge his client wanted to waive his right to a jury trial and seek a bench trial."

"Why would he do that?" Callie asked, leaning back on the couch beside Arizona.

"Well, he complained that, based on the news stories that have been out about this, he felt that people would view him as a rapist and killer. So basically, Because of adverse pretrial news stories, he thinks jurors can't put aside their feelings about the case and won't give him a fair trial, especially after hearing and seeing that you two are both strong, independent and attractive women." Carlos said, pulling some papers from his bag. "Conley is trusting in the judge to give him a fair trial. So, the judge, the defense and your lawyers agreed to waive the jury trial and agreed to hear the case in a bench trial."

"What exactly is a bench trial?" Arizona asked, pulling her legs up on the couch to wrap her arms around them.

"Well, a bench trial occurs when a court case is tried in front of a judge rather than in front of a panel of jury members. In a typical jury trial, the jury serves as the Trier of fact while the judge reviews questions of law and procedure. In a bench trial, however, the judge serves as the Trier of fact in addition to making procedural rulings and evaluating questions of law. As the fact finder in a bench trial, the judge usually listens to the evidence presented by each party and makes a ruling on the factual issues in the case." He said showing them the affidavit papers of Dave Conley's requested bench trial.

"So will we have to testify?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, he will ask you a series of questions, and you just need to answer them openly and honestly. The trail really shouldn't last long. The judge can probably go through all testimonies in approximately one day. Teddy and Alex will also have to go on the witness stand. Derek and Owen and possibly Miranda will have to speak on your condition when you were brought into the hospital. There will be no opening or closing arguments, so the trail really shouldn't last long." he said, closing his brief case back up. "Do you have any questions or anything?"

Looking over to Arizona, "How long before the trial starts?"

"Well, we're looking at the 23rd of February, but it's possible it could get pushed back to the 2nd of March. It could last a week or it could last a month. Just depends on how much information the judge has to rule the case final."

"My parents can come right?" Arizona asked, feeling Callie lean into her.

"Yes, its open court."

"I know, sometimes when someone has to take the stand they have to be held in a separate room, until their name is called right?" Arizona asked, seeing Carlos nod. "Do we? I mean.. I just.. I want to know, if I'm going to have to sit in a room by myself before its my turn to talk to the judge?" she asked feeling Callie's arm slip around the small of her back.

"Normally in bench trials, they're not like that. It's my understanding that you will be seated in the audience until your name is called to take the stand."

"Good.. good." she said leaning into Callie. "I.. don't think my nerves could handle having to be alone before hand."

"Will..ahh.. will he be there?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mija. He will." He said clearing his throat. "He can't hurt you though, either of you, do you hear me?" Seeing both girls nod, he figured they needed some time alone to process the news. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go have a cigar down by the water."

"That's fine. Thanks, daddy." She said, watching her father leave the room.

"You okay?" She asked rubbing Arizona's back.

"Yeah, I'm okay, babe. Are you?" She said, turning to sit facing Callie.

"I am. I'm just ready to get this over with, so we can move on with our lives and stop reliving these nights over." She said hugging her blonde girlfriend.

"Me too, baby. Me too..." Arizona said, "Come on, I don't know about you, but I need a huge slice of cheese cake." She said pulling Callie up from her seat and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Waking up Saturday Morning, Callie slipped out of the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to make Arizona breakfast in bed. After cooking the meal, she placed a small vase with a single peach Gerbera Daisey and two plates of banana pancakes and bacon on the breakfast tray with two cups of coffee and made her way back up to their bedroom. Placing the tray on Arizona's nightstand and crawling back into bed. "Arizonaaaa." Callie whispered, nestling her face into the back of Arizona's neck and placing a light kiss.

"Shhh..." Arizona hissed Turing towards Callie, burying her head into her pillow.

"Wake up, Mi Amor." She whispered into her ear.

"Shhh... Arizona is sleeping." She mumbled.

"Well, I'll just have to eat the banana pancakes and bacon sitting on the nightstand then." She said reaching for the tray of food and sitting it on her lap. "Mmm.. So good." She moaned, taking a bite off her plate.

Peaking one eye open, Arizona seen unruly brown hair, cascading down her lovers face. Thinking Callie had never been more beautiful. "You're so beautiful... How did I get so lucky?" She asked leaning up to kiss Callie's lips. "Happy Valentines Day, my baby."

"Mmm... Happy Valentines Day, Love." She said pecking pink lips one more time. "Now, get your cute ass up. I've made one of your favorite breakfasts." She said, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Mmm.. It's so good." Arizona said taking a few bites of her food.

"So.. What's on the agenda today?" Callie asked. Arizona had told her not to plan anything for today because she was in charge, so Callie willingly obliged.

"Umm.. well after breakfast, I have a little surprise for you and then, we are out of here for the night." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Oh.. So should I pack anything particular?"

"Uh.. No, I've already packed boots and warm clothes for both of us." She winked. Finishing her breakfast, she put her plate on the nightstand and went to the bathroom.

"Come on, Calliope, get up and get your butt ready, we need to get this day started." She said pulling a pair of jeans out of the drawer.

"What do I need to wear? Anything particular?" She asked standing from the bed.

"Nope, I'm just wearing jeans and a blouse."

"I'll be ready in ten." She said walking up to Arizona. "Meet you downstairs?"

"Sounds good. Gives me a few minutes to get your surprise ready." She said, leaning in for a slow tender kiss. "Hurry down."

Changing into her clothes and freshening up. Callie made her way downstairs. Seeing Arizona sneaking around, with what looked to be a rope. "Whatcha got there." She said sneaking up on her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh, Calliope. You scared me, I didn't hear you come down." She said throwing the rope over across the room to land on a chair. "I was just getting your surprise ready. Come on, you want to see it?" Arizona asked giddily.

"Yes." she smiled at her girlfriend. "Where is it?" She asked looking around the room.

"It's in the garage. Come on." She said pulling her across the house to the garage door that was right off the kitchen. "Wait.." She said holding onto the door knob. "I know we've not talked about this, but I remember you telling me on our first date, that you've always wanted this and I wanted to get it for you, I hope you like it." She said, opening the door and walking through. "Just wait here." She said as the entered the garage. "I'll go get it." She said walking over to get the surprise out of the box. "Close your eyes."

Hearing Arizona shuffle around in the garage, she could have sworn she heard Arizona whispering to someone or something. "Who are you talking to?" She laughed.

"Keep your eyes closed, Calliope." She said walking up to her.

"Their closed, their closed. Now what is it?" She asked impatiently. Feeling something tickle her face causing her to flinch. Then she felt something wet nudge her nose, hearing a loud bark, her eyes popped open in surprise. Gasping, "Arizona... You remembered?" She asked, taking the black, white and gray colored dog from her girlfriends arms. "You got me a Siberian Husky." She said with a huge grin, she was in awe of the new pup and her amazing girlfriend.

"Of course, I remembered. I had a patient come in a month ago talking about his new puppies, and his mom said that their husky had puppies and I was telling her how my cute girlfriend has always wanted one and she offered to sell me this little guy and I couldn't pass him up." She said rubbing his head.

"Aww.. Thank you baby, I love him." She said kissing Arizona, then kissing the dogs head. "Here, hold him a second." She said handing him to Arizona and running into the house to go downstairs to the basement. This was the only place she knew Arizona refused to go to in the house. She knew basements creeped her girlfriend out, so this was the perfect spot to hid her gift without her finding it.

Coming back out of the house into the garage, she sat the big box down in front of her girlfriend. "Here. Open it." Callie said taking her pup back from Arizona and giving her a sly look.

Lifting the lid to the box, Arizona yelped in surprise. "Calliope... You didn't." she giggled. "What are we going to do with these little guys?" She said, lifting the white and liver colored Brittany Spaniel puppy from the box. "We spend way too much time together. We are always getting each other the same gifts. First the necklaces on our first date, and now these guys." She laughed when he licked her face. "I can't believe you remembered."

"It's great, but it's kinda creepy." Callie said, hugging her new dog. "And of course I remembered."

"How are we going to keep two dogs in the house?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that since I had the idea of getting you this big guy." She said rubbing the Brittany's head. "I've been having Karev build a dog lot out in the back yard while we've been gone to work.. Which by the way this." She said, holding up her dog. "explains why he built it bigger than I asked for."

"Yeah, I told him what I had got you and he said he'd build a pin to keep him in. So I guess he took it upon himself to make it big enough for two."

"Yea, I figured we could keep them inside the house, but when we leave we can put them out in the lot." Callie said walking back into the house with Arizona and the two pups.

"Mhmm. I'm sure they would destroy the house if we left them inside alone."

"So what are we going to name these guys." Callie asked, sitting down on the living room floor with Arizona and the dogs.

"Well, I kinda already have a name for yours." Arizona said, watching the two dogs play together.

"What is it?" Callie asked, patting the floor hard getting the pups attention.

"River... But if you don't like it, you can name him whatever you want.."

"River... I like it. It reminds me of my favorite place and person." She winked. Reaching to pick up her dog up, raising him above her head, "What do you think? Are you a River?" She asked him, receiving a cute bark in return. "I think he likes it." She laughed. "He's got his Mama's blue eyes.. Yes he does." Callie said to the dog.

"Well, this one here's got his Mami's chocolate brown eyes doesn't he?" Arizona said, nuzzling her face into the dogs face.

"Charlie."

"Huh." She said sitting the rowdy dog back down.

"Charlie. I've been calling him Charlie since I found out I was getting him."

"Charlie.. Hmm.. Do you look like a Charlie?" Arizona said bending down in front of his face. "Huh.. Do ya?" She playfully spoke to the dog, getting a bark and several licks to the face. "I think he does." She giggled.

"Charlie and River.. two strong manly names." Callie said, picking up both the pups and placing them on her lap. "Listen Charlie and River, you two guys are the men of this house now. Don't make us regret it.. We don't want you leaving the toilet seat up and leaving your empty beer bottles all over the family room.. Oh, and mama and I definitely don't want your tiny hairs left in the sink after you shave... Capeesh?" She said. Getting to loud yelps, before the dogs playfully attacked each other again.

"My turn to be held." Arizona said, crashing her body into Callie's, causing them both to fall to the floor. "Thank you for Charlie, Calliope." She said smiling into a passionate kiss. "You. Are. Amazing... I absolutely love my present, baby."

"Best. Valentines. Day. Ever." Callie giggled as Arizona's lips began to explored her neck. "Thank you for River, Arizona." She said rolling her head to the side to give Arizona more room to roam.

"You're very welcome, honey." She said licking up the hollow spot beneath Callie's ear, causing her to moan, before moving in for a slow kiss. Pulling back slightly, Arizona licked red lips, seeking permission, causing Callie's mouth to open slightly, giving Arizona just enough room to enter her mouth. And just as the kiss was growing more hotter and more passionate both dogs decided to join in on the fun. River began licking Arizona's face, while Charlie licked Callie's, causing both to scrunch their faces and laugh.

"Oookay, they put a stop to that." Arizona giggled, before sitting and straddling Callie's lap.

"Little Cock blockers." Callie growled.

Laughing at Callie, "I don't think that's what you'd call it in this case, but okay." She giggled.

"Come on, I have one last thing for you." Callie said, pushing Arizona to the side and standing from the floor.

"Calliope..." Arizona squealed, darting up from the floor. "What is it?" She asked giddily. She loved when Callie spoiled her, not that she expected it all the time. It's just that Callie always put a lot of thought into her gifts and it made Arizona feel that much more special, more needed.

"Come on, it's out back. I'll show you." She said pulling Arizona through the house and grabbing their jackets. "Come on boys." She yelled at the dogs, patting her leg for them to follow. Watching them come barreling through the house, "Look, their just too cute together." She laughed.

"Just like us." Arizona purred.

"Mmhmm... Just. Like. Us. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." She said kissing red lips. "Now, show me what ya got. We need to get a move on."

"Okay, come on." She said walking through French doors to their back yard. "It's over in the corner here." She pointed over to a tarp covering something.

"That's.. that's the supplies that are left over for the dog pin?" She said confused as they got closer to the tarp.

"Umm... No." She laughed

"Yeah, Karev said that was the left over fencing and stuff." Arizona said as they came to a stop.

"It's not." She laughed. "I had told Alex that if you started questioning it to make something up... And he did a pretty good job." She giggled. "Okay." Callie said taking a corner of the tarp in her hand. "This goes back to our day at the carnival when you told me that you've always wanted a Brittany." Callie said.

Trying to think about what else she had mentioned she couldn't come up with anything else. "I don't kno..." She gasped. "Calliope... You.." She said staring at her girlfriend wide eyed. "You got me chickens?" She asked, remembering she said she had a weird thing for Chickens.

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well, I didn't know what kind of chickens you would want, so I had a coop built for you. And in a few weeks we can go pick out some chickens at the chicken farm in Tacoma."

"Ooo.. Can I get Silkie Chickens?" She said happily squeezing her hands together in front of her trying to tame her excitement.

"If my baby wants Silkie Chickens, she will get Silkie Chickens.. whatever you want, babe." Callie laughed. "So I did well?" she asked, hugging Arizona.

"Mmm.. You did exceptionally well. Thank you, Calliope."

"You're welcome, Love. Now, come one. Lets get this day started." she said, kissing Arizona's forehead.

"Yes, Lets." She said walking back to the house where the dogs were playing by the patio door. "Come on, guys." She said to the dogs while opening the door.

"Wait.. what about the boys? We can't take them with us, can we?"

"Callie, you think I've done all this planning, and not think about River? Of course they can come."

Thinking about what it is that Arizona had planned, Callie was clueless unless they were going camping. "We.. uhh.. Are we going camping at the river?" she asked.

"Calliope.. it's the middle of winter? Do you really think I'm going to have you suffer through cold like that. If so, you really underestimate me." She said, pulling the suitcase she packed out of the closest in the living room. "But.. it's as close to camping we can get right now." she winked. "Lets go, everything's packed and ready, I just need to grab an extra food bowl and put the boys in the carrier and we're out of here."

Arizona turned down an old dirt road to their destination. "Okay, this is starting to get a little creepy." Callie said, looking around. They had been driving for an hour and a half, and she had no clue where they were. All she know was they were out in the middle of no where, and Arizona still driving.

"Would you just calm down, I know where I'm going. You'll love it." she said, Pulling into a driveway a few minutes later, "We're here."

"A cottage?" she said looking to a smiling Arizona. "It looks like something out of a scary movie. It's so small… and creepy." she said in disgust.

"Callie, this coming form someone who can sit up all night long watching horror movies without batting an eye. And THIS creeps you out?" she said turning off the jeep.

"Well, maybe I've watched one to many to be out here in the middle of no where and might I add, by ourselves." she whined. "Are we seriously staying here?" She asked, seeing Arizona pull the keys out of the ignition.

"Callie." she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. She really thought Callie would love this. "I've really put a lot of thought and planning in this. Something we could do and have River with us.. And now Charlie..." She said getting out of the jeep. Taking the suitcase out of the back of the jeep and letting the dogs out of the carrier to run around. "Will you just please… just… forget it." she huffed, feeling defeated and a bit hurt. Like her surprise wasn't up to par for Callie.

Searching her pockets for the key to the cottage, she unlocked the door. Entering the house she placed their suitcase in the corner of the room just as Callie was entering the house with the dogs.

"Come on, Charlie." Arizona said quietly to her dog, but he just stood beside Callie. River on the other hand came running up to her.

"Arizona.."

"Just…. save it, Callie. We'll go home." she said to her as she walked into the bathroom locking herself and River inside. She sunk to the floor leaning up against the tub as River crawled in her lap to be loved on.

Sighing, Callie didn't mean to hurt Arizona's feelings with her stupid whining. She knew Arizona spent a lot of time planning their day and the least she could do was enjoy it. She was only being honest with Arizona about the place creeping her out, because they were so far away from anything. It kind of made her feel like she did right before her attack in the alley. She felt like someone was watching her, but she knew she was just being paranoid and it caused her to act like a little brat to her girlfriend, on Valentines day no less. "Damn it." she said walking to the sofa. Picking Charlie up "I think Mama's upset with Mami, Charlie." she said leaning back on the couch. She figured she'd give Arizona a few minutes to herself before she tried to talk to her.

Watching the pup jump down off her lap, he went and stood in front of the closed bathroom door, raising his ears like he was trying to hear what was going on inside. He started barking like crazy when he saw a shadow move under the door, causing Callie to walk up to him. "Arizona?" she knocked lightly on the door. "Please let me in, honey."

Hearing Callie knock on the door, Arizona wouldn't answer. She had been excited about this day, and to have Callie whine about her surprise hurt her. "Please, just… Go, wait out in the jeep, Callie.. I'll be out in a minute..." she said wiping the tears that fell from her face.

River kept looking back to the door where Charlie was barking to get in the room. He sensed something wasn't quiet right. So he crawled up Arizona's chest, and nuzzled his face into blonde hair. "No… I'm not going outside. Let me in, please." she said, hearing the hurt in Arizona's voice. "I'm sorry, babe. Please come out."

Reaching up to unlock the door, Arizona settled back against the tub, bringing her knee's up to her chest she staring a hole in the floor. Hearing Callie turn the door knob and enter the room, she wiped her eyes, while Charlie and River attacked each other playfully.

Seeing Arizona crying broke Callie's heart, but knowing she was the cause of her tears hurt worse. "Arizona.." Callie whispered, sitting down in front of her girlfriend on the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, baby." she said, trying to get Arizona to look at her. "Look at me." She said lowering her head down only to have Arizona close her eyes.

"It's okay.. you don't like it.. you're just being so very honest." she said turning her head to the side.

"No.. no.. I do.. I love it, Arizona." she said, lifting her girlfriends chin up. "I'm sorry.. please don't cry." she said wiping the last of the tears from her face. "I can't stand to see you cry, especially knowing I caused your tears. Come here." she said pulling Arizona into her lap. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make an excuse for my bitchiness earlier. But I was feeling creeped out, because I got this strange feeling that came over me, just like I had before the attack. I was just thinking we were so far away from anything, no one around for miles and I was just letting my mind get carried away. I'm sorry." she said, caressing Arizona on the back.

"That hurt." Arizona said wrapping her arms and legs around Callie, burying her head in her neck. "You made me feel like it was a terrible surprise."

"I know.. I didn't mean too.. I promise." she said kissing Arizona's hair. "And I don't want to leave.. I want to stay. Please? I just need to get over the weirded-out feeling. Its nothing against you or what you've done for me today.. This place is really great."

"Why didn't you just tell me you felt like that, instead of bitching and moaning about everything."

"Cause I'm a brat.. or maybe its because I'm getting ready to start my period… I don't know" she said, receiving a laugh from her girlfriend. "But I do know that I'm so so sorry, Arizona. I didn't mean it bad and I don't want you to ever think I do not appreciate anything and everything you do for me. Because I do.. I love and appreciate everything you do for me, from this romantic gesture, to the way you look at me." she said, kissing pink lips slowly. Quickly turning more needed, just as the pups came running through the door jumping on the couple.

"They're worse than kids… just when the going gets good.. They have to run in and stop it." Arizona huffed, leaning her forehead on Callie's.

"They are." Callie laughed. "This was a great idea for a Valentines Day surprise." she said, brushing Arizona's hair out of her face. "And I hope we can continue with it… whatcha say?" pulling back out of Arizona's arms, Callie picked up the pups and brought them towards her face then turned them so they all were looking at Arizona. "Please Mama.. Can we stay?"

"How can I say no to those three faces." she said kissing each one on the nose receiving two wet kisses from the puppies on her checks.

"What the hell.." Callie said. Shrugging, she licking Arizona's lips similar to the way the dogs did.

"Really?" she giggled.

"They did it."

"Come on. I need to get the bags and the cooler out of the jeep."

"Yey!" Callie said to the puppies.

"Do not encourage them, Calliope." Arizona scolded playfully.

The day went on like nothing had happened earlier. The girls snuggled up by the fire with their new puppies, talking and whispering words of love throughout the day to each other. Just content with being in each others arms.

"You getting hungry?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, I'm starving.. But.. We didn't stop at the grocery store.. and I know there is no way we can get delivery out here."

"Calliope.. really.. you have to stop underestimating me." she said, standing from the floor. "Come on my boys.. are you hungry?" she said walking over to their dish bowls and feeding them their dinner.

"Okay," Callie said walking into the kitchen with Arizona. "What surprises do you have up your selves now?" Callie purred, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Well.. I'm kind of creating our first night together."

"Ohh yea?" She said, nestling her face in Arizona's neck.

"Mmhmm.. since the bedroom had a skyroof and we can see stars... I thought we could roast some weenies on the fire.. and eat hot dogs and s'mores in bed underneath the stars."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Um.. Yea.. do you.. have something else in mind?" Arizona asked hesitantly. She didn't want to have another argument.

"No.. no. It's absolutely perfect.. I.. I couldn't have picked a better dinner, Arizona. You are amazing. I could have never came up with this. It's beyond perfect." She said as Arizona turned in her arms.

Seeing Callie was sincere, Arizona relaxed in her arms. "It's not much.. I mean.. If someone told me a year ago that I'd be making hot dogs for Valentines Day dinner with my girlfriend. I'd laugh in their face.. But..."

Placing her finger over Arizona a mouth, stopping her mid sentence. "..But it's everything." Callie said softly kissing pink lips. "It's special to us."

"Mmhmm. Very special. I love you so much, Calliope." She said, pulling Callie in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Arizona." Callie said, as the dogs came running up to them. "

"Is there like some kinda puppy radar that goes off every time we kiss? Those two are definitely sleeping in the living room tonight."

"Agreed." Callie said leaning down to pet the pups.

"I'm going to roast some hot dogs. I'm starving." She said, squeezing Callie's butt. "Bring the mustard and buns with ya." She said carrying the hot dogs and roasting stick to the fireplace in the living room.

Arizona roasted the hot dogs while Callie tried to wrangle the two pups up and put to bed in the dog bed Arizona had bought for River. She really did think to bring everything. Finally getting them settled down, she and Arizona made their way into the bedroom to eat and enjoy the stars in the privacy of the comfy bed.

"Dinner was delicious babe, thank you." Callie said laying down on the bed.

"You're welcome." Arizona said, rolling on top of Callie. "Thank you."

"For what?" Callie asked as Arizona grabbed her hands and held them down on the bed above her head.

"For Charlie.. my chicken coop.. And for just being you." She said with a kiss.

"Anything for you Mi Amor." She said leaning her head up to capture pink lips.

"Anything?"

"Mmhmm.."

"Make love to me, Calliope." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear before biting down on the lob, causing Callie to moan out in pleasure.

Spreading her legs so Arizona's body could settle in between, Callie pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Hooking her leg over Arizona's, Callie quickly flipped them over. "Whoa." Now hovering above Arizona, she laid soft tender kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

Rolling her neck to the side, Arizona's hands immediately went to the hem of Callie's shirt. "Off.. Now. I want to see you." She said as Callie raised up so Arizona could pull her shirt off along with her bra.

"You too.." Callie said, helping Arizona raise up. "I want to feel you, baby." She said throwing Arizona's shirt behind her, reaching behind her girlfriend she flick her wrist and Arizona's bra was released and slung to the floor. Cupping two beautiful mounds, Callie squeezed Arizona's breasts, causing Arizona to moan in pleasure. "You are so beautiful." She said, leaning down to kiss and suck her right breast, teasing the other with her free hand.

"Mmm... Oh god."

Raising up to look Arizona in the eyes, "Calliope will do just fine, babe." She giggled. As she kissed swollen pink lips.

"I love you."

"Te Amo, baby."

Hearing Callie speak Spanish always drove Arizona wild. Running her hands down Callie's back, while her girlfriend explored down her neck and chest again. "Mmmm.. So good baby." She panted.

Callie took her time, slowly exploring each and every square inch of Arizona's upper body. "I need you." Arizona moaned.

Looking up at Arizona, Callie seen the want and need in her eyes. Sitting up on her knees, she slid Arizona's panties down her legs. Making her way back up her legs, kissing every inch. Callie's lips finally met the crease of Arizona's thigh. Kissing along the crease, Callie did the exact same to the other, teasing Arizona in the process.

Bucking her hips in Callie's face, Arizona tried to find some friction for her thriving clit. "Please, Callie..." She breathed. As she felt hot breath right where she needed her girlfriends lips most. "Oh, god..." She moaned, feeling Callie place tender kisses on her throbbing member.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. Mi. Amor." Callie spoke in between light kisses

Grabbing the back of Callie's head, Arizona pressed her face into her core. "Less talky, more licky." She husked. Feeling Callie laugh into her center sent a vibrating sensation that caused tinges of pleasure all throughout her body. "Fuck.. Callie, please." She moaned. Feeling Callie take a long swipe of her tongue through her folds. "Jesus..."

Running her tongue over Arizona's wet folds, Callie couldn't get enough of her taste. "Mmm.. You're so wet baby." She said, running her tongue around Arizona's entrance and back up again to circle her clit.

"Only for you, baby... Only you can get me like this." Arizona whispered. Reaching her hands down to find Callie's. Needing to feel the contact, she laced their fingers together. "Oh yes.. Right there.. Don't stop... Don't ever stop.."

Looking up at her girlfriend as she sucked on her clit, she saw Arizona suck her bottom lip in her mouth and bit down. Needing to taste her lips, Callie slowly made her way back up Arizona's body, slowly kissing up her torso until she finally reached swollen pink lips. "I love you."

Cupping Callie's face, "I love you too." Arizona's said, seeing nothing but pure love in those brown eyes as Callie crashed their lips together roughly. Feeling Callie's fingers collect wetness on her folds she felt Callie circle her entrance, sliding one finger slowly inside, then adding another. "Yessss..." She hissed. Wanting Callie to feel the same, she slide Callie's panties off and ran her finger through dark curls.

"Mmm..." Callie moaned into the kiss, encouraging Arizona on. "Fuck me, Arizona. Fuck me hard." Callie said. Grinding her center on Arizona's hand as she thrusted into her girlfriend.

"No... Mmm... Tonight's about love.. So ...I'm going.. to make love.. to you. Baby... Oh yes.. Right there..." She said as she ran her finger slowly around Callie's clit. "You feel so good baby."

"Mmm.. So do you... So good babe." She hissed. "Oh god." She moaned, feeling Arizona's fingers explore her folds. "Inside, now..."

Obliging Callie, Arizona's fingers slide inside easily. "Calliope... Your so wet.."

"Oh.. God... Fuck.." She said, hearing Arizona's words. "It's you Ari..zona. Shit... All I have... To do.. Is look at you.. And I have come dripping down my legs. Do you know how hard it is to see you at work..." She panted, as they both thrusted into each other. "...and not run to the closest room to finger myself. I want you in me 24/7. Do you know how mad that drives me?"

"Calliope! Your mouth... I like it." She giggled. If she wasn't already so turned on she would be now, just hearing how bad Callie wanted her all the time. The feeling was mutual. Arizona had never felt this kind of connection with anyone ever in her life. "You know.. The first night I met you.." Seeing Callie nod, "I had to fuck myself as soon as I got back to my tent because having your hands on my.. Having you hold me... Almost had me coming on the spot... I knew I loved you.. from the first moment I saw you.." She panted. Seeing a tear slip from Callie's eye. "I love you baby, no matter what happens.. I'll always love you soo much." She said wiping Callie's tear away with her free hand.

"Me too.. me too.."

"Oh god.. Almost there baby.." Arizona panted.

"I'm gonn... I'm.. Yessss.. Mmmm.. Arizona.. Oh god.. Yesss baby,.. Harder."

"I'm.. fuck... I'm coming... Cal.. Ohh Callioppppeeee."

"Arizonaaaaaaa." They both yelled out at the same time.

Callie collapsed on her girlfriend to catch her breath. "Calliope?"

"Mmm.. Yes, baby?" Callie raised her head to look at her love. Seeing Arizona turn her head she looked in the same direction. Seeing both dogs had came into the room, having their front paws on the mattress looking at their owners. "Oh god..." She laughed, pulling the cover up over their bodies. "Happy Valentines Day, baby."

"Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

"Hey, Calliope." Arizona whispered after a few more rounds of love making.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna?"

"Really?" Callie asked, too tired to move. "You've not had enough?" Turning her head to the side to look at her girlfriend, she seen her shake her head no. "Seriously.."

"Come on, Calliope.. please…."

"I can't.. I'm too tired… you have wore me out, Arizona."

"Come on.. I know you want it.." She purred, running her hands down caramel skin.

"I do.. I really really do, but I'm too tired..."

Sticking out her bottom lip to pout, "But you make the best s'mores." Arizona whined.

"You're killing me, battleship." Callie groaned, throwing the covers off her body to go make the treat for her girlfriend. "These s'mores better be worth it." She said, feeling Arizona smack her bare ass as she stood from the bed.

* * *

**I picked these particular dogs, because I had a Brittany Spaniel when I was younger, and they're the best pet to have and I've ALWAYS wanted a Husky.**

**Wanna see these adorable pups? check out my twitter page at anatomyofgreys1 **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Not A heavy Calzona chapter Like usual... But.. It's good! ****Before you get started with this chapter, I'd like to say... I do not have much knowledge when it comes to legal issues.. But.. I do know in most instances the lawyers do the questioning, I wanted to change it up.. So in my little Calzona world, the judge asks the questions in the bench trial... I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta Calzonaheart**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Baby?" Callie called, once she got at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you?"

"In the living room." Arizona yelled from her place on the couch where she was reading the latest Peds medical journal with River laying on her lap.

"Hi." Callie said sitting down next to Arizona giving her a light kiss.

"Hi baby, how you feeling?" Arizona asked, feeling her girlfriends head. Callie had been feeling tired and run down all weekend. After their little Valentines getaway, Callie's week didn't slow down. She had been called in early to work twice that week, and had to stay until at least 10 o'clock every night. It seemed like every kid in Seattle and the surrounding area needed some kind of procedure that week. By Friday evening Callie was worn down. She hadn't worked that much since her days at the hospital and her body just wasn't used to it anymore after being away from the hustle of the hospital for over five months.

"I'm feeling better. Headaches gone, my nap helped."

"Come here." Arizona said, moving the dog from her lap. Patting her thighs for Callie to sit. Sitting on Arizona's lap, Callie rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's still in bed, he wouldn't come out from under the covers, not that I blame him." She said, feeling Arizona rub her back.

"Calliope... You know how I feel about the dogs being in the bed." She scolded.

"It's not my fault. You were gone and I needed someone to cuddle with and he was there... so he became my new snuggle buddy."

"What about your old snuggle buddy." Arizona pouted.

"Mmm.. She's irreplaceable." Callie said kissing her on the neck. "But.. when you're not available, my boys are. But this one here.." She said, playfully batting at the dog. "Left me when he heard his Mama come through the door… I can't blame him though. He's just like his me, he can never get enough of you either."

"And that's why Charlie stayed with you." She laughed. "When his mama's not around to be with his mami, he's suppose to step in."

"Sorry I didn't go with you grocery shopping." Callie said, knowing Sundays were their day to get the grocery shopping done for the week.

"It's okay. You needed rest." Arizona said, lightly scratching Callie's legs. "Are you going to be up for going out to dinner with everyone?" Carlos, Lucia, Barbara and Daniel were all meeting the girls tonight for dinner at their favorite little Italian restaurant before the trial starts in the morning. Both girls had been informed that they would be on stand tomorrow along with Teddy, Alex, Derek, Miranda and Owen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm looking forward to having a nice quiet dinner with our parents before this week starts." She said. Carlos and Lucia had flew up to support their daughter and her girlfriend during the trial. Restituting herself so she was now straddling Arizona's lap, laying her head down on Arizona's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"What's going on, Cal?" Arizona asked, circling her arms around the small of her girlfriends back. She noticed Callie had seemed a little off today, she didn't even want to get out of bed this morning.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Are you still feeling sick, babe?"

"No."

"You're not acting yourself today.. Are you sure?" Arizona asked, rocking them from side to side.

"No, I'm fine... just sometimes a girl just needs to be held, that's all."

"Mmm... Just one of those days?" She asked pulling Callie flush against her body.

"Unhuh."

Feeling her nod, "I hate those days.. So I'll just hold my baby until she feels better. I love you, you know that right?" Arizona said, kissing the back of Callie's head that was laying on her shoulder.

"Mmhmm. I love you too." Callie said, turning her head into Arizona's neck.

"Arizona?" She said after a few minutes of her girlfriend holding her.

"Yes, sweetie."

"I'm scared." She said after a few minutes of her girlfriend holding her.

"Oh Callie.." Sighing deeply, "I know, baby." Arizona said, rubbing circles over Callie's back. "He can't hurt us any more."

"I know. It's just.. I don't know how I'll feel when I see him. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I'll be able to take the stand with him there looking at me. I don't know if I'll want to hit something or just fall to the floor in tears. He hurt me Arizona, he hurt us. And I am scared to see him again." She said into Arizona's neck.

"Oh, Baby.." Arizona said, pulling Callie's head back so she could look her in the eyes., seeing Callie's eyes closed. "Look at me, Calliope." Finally seeing brown eyes, "He did.. he hurt you." she said running her thumb over a soft caramel cheek. "But he can't hurt us anymore, Okay? And you can… If anyone can.. you can do this, Callie. I know you can. You've been so strong and so brave honey. And I know tomorrow is going to be very hard for both of us. We can do this.. together." she said, as Callie slid off her lap, leaving her left leg laying over Arizona's legs. About that time, Charlie bounded down the bottom step and run towards his mommies.

"Together…" Callie sighed, helping Charlie up on the couch. Crawling his way into his mamas lap as River snuggled in between Arizona and Callie's side.

"I can get through anything, as long as you are there. And when you're on the stand and you're feeling scared, nervous or you just need reassurance, find my eyes. Okay? Forget about the judge, forget about Dave Conley and just pretend like I'm the only one in the room." Arizona said, playing with Callie's left hand. Arizona was determined for tomorrow, she was ready to look Dave Conley in the face and tell the judge what a sorry low down murdering bastard he was.

"You.. you can too you know, just look at me when you think you can't answer, and I'll send you strength. And just know that I'm there for you and that I love you." She said caressing Arizona's face.

Leaning into Callie's touch, "We'll get through this. After tomorrow it's all down hill from there, right?" Arizona reminded Callie. The only other obstacle to hurdle after their testimonies is the verdict.

"Right. We got this."

Agreeing, Arizona placed kisses on red lips. "We. Got. This." She said in between kisses. "We better get ready or we'll be late for dinner." Patting the side of Callie's thigh, "I'll put the boys out, you get your cute butt upstairs and change." She said. Feeling Callie move her leg off her lap to stand, "Wait.. I need another kiss." She purred. Leaning in for a loving kiss. "Now you can go."

"Sir, yes Sir." Callie giggled. Getting up off the couch and running upstairs to get dressed for the night.

"Come on, my boys." Arizona called after the pups, leading them to their pin out in the back of the yard. "Mami and Mama are hungry. So we're going to go have dinner with your grandparents, but we'll be back soon and if you're good.. Mama might let you sleep in the bed with Mami tonight." She said talking to the little animals. Arizona thought that would help lighten Callie's mood, she knew her girlfriend loved having them in bed, even though Arizona was usually against it. She liked to be the only one snuggled up to Callie. "What is wrong with me?" Arizona questioned herself. "I'm talking to our dogs like they're kids." She huffed, closing the gate to the lot. Turning to head back in the house she looked up in their bedroom window. Seeing Callie standing there putting her shirt on, she wondered how in the world had she got so lucky to have the gorgeous women love her.

"Babe, you ready? The car is here." Callie said from the bottom of the steps the following morning. Carlos has sent a car for her and Arizona to take them to the courthouse where the trial was taking place. Figuring neither woman would be able to drive back home after sitting through an emotional day at court, doing the same for Barbara and Daniel.

"Yeah." Arizona said, coming down the steps wearing cute white slacks with a black sleeveless blouse with her white blazer jacket in hand. Callie thought she was breathtaking. She made a mental note, to put that pink diamond ring to good use as soon as this trial was behind them and give them something good to look forward too. "I'm ready."

"You look really pretty." Callie said as Arizona met her at the bottom of the steps, placing a kiss on her pink lips.

"Thank you. So do you." she returned. Callie was dressed in a black gathered cap sleeved dress that hung just above her knees.

"My dad said we'd meet them and your parents in front of the courthouse." she said taking Arizona's hand and walking to the waiting car.

The trip to the courthouse was quiet, neither woman letting go of the others hand the whole ride. Pulling up to the steps, Callie seen her parents, Barbara and Daniel in conversation by a little monument on the Courthouse lawn. Taking a deep breath, "Ready?" she asked Arizona. Receiving only a nod, they both stepped out of the car and made their way to their parents.

After greeting their parents, Carlos informed them that they needed to go on in and meet up with their lawyers to go over a few things before court goes into session. The girls sat in the court room with the parents, Teddy, Alex, Derek, Miranda and Owen, waiting for the judge to enter the room. Hearing doors open and two sets of eyes turned to the doors, seeing Dave Conley walk through dressed in a white dress shirt and pants. Callie and Arizona both stiffened, Daniel placed his arm around his daughters shoulders showing her she wasn't alone as Carlos did the same with Callie. The girls immediately searched for each others hand needing to feel the other. Looking each other in the eyes, "We can do this." Arizona said, seeing Callie nod.

"We got this." She said squeezing Arizona's hand.

Hearing the doors open again, they seen Meredith, Cristina, Mark, Lexie and Addison all showed up together just before the session started to support their friends. "What are you all doing here?" Callie turned around to ask her friends. Feeling a bit more nervous that she has to relive that night again in front of her closest friends.

"You both are our friends.. we wanted to be here for you guys. We didn't want you to have to go through this along." Meredith said, leaning in and squeezing Callie and Arizona's shoulders.

"Thank you guys. We appreciate it so much." Arizona said, giving her friends a small smile, until the words _'All Rise for the Honorable Judge Warren'_ were echoed through the courtroom. Taking a deep breath, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand again and stood. "I love you." She whispered to Callie as the judge sat down.

"I love you too."

"You may be seated." The judge said, shuffling through some papers on this desk. "Are all parties here?"

"Yes Sir." the bailiff said to the judge.

"Thank you, Larry." he said addressing the officer. "I want to get this done efficiently and as smoothly as possible." Judge Warren said to the prosecution and defense. "We're going to cut to the chase here, you both are familiar with the proceedings in a bench trial?" He asked seeing nods. "Good, I have already familiarized myself with this case." he said to both parties. "So let's get started. Prosecution, can you please present me with your evidence?" The judge asks for the files and evidence Callie and Arizona's lawyers have gathered. "Thank You." he said as Perry handed over the files to the judge. "And Defense?" Taking both files, he places them to the side on his desk. "I will review the presenting evidence thoroughly after I hear the victims and witness statements. Do either parties have any questions before we get started?"

"No your honor." Perry said.

"No Sir." the defense attorney for Dave Conley said.

"Okay, I'd like to call.." the judge said looking through the list of names on the prosecutions list. "Doctor Arizona Robbins to the stand."

"Good luck, baby." Callie said as Arizona took a deep breath and stood.

"Dr. Robbins. Where were you at approximately 10 p.m. The night of your brothers death?" The judge asked after Arizona had being swore in. They had already went through a few simple questions

"I had just got to Emerald Park, overlooking the city." She said.

"What was you doing at the park?"

"I was meeting my brother Tim at the bench over looking Seattle." she stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"I had came home from work to find my then girlfriend in bed with someone else and I asked my brother to meet me at the park so I could talk and clear my head."

"What happened when you got to the bench?"

"I saw the lamp lights were blown around the bench when I walked up to it." She said, looking Dave Conley right in the eye. "The next thing I know I was being pushed roughly to the ground and Dave Conley was on me, covering my mouth with his filthy hands and said _'If you don't keep quiet, I will kill you'_."

"Please go on." The judge encouraged her.

Arizona proceeded to tell every detail of her attack, just as she had told Callie the night they first met at the river. From the man unzipping her pants and cupping her sex, to her trying to save Tim, as she put pressure against his neck as blood continued to rush out. There were a few times that she had to look to Callie to find strength. Callie would give her a wink and nod to encourage her to go on. Teddy, had moved to sit with Callie when Arizona was called to the stand. There was a few times when Arizona was explaining the events of Tim's death and her attempt to try to save him that Teddy had broke down and Callie was right there to help her through. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Arizona was sitting next to her girlfriend again, but that only lasted moments before the judge called her to the stand.

"Dr. Torres, how do you know Dr. Robbins?"

"Dr. Robbins is my girlfriend of almost ten months." She said to the judge.

"Did you know her before you started your relationship?"

"Yes and no."

"I'm confused you either knew her or you didn't?"

"We knew of each other when we were younger, but never met her."

"When did you meet Dr. Robbins?"

"I met her on May 2, 2014." Callie said, remembering the first time she saw the beautiful blonde.

"Did you know Timothy Robbins?"

"Yes, but I have not seen or spoken to him since our teenage years."

"Can you tell me what you were doing and what happened the night of November 7, 2014?"

"I was leaving Dr. Robbins and my practice. I left out of the back entrance of our building. I was almost at the front of the building when Dave Conley covered my mouth and pulled me back into the alley before he threw me against the wall and I blacked out."

"Was that the last thing that you remember?"

"No, I came too when I felt my windpipe being cut off, he was dragging me to the back of the alley by the back of my shirt. I'm not sure how long I was out.. I'm assuming only a minute or so. I tried to yell for help and then begged him to let me go. I had finally managed to get to my knees, but he had kicked me in the ribs..." She said, looking at Dave Conley. "And he said _'Stay still bitch.' _I told him I'd give him anything he wanted if he'd just let me go, but he wouldn't. Then he straddled me by sitting on my hips and I thought he was going to try to rape me, so I fought him with all I had, and punched him in the face. He grabbed my wrists and head butted me and threw me back down to the ground, hitting my head hard on the asphalt. He then told me to 'just _lay back and take it you.'_" She said swallowing hard. "He told me to _'just lay back and take it you cunt.' _He punched me in the face several times after that and told me to _'keep quiet or I'll kill you.' _I told him." She said looking to Arizona. "I told him that he'd never get away with this' then he ripped my shirt open and said.." Closing her eyes. "_'Oh yeah, tell that to the family of the man I killed last year.'_" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. That was something she hadn't told Arizona or anyone else.

"Do you need a minute Dr. Torres?" Judge Warren asked.

"No Sir. I want to get this over with."

"When your ready, Dr."

Taking a tissue from the box placed on the stand, she wiped her eyes. Looking up to see Arizona. Her girlfriends head was laying on her fathers shoulder, as his arm was wrapped around her. Carlos had took her seat and was holding Arizona's free hand while she was wiping tears from her eyes. "He slid down my legs and tried to pull down my pants. I begged him to stop..."

Arizona sat with her head on her dad's shoulder as she listened to Callie tell the end of her story. Her and Callie had talked several times about the attack, but Callie hadn't really ever said what the man had spoken to her. And it broke Arizona's heart to hear the verbal abuse her girlfriend had received.

As soon as Callie was dismissed from the stand Arizona was called back to explain what she had witnessed with Callie's attack.

"Dr. Robbins. What happened after you seen Mr. Conley attacking Dr. Torres."

Looking at Dave Conley right in the eyes, "I immediately attacked him. I ran and pushed him off Callie and started throwing punched to the back of his head, but then he countered and threw me off him and pinned me down. I yelled for him to get off me, and he said _'I'll kill you, you bitch.' _That's when I knew who he was. He said those same words to me the night of the murder. I said _'It's you. You fucking sick bastard. You killed my brother.'_" She said looking the man coldly.

"Then what happened?"

"I punched him in the nose, and he started bleeding. He said _'You fucking bitch. I should have offed you before I killed him.'_" She said never taking her eyes of the man. "Then he grabbed my throat with both of his hands and started chocking me as he said." She said, closing her eyes to calm herself for a minute. "He said, _'Say hello to your brother.'_ Right after that is when Alex Karev knocked Dave Conley off me." She said looking over to Callie and her parents. Seeing everyone wiping tears from their eyes.

"You may step down Dr. Robbins. Thank you." The judge said as Arizona made her way back to her seat beside Callie.

"I now call Alex Karev to the stand."

Sitting down beside Callie, Arizona grabbed her hand almost immediately. "You did good, baby." Callie whispered, as Alex started giving his testimony.

"You did too, I'm so proud of you, Calliope." She whispered.

"I'm proud of you too, honey."

"...that's when I came around the corner and heard yelling. I heard Dave Conley state to Dr. Robbins that _'I should have offed you before I killed him' _and as I got closer I seen him chocking her, so I found the closest thing I could find to fight him off and I heard him say _'Say hello to your brother.'_ that's when I hit him in the head with a brick."

"You may be excused, Alex."

"Teddy Altman." The judge called to the stand.

"Miss. Altman, is the man you saw lying on the ground the night of November 7, 2014 in this room?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Can you point him out?"

"There." Teddy said, pointing to the defendants table on the left of the courtroom.

"What was his condition?"

"He was unconscious and bleeding from his nose."

"No further questions, Miss. Altman."

Stacking the papers on his desk, and putting his note pad away he had been taking notes on, "I'm going to call an hour recess for lunch. Court will resume at 2 p.m." He said, and excused himself to his chambers.

"You want to take a walk?" Callie asked her girlfriend. After the judge left the room.

"Just you?" Seeing Callie nod, "Yeah, let's go." Arizona said. Standing from their seat she addressed her parents. "We're going to get some fresh air."

"Teddy and Addison are going to go grab everyone some lunch from some deli. What would you and Callie like?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not hungry, mama."

"Arizona, dear. You need to eat. We still have a long day ahead of us. Now I'll ask you again, what would you both like?"

Knowing her mother wouldn't stop until she ate, she looked to Callie. "Will you share a sandwich from the deli with me?" She asked.

"Yes babe. I'll share, I'm not too hungry. Get whatever you want."

Turning back towards her parents, "Okay mama, Callie and I will share, Teddy knows what I like. We'll be outside." She said, taking her girlfriends hand.

"We'll be out by the benches. Come find us when you're done?" Barbara asked.

"We will." Callie said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, then leading Arizona out of the courthouse to have some alone time after that hellacious morning. It was an exceptionally warm day for February, but then again spring was right around the corner and it wasn't so unusual to have days like today. "That was a tough morning, huh?"

"Yeah." Arizona said, "Why didn't you tell me what he said to you Calliope?" She asked as they walked up to sit on a bench under a big shade tree.

Knowing exactly what statement Arizona was refuting to most, "I don't know. I guess there are some things best left unsaid, the things that man said to me were awful, Arizona and I didn't want you to have to hear them." She said crossing her legs together. "With the whole Tim thing, I didn't know who he was talking about when the attack first happened. Even after I was told who he was.. I didn't put two and two together.. but when I finally did, everything was great and I didn't want to bring us down again. It feels like every time our lives get back to normal, something with the trial comes along and slaps us right in the face." She sighed, wiping away a few tears that fell as she thought about them both on the stand earlier. "I hate him.. For what he did to us... to Tim. And I'm tired Ari. I'm tired of him knocking us down every time I turn around."

Sighing, Arizona knew exactly what Callie was feeling, because she was feeling it too. "I know.." She said, wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulder and pulling her closer. "I'm tired of it too. But.. soon we will be able to put all of this behind us. And then, there will come a day when he is just an faint afterthought and we can move on with our lives.."

"But what if he gets..."

"No..." Arizona cut her off. "No what ifs, Callie. You were in the same courtroom I was in today. There is no way he is getting off. Do you hear me.."

"No. Because what if he does, Arizona." She said, turning to face her girlfriend. "What will happen to us?" she asked softly.

Taking a deep breath, "We will move on with our lives... together." She said sincerely. She wished Callie would believe her when she said that it didn't matter if he got off free or went to prison. Of course it mattered, but not in their relationship sense. Arizona was not going to let this man take someone else she loved with all of her heart away from her. Even if it was the last thing she did.

"Promise me?" Callie said wiping a tear.

"Calliope." She said cupping her face. "I am not going to let that man destroy us. Do. You. Hear. Me?" She said, stressing every word. "He has already stole one person from my life and I be damned if he'll take you." She said wiping Callie's tears. "I don't know about you.. well actually I do but that's besides the point. My love for you is unconditional, nothing will ever change that, not some silly argument and definitely not that son of a bitch." She said kissing Callie's forehead. "You are the love of my life." She said hugging her girlfriend tight.

"My love is unconditional too." She said returning the hug and lightly pecking pink lips. She knew Arizona was right, but she couldn't help but question the what ifs though. Most of Callie's adult life the what ifs always came to fruition especially in the love department. She hadn't had a single relationship that lasted longer than three or four months, and even then it was always so one sided, but with Arizona nothing was ever one sided. They both loved and they loved hard. And right then and there, Callie promised herself to stop questioning the what ifs. "I love you so so much."

"Hey you too." Mark interrupted, walking up to the couple. "Lunch is here, you only have about 15 minutes left, so come eat."

"Come on, babe. Let's grab a bite to eat." Callie said standing from the bench, holding her hand for Arizona to take. "Thank you." She said kissing Arizona's cheek as they made their way over to their group of family and friends.

"What ever you can't do, I will." Arizona whispered to her with a sexy wink. Earning her a hand squeeze from Callie.

"Same goes for you, you know."

"I know, that's why we make such a great pair."

Twenty five minutes later, they were back in front of the judge once again, watching Miranda Bailey being swore in by the bailiff. Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's as they looked on as one of their closest friends took center of attention.

"Dr. Bailey." The judge addressed her. "Can you please tell me the scene when Dr. Torres ambulance arrived at the hospital."

"I was paged 911 to the bay. When I got there, I was told it was a female early 30's with a severe beating. When Dr. Hunt opened the ambulance doors, I saw Dr. Torres laying on the stretcher unconscious with Dr. Robbins sitting beside her trembling uncontrollably staring off into space."

"So are you saying she was in a state of shock?" The judge asked.

Callie looked to Arizona and gave a small smile when Miranda was talking about the moments when she arrived to the hospital, she hadn't heard any of this before, not that it was anything that needed to be discussed. But she hated hearing what Arizona went through when she was unconscious lying on the gurney.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what injuries Dr. Robbins had if any?"

"Yes, she had a bruise and several cuts on her face, and a gash right here...", She said pointing to her forehead above the eye, showing the judge where Arizona's gash on her head was. "..on her forehead, that needed to be stitched up."

"Was that her only injuries?"

"Yes sir."

"You may be excused Dr. Bailey." He said, as Miranda left the stand and took her seat.

"Are you doing okay, baby?" Callie whispered to Arizona when she felt her scoot closer to her on the bench they were seated on as they heard Owens name be called to the stand. She wrapped her arm over Arizona's shoulder to pull her closer.

"Yeah." She whispered back in Callie's ear. Leaning into her arms, she placed her right hand in Callie's lap to play with her girlfriends free hand. "I just wish this day was over with so we can go home to our boys. I have to admit, I enjoyed having them in bed last night. But don't tell them." she laughed.

"You're secrets safe with me." she winked as they heard Owens voice through the courtroom, and turning her attention back to the stand.

"Can you tell me Dr. Torres' condition when she came into your ER?"

"Dr. Torres was unconscious and had been severely beaten. We assessed her injuries, in the trauma room…"

"We?"

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd and myself, assessed her injuries, seeing she had lacerations and bruising on her face. Small cuts and bruises down her arms and hands. And her torso was swollen, red and turning purple from severe bruising, so before we went any further, we took her for a CT and X-ray."

"What injuries did you treat Dr. Torres for?" The judge asks, after taking a few notes from Owens statement.

"I treated Dr. Torres for deep tissue bruising and cracked ribs."

"And how long did you expect her recovery to take?" The judge asked, he wanted to get every bit of information he could get in this case.

"I estimated about two months to recover fully from her torso injuries."

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt. That is all." he said, letting Owen leave the stand. "I now call Dr. Derek Shepherd to the stand." he said.

After Derek's swearing in the judge proceeded to ask him several questions when Callie was brought in to the ER.

"So Dr. Shepherd, you're saying that Dr. Torres was unconscious from blunt force trauma?"

"Yes, the scans shown that Dr. Torres took several blows to the head."

"What exactly did you treat Dr. Torres for?"

"I treated Dr. Torres for a Linear Skull Fracture and a severe concussion, I observed her in the hospital from Friday night to Monday around noon, then released her in the care of Dr. Robbins."

"And how long does it take to fully recover from a Linear Skull Fracture like Dr. Torres suffered?

"Every case is different, but Approximately three months."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd. You may step down." He said, looking through his list of names. "That concludes the prosecution testimonies." he said shutting the file, and laying the defense folder on top. Examining the list of witnesses, "Side bar." the judge calls. Waiting on the two attorneys to stand in front of his desk. "Mr. Cook." he addressed the defense attorney. "Is this paper accurate? You are only calling one witness to the stand is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Perry, was you aware of this witness, I don't see any documentation on him in the prosecution file?" Showing him the paper.

"No sir."

"Cook, you have been in my courtroom enough times to know I don't like shady business. What are you trying to pull here?"

"Nothing your honor. This name didn't come up until a day or two ago, and I feel this is valuable information in this case." The defense said as the judge read through the paper.

"You can take your sets." he said, looking back up in the courtroom.

"I'd like to call Dr. Mark Sloan to the stand."

Gasping and turning her face to Mark, Callie seen a shocked look coming from him. "He wasn't suppose to be on the stand.. was he? He would have told us right? What.. is going on?" Callie looked to Arizona and whispered. "Why the hell are they calling Mark?"

"I.. I-I don't know.. what could they possibly call him to the stand for? All he did was stitch us u…" pausing, Arizona remembered the talk her and Mark had in Callie's room. "Oh no.. no no no.." she rambled.

"What?" she whispered.

"He.. may have done something stupid that day… damn it!"

Hearing his courtroom break out a series of whispers as he called the last surprise witness to the stand. "Order.." he said, silencing the room. "Another outbreak like that and I will close the doors to the public."

Standing from his seat, Mark made his way to the stand to be sworn in. He had no idea that he would be called to the stand.

"Can they do this?" Callie whispered to her girlfriend.

"They are." she replied.

"Dr. Sloan. How do you know Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins?"

"Dr. Torres and I were coworkers. I met Dr. Robbins through Dr. Torres."

"Would you say you have a close relationship with the two?" the Judge asked.

"I would, Dr. Torres is one of my best friends." Mark said looking to his best friend.

"So you are more closer with Dr. Torres than Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes Sir, I've known Dr. Torres for years. Dr. Robbins and I only met back in May."

"Dr. Sloan, can you please tell me your whereabouts after Dr. Torres was placed in her hospital room?"

"I was distraught after seeing my best friend lying helpless in the bed, so I decided to go up to the roof of the building to clear my head."

"Did you make it to the roof top?"

Taking a big breath. "No sir."

"Where did you go?"

"I was on my way to the roof, and I seen a cop guarding a patients room. I talked to the cop to get the information I needed out of him. He told me that he was guarding the guy because he had just assaulted two women and was a possible suspect in a murder case."

"Where you aware at the time that Dr. Robbins had a deceased brother?"

"I had just heard about her brothers murder minutes prior."

"What did you do next?"

"The cop said he was waiting for someone to come and set the mans nose, so I told him I would take care of it."

"Are you trained to handle this type of situation?"

"Yes sir, I am a plastic surgeon."

"Then what?"

"I went into the room to access his injuries. He was lying on the bed asleep and I kicked the foot board of his bed, causing it to slam against the wall. He jumped up in the bed, and asked for pain meds. I told him I'd fix him right up." Mark said clearing his throat.

"Did you say anything about Dr. Torres or Dr. Robbins at that time?"

"No sir, I played dumb at first. I asked him what he had done, to be guarded like he was."

"And what was his reason?"

Looking to Callie and Arizona, Mark swallowed hard. He knew they had never heard what he was about to say. "He said _'Some dumb bitch came onto me in the street and persuaded me to fuck her in the alley.' _He said, '_You know how chicks are, she wanted it. But then she went all crazy and started yelling for help.' "_

At Marks words, Callie and Arizona looked like they were about to puke. "I didn't." Callie whispered to herself. Feeling Arizona's grip tighten in hers.

"I.. I." Arizona was at a loss for words, this was the most laughable, absurd thing she had heard, but it also made her sick to her stomach. Shaking her head, she quietly but quickly got up from her seat, and rushed out the door leaving a shocked Callie to panic.

"Go." Teddy said as she caught Callie's eyes follow Arizona out the door. "She needs you."

"I didn't, Teddy..."

"She knows.. she knows.." Teddy told her.

Getting up from her seat, while Mark was still testifying, she quietly exited the doors. Callie expected to see Arizona sitting out in the hall somewhere, but came up empty on the search. She quickly searched for the nearest restroom, entering through the wood doors she heard heaving. "Arizona?" She said walking to the opened door of the stall. Seeing Arizona bent over the toilet, she immediately pulled blonde hair back out of her girlfriends face. "Let it out, honey." She said rubbing circles on Arizona's back. "You're okay, baby." She said as Arizona stood up from her knelt position. "Come on." Callie said leading Arizona out if the stall, and to the sink. Wetting some paper towels, she blotted Arizona's face to cool her off. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know he's lying right? I would never do that.."

"I know that. You have never done anything for me to question your love. But just thinking about what he did to you.. and hearing that he's now trying to turn this whole thing around on you, it just made me sick. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to leave you like that, but I couldn't sit in that room any longer with that man." She said wrapping her arms around Callie's waist and burying her head in her shoulder.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Callie said hugging her close. "I understand, baby. You want to get outta here? We could go sit outside and wait for everyone else?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can go back in there. Not today." She said walking out the bathroom doors. Seeing the courtroom empty with people, Arizona and Callie walked up to the doors as their families walked out. "What's going on?" Arizona asked no one in particular.

"The case is in the judges hands now." Teddy said, handing Callie and Arizona their purses. "He's going to review all the evidence and go over the testimonies."

"Then he will inform us to meet back here to hear the verdict." Callie's father said.

"When will that be?" Callie asked.

"It could be a few hours or it could be a week or more."

"Cal, Arizona." Mark said, pulling then to the side. "I'm sorry you had to hear that from me. I had no clue I'd be called today..."

"It's okay, Mark. I know you were only trying to protect us." Arizona said as Mark pulled them both into an hug, "Thanks."

"Can you at least tell me you got a few good punches in?" Callie asked.

"Calliope." Arizona laughed, poking her girlfriend on the side.

"Don't you worry. He was in some pain when I sent him on his way." He laughed with them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, man whore." Arizona giggled.

Hearing the courtroom doors open, they turned their head to the sound. Seeing Dave Conley and his lawyers walk out of the room, his eyes immediately found Callie and Arizona's. Smirking at the two, he blew them both kisses.

The whole thing happened in front of Everyone. Conley's lawyers even laughed at his advances to Callie and Arizona. Seeing the man that murdered his son, and attacked his daughter.. daughters. Callie had became like another daughter to him and Barbara. Daniels blood started to boil in his veins. He couldn't hold himself back any further. Before his mind registered what he was doing, his fist flew to Dave Conley's face, landing a hard punch right on his left cheek bone. "You son of a bitch." He growled. "You better never lay eyes on my girls again."

"Daddy."

"Daniel."

"Daniel."

Barbara, Arizona and Callie all gasped.

"No." Mark yelled, as the girls both tried to run up to Daniel. "Stay back."

Seeing the bailiff run up to the scuffle, he separated the groups. "Get him out if here. Now." He said to the defense lawyers.

"I'm sorry, officer. I don't know what come ove..." Daniel tried, but was cut off by the cop.

Seeing the defense hurry out of the building, "No need to apologize sir, I seen what he did." the officer said. "If it had been my daughters, I would have done the same thing. But if I get questioned about this later, I didn't see a thing." He said nodding at the group. "I suggest you head home now." The officer said walking away as if nothing happened.

"What do you say we all go out and have some dinner?" Arizona asked the whole group. "I think we need a drink after all that we've been through today."

"Sounds good." Callie said, taking Arizona's hand. "Everyone in?" After a few hell yeahs from their friends and nods from their parents, they made their way to a restaurant down town to get their minds off of the days events.

"Arizona?" Callie said as the pulled up to the little Mexican restaurant they all agreed on.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I know we said we'd be back at work tomorrow.. But do you think we could take tomorrow off? I'm just so drained from today.. And I just don't see myself being able to focus at work tomorrow. After today I just want to stay in bed all day and cuddle.. I promise, I'll try not to be bad..." She said snuggling into Arizona's side.

"I've already informed Teddy and Avery that we wouldn't be there, love."

"You are awesome."

"Calliope?" Arizona said, getting out of the car to meet up with everyone.

"Hmm.."

"I wouldn't mind if you were a little bad." She smiled.

"Ohh.. Well then." Callie said, climbing out of the car to catch up with Arizona. "Maybe I'll be very bad." She purred, pinching Arizona's bottom as they made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

**Want to give me and awesome birthday present... REVIEW!**

**I know a few of you had hoped Arizona was hiding some kind of secret about her attack. But I felt for her to be hiding something more, she would have more emotional baggage if so.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's **

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes. It was a great day! **

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews last chapter.. They made my day.. do it again.. haha. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta Calzonaheart! :) without her, I'd gave up on this story along time ago. Thank You!**

**Now, onto the latest installment of 'The River'. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

As promised, the next day following the testimonies on stand, Arizona and Callie had spent the day lounging in bed. They cuddled, napped and watching TV all day long, ordering Chinese and taking a long hot bath together before they retired back to bed with the dogs in tow for the night. The week had drug by slowly for the pair as they tried to wait patiently for the verdict call that still hadn't came.

Friday had finally arrived and Arizona had dinner plans for Callie and herself tonight because she thought they both needed a little unwinding. "Calliope, you need to get up. You're going to be late." Arizona said, walking out of the bathroom after her shower this morning.

"Mmphh... I'm so tired, this week has been draining." She whined, rolling over on Arizona's side of the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"Callie.. We've only worked two days this week. It's not been that draining." She said, drying her hair with a towel.

"It's been emotionally draining..."

"Ahh. It has. Come on, get your ass in the shower or I'm leaving without you." Arizona wanted nothing more than to stay in bed herself today, this day had been hard for her last year. But she had bigger things on her agenda for today so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Drop your towel." Callie said, peeking her head out from under the covers. Seeing Arizona was still wrapped up in her towel.

"Huh..."

"Drop your towel, give me some…. incentive to get up." She said wiggling her eyebrows to her girlfriend.

"Calliope Torres." She laughed. "Do you ever get enough?"

"Not when it comes to you." She growled, sitting up in bed.

"Well, how about this as incentive." Arizona said. Going to the closest she pulls out a long flat gift box. Laying it on the bed, "Open it." She said looking up at her girlfriend.

Grinning, "What's the special occasion?" Callie asked looking at the box.

"A 'just because' gift." Arizona said shrugging her shoulders. "After this week, I figured we needed a little something to look forward too." She said, sitting on the bed.

Untying the ribbon from the box, Callie lifted the lid. Shuffling through tissue paper, reviling a red poppy capped sleeve dress. "Arizona, it's beautiful." she said standing from the bed and pulling the dress from the box. Holding it up to her body to glance in the mirror. "What's the special occasion?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I figured, maybe.. dinner and dancing tonight?" she said, thinking about their long week. "I thought we could just let loose tonight and just dance it out.. how's that sound?" She asked, leaning in for a kiss.

Nodding in a kiss, "Yes.." Callie purred, flicking Arizona's towel open. "Awesome." she said as her eyes traveled down to Arizona's bare chest.

"Calliope..." Arizona squealed, as she felt Callie squeezed her boob.

Laughing, "I'm going to jump in the shower. Thank you for my dress, baby. I love it." she purred, kissing pink lips again.

"You're welcome, Calliope. I thought about taking my car to work today, It's a decent day out.. what do you think?" Arizona said, getting dressed for the day.

"Okay, sounds good.. I can't wait for warmer weather, so we can put our jeeps in the garage and start driving the cars again."

"Mhmm.. Me too.. I'm going to cook breakfast while you get ready. Don't be too long." Arizona said, walking out the bedroom door.

Fifteen minutes later Arizona ran back upstairs to the bedroom. "Babe, I have to go in, Teddy called and said there was a small emergency that needed to be handled now. Come find me before you start?" She asked walking into the bathroom where Callie was applying her makeup.

"Yeah, I will. What time are we going out tonight?"

"Be ready by 6. I tried to get later dinner reservations but they were booked." Arizona said.

"I'll probably just get ready at work then, I should be in surgery till 5:30." Callie said, getting dressed.

"Sounds, Good. I gotta go, baby." She said kissing Callie's lips quickly. "Breakfast is on the counter.. Love you." She said rushing out of the room.

"Love you too, be careful." Callie yelled as she slipped on her flats.

* * *

"Teddy have you seen the Sanderson boys chart?" Arizona asked, shuffling through the file cabinet. She had been at work for a few hours now, and her day hadn't slowed down.

"Yeah, it's still in the rack, you need it right now?" Teddy said, putting a six year old in a room.

"Yeah, I need to fax his information to the pharmacy again." She said taking the chart out of the rack. "Is it lunch time yet?" She sighed, she was so ready for tonight.

"As soon as you see Patrick in room 2 we can go grab a bite." She said coming out of the room.

"How's my afternoon schedule?" She asked, faxing the paper.

"All set." Teddy said, "Callie coming to lunch?"

"No, she has two back to back surgeries." Arizona said, looking at her watch. "She's about to go in her first one now." She said pulling her phone out of her pocket.  
**_  
- I hope you rock your surgery, Miss Badass. ;) I love you. - XO Arizona -_**

- **Thank you. I. Love. You. Can't wait for tonight.. Speaking of... Should I wear.. Underwear? ;) haha - XO - Miss. Badass -**

**- I have no idea what are you referring too ma'am? ;) - XO - Arizona -**

**- You know exactly what I'm referring too, lady! La Spiga ring a bell? - XO Callie -**

**- You are a dirty dirty girl, Calliope.. and... use your best judgment. ;) Now get your ass to work. Love - XO Arizona -**

**- Haha, Love! Have a good lunch, baby :) - XO Callie -**

A few minutes later, Arizona came walking out of her patient room, ready for lunch with her best friend. "Ready to roll Theodora... Let's get the hell outta here." Arizona smiled, walking into the nurses lounge. "I'm hungry."

Making sure her coat was sipped up tight, "After you, madam..." Teddy joked, walking out of the building.

Making their way to their favorite deli. They grabbed a table by the window of the small restaurant. Turning around away from Arizona, Teddy took off her jacket and hung it on the chair. "Teddy... Did you change before we left? Because I could have sworn you had your black scrub shirt on earlier?" Arizona questioned, seeing Teddy hang her jacket on the chair. Now seeing she had on a white T-shirt.

"I was hoping you would notice." Teddy said with her back still to her friend. "You see, from behind it looks like a plain old white shirt... but..." Teddy said, quickly turning around, seeing Arizona's mouth agape when she saw the front of her shirt. "Then I turn around and it's like BAM... Uh-MAZING... Right?" Teddy said, standing in front of Arizona. The front of Teddy's shirt was tie dyed with a large cat face on the front. Teddy had always had a thing for cat silly shirts.

Opening and closing her mouth several times Arizona was speechless. "I... Ah.. I.. Wow!" She breathed.

"Awesome right?... Leaves you speechless." Teddy said with a huge grin. She knew how much Arizona hated shirts like this so she couldn't resist wearing it to lunch.

"I... I have no words..." She said.

"No words needed..."

Looking at the hideous shirt that graced her friends body. "Please.. Please, Teddy.. tell me someone bought that for you as a gift? Tell me you would not buy that.." Arizona said.

"Best seven bucks I've ever spent." Teddy said walking up in line to order her lunch.

Walking up behind Teddy, Arizona was speechless. She couldn't fathom how a grown women would want to wear a tie dyed cat shirt. "You.. I.. You know what... I got nothing." Arizona said, laughing while Teddy proudly wore her shirt.

"So, what's the plans for the weekend?" Teddy asked as they were finishing their lunch.

"Well, if all goes as planned, we won't see the outside of our bedroom until Monday morning..." Arizona said, taking a drink of her soda.

"Oooh.. Fancy." Teddy joked. "Heard anything from the lawyers since Monday?"

"I...I.." Arizona giggled.. "I'm sorry, Teds, but I can't take you serious when you look like that." Arizona laughed at her friend in the tie dyed shirt.

"Hey... Don't be jealous of me and my amazballs cat shirt, Ari."

"Only you, Theodora.." She laughed. "And no, we've not heard anything since Monday." She said hearing her phone buzz on the table. "That's him now." Seeing it was her lawyers office calling, "Hello?" She said. "Yes. Okay.. When?... Oh, he did." She said with no emotion. "Okay. Thanks you." She said, quietly hanging up the phone.

Seeing Arizona staring off into space, "Arizona. What did they say?" She asked, taking Arizona's hand in hers.

"I.. Uh.." Arizona said, nervously. "I have to go.. Can.. Can you take me.."

"Breathe.. I'll take you anywhere you need to go." She said standing from her seat and putting on her coat.

"Can you take me home?"

"Of course, come on sweetie."

* * *

Coming out of her last surgery a few minutes after 6, Callie noticed the time on her phone. "Damn it." She huffed. Sending Arizona a quick text message.  
**_  
- Surgery ran long, babe. I'm getting ready now, I'll be down in a few. - XO - Callie -_**

Rushing to her office, she quickly freshened up, putting on her new red dress Arizona had bought her. After reapplying her makeup, she quickly fixed her hair in a sleek long pony tail. She knew Arizona loved her hair up, saying it was easy access to her favorite kissing spot. Walking downstairs she expected to see Arizona waiting in her office, but the room was dark and the door was locked. Making her way to the nurses station, she seen Teddy working away. "Teddy, where is Arizona? We're suppose to go to dinner?"

"Oh, Callie..." Teddy mumbled nervously. "Umm.. Yo.. You look really nice." She said, accidentally dropping a bunch of papers off her desk. "Shit.."

"Thanks, Arizona bought it for me... Have you seen her?" Callie asked. She wondered what was wrong with Teddy, she had never seen her act more weird.

Standing from the floor where she picked her papers up, pulling out the chair beside her. "Come sit, Cal."

Callie could see that Teddy wouldn't meet her eyes. "What's going on with you, Teddy? where is she?"

"You know, today is February 27?"

"Yeah, it's Friday?"

"Today marks two years since Tim's passing." She said, looking at her hands that laid on her desk.

"Oh, I didn't know that.. we never really talked about the date.." Callie wondered after all they had been through why didn't she know the date of Tim death. "What's.." She swallowed hard. "What's going on Teddy? Where is she?"

"That's not all.. the.. ahh.. the lawyer called her while we were at lunch. The judge has made his decision." She said looking up at Callie's eyes for the first time since she entered the room. "He had a family emergency this afternoon though. The lawyers called to tell you both to be at the courthouse tomorrow by 11 a.m. for the verdict reading."

"Where is she Teddy?" Callie demanded. She didn't understand why Teddy just wouldn't tell her already.

"I'm not sure where she went.. She just… took off.. I think she may have been headed to the river... I'm not sure though."

"How long has she been gone." Callie asked standing up.

"She never came back after lunch.. about four hours or so.."

"Why didn't you tell me, Teddy?" Callie said, raising her voice.

"You were in back to back surgeries and.. so she told me not too.."

"Bullshit. I deserved to know. I.. I gotta go.." She said, rushing out of the building to her waiting car.

Dialing Arizona's number it just kept going straight to voicemail. "Damn it, baby.. Pick up.." She sighed, about thirty minutes after she left the office, Callie was driving down the old road to the river. "Fuck." she said as her heel slipped off the gas pedal on the bumpy road. "Why didn't I wear my flats with this dress." she groaned in frustration. "Please be here.. Please be here.." She kept repeating over and over. Driving down the small dirt road along the river, the camping spot finally came into view, it was getting darker out and she didn't see Arizona's car anywhere. "Damn it." Where is she?" she said to herself as she drove her car closer. Finally she saw Arizona standing in a white one shoulder, belted cocktail dress, by a small fire at the exact spot they shared many fires their first three weeks of knowing each other. Her long blonde hair had that slightly curly beachy look that Callie absolutely loved.

Seeing headlights finally shine down the road, Arizona stood from her seat and took a few deep breaths to get herself under control. Feeling her heart race faster and faster as the car came to a stop. Arizona stood there with her hands laced together hanging down in front of her waist as Callie opened the door.

Turning the car off, "Arizona.. baby, why didn't you tell me about today? Are you okay?" Callie asked, getting out of her car. "Talk to me.." she said, seeing Arizona looking nervous.

"Come here..." Arizona said, when she saw the concerned look on her girlfriends face as she walked closer to her.

"Why..why didn't you…" Callie said.

Placing her finger over Callie's lips to silence her, "Calliope. You look absolutely beautiful." she said, taking a deep breath, "Come here, baby." Arizona said, taking Callie's hand and leading them to a certain spot.

"Arizona.. What's going on?" Callie questioned, she had rushed down here expecting to see Arizona sad and upset. But she couldn't decipher her girlfriends emotions right now.

"Almost ten months ago, we stood in this very spot. I had just thrown a cold bucket of water on you're beautiful tanned body." she laughed lightly. "You remember?"

"Yeah, I was laying on my lounger thinking of you, I didn't know what hit me.." she laughed. Callie thought Arizona was just trying to avoid the subject of Tim and the trail, so she went along with her girlfriends little trip down memory lane.

"When you caught me and spun me around, you turned my world upside down from that point forward." She said, looking into deep brown eyes. "Then, you kissed me.." she said, lightly kissing red soft lips. "I knew immediately, I was falling in love with you." she said wrapping her arms around Callie's waist in an embrace.

"You kissed me.." Callie teased hugging Arizona's neck.

"Lets just say we both kissed each other…" Arizona laughed.

"Then, I really didn't know what hit me. I had never felt that kind of connection before." Callie said into Arizona's shoulder as they continued to hug. "And you look magnificent by the way." Callie told her, thinking back to Teddy telling her that Arizona had been gone since lunch. ".. Wait…" she said, wondering why Arizona was dressed for their dinner, if she had rushed here after lunch. She didn't understand, "Wh.. what's going on Arizona, Teddy told me that today is the anniversary of Tim's death and she also told me that the judge has reached the verdict." she said, completely confused to what was going on around her. "She told me she thought you came here.. I was expecting you to be upset.. I-I thought that you needed me.."

Walking Callie under the tree where they had spend many of hours talking about anything and everything. "I always need you, Calliope.. Thank you for coming." She said, with a kiss.

"Are you okay…" she said, brushing Arizona's stray hair behind her ear.

"I will be in a bit.. I'm just.." Arizona breathed. "I don't want to look back and remember this day as a day of sorrow anymore. Tim is gone." she paused. "..and there is nothing I, you or anyone else can do to change that. I want to remember this day as a joyous day."

Furrowing her eyebrows at Arizona, Callie wasn't understanding where she was coming from. How can today be a joyous day? "I don.." she was stopped when Arizona held her hand up. She couldn't fathom why Arizona was acting so different.

Walking a few feet over to the picnic table, Arizona set the timer on the remote she had placed there, before returning back to Callie. Taking her girlfriends hands in hers. "My Calliope.." Arizona said, taking a deep breath. Giving her a dimpled smile. Running her thumbs over the top of Callie's hands. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah? I love you too.." she said, confused. Why was Arizona acting so weird.

"The moment I saw you, I knew you were someone I could easily fall in love with. You held me that night as I cried and told you about Tim. I had never felt such comfort in someone else's arms as I did in yours that night, and every night since then. I was in such a bad place emotionally in my life when I met you, and slowly you pieced me back together again." Arizona said, looking into Callie's eyes.

Just as Arizona paused, thousands of clear twinkling lights that she had hung in the tree came on along with soft melodies of their song _'Kiss Me' _by Ed Sheeran playing in the background on repeat. Seeing Arizona bend down, Callie thought at first her girlfriend was falling. Her heart immediately started racing when Arizona looked up at her on bended knee. Gasping, Callie's hands instantly covered her mouth in shock, "Arizona..." She cried, tears instantly streaming down her face.

"Calliope." Arizona's voice began to break, as she looked up into Callie's shocked, tear filled eyes, taking her girlfriends left hand in her left. "I fell in love with you underneath the stars right here at the river all those months ago, and I find it fitting to do this here. I continue to fall more and more in love with you every single day. I know at times we have our differences, and we have had our share of fights and we have been through so much these last few months, but I know that we can weather any storm as long as we're together. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you hold me. I love the way you talk to me. I love the way you get mad at me and go off and pout. I even love the way we fight. I love the way we make up. I love the way you feel in my arms. I love the way you look when you first wake up in the morning. There are so many reasons why I love you. But most of all, I love the way you love me. You're my strength and you're my weakness." She said looking up at a sobbing Callie as their song continued to play in the background. "I know you love it when I say corky phrases, so..." She said, clearing her throat and wiping her own tears away with her free hand. "Calliope, you.. my love, are the peanut to my butter, the water to my ocean, the glaze on my donut, spring in my step, twinkle in my eye, blue in my sky, flip to my flop, milk to my cookie, sweet in my dreams, beat of my heart, cheese to my macaroni, best to my friend, love of my life." She said, as Callie laughed wiping away her tears. "I want you, I want all of you, Calliope always and forever, you and me. I love you with every beat of my heart, baby. And I can't live another day, without knowing..." She said pulling out Callie's grandmothers ring out of her little hiding place between her breasts. Holding it up to Callie between her forefinger and her thumb "...if you'll be my wife. Always and forever?"

Looking down at Arizona through her tears, Callie's mind was reeling from the proposal. She had dreamed of this moment her whole life and now that it was here, it was better than she could have ever expected. She had came here on a whim, thinking Arizona would be upset. The last thing she expected to see was her girlfriend down on bended knee.

"Yes... Arizona...Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. Tears flowing even more.

Smiling through her own tears, Arizona stood from her kneeling position in front of Callie and slowly slipped the ring on her finger. Kissing red salty lips tenderly yet passionately. Both girls pouring all the love that they shared in that one kiss as their tears mixed together.

Throwing her arms around Arizona's neck, Callie hugged her with all she had. "I love you with all my heart, baby." She whimpered into the back of Arizona's neck, feeling Arizona circle her arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Calliope." Arizona said, pulling back out of Callie's arms slightly. "We're getting married." Arizona grinned, her dimples on full display.

"We are." Callie said pecking pink lips.

"I have a fiancé." She said with a coy smile.

"Say it again." Callie purred.

"You... Calliope Torres, are my Fiancé.."

"I like the sound of that, my soon to be wife." She hummed.

"Say that again.."

"My wife." Callie said, picking Arizona up and spinning her around similar to the way she had done before.

"Calliope..." Arizona squealed, throwing her head back laughing. Before Callie crashed her lips into hers for a needy kiss. "Mmmm... I love the sound of those words on your lips."

"Come on." Callie said, pulling Arizona closer to the lights. "I need to see this ring in the light." She said standing closer to the lights to see her new ring.

Seeing Callie hold her hand up closer to her face, Arizona saw the questioning look in her eye. Stepping behind her, Arizona placed her chin on Callie's shoulder as she continued to examine the ring.

"It..." Callie started..

"Look familiar?"

"I swear this looks just like my Nana's old ring... You chose very well, baby." Callie said turning around in her girlfriends arms.

"Well, maybe it's because it is Nana's ring." She said, giving Callie a sly smile.

"Wha.. wait.. what? How did you.."

"Calliope, no one can resist the Robbins charm, you of all people should know that." She laughed, kissing Callie's forehead as she stared at her ring.

"When did she give this to you?"

"Right after we moved into the house. When she came with your parents to visit. I went in the house to get us some drinks and she came in and we had a nice long talk." She shrugged. "She told me about how you have always loved this ring and she wanted us to have it." She said, seeing new tears fall down Caramel cheeks.

"I don't even know what to say right now." Callie said, with so much emotion in her voice. Hugging Arizona around the neck again. "You have made me so very happy." She sniffed.

"You have made me out of my mind, unbelievably happy, baby." She said wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"I can't believe you did this." Callie said, finally talking a look around at what Arizona had done. Lights hung in the tree limbs, an old wooden heart hung on a nail on the tree with blinking lights shaped in the Letters _A & C., _a home Iphone speaker playing their song, Flower pedals sprawled out on the ground all along the grass.

"Wait right there.." Arizona said walking out of the lighted area, Callie could barely see her white dress moving around in the dark, "She said yesssss guys..." Arizona yelled like a little kid. The next thing Callie knew two little rambunctious pups came running towards their Mami.

"Wh.. Where did these guys come from?" Callie said, happy to see their puppies. "I can't believe you brought the boys." she said bending to pet them. "Hey my babies.. Did you guys help mama plan this?"

"Well, I wasn't at first. But then I thought about it and couldn't not bring them and show them where we first met. They were such a good help today too, lets see. They tried to eat the lights when I was putting them up and then they tried to play with the flames of the fire when I lit it. Umm.. What else..." she laughed.

"Arizona.." Callie said in awe, looking lovingly at her new fiancé. "I can't believe you did this for me." She said, looking like she was about to cry again. No one had ever made her feel as special as Arizona did every single day.

"I would do anything for you, Calliope." She whispered. "And tonight is not over with yet." she said walking over to the iPhone dock and changing the song. "Now, Milady." She said holding out her hand for Callie to accept. "Can I have this dance?" she asked, as 'Lady In Red' by Chris De Burgh, started playing through the speakers.

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist as Callie draped her arms over her shoulders. They held each other close as their bodies began to sway with the music.  
**  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind**

Arizona wanted to take in every breath, every feel, every emotion, every second of this dance, of this whole night. Closing her eyes tight as they swayed to the music she embedded this moment into her memory. Pulling back slightly she gazed at red lips then up to wet brown yes. "I've never imagined love could ever feel this good."

**The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
It's where I want to be but I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

"You know, I just keep thinking, I would have never thought someone like you could love me." Callie said as they continued to dance. "You're the last thing my heart expected. I never thought I'd ever find someone who makes me feel like this." she said, nestling Arizona's nose with hers. "I am so so deeply in love with you, baby."she said, with a soft slow kiss to pink lips.  
**  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**

The kiss turned more needed, Callie glided her tongue over Arizona's bottom lip seeking access. The world around them ceased to exist in that moment of pure passion and love. "The greatest thing that has ever happened to me was finding you." Callie said breaking the kiss slowly.

**And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
**  
Nestling her cheek into Callie's, Arizona began twirling them around. The pair couldn't stop giggling when Arizona almost dropped Callie when she tried to dip her. Getting their laughs under control, Arizona quietly sang the rest of the song in her fiancés ear.

**The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
It's where I want to be but I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red, the lady in red  
The lady in red, my lady in red  
I love you

"Tu eres muy hermosa, Arizona." (You are very beautiful, Arizona.) Callie said in Spanish as the song stopped.

Arizona had been with her enough to understand Callie's little spanish sayings. "You are too, baby... So breathtaking." She said with a kiss. "Come on, I have a few more surprises." She said looking for the dogs, seeing they were cuddled up by the fire asleep. Taking Callie's arm, Arizona led her to a blanket with candles surrounding, in the shape of a heart.

"How did I not see this." Callie said smiling.

"You were just blinded by my beauty." Arizona joked. "I thought maybe we could recreate old memories. Would you like to watch the stars with me? I have a few extra blankets, so we could snuggle and Star gaze?"

"Is there ever any question? Of course I want to lay and snuggle with you under the stars, baby." Callie said sitting on the blanket. Pulling Arizona down with her. "I can't even express into words how I feel right now. No one has ever showed me so much love, thank you, honey." She said scooting close.

"Well, I'm not, no one baby. I'm your Arizona." She purred, laying down on the blanket. "Hand me that cover beside you, I'm a little chilly." She said as a shiver went through her body.

Throwing the blanket over to Arizona's side, "I know a little something that could warm you up." Callie said, laying halfway on Arizona.

"Oh yeah?"

"Umhmm.." Callie hummed, crashing her lips to her fiancés.

"We... we don't have long, we... need to be at the restaurant by... nine." Arizona moaned returning the kiss.

"Ooo... So we really do have reservations?" Callie asked, pulling back.

"Mhmm... Now kiss me..."

"Oh, this won't take long, I promise," Callie said, pulling up her dress some so she could straddle her.

"Calliope." Arizona scolded, when she looked to see Callie straddling her.

"What? You told me to use my best judgment." She laughed, seeing Arizona stare at her naked center. "Eyes up top, Robbins." She chuckled as she bent down to capture Arizona's lips. "I love you."

"I.. Love.. You too." Arizona said between kisses. Running her hands slowly and sensually up Callie's thighs until she came in contact with Callie's heat. "Ooh, my.."

"I told you." Callie purred when she felt Arizona skim her index finger over her folds. "This won't take long... Lift." She said, pulling Arizona's dress up to her waist. "Ooooh.. Well.. Looks like I'm not the only dirty girl hmm..." Callie purred.

"You're not the only one that likes to be ready, Calliope, now come back here." She said reaching for her fiancé, pulling her back down on top of her. "I want you." She purred in Callie's ear.

"Yo siempre quiero que." (I always want you.) she said, kissing down Arizona's neck. "Yo nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti." (I can never get enough of you.)

"Oh god." Arizona groaned. Hearing Callie talk in Spanish was driving her wild. Needing some contact, she thrusted her hips into Callie's. Cupping Callie's butt, Arizona pushed it down onto her causing their centers to grind on each other. "Mmm.. you feel amazing, Calliope." She moaned.

Kissing under Arizona's chin, Callie continued to grind down on her fiancé. "lo hace para, mi prometido" (You do to, my fiancé.)

"Oh god, harder, baby." She said, as Callie rubbed her clit onto hers. Propping herself up on her hands on both sides of Arizona, Callie continued to grind on her. Looking deep into blue eyes, she drowned herself in them. She felt like this time was different than all the hundreds of times before when they made love. This connection was deeper, more intensity more passionate. She seen her whole life in those blue eyes. A wedding, babies, a tree house, first birthdays, first everything's.

"Can you?" Callie asked breathlessly a few minutes later.

"Yes." Arizona panted, as Callie brought her closer to ecstasy. "I love you."

"Me too.. Me... too.. Mmm.. Are you close?"

"Mmhmm... So close." Arizona whispered just as she brought her hips up to meet with Callie's. "Oooh..." She moaned, feeling her whole body stiffen her climax hit her unexpectedly at full force.

Seeing Arizona come undone sent Callie over the edge with her. "Oooh god." She breathed, feeling her body stiffen on top of Arizona's, before collapsing on her fiancé, breathless.

Laying on top of Arizona, Callie tried to get her breathing under control. No words were really needed, as they felt a shift in their relationship change at that moment. "I..."

"I know..." Arizona husked. As she felt Callie's body slumped beside her. Her world still spinning on it's axis.

"This is perfect.." Callie said laying next to Arizona after a few minutes of basking in their bliss. Grabbing the cover next to her fiancé, she draped it over their heated bodies. "I couldn't have asked for a better proposal. You are something else, you know that?" She said, snuggling up close to Arizona's side.

"Everything I do, I do for you. You are the one that makes me a better person, Calliope." She purred.

"Me too.."

"You know, I had you feeding right out of my hands right?" Arizona asked.

"I did?"

"Mhmm.."

"We never really had early reservations, did we?" Callie asked.

"Nope, they were always at nine."

"So.." Callie said propping herself up her elbow. "This is why Teddy was a fumbling mess this evening?

"Yeah," Arizona laughed. "She called me right after you left the clinic to come here. She had just got back into the office from helping me when you walked in."

"Wait.. so, the verdict.."

"No.. no... The judge reached a verdict, I'm sorry I kept that from you most of the day, but it would have ruined my plans."

"And Tim?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, looking up at the stars.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, looking down to Arizona, brushing her knuckles over her cheek.

"Umhum.. I.." Arizona breathed, trying to find the right words. "I am okay. Of course I miss him, especially today." She said, turning her head to Callie and giving her a small smile, rolling over on her right side, laying her head on her hands.

Laying back down, Callie mirrored Arizona's position. "It's okay to cry, baby." She said, seeing Arizona fighting to keep her emotions in.

Breathing deeply, "It's suppose to be a happy time for us, I don't want to ruin it by crying." Arizona said.

Scooting closer to Arizona, Callie placed a light kiss on her temple. "Nothing can ruin this night for us." Placing her forehead on the spot she just kissed. "Ever."

"I wish he was here." Arizona said, taking Callie's hand placing a soft kiss on top before laying it with hers under her head. "I wish he knew that we found each other here. That he could see how unbelievably happy I am." She said as a tear slipped from her blue eyes.

"Me too, I wish we had stayed in touch. I miss him."

"He talked about you all a lot after daddy had to leave to go overseas and we stopped coming camping. Even up until he died, he would mention 'the gang' from time to time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every time summer rolled around, he would talk about you guys, he really missed you."

"I wonder what he'd say about us being together." Callie said, looking at her ring.

"Oh, he'd be so jealous."

"Why's that?" Callie chuckled.

"Because, I have the most beautiful girl in the world." She said, running her index finger along Callie's jaw line.

"Not true. Because I hold that title. You are the most stunning, thoughtful women that has ever walked the face of this earth." Leaning up above Arizona on her elbow, "I couldn't have planned a better proposal, baby. This was the absolute last thing I ever expected right now." Callie said, kissing soft pink lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arizona said, noticing the time on the iPhone home station. "Come on. We need to get back to town. We need to drop the boys off at home and make our dinner plans." She said getting up from her spot and straightening her dress, pressing the creases out.

"What about all this stuff?" Callie asked, pulling her dress down. She was still amazed at all the trouble Arizona had went through.

"Don't worry.. Teddy's going to come and get it with my jeep later."

"Where's your car?"

"In the garage at home. I had the jeep packed with this stuff, that's why I suggested to drive my car this morning to work." She laughed. "I had Teds come here with me and I had her drive it back home."

"What would you have done if I didn't show up?"

"Calliope, you always come find me. There was never any question. You're always there when I need you." She said waking the sleeping dogs. "Come on babies, let's take you home." She growled at them before placing the pups in the car.

"Wait.. I'm surprised my dad didn't call and tell me about the Verdict." She thought out loud.

"Oh. I called him and told him I wanted to tell you. I knew if he'd call you, you would come down stairs looking for me and I would be MIA. And I couldn't have you coming here before I was ready for you." She said laying a kiss on her future wife. "Thank you, Calliope." She said wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"For what?"

"For making my life complete."

* * *

**There you have it. You've been waiting patiently for it, I hope you liked it.**

** Everyone wanted Callie to propose, but I felt Arizona should. Callie took the first big step in their relationship and bought them a house, so I figured Arizona should take the next step.**

**I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one.**

**I used Google translation. I hope it's correct. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Jennie they have been together almost 10 months now. They met on May 2.**

**ch 29 is Feb 27. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**This chapter picks up right where 29 left off..**

**Chapter 30**

"Will you drive?" Callie asked Arizona as she embraced her. "I don't think I can keep my eyes off my ring."

"Yes, but you gotta hold the boys. I didn't bring their traveling carriers because it wouldn't fit in your car." She said walking to the passengers side door. "Milady." Arizona bowed as she opened the door for Callie to get in.

Laughing at Arizona's cuteness, she placed a kiss on her cheek and sat down in the passengers seat of her car. Closing the car door, Arizona bent down for a quick kiss on red lips. Before making her way to the drivers side. Buckling up and putting the car in drive, she grabbed Callie's left hand kissing the top, "Lets go celebrate." She said as they drove down the dirt road. Never braking contact the whole way home.

"Where is our reservations at?" Callie asked, as Arizona drove down the streets of Seattle after dropping the dogs off at home.

"La Spiga. I rented us the private room." She said, reaching for Callie's hand.

"Their private dinning room? You have to book that months in advance." She said.

"I know." Arizona winked.

"You've had this planned that long?"

"I have." She said bringing their laced hands up to her lips to kiss the top of Callie's hand. "I told you, I wanted to look back and remember this day as a happy day."

"Arizona..." Callie breathed. She was just in complete awe of this women. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said pulling up to the restaurant. Putting the car in park, she hurried out and went around to open the door for Callie to exit. "Dinner awaits." Arizona said, holding her arm out for Callie to wrap hers around.

Walking into the restaurant, "Robbins," Arizona said to the hostess.

"Ahh yes, Miss. Robbins. Right this way please." He said as he lead them back to the private dinning area.

"Soon to be Mrs." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

Opening the door to the dark room, the man quickly entered and turned on the light switch just as the girls were about to enter the doors.

"CONGRADULATIONS." Came from the large group of people inside the room, Callie's eyes were wide in shock, gasping when she saw Arizona's parents and all of their friends dresses to kill all in the room.

"Arizona..." She said looking at her fiancé. "You did all this?" She said hugging her future wife.

"Yeah, with Teddy's help." She said with her arms wrapped around Callie's waist. "I told her that I wanted everyone here tonight to share this with us. So she made it happen. I wanted today to be memorable."

"I can't believe everyone kept quiet." Callie said into Arizona's neck. As the waiter came and took everyone's order as they all mingled around the room.

"Well, they didn't know until Teddy called and invited them this evening. You really think I'd ruin my proposal by telling these loud mouths." Arizona laughed. "The only people who knew were Teddy and my parents."

"Thank you." She said kissing her lips.

"Okay.. okay... You two have had enough alone time for a while, now come here and let us see that ring." Addison said, excitedly hugging her best friend. "Congrats, Cal." She said looking at the ring. "It's beautiful. She chose well." she said as Arizona went to mingle with their guests.

"It was my grandmothers actually, she gave it to Arizona a while back." Callie said, all smiles.

"I'm so happy for you." Addison said.

"Thanks, Addie." Callie said, hugging her friend. "It feels so surreal, ya know. I've waited my whole life for someone like Arizona and now that I've found her.. I.. I just can't explain it." She breathed, searching the room for those blue eyes she's addicted too.

Looking up, Arizona felt Callie's eyes on her. Searching, she finds brown eyes and a breathtaking smile looking her way. Sending a wink, Callie went back to talking with Addison, Bailey, Meredith and Cristina as they both looked at her ring.

"She looks happy." Daniel said, when him and his wife walked up to his daughter.

"Yeah." Arizona breathed. Hugging her father, but not wanting to take her eyes of Callie.

"Congratulations, bug." he said pulling back out of the embrace and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, daddy." Her smile didn't quiet meet her eyes, and he know why. He could always read his daughters emotions.

"Well tell me, honey. How did everything go? Was she surprised?" Barbara asked, all smiles. Grabbing her daughters hands in hers and leading them to a seat beside Teddy.

"Yes, she was. It was perfect Mama, everything was perfect." she said looking over to Callie yet again, she couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"So, tell us. How romantic was it?" Teddy butted in, sipping her wine.

"Awe.." Arizona said, with a starry eyed look. "It was amazing Teds." She said, taking a sip of her wine. "I honestly don't think she knew I was proposing until I got down on one knee." she smiled, remembering Callie's face when she realized what was going on.

"You got down on one knee and proposed? Arizona Robbins proposed.. on one knee?" Teddy laughed as Barbara wiped a tear from her eye as she heard her daughter gush about the proposal. Arizona had never been the type to go all out on things like she has for Callie. "What has happened to you?"

"I know, right?" she laughed. "I've never been with anyone that makes me want to pull out all the stops until Callie. She brings out the romantic side of me without even trying." she said as Henry stepped up to congratulate her.

"Congratulations, Arizona. We're happy for you." He said, placing his hands on Teddy's shoulders.

"Thanks, Henry. I'm happy for me too." she said, jokingly. Tapping her fingers on her glass nervously, Arizona couldn't stop scanning the room like she was looking for someone who wasn't there.

"You alright, Zo?" Teddy leaned in a whispered, when she seen Arizona nervously fidgeting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arizona said, giving Teddy a small smile. "I'm just still a little high from the proposal, that's all." she said, standing from her seat.

"Arizona.." Teddy said, seeing her friend gears turning in her head.

"I said I'm fine, Teddy." Arizona said Snapped. "I.. I just.. I need some fresh air. I'll be back." she said, leaving the room quickly.

Teddy looked towards Barbara, both giving each other a knowing look. "I got it." Barbara said, looking over to Callie who was the center of attention at the moment with her friends all around her talking. Standing from her seat and following her daughter out of the private dinning room. Seeing the bathroom door close near the exit of the restaurant, Barbara made her way inside. Walking up to the closed bathroom stall door, she heard a few sniffs coming from behind the door. "Zona, honey." Barbara said, knocking lightly. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Hearing someone enter the bathroom, Arizona held her tears at bay the best she could. She didn't know why but she found herself looking around the room several times expecting to see her brother. "Nothing Mama, I just needed to use the restroom." she said wiping her face with some toilet paper and flushing the commode.

"Arizona Robbins, I know you better than that. Now, come out here missy and tell me what's on your mind." Barbara demanded. Seeing her daughter open the door and stepping out with red rimmed eyes. "What's wrong, Arizona?" she questioned. "Is it Callie?"

"No, Mama. It's not Callie."

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, I.. I don't want her to see me like this. Today is a happy day for her and I don't want to ruin the mood."

"It should be a happy day for you too."

"It is."

"Well. I'm not a mind reader, honey. Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to clam up?" She knew sometimes her daughter needed a little push to open up.

Sighing. "I just.. I keep finding myself looking around the room for Tim. I've caught myself a few times already. I just keep expecting him to bust through the doors and scoop me up in a big hug. I've just always pictured this differently I guess." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I figured when this day came, I'd be having to beat him away from Callie. If he was here I know he would be all over her, just to piss me off. And I miss him, Mama." she said to her mother as Barbara wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tears were now trickling down both faces. "Tim and I have always talked about getting married. We always joked that he would be the best man in my wedding and I was going to be the best woman in his and he's not here Mama. He's not here to share this with me like he promised." she cried into her mothers shoulder. "And seeing Calliope so happy across the room got me thinking about what our future will look like. You know Tim and I had always said we would get married and live across from each other and I'd be the cool aunt Zona. I'll never get to be that person Mom. And when Callie and I eventually have kids some day, he wont be there. He would be over the moon excited just hearing me talk about having kids. He knew I never wanted them before. And now that I do, he's not here. He wont get to be the amazing uncle he could have been. My kids will never know their uncle. He will just be some stranger they will see in pictures with their mom." she sobbed, letting everything inside of her go.

"Oh, Zona." Barbara said, "He knows, honey. And he was right beside you at the river when you proposed to Callie. He's always with you Zona." she said rubbing her daughters back. "He wont be some stranger to your kids. Your father and I, Callie and yourself will share stories about him with your children and you'll tell them what a good man and brother he was. And he'll be their superhero uncle Tim who gave his life for their mother." Just as she was trying to sooth her daughter down, the bathroom door opened and in stepped Callie.

"Ohh.. I'm…" she said, not paying any attention to the people in the corner at first. Then meeting Barbara's eyes, she seen Arizona's head on her mothers shoulder and her body shaking. As Callie walked up to them, Barbara pulled out of Arizona's arms and passed her off to her fiancé's waiting arms.

"Shh.." Callie soothed, as Arizona continued to cry, her head buried in her chest. Hearing Barbara lock the door on her way out, "It's going to be okay, honey." she said, knowing the reason for her fiancé's breakdown. She had expected this to happen at some point in the night. "I got you, baby." Callie whispered, swaying their bodies. "Just let it out, babe." she said kissing the top of Arizona's head. "It's okay to miss him."

After a few more minutes, Arizona's tears began to subside. "I'm s.. sorry." she hiccupped into Callie's chest.

"Don't." She said, she didn't want her apologizing. "I don't want you to hide how you are feeling from me." Feeling Arizona nod into her chest.

"I just didn't want to ruin the mood. I've had my mind occupied these past few weeks with the proposal and now that it's over, I was just on such a high from the excitement and then the actual proposal, that I didn't let my mind go there. And then I saw you across the room looking so happy and.. and seeing all the people I love in one room celebrating with us. I kept looking around the room for him, unconsciously. It just made me miss him more, he should be here, Callie. He should be here.. But... he's dead." Arizona sobbed loudly.

Callie had never seen Arizona so upset. She thought eventually, everything that had happened in the past few months would catch up with her fiancé sooner or later. And seeing her breakdown like this broke Callie's heart. "I'm here for you, Arizona." She didn't have any other words, all she could do was hold on tight to her girl and cry with her. "Look at me." Callie said, loosening her arms around Arizona, a few minutes later. Seeing Arizona pull back, but avoid her gaze, "Look at me." She said lifting Arizona's chin up to meet her eyes. "When you are sad, I'm sad. When you hurt, I'm hurt. It's okay to be sad, Arizona." she whispered, "We've had some hard times since the attack huh."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"But it's almost over, and this time tomorrow... We'll be able to put all this behind us, and we can start planning our forever." She gave her a sad smile. "What do you think?" She asked, kissing her on the nose.

Nodding her head, "Best thing I've heard in months." Arizona said giving her a soft smile back. "Well, besides 'Yes.. Arizona, yes!" Referring to her proposal.

"Are you going to be okay?" Callie asked wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"Yeah. I feel better just getting it all out. Thank you, Calliope." She said, turning around to the mirror as she started refreshening herself back up in front of the mirror.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Callie said walking up behind Arizona and placing her hands on her hips and laying a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She said turning around and kissing red lips softly. "Lets get back, dinner should be about ready. I'm starved." She said taking Callie's hand.

"What do you say we take a trip to Miami after the verdict?" Callie asked, walking back to their reserved room. "I'd love to tell my family about our engagement in person. We could go Sunday and stay a few days? I could show you around, you would love it there. We could just get away from everything here for a while. Spend a whole day drinking margaritas or whatever on the beach and… sunbathing." She purred the last part. "I mean, I know it's terrible of us to push things off on everyone else at the office, but I don't have any surgeries scheduled for next week and we really deserve thi..."

She was interrupted by Arizona. "Callie.. You're rambling." She giggled. "And I thought I was bad for that." She bumped her with her hip. "I say yes. Let's go to Miami."

"Really?" Callie asked with a big smile, opening the door to the private dinning room.

"Really, we need this. We deserve this." Arizona said, entering the room as dinner was starting to be served.

"Awesome." She said stealing a kiss before they sat down for dinner. Shaking her head at her use of words, a year ago she would have never used words like awesome and amazing. "You have rubbed off too much on me." she laughed as everyone took their seats.

"You like it."

"Mmm.. maybe." she winked.

Arizona and Callie were seated in the middle of the table surrounded by their friends, ready to enjoy their meal. Standing from her seat, Callie picked up her wine glass. "I'd like to say a little something before we dig in." She said taking Arizona's hand in her left. "I never wanted someone who promises me the moon and stars." She said looking down to Arizona. "I've always wanted someone who promises to lay in the grass and watch them with me. Arizona does just that. I love you, baby. Not only for what you are, but for who I am when I'm with you. Thank you for loving me the way you do. I couldn't ask for anyone better." She said placing a gentle kiss on pink smiling lips. "…and I'd like to thank each and every single one of you for coming and celebrating with us tonight. We love you. And with that," she said pausing. "..I'd like to dedicate this night to Tim." She said squeezing Arizona's hand. "He may not be here in person, but I know he's here in spirit." Callie said holding up her glass.

"To Tim." Everyone said, in unison and toasted their glasses.

"That was so sweet." Barbara said, wiping her eyes as the group began to enjoy their meal.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"You're welcome, baby." She said with a quick kiss.

* * *

"Hurry." Arizona husked when she had Callie's back pressed against their front door of their home. Her lips were making their way down Callie's neck. Callie had only managed to slip the key in the door before her fiancé slammed her roughly against the it, devouring her neck. Reaching behind herself, Callie unsuccessfully tried to turn the key.

"Fuck.."

Reaching behind Callie, Arizona turned the key in the lock and pushed open their front door. Her lips never leaving caramel skin. "Bedroom. Now." she breathed on her fiancés neck, before crashing their lips together again. Hands flying every which way trying to remove jackets and heels as they accidentally crashed into the back of the couch causing both to topple over the cream colored sofa and spilling onto the floor. "Oops.."

"Oww.." Callie yelped as her back hit the corner of the coffee table. "I'm okay.." She quickly said, popping off the floor. Reconnecting their lips, she giggling into Arizona's mouth. Helping her stand as they continued to devour each others faces. "You're such a wild beast when you're horny." she said as she pushed Arizona into the wall of their living room, knocking a picture off the wall.

"Me?" Arizona breathed in between kisses. "Mmm.. and who are you.. Mother Teresa?" she laughed.

"Your sex slave." she giggled into her neck. "Now, I want you in bed." She said, pulling Arizona from the wall and down the hall and up the stairway that lead to their bedroom. Making out all the way to their room, Arizona quickly disrobed Callie, before doing the same to herself. "Eager are we." Callie purred as Arizona quickly jumped on the brunette in bed.

"Mhmm. I want you so bad." she said, kissing down Callie's jaw line, before licking back up to her ear. "You were so sexy in that dress, Calliope." she purred. "I wanted to rip it off you as soon as you stepped out of your car this evening." she said, kissing down to Callie's pulse point.

"Mmm.. Fuck.." Callie groaned as Arizona explored every inch of her neck. Running her fingers through golden locks when Arizona began kissing her chest. Gathering up the tresses of hair, Callie moved the hair out the way so she could watch Arizona worship her writhing body. Brown eyes locking with blue, watching as Arizona slowly ran her tongue over her left nipple, causing her to moan at the amazing feel. "Mmm.. you're so good at that." she mumbled.

Running her thumb lightly over Callie's other breast, while she continued to tease the other with her mouth. Blue eyes never leaving brown, as she began her trek down the caramel skinned body until she was met with brown curls. "Do you know how gorgeous you are, Calliope." she husked as she began to lightly kiss her way down to where Callie needed her most. "And now. I get the honor. Of calling. You. My. Future. Wife." she purred between light kisses on her fiancés throbbing clit.

"Oh god.. baby.." Callie moaned at the feel of her girls sweet lips on her center. "Mmm.." she groaned, fisting the sheets beside her hot body.

Licking up the crease of Callie's thigh, she repeated the process on the other side before she kissed her way back to the brunettes center. Slowly, she ran her tongue up through wet folds, eliciting a loud moan from the body underneath her. "You like that?"

"Yes… yes.. God yes.." Callie said, running her fingers over Arizona's scalp before grabbing a hand full of blonde hair. "So good baby… Ahh…" she whimpered as she felt Arizona suck her clit between her teeth. "Fuck, Arizona."

"You taste so good, baby." Arizona said propping herself up on her elbows, running her middle finger through Callie's wet folds before licking the arousal from her finger. She wanted Callie to taste her favorite dessert so she ran her finger though again, and brought it up to Callie's mouth. "See.." Running her wet finger over her fiancés panting lips. "So sweet." she said as slipped her finger into Callie's mouth.

"You are so dirty sometimes." Callie laughed, accepting Arizona's finger and sucking it in her mouth. Licking her finger clean, Callie then laced their hands together resting it on her bare stomach as Arizona continued to worship her body. "Mmm.." She moaned as Arizona's tongue swirled around her opening. "Stop teasing me.."

"But. It's. So. Fun. Calliope." Arizona said between swipes of her tongue through wet folds.

"Please baby." She begged.

Taking her free hand, she ran her fingers through Callie's arousal before slowly entering her fiancé as she circled her tongue around Callie's throbbing clit.

"Oh, Jesus.. Arizona." Callie groaned. "I.. Umm.. So good, baby." She mumbled as Arizona worked in her center. "Don't stop.. So close." She said fisting Arizona's hair with her free hand.

Thrusting into Callie, Arizona quickened her pace. Every few thrusts she curled her fingers inside her fiancé causing loud moans to escape beautiful red lips. Soon, she felt her walls begin to constrict, signaling Callie's nearing release. Latching onto Callie's bundle of nerves, she curled her fingers, hitting her sweet spot.

Feeling Arizona curl her fingers inside of her, throw Callie right over the edge. "Ari...zo...na..." Callie yelled, arching her back off the bed. Her body stiffening as Arizona continued to lap up every ounce of pleasure flowing from her. Falling back on the bed, Callie tried to catch her breath as her body twitched from her release.

Making her way slowly back up Callie's body, Arizona rested on top of her. Sitting her chin on her crossed arms that laid on the brunettes heaving chest, she grinned at her fiancé. "That never gets old." She smiled.

Looking down at Arizona's face, "Mmm I thi..." Seeing her fiancés face, she threw her head back on the pillow. "Again?" She groaned, when she saw Arizona's face was all wet.

"Mhmm.." Arizona giggled.

"It's so embarrassing." She whispered, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Calliope. It's not.." She said, pulling Callie's arm off her face. Straddling Callie's waist, Arizona hovered about her. "It's hot, like really really hot. And it also means I know how to please my women." She kissed red lips.

"You're awfully proud of yourself aren't you." Callie said, pulling Arizona in for a heated kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on Arizona's tongue. "Have you ever done it?" She asked when she breathlessly pulled back to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"Um. Nope." She shook her head, making blonde locks tickle Callie's face, pecking red lips again.

"Oh so basically, what you're saying is I don't know how to please you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't do it every time. Does that mean I don't please you all the time?"

"No."

"Alright. You know exactly how to please me, baby... What I'm saying is, not all people know how to make a women... You know." She shrugged.

"Oh, it's 'you know' now.. Huh.."

"What I'm saying is.. I'm not sure that I can do it. I've never before, not all women can.. You know." She laughed.

"Well, I've never before until you, so teach me."

"What?"

"You said, not all people know how to make a women 'you know'." she laughed using her fingers as quotation marks teasing Arizona. "So teach me?"

"Right now?" She questioned. She was still on edge from making love to her new fiancé and she really needed Callie right now and there's no way she could teach anything at the moment.

"Well, no. Right now all I want to do is make love to my fiancé, and if I can make her feel half as good as she just made me feel.. well it will be pretty fucking amazing." She said, flipping positions before Arizona's brain even registered.

"Well, by all means." Arizona said, spreading herself out on the bed. "She's all yours, baby." She purred. "But.." She said, grabbing Callie's arms, stopping her from traveling down her body. "I want you up here.. I want you to 'kiss me like you want to be loved'." she said emphasizing the words to their song. Nestling her nose into her fiancés.

"Wait right here." Callie said, jumping from the bed. She searched for Arizona's phone, quickly placed it in the iHome speaker on their dresser and starting their song, 'Kiss me', before going back to bed, to worship her woman. "Now, where were we?" she chuckled. Laying on the side of Arizona. Throwing her left leg over Arizona's left, she spread her legs further apart. "I love you." she whispered, leaning in to kiss Arizona like her life dependent on it.

Tracing circles all over Arizona's body with her fingertips, Callie's hand sensually made her way further down her lovers body, while still kissing Arizona passionately. Slowly roaming her hand down past Arizona hip bone, she stopped fondled blonde curls.

"Te Amo, Calliope." Arizona panted, as she felt Callie, rub her palm over her mound. "Mmm…"

"Te Amo, Mi Amor." Callie purred as she ran her tongue up Arizona's jaw line and back down under her ear, landing on her favorite sweet spot on Arizona's neck and sucking gently. Inching her fingers down to Arizona's wet center, she slowly circled her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her aroused fiancé.

"Oh, God.." she said, closing her eyes and rolling her head to the side as Callie continued to worship her neck. "Calli.. I'm.. so close.. Please.." she panted as Callie ran her fingers through her slick folds. "Mmm.." she said before she captured Callie's lips in a searing hard kiss.

She slowly entered Arizona, with one finger at first. Letting her get used to the feel before she slowly entered her with another. "So wet." Callie whispered when Arizona leaned her forehead on her face.

Trying to fight off the climax that was building higher and higher in her body, but she couldn't keep it at bay, Arizona was about to explode. Her leg muscles began to tense up, her body starting the writhe with impending ecstasy. "Oh.. Yes.. Callie.."

"Tú eres el amor de mi vida, Ariozna." (You are the love of my life), Callie whispered when she felt Arizona's walls start to tighten. "Estoy tan profundamente enamorado de ti, (I am so deeply in love with you.) "Me encanta ver que se deshacen como este. Sabiendo que causé esto." (I love watching you come undone like this. Knowing I caused this.) "Es tan caliente, bebé." (It's so hot, baby.) "Come for me, Amor.."

"Oooh." At Callie's words, Arizona felt her orgasm explode, "Calliopeeee." grabbing Callie's face, she roughly kissed the life out of her fiancé as her body began to jerk with pleasure. Throwing her head back, she basked in the feel of heaven. Callie continued to gently circle Arizona's clit, as she slowly brought her back down from her high.

"Hi.." Callie smiled when Arizona finally peeked an eye open.

"Hi." she said trying to catch her breath. Rolling onto her left side, cuddling into the warm caramel skinned body.

"Mmm.." Arizona unconsciously moaned. Both times they had made love tonight, they both felt it was different, better if that was even possible.

"Good?" Callie lightly laughed.

"Oh god.. Life affirming." She whispered into Callie's chest. Feeling sleep start to take over her drained body.

"Get some sleep, babe. We have another big day tomorrow." Callie sighed, pulling the cover up over them. "I hope when I wake up in the morning, I don't find this all a dream." she said into blonde hair.

"Owww…" Callie yelped, feeling Arizona bite down on her boob.

"Nope.. Not a dream." Arizona giggled. "Night, Calliope." she said, laying a kiss on the spot she just bit.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

"Arizona, lets go…" Callie yelled out their French doors. "Quit playing with the boys and lets get a move on. We have 10 minutes to make it to the courthouse." She said, huffing at her procrastinating fiancé. She felt bad just as much as Arizona about leaving the dogs outside last night in their sex filled state, but they had to get a move on. "Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean no traffic."

"I'm coming, Callie." She yelled, locking the dog pin and making her way into the house to grab her purse.

"That's also what you said last night." She laughed.

"Keep your panties on Calliope." she said, pinching Callie's bottom before walking out the front door to the Callie's car.

"Mama called this morning while you were showering. She wants everyone to come over for dinner this evening. I told her we'd be there. I hope you don't mind." Arizona said, holding Callie's hand in her lap, staring out her window as Callie drove them down the streets of Seattle.

"No, of course not. I kind of figured you might want to spend some time with them after everything. But we do need to pack for Miami before dinner." She said giving Arizona's hand a squeeze. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said looking over to Callie. "I'm okay." She gave her a small smile.

Pulling into the parking lot, they saw Barbara and Daniel waiting on them, along with some of their friends.

"You ready?" Callie asked when she parked the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said, letting out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding. Getting out of the car they greeted everyone before making their way into the courtroom. Luckily for them, Dave Conley was already seated when they entered. Arizona felt cold chills rush over her body just at the thought of being in the same room with that man again. Taking a seat on the bench, Callie was to her right, her parents were on her left and their friends sat back on the bench behind them. How long does a verdict reading take?" She whispered in Callie's ear.

"Not long at all, usually. The judge comes in, reads the verdict and hands over the sentencing if he's foun.."

"All rise." She was cut off, as the judge came into the room.

"You may be seated." The judge said taking his seat. "I'm sorry for delaying the verdict. But a family emergency pulled me away yesterday." He said to the defense and prosecution. "Are all parties here?" He asked the bailiff.

"Yes, your honor."

"Great, I'm going to get right to it. I have reviewed all the files methodically. I've read and reread the evidence and testimonies and have came to a verdict. I want to be clear, I didn't take this case lightly." He said to the lawyers.

Wrapping her arms around Arizona's shoulder, Callie pulled her closer.

"Can I have the verdict papers from the court recorder, please." The judge asked. "Thank you." He said when the bailiff handed him the files. Opening the file, he goes through each paper before he began reading the verdict.

Feeling Arizona's body start to tremble, Callie kissed her on the forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She whispered as the judge began to read his findings.

"I, Judge Curtis Warren, find the defendant Dave Conley, guilty of 2 counts of attempted rape on Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Callie Torres." He said, laying the first paper down and moving to the next.

Hearing the judge read the first verdict, Arizona grabbed onto Callie with free hand.

"I, Judge Curtis Warren, find the defendant Dave Conley guilty of 1 account of aggravated assault on Dr. Callie Torres."

Feeling a few tears slip out of her eyes, Callie held on tight to her fiancé as the judge continued with his readings.

"I, Judge Curtis Warren, find the defendant Dave Conley guilty on 2 counts of aggravated assault with intent to kill on Timothy Aaron Robbins, and Dr. Arizona Robbins."

With tears flowing down both faces, Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder as she felt Teddy place her hand on her shoulder. Reaching her left hand up to lay atop of Teddy's, Arizona and Callie both took a deep breath as they heard the final verdict.

"I, Judge Curtis Warren, find the defendant Dave Conley, guilty on the First Degree Murder of Timothy Aaron Robbins." He said, placing the files back in the folder and setting them aside.

An audible sigh was heard all through the courtroom. Barbara and Daniel embraced as both girls let out a loud sob, collapsing into each others arms. Mark placed a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder as she and Arizona embraced in a hug. "It's over." Callie whimpered into Arizona's ear.

"Finally. We can start our forever." Arizona whispered back. "I love you, Calliope." She sniffed in her ear.

Nodding into her fiancés shoulder. "I love you too, Arizona." She said, pulling back to listen to the judge as he began to speak again.

"Mr. Conley, before I read you your sentences, I'd like to say something. I did not take this case lightly. Attempted rape alone in my courtroom can get you thrown in jail for years, let alone 2 cases on top of assault charges and murder. I think you sat out to kill the night of February 27, 2013, Mr. Conley. And you may not have planned to set out to kill the night of November 7, 2014. But I believe with the evidence I've been handed you were going to kill Dr. Robbins. So, with that, I will read you your sentencing." He said, pulling out another folder with the sentencing papers in it.

"You will serve 6 years for 2 counts of attempted rape. 8 years for aggravated assault. 25 years for 2 charges of aggravated assault with attempt to kill." He said, closing his file. "And for the first degree murder charge you will serve, life without parole. I gave you the maximum sentence Mr. Conley on all cases, May God have mercy on your soul. Bailiff, taking him to booking." He said, slamming his gabble on the desk. "Court is in recess." He said, before standing and walking back into his chambers.

Standing from their seats, Callie and Arizona hugged her parents before hugging their friends.

"It's finally over, bug." Daniel said, walking out of the courtroom with his arm around his daughter.

"Thank god, daddy. I don't think, Calliope nor I could handle another day of this." Arizona sighed, leaning into her fathers arm.

"I know. Your mother and I are right there with you, sweetheart." She said, turning and seeing their group of friends and family follow behind them. Callie and Barbara in the back of the pack, with their arm wrapped around each other talking. "Now, I get to look forward to walking my little girl down the aisle. I'm so proud of you honey." He said kissing the top of her head. "You've grown up into such an amazing young woman."

"Thank you, daddy." She said as Callie and Barbara caught up to them. Seeing Barbara and Callie whisper back and forth, Arizona eyed them. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Barbara quickly stated.

"Hey babe, you okay!" Callie asked, taking Arizona's offered hand quickly changing the topic.

"I'm great. You?"

"Yea.. I Uhh.. I promised your mom I would help her cook dinner this evening for everyone. We need to run home and pack so we can be at your parents before everyone gets there."

"Pack? Where are you headed?" Daniel asked.

"They're headed to Miami in the morning, Daniel." Barbara smiled.

"Yeah, we thought now was as good a time as any." Arizona said, kissing Callie's hand. "I just need a warm beach, a cold drink and Calliope by my side." She smiled at her fiancé.

"Well, if anyone deserves it, it would be you two." He said, placing his hands on each of the girls shoulders, separating the two so he could squeeze in between the two, causing them to laugh. "Come on, my girls." He said, draping his arms over Callie's and Arizona's shoulders as they wrapped an arm around his back. "Let's go home." He said leading them out the doors of the courthouse.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**I used Google Translation, if it is wrong, I apologize. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, we would never have to fear for our beloved Calzona.**

**IT'S FINALLY THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 25, WHICH MEANS... Grey's Day! Season 11 Premiere Tonight! Can't Wait! **

**Bring It Shonda!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

After the verdict, Callie and Arizona headed home to pack for their Miami getaway. Callie had decided against telling her family that they were coming to visit when she had called her father with the verdict in the afternoon. She thought if she let them know they were coming someone might think something was up and she couldn't wait to tell them about her engagement in person. After packing they headed over to Barbara and Daniels place a little over twenty minutes away. As promised Callie helped Barbara cook everyone a lovely dinner, the evening went great, but it still had that solemn feeling too. Just because the trial was now behind them and Tim's murderer was locked away, it didn't change the fact that he still wasn't here. As soon as Teddy and Henry arrived, Arizona pulled her out back to her and Tim's old tree house. They talked and had a good cry together, it was something she needed to have with her best friend, alone. Callie stayed back, she knew that Arizona needed Teddy more than her at that moment. And she was okay with that, not that it wasn't hard, knowing Arizona was out there upset took all the strength she had to stay away. But Teddy and Arizona went through the whole experience together and right now they just needed each other.

They finally had the chance to sit and talk with their friends, learning that Henry had just asked Teddy to move in with him. And Addison and Alex after a few months of beating around the bush, finally made their relationship official and started dating. Callie and Arizona were over the moon excited for their best friends. But soon, the night came to an end for the girls. After many goodbyes and safe travels they headed home for rest before their early morning flight the following day.

Turning their alarm clock off Sunday morning. Callie rolled over to cuddle Arizona from behind. Feeling something unfamiliar snuggled close, she patted her hand on the bed next to Arizona. Feeling Charlie wrapped up in her arms. Reaching under the covers, she searched for the other pup, finding River snuggled up to Arizona's thighs sound asleep.

"Arizona. What is it with you and those dogs lately?" Callie asked sleepily.

"Hmm.." She moaned, still half asleep.

"Just a week ago you were complaining because I had the boys in bed taking a nap. And now, here you are wrapped up with Charlie and River. Give me my little man." she said reaching down to bring her dog up to cuddle with.

"They're only puppies for so long, after they get bigger they'll be on the floor. Plus they're more comfier than you are." she mumbled, snuggling into Charlie.

"Wow, hurt much." she pouted.

Quickly turning over to snuggle into Callie, "Kidding.. just kidding, baby." she said nestling her face into her fiancés neck.

"No.. no. Your little snuggling is not going to work with me this time, Robbins." Callie said sliding out of Arizona's arms and getting out of the bed. She knows if they lay there, they would miss their flight. Walking to the bathroom door, "You can stay there and be all comfy with the dogs, while I'm naked, hot and wet in a steamy shower getting comfy with.. myself." she winked, "Such a shame too.." She said, pulling her shirt over her head, exposing her bare chest. "You just passed up your last chance to have this for a while." she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Because we are not doing it in my parents house." she finished, closing the bathroom door.

"Calliope.. Callie.. Get back here." Jumping from the bed before Callie could count to two, Arizona busted through the bathroom door at full speed. "You don't play fair." she whined, quickly shredding her pajamas.

An hour later, two orgasms down, a quick goodbye to their puppies, Callie and Arizona were headed to SeaTac in a cab. The drive didn't take long and before the two knew it they were boarding their flight to sunny Miami. Stowing away their carryon luggage. They quickly took their seats in first class. Arizona's knee bounce uncontrollable when the flight attendants started going over instructions before take off. Callie placed her hand on her knee to calm the shaking limb. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh. Yeah." She said giving Callie a small smile. "You know how I feel about flying." she said nervously looking out her window, her knee still bouncing. She hated flights, and she hated that Callie was going to see her like this. She could be a big baby at times, especially if they ran into a lot of turbulence.

"I know. But I'm here." She smiled, squeezing Arizona's leg, showing her she wasn't alone. Even though she thought it was a bit funny that she was afraid of flying. Seeing the seat belt light come on the buckled up. "Promise me you'll still love me after this flight?" Arizona said, laying her hand on top of Callie's. Looking up she gave her a sad smile. She really hated flying.

"What?"

"Promise me, you will still love me after this flight." She said, turning to face Callie. "I can be a little over dramatic on these trips. So please. Tell me you will still love me after this trip and promise that you wont desert me at the airport in Miami." she said poking her bottom lip out to pout.

"Arizona, of course I'll still love you, even if you go all bat shit crazy before we land." Callie laughed. "I promise, babe, I won't leave you stranded. Why are you so scared of flying, honey?" She asked, pulling up the arm rest that was in between them as the plane started down the runway.

"It's not so much flying as it is crashing and burning that gets me all worked up." she said, turning to look back out the window.

"Babe, look at me." Callie said, pulling Arizona's chin towards her. "You know the odds of that are like one in a million right?" she asked, seeing Arizona nod her head.

"But, I could be that one, Calliope. My luck sucks. I mean really. Its like the heavens part and Gods like 'oh, Arizona's getting too comfortable in her skin, lets knock her down a peg'…"

"Arizona." Callie laughed at her rambling fiancé. "Babe, look, everything's going to be fine. Okay? I'm here, and if we go down, we're going down together."

"Calliope, don't patronize me." she huffed tightening her grip on Callie's hand feeling the plane start to ascend in the air.

"Okay.. okay, bad joke. Sorry. But I'm serious honey. We're going to be okay, and we're going to have an amazing time in Florida. Just think, you and me in bikini's with drinks in our hand, enjoying the sun and water." she said, "And each other…" she purred into her ear. Seeing Arizona swallow hard, "Oh, did I mention, my parents own a little private section of the beach?" Seeing Arizona's face glaze over. Knowing she succeeded in distracting her from the takeoff.

"Um, no.. No you didn't." She said, thinking about seeing Callie in a bikini again. "Does that mean we coul..."

"Yep." Callie smiled real big and turned herself back to where she was facing the front again, feeling Arizona's eyes on her the whole time.

"Can't this plane go any faster? I have somewhere to be." She said, raising her voice causing a few to turn back and stair their way.

"Arizona, calm down." Callie scolded, slumping down in her chair, staring at the floor. "You're embarrassing me." She laughed.

"Calliope, really. That embarrassed you?"

"Yes. And you say I can never get enough..." She said squeezing Arizona's upper thigh.

Seeing Callie wiggle her eyebrows as she inched her hand increasingly closer to her center, Arizona swallowed hard.

"No." Arizona boldly stated. Pushing Callie's hand forward down her leg. "That is as far as you are allowed to go." She said, pushing Callie's hand to rest on her knee.

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" Callie teased.

"No, and we're not going to be either." Arizona said, pushing Callie's hand off her knee.

"We?" She asked. "Do you have a frog in your pocket or something." She teased.

"Excuse me?" Arizona turned her face in shock. "You have?" She said, her voice a little higher.

"Umm.." She looked away. "Excuse me?" Callie said to the flight attendant that walked by. "Can we have a blanket please? It's a little chilly."

"Yes ma'am." The stewardess said.

Looking back towards Arizona, Callie thought she may teased her fiancé a little to far. Even though Arizona was admit that she doesn't get jealous, Callie knew better. Seeing Arizona's eyes fixed straight ahead of her, jaw locked tight, she reached for her hand, but Arizona quickly denied her.

Crossing her arms, Arizona leaned her head against the side of the plane next to the window when Callie tried to hold her hand. Maybe she was being childish, but she didn't care. The thought of someone's hands on her fiancé brought out the green eyed monster inside of her and she didn't like it one bit, but she would never admit that to Callie.

Feeling Callie scoot closer to her when the seatbelt light went off, Arizona scooted closer to the wall. This was going to be a long six hour flight she thought. Taking the blanket from the stewardess, Callie spread it out over them. "Arizona..." Callie purred, leaning over on her fiancé. "Tell me you love me." She pouted, draped her arm over Arizona's stomach and rested her chin on her arm. "Because I love you, my baby. So much."

"I love you too, Callie." She said with her head still resting on the side of the plane, while watching the clouds float by. Even if she was jealous or mad, she would never not tell Callie she loved her.

"Nope.. not accepting that." She said planting a kiss on Arizona's shoulder. "Say it again."

"Callie..." She signed. She was jealous.. Very jealous right now and she knew Callie knew it too.

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"You totally are."

"I'm not. I just don't like having the image in my head of someone else's hands on MY fiancé," she stressed. "..on a plane, while I'm.. on a plane." She said, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"So you are jealous."

"Okay, yes. Are you happy. Yes I am jealous someone else has had you on a plane and I have not.." She huffed. "How would you like it if I said I've had sex on the beach in Miami?"

"Touché!" Callie breathed. "Now, tell me you love me." She said nestling her face into Arizona's neck.

"I love you, Calliope." She said, wrapping her left arm over Callie's shoulder. "You know that."

Snuggling into Arizona's warm side, "I do, but a girl likes to hear it as often as possible. Plus you said Callie. Not Calliope earlier. I don't like it when you call me Callie like that."

Laughing, "But how else would you know I'm mad or jealous." She said scratching fingernails over Callie's side.

"You're not suppose to be mad at me. I don't like when you're mad." She pouted. "But, jealous.." She said kissing her jaw line. "Is really hot."

"Oh yeah?" She grinned.

"Mmhmm.."

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona purred in her girlfriends ear. "Always and forever."

"I love you too, Arizona. Even when you're jealous, it's so cute." She said laughing, planting a kiss on soft lips. "Now, we have roughly five hours left, so cuddle me and let's take a nap. I have a feeling we won't get a lot of cuddling done when we tell my family our news." She said, bringing her left hand up to lay on Arizona's chest to gaze at her ring, she still couldn't believe she was an engaged woman. Her life had never felt so easy, so complete and she was floating on cloud 9.

Their flight had a bit of turbulence that had woken the pair up from their nap the last hour of the trip. Callie had to talk Arizona down from a small panic. She was so thankful they were in the back of the plane, because she distracted her with a little make out session during the disturbance. Arizona only broke up the kisses a few times when there were jostles here and there and she would look around the cabin in fear. Which Callie thought was absolutely adorable. But finally they had landed safely at Miami International Airport. After deboarding the plane, they picked their luggage up and sat out to find a cab, to head over to Callie's parents house.

"Wow, Callie. It is so beautiful here." Arizona said, in awe of her surroundings as they passed by the city on their way to the Torres Estate. "Oooh.. We have to do that, Callie. Can we, please? Take me to the Seaquarium? Please? I've always wanted to see a killer whale." She begged her fiancé as they passed by the attraction. "Oh and that.. Can we go on an airboat too and see the Everglades? I want to see alligators in the wild." She exclaimed.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off the excited blonde. She hasn't seen Arizona this excited in so long and it just made her heart swell. She had missed this fun, playful, energetic side of her fiancé. "We can do anything you want baby." She said, she'd do everything in her power to keep that smile on her face all week.

"Really?"

"Really, babe. We'll go to the Seaquarium, we'll go to Alligator Park and ride the airboats to the Everglades, we can go shopping, the beach, or if you want to just lay out by the pool all day at home, we'll do it. Anything you want, love." Callie said with a peck to pink lips. But all I ask of you is let me take you out on my dads yacht one day?"

"You can steer a yacht?" Arizona asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah? You sound surprised." She said, seeing her parents property come into view. "This is more than just a pretty face, lady." She said like she was offended, but really wasn't.

"Oh God," Arizona said, pulling Callie in by her shirt. "That's so hot." She breathed in her face, Callie seemed to amazed her every single day. "Kiss me." She said capturing red lips with her pink ones.

"So.. Yes?" She said after the heated loving kiss.

"Hell yes!" Arizona whispered in her ear before lightly kissing her temple. Their little bubble popped when the cab pulled to a stop, Arizona hasn't even noticed they had arrived to their destination until Callie rolled her window down to enter the code at the gate.

"This is your families place?" Arizona asked with her eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah." Callie said, entering the code to open the gate. "I told you before, my family likes their possessions." She said, rolling the window back up after the gates opened. She hated bringing friends or boyfriends to her parents house. They always seemed to judge her for her families wealth. And almost every relationship she had been in used her for her money, but Arizona was different. Arizona, though not as wealthy as Callie, never wanted for anything.

"I remember, it's just.. This place is amazing, Calliope." She said in awe of the beautiful home. Seeing Callie tense a bit, she knew what her fiancé was thinking. "Hey." She said, getting out of the cab. "Babe.. Don't." She said walking around the cab to Callie. "I'm not judging you." She said taking her luggage from the cabbie. "And this is nothing to be ashamed of. It's beautiful. Now come on." She said taking Callie's hand as they walked up to the door. "I can't wait for you to show me around."

Knocking on the front door, they waited until Juanita, the long time family maid greeted the two women. After a round of hellos and hugs, she informed Callie that her mother, father and grandmother were still at church but should be returning anytime. After taking the bags to a spare room Callie uses when she visits, she showed Arizona around the estate. While showing her the huge mansion, Arizona was insistent that they needed a theatre room in their home just like Carlos and Lucia's.

Standing out by the pool on the veranda that lead straight to their private beach. Palm trees and clear blue water greeted them. "It's so beautiful." Arizona said after Callie showed her the amazing view. "Breathtaking." She said, looking out into the ocean, where she saw a cruise ship floating by.

"It's pretty amazing." Callie said walking up behind Arizona and wrapping her arms around her. "But it's not near as beautiful as you, baby." She said kissing Arizona's shoulder.

"Only you make me feel beautiful." Arizona said laying her arms on top of Callie's that were wrapped around her stomach. "I can't wait to go to the beach." She said looking at the beach, seeing it was deserted. "Is this your parents private beach?" She asked.

"Yeah, you see that dock way down there where that yacht is anchored too?" She said pointing way down the beach on their left.

"Mmhmm.."

"They own about fifty feet past that, all the way to those rocks in the water down there." She said, now pointing to the far left of the beach.

"Wow, that's like what? Half a mile?" She asked looking at the distance.

"Give or take. I still want to take you down the road to SoBe and visit the beach there too."

"SoBe?"

"South Beach, SoBe is what the locals call it. They have one of the best beaches in Florida. And I thought maybe one night we could have a little bonfire down by the rocks if you want. Maybe have Aria and her boyfriend join us if you don't mine. I don't get to spend as much time with her as I'd like."

"Of course, I want to get to know my soon to be sister-in-law better." She said leaning into Callie. "I want to do everything you want to do."

After a few minutes of just being in each other's arms, "Did you know, it is said that the wedding ring is worn on the left ring finger because it's the only finger with a vein connected to the heart." Callie said, when she felt Arizona play with the ring on her left finger. "Its just a silly old legend but.." She shrugged. "I'd like to think it connects you straight to my heart." She said resting her chin on Arizona's shoulder as Arizona leaned her head on hers.

Turning around, Arizona brought Callie's hand up to her face, kissing the ring that was on her finger, she then placed her fiancés hand over her heart. "This only beats for you."

"I love you." Callie said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too." She replied, meeting her for a kiss as they heard the door to the house open.

"Miss Callie, your parents just entered the gate." Juanita said poking her head out of the back door.

"Oh okay, thanks Nita." Callie said, taking Arizona's hand with her left and leading them back through the house to the kitchen. She knew her parents usually had lunch as soon as they arrived home from church.

"You ready?" Arizona asked after Callie jumped up to sit on the counter in the kitchen.

"Uh yeah. I don't know why but I suddenly got so nervous." She said, pulling Arizona between her parted legs for a hug.

"I mean, it's a big deal." Arizona said wrapping her arms around Callie's waist. "I was so nervous before I told my parents I was going to propose." She said, kissing the base of Callie's neck.

"What if, they're not okay with this. I mean what if they thought this was just some phase I'm going through. What if I tell them and they disown me after everything? I don't think I can handle that, Arizona. My family means so much to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them." She said into blonde hair. She hasn't thought about the possible repercussions until now. And now, her nerves were running high.

Pulling back, "Well, I would never ask you to pick me over your family, Calliope. If you don't have family, you don't have anything." She said, looking her in the eyes. Showing her she was serious. She didn't want to lose Callie. But she wouldn't make her choose her over her family. That was a decision she has to make on her own if something were to happen. But Arizona knew Callie's parents would be excited.

"No. It's not even a decision. I would pick you every time. My family doesn't make me happy like you do, they don't make me feel complete like you do. It would hurt if they don't accept this, but it's you, Arizona. It's always you." She said pulling Arizona back in for an embrace.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry, babe. I've talked to your father along time ago, and he gave me his blessing." She said into her fiancés chest.

"You did?"

"I did. And your grandma did give me the ring with the intent on proposing to you, so.. I think we'll be okay." She said winking at her.

Hearing the front door open and footsteps make their way into the kitchen. Callie jumped down from the counter taking Arizona's offered hand as the footsteps came closer.

"I love you, babe." Arizona whispered, when they saw Lucia coming into the kitchen, oblivious to the two women standing there.

Nodding at Arizona's statement, Callie swallowed hard before clearing her throat to get her mothers attention. Lucia looked up from the papers in her hand when she heard a familiar yet, rare noise. "Mija. Wha.. what are you doing here?" She asked, shocked to see her daughter in the house.

"Can't I come visit, mother?" Callie laughed. "That's all we've heard for months and now that we're here you don't want us?" She pretended she was hurt, before hugging her mother when she came up to her. Arizona tried to let go of Callie's left hand but she only tightened her grip. She didn't want anyone to see the ring on her finger before she was ready to tell them.

"Of course you can visit, darling. I'm just surprised is all." She said pulling Arizona in for a hug also. "It's so good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Torres."

"Arizona." Lucia scolded. "I've told you no Mrs. Torres. That's my mother-in-law. Call me Lucia." She smiled taking both their free hands in hers.

"Honey." Carlos calls from the foyer by his office. "Where did you go?"

"Carlos, come here a minute, dear. I have a surprise for you." She called from the kitchen.

"Well I have a big surprise for you in the bedroom." He said on his way to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Callie exclaimed, as Arizona chuckled. The Latinas face turned red at her fathers remarks to her mother.

"Mija? Is that you?" He asked, entering the kitchen. "Calliope.. What are you doing here?" He said going up to wrap his daughter in a hug.

"Seriously? You, Mami and Nana have been badgering us about coming to visit and now that we're here, you want to know why?" She laughed. "We're here because we needed some relaxation after everything that we've been through lately. And I wanted.. we wanted." She corrected herself. "..to get as far away from Seattle as we could for a few days."

"How long are you here for?" He asked.

"Um.." Arizona shrugged, looking at her fiancé. "Till Friday or Saturday. We've not decided yet." She said still holding Callie's hand.

"Perfect." Carlos said, clasping his hands together. "Arizona, how are you and your parents doing?" He asked.

Knowing that Carlos was referring to the verdict yesterday, "Good. We're good." She smiled. "Thank you for everything you have done for my family Carlos. I can never repay you." She said, dropping Callie's hand for the first time since her fiancés mother walked into the room to give her future father-in-law a hug.

"Don't thank me, I'm just glad we all can put that behind us and move on. And you have repaid me. You have took such great care of my Calliope. That's all I asked."

"Yes, you really have Arizona." Lucia butted in. "You didn't have too. You had so much on you, but you did. You pushed everything to the side for our Mija, and we could never thank you enough." She said hugging her unknowingly soon to be daughter-in-law. "We couldn't pick a better partner for our daughter." She smiled taking Callie's left hand.

Her mothers words, put her more at ease, but Callie quickly jerked her hand out of her mothers, sticking it in her jean pocket of her pants and turning around in the kitchen like she was looking for someone. "So where is Nana?"

"She's at her place." Her father said. Carlos insisted to his mother when they moved out to Miami she live with him. The only way she would agreed was if he let her stay out in their guest house off to the side of his property. "She's changing then meeting us back here for lunch."

"Good. I can't wait to see her." Callie said retaking Arizona's hand. "Is Aria around?"

"No, she is in New York for fashion week." Her mother informed.

"Oh.." Callie said, a bit disappointed. Seeing her fathers questioning eyes, "I just had some news." Callie said dryly, trying not to sound excited and ruin the surprise. "...and I wanted to share with everyone together. When will she be back?" Callie questioned.

"In a few days, I'm not exactly sure." Her father said.

"Oh.."

"Is something wrong, Mija?"

"No, no Mami. It's nothing bad.. It's good." She said as she heard the front door open again. "I bet that's Nana." Callie said, running out the kitchen to the foyer to meet her grandmother. "Nana..." She yelled.

"Calliope!" Her grandma gasped. Hugging her granddaughter tightly. "What a surprise. I'm so glad you're here."

After hugging her grandma, they walked back into the kitchen where the rest of her family gathered. "Now THAT, is the greeting I was expecting." Callie said happily with her arm wrapped around her Nana.

"Arizona, darling. It's so go to see you again." Maria said, walking up to greet the blonde.

"It's great to see you again too, Nana." She said, returning the embrace.

"Okay, Calliope. Everyone's here now, what's the big news you have?" Lucia asked, wanting to hear her daughters good news.

"Well, do you want to take this into the sitting room?" She asked.

"Is it something we need to be sitting down for Mija?" Her father asked.

"No." She said, pulling Arizona in close. "But, I must admit, I probably should have been sitting down, when it happened. I could barely stand." She smiled, thinking back two nights ago.

"Well tell us, Calliope." Her grandma excitedly said.

"Nana, Mami, Papi." She paused. Looking at Arizona, she switching places with her so she was now standing on her fiancés left side. Feeling Arizona wrap her arm around her waist, Callie wrapped hers around the blondes as well.

"Well? Out with it Mija?" Lucia spoke.

"We're getting married." She smiled. Holding up her left hand by her beaming face so her family could see the ring on her finger, hearing gasps and awes.

"Ahh.. That is great news Mija." Carlos said, walking up to his daughter and giving her a hug. "Isn't that right honey?"

Yelping out in surprise. "You did it." Maria gushed to Arizona. "It's perfect." She said, walking up to the couple and embracing them, before pulling back to see her ring on Callie's finger.

Callie seen her mother out of the corner of her eye, while her grandmother was gushing how the ring on her finger was perfect. Tears were in her mothers eyes and she couldn't judge her mood.

"Excuse me." Lucia said, rushing out of the room.

"Mami?" Callie said, pulling away from everyone. "Mami." She yelled out to her. She had a feeling something like this might happen, she thought everything was going too perfect for something not to crumble to the ground. And here it was. With tears in her eyes, she felt her world breaking around her.

"Mija..." Her father tried.

"No daddy, it's.. I knew someone would try to get in the way of my happiness." She said with tears falling down her cheeks. Feeling Arizona walk up behind her and place her hands on her upper arms and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Calliope.." Her Nana said, "I.. She's.."

"It's okay, Nana. I kind of expected someone to react like this, I was just hoping it wouldn't be her. Nothing ever goes right in my life." Callie said, wiping her face.

"Babe.." Arizona tried.

"I just.. I need a minute alone." She said walking out the back door to the veranda, leaving Arizona standing there not knowing what to do.

Arizona didn't know if she should rush to Callie's side, or try to talk to Lucia. Deciding on the latter, she hurried out of the room in search of one Lucia Torres. Not having to go far, she seen her standing in front their fire place in the sitting room. "Mrs. Torres?" Arizona tried.

Wiping her eyes, she turned to face her future daughter-in-law. "Arizona, please. I told you to call me Lucia."

"Well, I.. I didn't know if you still wanted me to call you that after the way you left the room."

"I'm sorry about that dear, it's just that. I've waited so long for my Mija to come and tell us she was going to get married, I may have pictures it a little differently.. But.."

"You mean, you always pictured her marrying a man." Arizona said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." She replied, patting her face dry.

Taking a deep breath, "Lucia.. I.."

"Please, let me talk, Arizona." She said, walking over to her beverage bar and pouring herself and Arizona a drink. "I did expect this differently. I expected Callie to come home to tell us she is engaged to the man of her dreams." She said handing Arizona the drink. "But she didn't." She said taking a sip of her wine. "She came home, and told us she's engaged to this beautiful bubbly blonde." She smiled. "I've always wished my Calliope happiness. And don't tell her I called her that by the way." She laughed. "For so long Arizona, I watched her bring home man after man and not a single one of them had ever put a smile on her face the way you do. I didn't mean to rush out of the room in tears. It's just I am so happy my baby has finally found someone who loves as hard and as deep as she does."

"So.. So you're not upset? You're okay with me marrying your daughter?"

"No, God no I'm not upset. I'm so so happy for you both. I will admit I was skeptical when my Carlos came home to tell me my daughter was in a relationship with another woman. I think you can understand my surprise." She said, seeing Arizona nod. "But I accepted your relationship the second I saw you two in the kitchen of your home last fall. I seen the love you shared. You look at her the way my Carlos looks at me."

"Lucia." Arizona yelped. Slowly backing out of the room. "Calliope is outside right now, crying, thinking you are going to disown her." She said rushing out of the room and to the veranda quickly.

Walking quietly towards her fiancé, she met her down on the beach. "Calliope.." She said, but the Latina wouldn't turn around. She just kept gazing out into the clear blue ocean.

"Hey, baby." She said putting her hands on Callie's hips.

"Will you get our bags? I just want to get out of here." She said turning in Arizona's arms.

"No.." she shook her head. "We're not going anywhere." Arizona said, brushing Callie's hair back behind her ear.

"Wha.. Why?" She couldn't believe Arizona wanted to stick around.

"Because," Arizona said, wiping Callie's face dry. "Don't cry, baby." She said kissing her on her forehead.

"How can I not, Ari? My moth..."

"Shh.." Arizona said, putting her finger on salty lips. "When you left me in there, I didn't know whether to follow you or talk to your mom. And since I'm just now coming to find my lady, I guess you know who I talked too." She said, taking Callie's hands and lacing them with hers.

"You did?"

"I did, and I think you just misjudged the situation. She's happy, Calliope. She's so so happy for you. For us." She said, taking Callie's hands and wrapping them around her waist.

"She is? Why did she run out of the room then?" She asked, tightening her grip on Arizona's waist.

"Well, I found her crying in front of the fire place. She was just so happy you found someone who loves you as much as you love me."

"She was?" Callie was shocked and she couldn't form many words.

"Yes. She is." Arizona laughed at Callie's short sentences. "Kiss me." She said as Callie lifted her head to meet pink lips. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too."

"Come on, she's waiting." Arizona said, wrapping her arm across Callie's lower back as she did the same to the blonde.

Walking back into the house, Callie immediately found her mother and ran into her arms. "Oh Mami." She cried, burying her face into her mothers shoulder.

"Calliope. I'm sorry I left the room like that." She said running her hand down daughters thick hair. "I've just been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it's here, I let my emotions get carried away and I didn't want you to see me like that. I'm so happy for you honey." She said as she continued to embrace her daughter as Carlos walked up and joined in on the hugging as Arizona and Maria stood back and watched with their arms draped around each others shoulders.


End file.
